


Not as Planned

by Nekomiya



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Demons, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sounding, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, dating??, demon spell, glitching, ok, theyre 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star misfires a spell and turns Marco into a demon. Obviously, Tom is the only one who can help.</p><p>http://sburbox.tumblr.com/post/151205435987/tomco-week-day-5-demon-au-my-favorite-demon-au </p><p>Thank you to my favorite artist since the onceler fandom for making fanart ;;;; I am so amazed that my crack fic has gotten so many likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Demi and Michelle for beta reading!  
> Everyone here is 17 except for Tom who is probably thousands of years old.

"Star! Right behind you!" Marco called to his friend. The large monster was creeping closer and closer to Star from behind. He noticed just in time before it hit her.

"Thanks Marco!" The blonde called back happily. She aimed her wand and started to fire. " _Narwhal Blast_!" The wand shot tiny narwhals at the large chicken monster. The monster howled in pain and fell back trying to remove the little creatures from his wings.

"Nice one! Oof-" Marco fell back as Bearicorn knocked him over. He rubbed his backside in pain and smirked up at the monster. "Ooh, you're going to get it now!" He kicked his opponent’s legs. Once the bear was down, he went for another monster. Unfortunately, this time he misjudged the monsters’ plans.

"Get the boy!" Ludo commanded his army. His little beaked mouth frowned as he pointed at Marco. "Deer Beard hold onto him!" His tiny arms flailed back and forth frustrated. "Get him! Get him!" As soon as he could get the wand, the better off everything would be!

"Wha-!" The teen gasped in shock as he was picked up by the green creature. "Let me go!" Marco attempted to clamp his teeth down on his arm, yet he did not budge. "Get off-!"

The monster Deer Beard was not moving. "I got 'em boss!" He was pretty proud of himself.

"Marco! I got you!" Star jumped up away from the smaller orange monster that was struggling to grab her wand. " _Dimitti ab intus incubum_!" She wailed whilst firing a dark red beam towards the monster and Marco. Honestly, she had no idea what that meant- but it should do something! It sounded pretty cool at least.

"No-! Idiot!" Ludo screamed at the antlered creature. "Block it!"

"Uh-!"

Deer Beard quickly held up the teen to block his face and managed to avoid the red beam. He grinned victoriously, proud of himself for blocking the shot.

The red magic hit Marco straight on with a fiery glow. The entire spot they were in turned a deep purplish black color. The house, the trees, the grass, and even the cacti appeared as if all the life had been sucked out of them. Everything seemed to freeze on spot and the only sound that was heard was coming from Marco.

The poor seventeen year old was screaming bloody murder. Even Ludo and his army stopped trying to get the wand to watch the horrors unleashed. The monster reflexively dropped Marco, the heat emitted by the boy burning his hands.

Marco was soon after lifted up into the air large flames engulfing his body. Everything felt hot. Everything was horrible. He wanted it to end. All of the water inside of his eyes had dried up and he felt a pain rippling through his forehead and sides of his head. It was like his skin was getting ripped open and everything was drying up. All of his insides were shriveling up and dying. Once the pain faded a bit, three more tears appeared against his skin. Two along his shoulder blades and one on his tail bone. He swore that if he had blood still, it would be everywhere.

"Marco!" Star called out to him reaching out to try and cast more spells. " _Cotton candy fire extinguish_!" The blue wand exploded with the fluffy candy. Once the fire was extinguished with the soft fluff, the world returned to color. There was no more monochrome of only red flame.

Ludo cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly. He might have been an evil mastermind, but... this was a little off of his game.  “Well then... we will be taking our leave. Bye bye..." He hurriedly opened a portal to his home dimension with his scissors and guided all of his monsters in.

Not even caring, Star ran over the glob of cotton candy that was slowly starting to move. The teen cleared the candy out of the way and found Marco. She gasped in shock at what she saw.

"S-star..." Marco's throat was hoarse and dry. He reached out to her with his hand but brought it back quickly. He opened his eyes and blinked twice. Something didn't look right. He glanced downwards at his hands and began to shake. His fingernails were long, sharp, and dark maroon. His entire body ached, but some parts of him were still moving. 

"I'm so sorry Marco! Um- I'm sure I can find a cure again in my book... Oh no... Oh no. Don't panic. Don't panic, Marco. Everything will be fine... Okay? Okay." Star rambled as she continued to stare at him. "Um... First I should see if you're okay though..." She pulled him up by his arm. "Do you... feel okay?"

"Everything is so hot... Star- what happened...?" The brown haired boy placed a hand on his forehead and winced in pain. "Ow- My eye!" He blinked a few times and went pail. "My... eye?" Feeling his face carefully with his long claws, he felt something strange.

Two more eyes.

He had four eyes.

"Star! What did you do to me? Turn me back!" He panicked and grabbed onto her arm desperately.

"I- I um... I accidentally turned you... into a demon? I-I'm sure it'll be easy to turn you back! I'll just have to practice some like... like you know... like your monster arm about three years ago?" She chewed on the inside of her cheek whilst dragging Marco inside. "Are you sure you're okay, Marco? You're burning up..."

He was silent. He couldn't say a word. Gathering up the rest of his strength, he struggled to get to the nearby bathroom in his home. When he entered, a few of the laser-shooting puppies failed to recognize him. They growled angrily at him, which caused him to freak out even more.

Finally inside of his bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror with shock.

His hair had become messier than usual with two curled black horns coming from either side of his head. He had four eyes- two of his normal eyes and two smaller ones on his forehead. All four eyes had been turned a bright green color and seemed to glow from the slit pupils to the outside. His nails were practically claws now, as he had noticed before, but he hadn’t noticed the small, bat-like wings on his back. They were useless for flying and hurt to move, since they were new, and there was some sort of slime covering them. Gross…

"Wha-"

There was even a long leathery tail coming from his backside. He hissed in pain and grabbed onto it. When he did grab hold of it, a large shiver ran down his spine.

"W-weird..."

It felt weird, really weird. It was something he had never experienced before. Why... Why was he even a demon? Star should have used one of her normal spells and not this freakish enchantment. The monster arm was bad enough, but this was even worse. He didn't ache as much as he did right now. Was there even anything sort of good that could come from this? The arm was sort of cool at first- well, before it got bad and all- but .... a demon?

From past knowledge, demons were ugly, terrible, evil creatures. And, demons reminded him of him. That weirdo who was still after Star. When he visited the Blood Moon Ball for the first time- he decided that the underworld was just bad. It was horrible. It was unsafe. He didn't want to be anything like them.

He closed the door to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. The goo on his newly formed wings was disgusting. It made him want to curl up and die. Wait- Could he die now? When he chopped off Tom's hand, it went right back in... Well, either way; he didn’t want to try it out.

Marco was having trouble removing his shredded hoodie and was sadly forced to rip the rest of it off with his claws. His pants were easier to remove since all he had new was the tail. Once completely nude, he turned on the shower and stepped in.

Turning on the water to the regular setting to hot, he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. Marco shut the water off instantly and looked down at his body. It was extremely red from the hot temperature. Now, this was odd. He always set the handle in between hot and cold in the most perfect of ways. Why would it burn him?

Checking to see if the water was broken, he gingerly turned the water onto cold. It felt… Strange. Somehow, it felt like it was perfect. It made his skin shiver, but in a good way. His small wings extended to let the water hit them

It felt strangely… extinguishing to his heated body. He didn’t want to move at all. Everything finally seemed to calm down and relax. His muscles, that were clenched up with pain, smoothed out along with a peculiar knot in his stomach that he never felt before. It wasn’t unpleasant, but at the same time it, it wasn’t comfortable either.

Standing there in the shower doing absolutely nothing was unusual for Marco. Quite often, he would wash himself and then be done. Wasting time in the shower was not an ideal way to spend his time when he could be doing something else.

All four of his eyes opened as he reached over for the bar of turquoise soap. He began to clean himself as he usually did, yet he remained careful with his new parts.

The slippery soap rubbed against the edge of one of his small wings that bent forward near him. It felt leathery like a bat… how weird. When he was visiting the Underworld, there weren’t a lot of demons with wings there. Most of them just had extra parts or horns. They must not have been whatever he was.

“I really should cut these…” His brows furrowed together with uneasiness. His nails were so long… So were his toenails- ‘ _Er, claws._ ’  Would it hurt? He hoped not. And the-

“Nn.”

He pricked his finger on one of his horns when he touched it. The brown haired boy brought the injured finger back down to his lips and suckled on the blood. It tasted different than normal. Well, whatever.

What he did notice was that it didn’t hurt as he expected. In fact, it felt a little good.

‘ _Demons are so weird._ ’  He thought.

Usually, he assumed that if he felt pain then well, it’d feel like pain. When he chopped off Tom’s hand, it looked like he was in clear pain. When he just hurt his finger right now, it sent a small rush through him. Just a little one in a strange spot.

Curious about what happened, he took his finger out of his mouth and grabbed onto his horns with both hands.

All four green eyes widened and a strange sound escaped his lips. Still unsure of himself, he squeezed his curly horns. His lithe fingers stroked in small circles around them. He could feel his body warming up considerably and the ache within his stomach began to deepen. It felt like a small fire warming the lower area.

It was a few minutes of rubbing his horns that he realized something else was off. His member  was starting to twitch.

Marco gulped and stared down at his body. The last time he had touched himself was when puberty first hit him hard at fifteen. It just wasn’t worth all the effort and cleaning up afterwards. He would rather just bear through the pain and act like a mature adult. Yet, right now it was different. He had never felt such a pain before in his life. It was aching.

Giving into the need, the seventeen year old wrapped his hand around himself. Marco breathed out heavily. His eyes closed and let the cold water run down his face.

His hand softly stroked downwards to his base. Naturally, his slit began to dribble with precum. It felt really good. Strangely good. He hadn’t ever felt this good and he was barely doing anything.

The newly formed demon pressed one hand against the slick tiles in the shower. His hand squeezed harder and even dug his claws into his skin a bit.

Marco grunted softly and mewled in pleasure. The smooth tip of his tail wrapped around his leg almost as if it had a mind of it’s own. Clenching his sharp teeth together, he bucked his hips into his hand and craved for more warmth.

It felt like he was in heaven; or should he say hell?  Just as his breathing was getting quicker and his hips grinding harder-

“Marco! Come out soon- I think I have an idea!” Star yelled rather loudly near the bathroom door.

The brown haired male flinched in shock and squeezed himself too hard. He moaned loudly and shot his seed into his hand.

“S-shit…” He whispered to himself. “Y-Yeah, Star. I’ll be out soon.” His voice raised so his best friend could hear him.

This was fucked up.

Washing his hand off in the water and… other things, he turned off the freezing cold water and stepped out. He wrapped his towel around his body and dried off a little. After wiping his ‘new’ body down, he took hold of his hair dryer and did his hair. It was hard to do with the horns in the way… But he managed somehow. His hair was more messy since it couldn’t lay right.

“Ugh…” This was just great.

What was he even going to do for clothes? Sure, when he was fourteen he purchased twelve of his same hoodie, but now… He still got the same sort of hoodies and sort of branched out to normal t-shirts. He really didn’t want to ruin another one of his shirts though. It would just be a waste.

He picked up his old, shredded, slimy clothing and tossed them into the trash. It was such a shame he had to do that. Oh well. Maybe he needed more clothes than just a plain white shirt and red hoodie. Though, he didn’t want to look anything more like Tom.. His style was too alternative for him.

Still wrapped up with the towel around his waist, he took a good look at himself once more in the mirror. Everything was the same as before, unfortunately.

He hoped Star would find the cure soon… Hopefully that idea she had would work.

Walking out of the bathroom, he went for his room. He trudged along silently was extremely ashamed of himself. Even though he did something horrible, it made his body feel better. He felt refreshed, or was it from the shower? Who knows.

Marco sat down on his bed and refused to make eyecontact with Star. It was just… Weird. Of course, he was comfortable enough to be around Star practically naked, but this part was off. Never before had he gone straight from the shameful act to making contact with another person. What if it was obvious about what he did? Oh god. He’d be embarrassed for life.

Deep in thought, he didn’t even realize that Star was speaking to him.

“Marco! Did you hear what I just said?” She repeated herself and waved a hand in front of his face.

“H-huh? What did you say? Sorry, I was thinking about something.” He looked to the left and took great interest in his tail twitching back and forth.  

“So, as I said… I think we should contact Tom!” She grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. “I know that you don’t really like him and all but… I think that he changed. It has been a while since we saw him and all. Um- I’m sure that it’d be fine. Maybe he has changed?”

All four of his eyes popped open in  surprise. Even though he saw it coming, he was really hoping for something else.

He let out a long sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed. He placed both arms over his human eyes while rolling his demon ones.

“I really didn’t want that answer from you Star… Can’t you look up something else in that big book of yours?” He whined like a child in distress.

“Sorry Marco. My book doesn’t have anything for demonic spells or… whatever I did to you. I’m really sorry. If it’ll make you feel better then I’ll talk to Tom myself. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty!” She chirped happily. “It’ll be okay! Come with me.”

The blonde stood up and placed a hand on Marco’s arm to pull him up. When her hand made contact, the boy slapped her hand away.

“Don’t touch me!”

After he slapped her, she went silent and she stepped back. The atmosphere turned a bit awkward.

“M-Marco?”

Marco sat up and looked at Star apologetically. “Sorry, Star. I would rather if I wasn’t touched right now. This whole demon thing is just weird.”

“It’s fine. I understand, Marco. Let’s get this all cleared up now.”  

“I really am sorry…”

After walking into the overly cute room filled with magic items and such, they stood in front of the mirror. Marco held onto his towel around his waist and tucked it in tightly so it wouldn't fall. It was already uncomfortable since his tail was squished under it too. 

Star looked at Marco and then at the mirror. She took in a deep breath and said, "Mirror, call Tom." 

"Calling, 'Tom.' " The mirror repeated back. 

It took a few rings before Tom picked up. 

It had been three years since they had seen the demon. Star hadn't given him the time of day ever since the Blood Moon Ball. She was highly unimpressed with him still. Though, he was their only hope now. 

When the mirror picked up, Tom appeared in the mirror. He looked about the same but slightly more mature. His horns seemed to be a bit longer and his face seemed to have more adult features. His body was starting to form muscles and was even... attractive. The demon was wearing a pair of torn up black pants and a half torn deep red shirt. 

 _'Did I just think Tom was attractive? Wow, I must be sick.'_ Marco thought. He couldn't wait for this to get over with. 

"Why, hello there, Starship. Have you finally forgiven me? I really think we can make this work now- I mean, we are older and more mature and..." Tom started to say. He was quickly stopped. 

Star held up her hand to the mirror where Tom's mouth was. Even though the mirror was in the way, Tom understood the message. 

"Look, Tom. I've told you so many times. We are finished. Done. Okay? Anyway, the only reason why I called you was... Um... I kind of did a spell on Marco on accident and now he is sort of a demon?" She explained with haste. "I really need him back to his own human ways, ya know? I can't find anything in my book and welllll... You're a demon and he's a demon so I just kind of thought-" 

"Uh. Why would I help him? He's the reason why you won't date me again! He stole my dance at the ball! I can never forgive hi-" He cleared his throat. "I mean... I'm sure I can do something. But, what will I get in return?" He pointed to a small button on his chest that said '582 days anger free.' It was obvious he was still trying to change himself for Star. 

Marco never understood why he was so obsessed with Star. Sure, she was amazing but Tom should have taken a hint. She had told him many times... So, why hadn't it gotten through to him? He was so weird. 

Star pondered about the question and hummed softly. She closed one eye and looked upwards at the ceiling with the other one. 

"Ummmm... What if... I set you up with someone else?" The girl nodded in agreement in herself. "Yes! I will set you up on a date with my best friend... Marco...?" 

The newly formed demon furrowed his brows. 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you go on a date with Tom?" 

Marco made an expression of disgust. 

Tom knocked on his glass so it made a sound. 

"I'm still here you know. Can I at least see Marco?" He was facing Star that whole time and didn't get to see what he had to 'fix.' "I need to know what I'm dealing with." 

"Sure! Stand here, Marco." Star gestured to the spot in front of the mirror. 

Unwillingly, the teen stepped in front of it. He crossed his arms and frowned. 

"Hello, Tom." He said through his teeth. 

"Hello, Marco Diaz..." Tom's three eyes looked at Marco up and down. 

It made Marco feel extremely self conscious and a bit embarrassed... Along with something else. He gulped nervously. 

"Or should I say, incubus." Tom smirked with his sharpened teeth. "I see what you did, Star but... You know, I don't knows if I can help. He looks much better this way." 

"Listen, Tom. I really don't want to be a demon or... incubus," That explained a lot. "It's not really my thing." Marco's tail flickered back and forth in anger. So much that his towel fell onto the floor. "D-don't look!" He covered himself in shame. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. The flush was spreading like a wildfire across his face and even his ears turned red. 

In the moment, he swore that he saw Tom's eyes look hungry. It was creepy. And the worst part was, Marco felt excited from it. He felt a heat start to pool in his stomach and his body began to ache in the worst of ways. 

Star yelped in surprise and turned her head away. She took out her wand and shot Marco with another quick spell to put a pair of altered boxers on him. Honestly, she should have done that in the first time. 

The demon in the mirror's expression didn't falter. In fact, he looked almost a bit happier from what he saw.

"Hm, I change my mind. I think I will take you up on that offer. I'll go on a date with him and turn him back to normal... When I can. It's not an easy thing to do. Ya know, turning a demon into a human. It's kind of unheard of here." Tom explained while narrowing his eyes. "I get to make the calls though."

"No wa-" Marco began.

"Deal!" Star said with her hands still over her eyes. "I know you won't want to, but you're going to have to, Marco."

Tom winked at Marco with his third eye... Or maybe he just blinked? How was he supposed to know. Extra eyes were strange.

"So, when do you want him?" Star grinned and peeked through her fingers. 

"How about tomorrow at eight?" Tom replied nonchalantly.

"Okay! Thanks, Tom. Bye!" The blonde said quickly while ending the call.

Meanwhile, Marco was shooting daggers at Star with his eyes. He was seriously pissed off. Why would Star make up the deal by herself without his consent? In fact, he would really prefer to be a demon. It couldn't be that bad, would it? It'd be much better than actually going on a  _date_ with Tom. 

"Look, it's the only thing I could think of in the moment and well... Uh, it will be okay. I'm sure he will get tired of you and turn you back! Okay? This is all my fault." Star dropped her head in shame. "I should be the one to go with him, but I panicked... I don't know." 

"Ah, Star... It's fine. I'm sorry. I'll just do it. I'll go on a date with him. He won't do anything too weird, I don't think." 

"Thanks Marco! I'd give you a hug but, yeah..." 

 _'It'll be a long day tomorrow.'_ Marco thought with a bad feeling on his chest.  _'Especially when he looked at me like that. I thought I was going to die.'_

 


	2. shit

It was weird. Being a demon was weird. Honestly, he’d had no idea just how hard it would be to be one- both physically and mentally. He was not prepared to do all of the manual labor that came with being an incubus nor had he accepted the fact that he had done the horrible acts.

It was disgusting… Was it even safe? Should he be feeding his needs like that? Even so, he still felt sort of hungry. No matter how many times he touched himself, he just felt worse than before. Perhaps that was his morality speaking to him. Either way, he wasn’t getting much satisfaction for more than a few moments. Marco had masurbated about twelve times that day, and it wasn’t even breakfast yet.

He could barely sleep and when he did, he had super gross dreams. They were about literally everyone he had ever met before in his life. He saw Star, Tom, Jackie, and even Ludo. Of course, he bolted straight up out of bed when he imagined that tiny beaked monster thing in an erotic way.

Well, all of those images were burned into his brain forever.

 _Yay_.

Even though he had many dirty thoughts about everyone, he couldn’t get his mind off of a certain demon. It was almost as if he was crushing on him. But- That’s impossible.

Marco Diaz was a single, level-headed, and completely straight boy.

Or, that’s what he kept telling himself.

Even after three years, he still had a horribly obvious crush on Jackie. Sure, sometimes he would find himself leaning more towards Star some days and even Janna others.  It wasn’t like he could help it though. He was a hormonal teenage b- demon. An extremely hormonal teenage demon.

God, this was awful.

Marco’s brown eyes observed the large pile of tissues beside his bed on his nightstand. There were too damn many. This was really unclean of him too. He knew that, yet he couldn’t bring himself to get up. He didn’t want to deal with anything at the moment.

He was so… Hungry. Not the normal kind of hungry either. He was sexually craving something. Did he know what? Not at all. Did he want to act on it? Hell no.

Groaning in frustration, Marco stuffed his face deep into his pillow. His claws had torn holes here and there in the pillow and feathers were coming out. Great. Now he would have to get a new pillow when this was all over.

His olive green pillow felt warm against his face. It was cool a few seconds ago, but he found that his demon temperature had increased a lot. Even his dark green sheets felt like fire against his skin. Due to this, he kicked them off of his bed and onto the floor.

How the hell was he supposed to go to school the next day? Would someone say something to him? Well, probably not.

Star had been going to Echo Creek Academy for three years now. It was their senior year and all. Everyone in their class and even the underclassmen had gotten used to the crazy shenanigans that they went through. Let it be monster attacks, spell mistakes, or even Star’s cultural difference with Earthly norms. Speaking of which, she had gotten much better about them. She did tend to get a little out of hand sometimes, but less often now. Marco was pretty impressed with her progression over the years. And no matter how much changed, they were still comfortable with each other. Plus, that ‘soul bond’ dance at the Blood Moon Ball seemed to allow them to be even better friends.

Sometimes he would wonder what would have happened if Tom had danced with Star instead. Would Star still be his best friend? Or would she run away with Tom to the underworld? That would have been terrible. He would rather die than let his best friend date that monster.

Tom was horrible. Sure, he was a demon… But sometimes a man has to act like a man and not a spoiled little brat. Tom almost reminded him of that pipsqueak Jeremy Birnbaum.

They were both so full of themselves and didn’t care for anyone else. They were both spoiled rotten too. If he could recall correctly, Tom had ruined the Blood Moon Ball for everyone else so Star would be happy. In the end, Star didn’t even get back together with that sicko. Thank God she didn’t. It would be impossible for Marco to act nice to Tom… Even if he was Star’s boyfriend.

He flaunted himself too much for Marco’s liking. Always acting like he was the best person in the room, or acting as if he was the hottest thing alive. He was only mildly attractive at most. Not hot. Then again, what if he took off his shirt? That’d be pretty hot.

Marco wondered what Tom’s body looked like under his clothing. Sure, sometimes his torn up clothing showed off some skin, but not all. Did he have a muscular chest? Or did he have strange demon parts on him too? Oh, what if he had a tattoo? That would really interesting-

‘ _Wait_.’

Silence.

‘ _Did I just freaking think Tom was hot?!’_ Marco practically yelled in his head.

He shoved it back into the shut box within his memory. That was a close one… If he were to actually keep remembering that, then he would be completely embarrassed. Hopefully this was just a demon thing. He never wanted to view anyone else than Jackie Lynn Thomas as hot.

Marco Diaz was a straight man. That was that. Done. Final. The end. Canon. No more questions about it.

“Marcooo! Time for breakfast!” His mother called from downstairs.

Marco’s expression darkened as he thought about their reactions.

Now, his parents were extremely relaxed. They loved seeing new things and learning more about places they did not know. That included everything Star did. They encouraged her and even cleaned up after some of their monster fights.

It wasn’t that Marco was afraid of them disapproving of his looks; not at all. What he was afraid of was his parents touching all of his new parts. It would be extremely awkward to pop a boner right in front of his parents. That would be even more fucked up than he was already… Besides, those dreams of doing his parents was also fucked up.

He could already see his parents touching his horns or even pulling his tail. With his previous information (the ones he gathered in the night), he learned that those parts were extremely sensitive. He tugged and rubbed on both of them to pleasure himself more when he-

Yeah.

“Oh boy…” This was going to be one hell of a breakfast.

Marco trudged down the hallway, stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled white t-shirt with holes for his wings lower to cover his tail the best he could. His jeans were also cut so his tail could move freely without the same incident as the day before. The brown haired boy also had a beanie over his head in attempt to hide his horns… In result, he looked like he hid some sort of creature under it.

His eyes were glued to the ground and he made sure that he didn’t see any of their expressions. Even with huge sunglasses on, he feared that they would see his extra eyes. The teen kept his head lowered as he pulled out the kitchen chair and slumped down. Ever so carefully, he gathered up his courage to look upwards at his family. What he saw shocked him.

There was a pancake with chocolate wording on it that said, ‘Happy First Demon  Birthday , Marco!’

His mouth dropped in shock and he glanced back and forth at his mother and father. Then, Star pulled on a rope that had a banner drop above their heads with the words ‘We love our demon son!’

“Happy Demon Day, Marco!” His mother chirped ever so happily as if nothing was wrong. She blew a kiss to him from across the table.

His father smiled widely and passed a large can of whipped cream near Marco’s plate.  

“Don’t worry, Marco. Star told us everything! It will be fine. We love you as our um… Human son, and now a demon son too! Oh- Is it true that you have four eyes?” His father brought out a camera.

“Yes, yes, Marco! We would like to see them.” His mother piped in.

“Come on, Marco! This is one of the first times in years since I turned your arm into that monster thingy!” Star beamed. “You look fine! Besides, I think you look super freaky… In a good way!”

Marco slumped down in his chair and let out a long sigh.

“Fine.”

He reluctantly took off his sunglasses and hat. His demonic features became apparent and made his family gasp. They smiled widely and clapped their hands together approvingly.

“Wow! My Marco looks like a lady killer for sure!” His mother exclaimed while reaching over to touch his horns.

“Oooh, neat! I haven’t seen something like this before. Too bad it isn’t Halloween, because you would surely win a contest!” His father chimed in with his mother’s hand to touch the ever so sensitive horns.

His face began to flush and he feared for the worst.

Those dreams he had the night before began to crawl back quickly. He could see his father’s chest hair and his mother’s-

“WAIT. DON’T TOUCH THEM.” Star butted in and raised her hands to flail rapidly. “THEY’RE POISONOUS.”

Their hands pulled back.

“Oh? Why is that?” Mr. Diaz questioned.

Marco and Star exchanged glances.

‘ _Why is that_?’

“Uuum… Because they’re actually snakes pretending to be horns and only attack when touched!” She slammed her hands down on the table. “And when they’re touched, they will put dangerous poison without a cure into your veins!”

Both of his parents were taken aback and sat back down in his seat to stare at him with fearful eyes. It appeared to be that they were ready to back down for a while now. Luckily Star’s lie worked and made them realize that it would be bad to get too close.

Star sunk back down into her chair as well and winked at Marco with a slightly relieved look in her eyes.

“Even if we cannot touch, you still look like a pretty handsome dude!” Mrs. Diaz laughed and began to tell that story. “Remember? You used to put on that sweater vest with those cute glasses and say ‘Marco Diaz, Ph.D.’ and Star asked what that stood for? Oh, what happy memories!” She gleamed with excitement.

Marco began to blush a little from embarrassment. He still couldn’t live that down. His mother was sort of embarrassing sometimes, but he still loved her to the very core.

“Oh, and that time when Star made the entire living room a jungle? That was lots of fun.” The older male chuckled. Then, he began a conversation with Star. “Speaking of jungles, could we go back to Muni again? That was so much fun! Perhaps we could visit your parents and have a heart to heart conversation.”

“Hm… I’m sure I could ask them! It would be great for everyone to visit my castle aaaaaand, it would be a great thank you present! You have let me stay here for four years after all. I don’t know what I’ll do if I ever have to go back forever. I’ll definitely visit every day for hours!”

“Yay!”

As they continued talking, Marco eyed the pancake in front of him. Now don’t get him wrong, he loved his mother’s cooking and ate whatever she prepared for him. In fact, he often ate pancakes everyday since they celebrated some sort of thing everyday, but right now, he really wasn’t feeling it.

Either way, he didn’t want to offend his mother. So, he hesitantly took the can of whipped cream and added a little bit onto the top. The thought of how sweet everything would be sort of made his stomach churn.

The chocolate, the sugar, the whipped cream… Ew…

It almost felt like he was going to vomit.

His stomach craved for some other type of ‘sweet.’ In fact, it could be considered ‘bitter’ all at the same time. He wanted to feel the sweetness and taste the bitterness. Did that even make sense? All he could think about was for someone else to be licking that whipped cream off of his body. A certain someone with long handlebar horns that he could grab onto and ride off into the sunset. Someone with viciously sharp teeth that could pierce through his flesh and easily maul him. Someone with beautiful red eyes and-

“Tom?” Marco whispered out loud with his own shock.

Damn this was fucked up.

Mrs. Diaz blinked twice and turned to her son with a bewildered look on her face.

“Marco, what’s wrong? You have barely touched your pancake. Is it bad?” Her expression was calm, but there was obviously some hurt within her voice.

Marco shook his head rapidly back and forth. So quickly that Star thought his head might pop off like a doll’s.

“No way, mom! They’re totally good it’s just that… I forgot to put some syrup on them is all.” He smiled so wide that his sharp canines were visible. Then, he grabbed onto the bottle of syrup and poured the sticky mess onto his pancake.

His stomach churned again.

“Then go ahead and dig in, son! Your mama’s cooking is so delicious… Just like she is.” Mr. Diaz purred while obviously playing footsie with his wife.

“Oho, you’re too kind~” She mewed back.

Marco brought up his fork cut off a small piece of the sticky treat and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on his saliva to try and moist his dry mouth before actually shoving it all in.

The pancake crumbled in his mouth and melted almost within seconds. His face turned a slight greenish color.

“Ugh… D-delicious.” He smiled at his mother and took another bite.

‘Oh god… I think I’m about to puke.’ Marco thought to himself.

The sweetness that he used to love suddenly tasted like the dirtiest of gym socks completely wet with sweat. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that bad… But it was damn close.

“I’m so glad you like it, Marco! I wouldn’t know what to do if you stopped eating your favorite breakfast meal!” Mrs. Diaz twinkled her white teeth with a huge smile.

“I guess if our little Marco didn’t eat the pancakes, then I would have to eat them all myself. I’d do anything for you, mi amor.”

“Ohoho, you’re too sweet for me, my beloved husband!~”

Marco wanted to roll his eyes at his parent's overly affectionate flirting. They were already married and all… He just never understood why they needed to flaunt it all the time. Wouldn’t it be better to just show ‘love’ by fucking? There’d be no better feeling than to just drown in pleasure with the one they loved most.

Feeling hands run up and down his body, with those pretty black nails clawing against his tan skin. That pale lavender skin touching his neck and suddenly squeezing on his shoulders and shaking him back and forth- wait.

“MARCO.” Star yelled in his ear.

The teen flinched and shivered heavily while falling back off of his chair.

“Ah-!”

He landed on his back (on his wings to be exact), and moaned loudly. Dear lord… The pain felt really good. The pressure against his wings felt as if someone was pulling on them and being rough with his body.

The other demon tugged on them and pressed against his shoulders to yank him upwards. He felt the shaking back and forth get harder and faster when he awoke from his daydream.

“H-huh? Star? Why am I on my back?” He questioned.

Star looked down at him from above and put her wand away. That’s when he noticed a little monster creature with one eye was shaking him.

Marco squealed in surprise and sat up in shock.

Then, the monster disappeared once Star ended the spell that created it. Why wouldn’t she touch him? And what smelled bad? Looking down, he got his answer.

He threw the pancake back up onto himself. It was a dark red color that looked almost like blood. The bile was also sort of tearing through his shirt like acid.

“Ack! What the heck is this!?” He stood up and looked at his parents who were sitting in silence.

“Marco, are you okay?” Mrs. Diaz’s face went into worry. “Were the pancakes bad? You can tell me. It’s okay, but are you okay?”

His father stood up and went over to his son to hesitantly rub his back where his wings weren’t at. He was nervous and wasn’t sure what to do.

It wasn’t like he just puked his guts out or anything, rather; it was like a baby barf. Nothing to be afraid of.

Marco wiped off his shirt and twisted his face in disgust. It was slimy and seemed to ooze through his fingertips. It was completely gross. Well, more gross than normal puke.

“Ew… You’d better go clean that up, Marco. That’s really disgusting.” Star replied to him and shivered with disgust.

“But Marco, are you sure you’re okay? Can we do anything for you?” His mother worried.

“I can make something else if you want to eat still? Or, we could give you a hot bath?” His father chipped on.

“N-no, no. I’m fine. It’s just something I have to get used to. No need to worry. I’m sorry.” Sighing, he excused himself from his parents and walked upstairs. He made sure to not touch the railing with his gross hands.

“Ugh… This is pretty gross.”

He felt really bad for making his parents worry. It was embarrassing to baby barf on himself, sure; but his poor parents. He wished that he would be back to normal soon.

After cleaning up inside of the bathroom, he took off his shirt and tossed it into the trash. That was the second hoodie he had ruined this week. Maybe he should get a job in order to pay for more clothes? He knew that his parents would pay for it, but they already do too much for him.

The boy walked to his room and laid down face first onto his bed. He was so tired from… being busy all night, he laid down to try and take a nap.

His small wings fluttered softly to stretch apart to ease the soreness left from falling on them.  Plus, he felt a lot better without a stupid shirt on. Cutting up small slits within his hoodie wasn’t really the best of things. It sucked actually. The type of material wasn’t very wing friendly.

Neither were his pants. They scratched around his skin and irritated it. He rubbed his backside and hissed in pain when his tail pressed against the hard fabric of his skinny jeans and his boxers.

“Rrr… Forget these.”

He pulled off his pants and tossed them to the side lazily. Same went with the boxers. Normally, Marco would have put his dirty clothing into a hamper, but he really didn’t feel like it. Everything was simply too stressful.

‘I really don’t want to go on that stupid date…’

All four of his green eyes were squeezed shut as he fell into a light sleep. He could feel himself almost melt into the soft sheets against his warm skin. Hopefully it wasn’t actually melting… That would be bad.

When he was sleeping, he couldn’t help but think about Tom, silently wishing that he could just disappear.

_

“Star, you didn’t tell me he would be prepared like this. This is sort of… unexpected. Not saying I don’t like it or anything! This is a great gift.”

“What are you talking about, Tom? I didn’t do- Oh my god-! Marco put on some clothes!”

Marco groaned softly and tossed to the other side in his bed. He really didn’t feel like waking up at the moment. Honestly, he would rather stay in his comfortable pajamas and snuggle deeper in his sheets. He reached outwards to grip onto his sheets to pull them closer. Instead, he felt something warm and flesh-like against his body.

It felt extremely good. It was almost like drinking a cool, refreshing drink of a tall glass of lemonade on a hot, sunny day. Or maybe even like that dumb banana ice wands that Star kept buying when they were younger. Those things were good. It was just what he needed on his scorching hot body.

Just as he was about to force the feeling to spread a tad more, he heard a loud scream.

He snapped his eyes open and shot straight up, clutching the arm close to his exposed chest. Then it hit him.

He was naked.

He was fucking naked.

Marco screamed as well and slapped the arm away with surprise. It hadn’t even occurred to him yet to see who it had belonged to.  His eyes followed the hand that he pushed away and saw something he dreaded more than death itself.

“TOM!?”

The demon was looking sort of excited and smiled happily with a wild look in his eyes. At least he wasn’t too shocked or angry, he guessed. Wait, no! It was horrible to have him here in the first place.

“Why, hello Marco~ You’re a little eager for this date of ours. I’m really flattered.” Tom purred with a sexual lick against his own lips.

“Don’t look!” He exclaimed while covering himself with a pillow. Unfortunately, he was rather excited himself.

“FULLY CLOTHED MAGICAL SPELL OF CLOTHING!” Star yelled at the top of her lungs while shooting her wand at Marco’s direction with her eyes closed.

“AH-”

“STAR.” 


	3. what the fuck

“STAR!”

Marco yelled at the top of his lungs and covered himself quickly. He glared at Tom and hated the large grin forming on his face. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he swore that the other male got closer to the girl and whispered his own type of enchantment.

“M-Marco?! This isn’t the spell I casted!” Star gasped in shock at the sight.

He had on the most clingy pink hotpants that could have possibly existed. The fabric was so tight that his… problem was nearly outlined by it. He couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat rush faster and faster as Tom’s hungry eyes observed him.

“Y-You did this! Didn’t you!?” Marco blamed Tom and stood up suddenly.

He reached out to try and karate chop his head off, but instead was caught. The demon’s hands wrapped around the younger male’s hand and pulled him close to his body. Their bodies melted together like chocolate and Tom leaned down to almost plant a small kiss upon his supple lips.

“TOM.”

“Star?”

“MARCO.”

“HELP.”

Star held her wand out and screamed the spell again and pointed at Marco.

“AS I SAID, _FULLY CLOTHED MAGICAL SPELL OF CLOTHING!_ ” She chucked the magical spell directly at the two. It hit Marco straight on and changed his clothing back to his usual ones.

Once back together with his beloved clothing, Tom dropped Marco onto the floor. He looked slightly annoyed, but not angry. Whatever disasters happened tonight, at least Tom wasn’t going to burn his house down. It would be pure hell to explain what had happened to his parents. Oh man… They must be worried sick already about him. How would he even explain where he was going that night?

‘Hey mom and dad I’m just going to go on a date with a murderous, flaming, angry demon from the underworld. Have a great night. Bye!’  Well, that was probably okay. Honestly, his parents would think that he was just joking and let him go. It’s not like they would ask directly anyway. Well, they might, but it wasn’t likely.

“Well then, now that’s over… Ready to go?” Tom grinned like a cat as he stared down at Marco.

That look seriously creeped him out…

Marco Diaz was a straight man. A very straight man! Like… Like a ruler. Nothing comes as straight as that. No matter what happened, Marco Diaz would remain a straight man.

“Fine… Let’s get this over with. But no funny business. You hear me, demon?” Marco squinted all four of his green eyes at him. “Any funny business and you will regret it!”

“Yeah! What he said!” Star chimed in. “I really don’t want to know what you’re going to do, but you have to bring him back in one piece! That means no biting, no attacking, no nothing!” Just to make sure he understood she was serious, she waved her wand at him.

“Fine, fine. Don’t worry. I won’t do anything too weird. Just, don’t turn me into an ice cube again. That was hell to get out of.” Tom seethed through his teeth. Becoming that stupid Tom-cicle took almost a whole week to thaw out. No one even bothered to chip him away from the ice since they were still mad at him for making the ball boring.

It was obvious that he was fuming about the past memory. Marco almost felt bad for him. Almost.

“I’m watching you, demon.” Marco hissed in Tom’s direction as they began to walk out of the room. His tail was pacing back and forth wildly.

“And as I said before, don’t worry about me. Tonight is just our first date and nothing wrong will happen. I’m just going to take you out to see the Underworld.” The pink haired male cooed. He raised a small bell from his pocket and rung it three times.

Three large bell tones echoed throughout the house. Then, a large red demon with wings the size of king sized beds flew upwards to the window. Marco had seen him before, but he couldn’t help but wonder if this demon was actually alive. Well, of course it spoke and understood what they were saying, but how was it that he would suffer like that for all eternity? It just didn’t look comfortable.

“Is that demon real?” He asked innocently while staring up at him.

“Which floor…” It replied.

“Well yeah. It’s as real as you and I are. Wow Marco, I’d hoped you were smarter than this.” Tom scoffed and entered into the carriage. He offered a hand out to Marco, but was rejected politely.

“It’s just… Doesn’t that wooden thing around it’s neck hurt? It can’t be comfortable at all… You know?” He scratched the back of his neck. “Having a wooden thing around my neck for all eternity would seriously bring me down.”

Tom rose a brow at the other and glanced at the demon. He shook his head and sighed softly.

“Ah, humans and your dumb emotions. Well, you see… In the Underworld, things are rather different. This is his job. He gets paid with his life. It’s as simple as that.” Tom explained in an indifferent tone. “Besides, if he doesn’t like it, then he can just die. It’s not a big deal.”

Marco frowned a bit at the other’s lack of sympathy for the demon. Either way, Tom was right. It was different down there compared to on the earth. For example, he was pretty sure that at the ball the demons getting their pictures taken were covered in unicorn blood.

Poor Ponyhead. Hopefully, she would never attend the Blood Moon Ball.

The ride down to the underworld was rather quiet. Tom wasn’t interested in talking. When Marco would ask a question about demons, he would shrug and just say that things were different.

During the ride, Tom snuck his fingers near Marco’s leg and lightly began to stroke it. His nails pressed against the tip of the younger’s knee all the way up to his thigh.

After feeling this happen, Marco wanted to get mad and yell at the demon for doing such a lewd act. Instead, he felt himself heat up. He gulped the dry air in his mouth and leaned back into the cushioned seat.

“U-um…” He stuttered. “Tom… Can you stop doing that?” Instead of sounding annoyed and irritated, his voice came out as a soft suggestion.

“What? This?” Tom questioned while dragging his hand up higher on the thigh. “Why? Do you want me to just get on with it? You must be hungry… Unless… You partook in Starship,” His brows raised with surprise. “I never thought that Marco Diaz would be so perverted.”

“I-I did no such thing!” Marco spat back. He suddenly stood up and slapped Tom’s hand away. “Star is my friend! I see her like a sister… I would never do such a thing! I’m not like y-yo-oh!”

The carriage came to a sudden stop and Marco fell over on top of Tom. He was straddling him and created a horrible feeling in his chest.

“So forward! I didn’t think you’d have it in ya, Marco.” Tom snickered and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’re so cute like this… Should we continue?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Arrived in the Underworld… Please exit on your left…” The red monster bellowed from above.

“Looks like we’re here, I guess.” Tom sighed and gently placed Marco to the side. “Let’s go.”

Marco froze with shock. Did Tom seriously just leave uncomfortable situations behind as if nothing happened? That was embarrassing. Here he was getting all riled up about the situation while Tom just blew it off.

‘It sort of irritates me…’  He thought to himself.

Stepping out of the ‘elevator,’ he jumped down onto the hard rock flooring.

“Thank you for the ride, man.” He called up to the demon.

“You’re welcome, mortal.”

And with that, he slowly flew back upwards from where he came. Where the heck was that anyway? The whole ‘Underworld’ thing was still so confusing.

“So, Tom… Uh- Where is he going? Isn’t the Underworld? Like… Just one Underworld?” Marco narrowed his eyes and stared at the other with confusion.

“There are different layers of the Underworld, ya know? That certain demon probably lives in Limbus. I mean, I’m a pureblood demon. I live in Inferos. Don’t you know anything?” Tom rolled his third eye.

“Well… I’m new to all of this magic stuff. Is this place under Earth?”

“Were you born yesterday? You just got off of an elevator- Nevermind. So Marco Diaz, what do you want to do first? Go back to my place or what?” He rose a brow suggestively. “We can finish off what we started.”

Marco’s cheeks flushed a deep red and shook his head.

“I’ll never finish that! I-I didn’t even ask for this. I don’t want to do anything bad!” He spoke frantically. “Especially with you. Remember what Star said? I-It’s just a little date… No funny business!”

“Fine, fine. Just… Let’s go.”

His green eyes looked around the scene with interest. There was mostly lower class demons around the street selling somethings or others. Some of them also seemed to be… Hurting each other? Sort of. It looked like they liked it. There were a ton of small stands and houses around. When he thought of Hell, he thought of fire and suffering. There was a lot less fire.

“This place is so weird… What are you-”

Uncharacteristically, Tom gently took hold of Marco’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He didn’t seem to mind the long nails that the younger had. Marco couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to keep his nails so short. It would be nice to get rid of these claws…

“Tom? Can you take away these nails? I don’t think I can do it by myself… I can barely do anything with them.” By anything, he meant that he almost scratched his own skin to pieces when he was- Yeah. That could have been bad.

“Yeah. In that case, let’s just go get those taken care of. But, are you sure that you want to get rid of them? They look pretty nice.”  

To Tom, it was a strange request to want to cut down such lovely weapons. He was sure Marco could kill some mortals pretty easily.

“We could go hunting with those claws pretty easily, Marco. Want to kill some unicorns? They’re not humans, if you’re worried about that. We only hunt humans on special days.”

“Uh… No? Ponyhead is a unicorn. I’m friends with her and, that’s kinda… Savage.”

The pink haired demon stared at Marco with a deadpan expression.

“I’m a demon. So are you. And what the hell is with you and Star being friends with such annoying creatures? They’re so much trouble.” He squeezed Marco’s hand tighter and walked a bit quicker. “Star used to talk about her all the time. What a pain.”

When Tom squeezed his hand, Marco shivered in disgust. He didn’t really like this sort of touching. Rather, he would want those hands all over his chest and pulling on his sensitive buds. Perhaps, he would even drag his hand lower and lower to his…

Marco pressed his head into Tom’s back and dug his nails into the larger hand. He inhaled deeply and closed all four of his eyes. He smelled of sulfur and musk with something sweet mixed in. It was quite addicting.

“Tom, are we going soon? I’m kind of hungry…” He stared up at the other with a fiery look in his eyes.

“I think there’s some troll feet for sale over there… Unless you would rather have something else?” He let go of his hand and glanced down to see the smoke coming from his small injuries. “That sort of hurt… I like it.”

“Let me feed right here, okay? I’d really like to, Tom.” Marco snaked his arms around Tom’s neck. Everything that he was nagging Tom before was suddenly gone.

For some reason, he was just starving. Not really for food, but something more. He felt all of his senses of logic and reason suddenly disappear. His stomach just felt like it was on fire. He needed something to calm himself. He needed something and fast. His mind felt like it was clouded fog. It was rather horrible. He wished that it would just go away. He was in pain but he also felt so good. It didn’t make any sense at all. It was like his stomach was on fire but his insides were frozen and needing warmth. He needed to warm and cool himself down.

Tom grinned like a cat and wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist. He didn’t say a word as he leaned forward to plant a kiss upon Marco’s lips.

The kiss was long and sloppy. Marco was desperately trying to suck away the life out of Tom with passion. His tongue swirled around his bottom lip and begged for entrance. He continuously whimpered like a hurt dog. It wasn’t really attractive, but it seemed to be that Tom was loving it.

The elder demon shoved the other male into a brick wall to have support. His hands slid up Marco’s sweatshirt with ease.

The kiss was broken within seconds for the need of air. Marco’s face was flushed a deep red and his eyes had a soft glaze in them. He had never kissed that passionately before. Sure, he had some moments with Star, but… They were chaste and friendly-like kisses. Butterfly kisses. Not a wet mess.

Both of his wings fluttered against the wall as he lifted his shirt up to help Tom move along. His nails poked small holes into the hem of his shirts, but he did not care. Turning his head to the side of the wall, he offered himself up to Tom. There was no shame from his actions and movements.

“T-Tom… Come on… Do something…” Marco breathed softly as he whispered his words.

Even though the part of the demon world they were in was sort of busy, Marco openly exposed himself.

Naturally in the Underworld, there were other succubuses and incubi. It was normal to have sex in the middle of the streets and such, but it should have been shameful for Marco.

Maybe it was the horrible demon instincts consuming his brain. Maybe it was because of this new environment influencing him. Maybe it was… Tom.

“Didn’t you just tell me not to do anything to you? Like Star said? Hm?” He purred.

“Well… I changed my mind. Just a little won’t hurt, right?” Marco offered his chest once more.

“Mm, don’t mind if I do.”

Tom pressed his lips against Marco’s perked buds and gave each of them a small kiss. His tongue flickered out and tasted the left one teasingly.

“Hhn-” Marco sighed at the feeling as he felt a heat swell into his neglected member.

His tongue skillfully licked and swirled. His teeth even pinched down softly to pull on it to watch Marco melt from his ministrations. Then, he did the same to the other with his mouth, and his hand shifted to the other to still give it attention.

“S-shit…”

“What’s wrong, Marco? Are you going to wet yourself just from your nipples?” Tom cooed against his heated flesh.

“Don’t say things like that… It’s embarrassing.”

“Well, are you?”

“Mm- No way…”

“Hm, okay~”

Tom suddenly attacked his chest and bit down over his hard bud. His teeth sank down into his supple flesh and sucked as hard as he could.

Marco reflexively  wrapped his fingers around Tom’s horns and pulled him closer. He unconsciously rubbed them up and down while squeezing from time to time. His hands were sweaty and warm from his current episode.

It felt good.

It felt so good.

He was loving Tom’s amazing skill with his mouth. He could feel that muscle run up and down his chest, down to his navel, back up, with many kisses and bites. He knew that there were going to be plenty of bruises and wounds from those sharp teeth, but he felt like he was floating on a cloud. Each nip or bite going deeply into his skin made his mind go blank. He could feel the adrenaline rush into his body as he moaned like a whore.

“Tom! Stop- Touch me somewhere else… Please, please-” Marco sobbed.

“No way. You’re so cute right here… Besides, wouldn’t you be embarrassed if I did that in front of all of these demons? Lower class or not, it would be shameful for you…” He teased. “I want to see you come just from your chest too. Just like a little girl, Marco.”

Each time Tom teased him, the human side of Marco wanted to curl up and die. Luckily, that part was shoved into a deep crevasse of his mind. The demon part of him was taking over; if it hadn’t already.

“Are you going to wet yourself? Right here? In public? That’s so lewd Marco… I had no idea you were into this sort of thing. Maybe we should have straight up sex in front of a crowd. Your beloved parents can watch… Star can watch… And all of your little mortal friends.” He continued as he rubbed up against Marco’s need.

Marco bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed his legs together to try and stop himself. Despite his efforts, there was a wet spot forming on his jeans. His member was weeping with precome.

Suddenly, Tom wrapped his hands around the outline of his dick and gave it a hard squeeze.

“Embarrass yourself, Marco.”

“Ah-!” Marco shot his seed out into his boxers and jeans. There seemed to be more than usual from his previous night.

His stomach stopped burning as much and began to cool off. He felt like he had just eaten a delicious snack that was filled with sweetness and only good. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

His entire body continuously shivered and twitched with ecstasy. If it wasn’t for Tom pressing him against the brick wall still, then he would probably be collapsed on the floor.

“You were so hungry, Marco… I thought you would force me to take you right here and now.” Tom mused as he wrapped both arms around Marco’s waist.

Marco didn’t seem to understand anything he was saying since he was still basking in the afterglow. It took a good five minutes until he relaxed and realized what he had done.

His face paled and he swallowed hard. His green orbs flickered back and forth to Tom’s three eyes and then down to his messed up chest.

He saw scars, bites, bruises and blood. Also, he felt completely disgusting in his pants. He was hot and sweaty along with a thick liquid in his pants.

His brows furrowed together with shame and anger mixing into one emotion.

“Tom! I said not to do anything! Why would you take advantage of me like this?! Shouldn’t there be like- Like something else to stop it?” Marco covered his face.

Tom backed up a bit and laughed to himself.

“You’re the one who wanted me. There’s nothing that can stop a demon’s sexual feeding or bloodlust. Luckily, you have the first one. Besides, I didn’t even use you. Just your chest,” He looked down at Marco’s tail that was wrapped around his leg. “And, you still seem to be hungry.”

“No way! I-I!” He pulled his tail back to his body and made Tom’s leg come closer too. “I never wanted this! Just make me human again!”

The taller connected their lips together to steal a kiss. Afterwards, he licked his lips.

To both of their surprise, Marco didn’t karate chop his face off.

“You say all of this, but your body says differently.” Tom pointed out while reaching out to caress Marco’s face.

This time, Marco chopped Tom’s hand off.

“Hyah! Stop doing things like that! It’s really gross and embarrassing!” He huffed and puffed.

“Ow…” Tom hissed in pain and retracted his arm. His hand crawled up Marco’s back and settled on his shoulder. “What is with you and cutting off my hands? Maybe I should do it to you to see how you like it. It really hurts.”

“I-I’m Marco Diaz! A straight male from Earth!” Marco exclaimed. “I am a human boy who is in high school and in love with Jackie Lynn Thomas!”

Tom’s fingers tapped on his shoulder one by one impatiently.

“I would never ever date a boy! And-And! … Um… I’m… straight. Yep. That’s all.” He sighed.

“Well if you’re so ‘straight,’ then how come you were begging me and moaning under my touch?”

The dislocated hand took hold of the shorter’s chin and forced it to look at him eyes to eyes.

“If you hate me that much, then go ahead and fight back. Right now.”

“U-Uh…”

Marco’s gaze was focused upon all three of Tom’s eyes. He was almost entranced by them. They were so beautiful. They were like the light from the Blood Moon…

“T-tom don’t do this… I’ll get mad…”

“Then fight me.”

Tom continued to ever so slowly press his face closer and closer.

“Um…”

His mind was racing. He was confused. So confused. Part of him was egging him on to kiss Tom and possibly make out with him, while the other part was telling him to chop his head off. His body needed it, his body hated it. His mind loved it, his mind was killing itself. All of the emotions were swirling around in his mind like a hurricane.

“Go for it.”

Just as their lips were going to touch, Marco’s tail wrapped around Tom’s waist in attempt to bring him even closer.

Within the moment, Tom stopped.

“Have you fallen for me already, Marco? It hasn’t even been an hour yet.” He whispered against his lips.

“T-that’s not…”

Then, they kissed.


	4. motherfucker

Marco instinctively closed his eyes during the kiss and melted into the touch. Just before he was about to get even deeper into the feeling of pleasure and lust, he pulled back.

He breathed deeply and opened his top pair of eyes with disgust. He glared at Tom and had the need to punch him as soon as he noticed Tom’s third eye do that strange winking thing again.

“S-stop doing that. Okay? Really… It’s so embarrassing.” He said with defeat. “If you are still going to do it, then please make it less. I really don’t want a repeat of what just happened…”

A deep wound seemed to ache from the memory of just a few moments ago.

“Hm… Okay, okay. But first, you should really change. You smell too delicious and I don’t want any other demons to get ahold of you.”

“Don’t act like I belong to you! I belong to no one!” Marco huffed and stretched his arm out to almost punch Tom’s arm.

Like before, his attack was taken ahold of by Tom’s good hand. The grip was hard and unyielding

“Will you stop hitting me? It’s starting to make me angry.” Tom whispered against Marco’s wrist.

After that, he let go and reattached his other hand.

There was a silence with a slightly tense atmosphere. They were standing back to back from each other.  

Marco’s heart continued to beat wildly. He was embarrassed and in so much shame. He couldn’t believe that he would do such a thing. Marco Diaz… The straight human male from Earth making a sexual act towards a demonic boy from hell itself. Why couldn’t he just take control over his actions? This whole demon thing shouldn’t take over his entire body like that.

‘I wish I could just act normal again… I just feel gross…’ He thought to himself.

His stomach was better than before, but now he was feeling like he needed more. It would take all of his willpower to not do anything else to Tom.

Dear Lord… If he were to do something even more lewd than before, he may end up crawling under his bed and repenting for his sins.

“Whatever… But seriously though, Marco. There are a few demons looking at you right now. You smell really nice… Blood, sweat and semen. It’s a dessert for us.” The demon mentioned while walking away. “Let’s go shopping. Your outfit really doesn’t fit here.”

Marco nodded and said nothing in reply. He only wondered why he would not fit in there since his hoodie was red. It was basically demonic? Sort of? Maybe borderline demon. Tom was wearing a torn red shirt with a strange symbol on it. Just how fancy should he be? He already had the horns, tail, and eyes.

They walked side by side through the strange place. Marco was surprised to see that Tom was right. There was plenty of random demons among the streets eyeing him hungrily. It didn’t matter what gender or… monster type they were either. They all seemed to be interested.

As they walked past a woman with two eye and four winged horns on her head, she turned quickly and waved to Marco. She had dark grey skin and a big chest with barely anything covering it. Even though she was pretty attractive to most terms of beauty (and some demon beauty), Marco found her unattractive.

He waved back to be polite, but Tom stopped him. He looked at her with anger and hissed much like a cat.

“He’s mine. Back off.” Small flames began to form around him from the rage.

Marco expected him to go up in flames within a few more moments, yet nothing happened. He saw Tom take in a deep breath and take hold of Marco’s hand.

The smaller was pulled along to the next corner, then stopped to speak to Tom.

“It is very important not to give any acknowledgements to other demons other than me. Especially not Drujs… They’re lower class and rather gross.” He shook his head. “The last time I was with one of them, they tried to eat me.”

“What… What do you mean by lower class? What class are you then?” Marco ignored the previous meeting with the woman. He wanted to know why exactly all of the demons in the Blood Moon Ball managed to do what he said.

Plus, Tom had a great amount of power. It wouldn’t be surprising if he was near the top tier.

“Oh, well. I’m a Flereous. That pretty much means I’m a god of hell or whatever. Right now, I guess you could say I’m just a prince.”  Tom shrugged it off as if nothing had happened.

Marco on the other hand was sweating a little. If he fucked up with this date… Then who knows what Tom could do to him. Maybe he would keep him there forever. He would have to stay a demon in the Underworld with him. Or maybe he would-

Wait.

No he wouldn’t. What was he even worried about?

When Star froze him in that block of ice, he barely showed up on the main level of Earth. Sure, he visited time to time in attempt to make Star fall for him again; but, then he got bored. Or something. He didn’t visit for a good two years straight.

Either way, a prince of hell could cause some serious trouble. And this time, he didn’t have Star there to protect him from whatever could happen.

“I-I see… So.. What type of fashion is popular down here? Most of the time I see the other demons running around in rags…?”

Tom rose a brow and scoffed.

“Of course those little losers would go around like that. They have no class or reputation. Honestly though, it depends on what type of demon you are. You are an incubus. I am a Flereous. There’s differences. For example, it doesn’t matter what I wear because I can just kill you. You on the other hand have a pretty specific sort of clothing,” Tom grinned. “Clothing that shows off your cute little di-”

Before he could finish, Marco had shoved one of his hands against his mouth to stop him from saying anymore. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and he refused to look into the other’s crimson eyes. It was so embarrassing! He wished that Tom could at least have some sort of human emotion when it came to shame.

But Tom was a demon. Those types of things were not part of the usual agenda in the demon world. Yep. Got it.

“Please stop saying such vulgar things like that… I know you’re a demon but- But I’m still part human!” Marco huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t like talking about this sort of stuff. Besides, you have no room to say such things. We aren’t even married.”

He went silent.

Wait. No. That wasn’t the issue there.

“Then, why not get married to me?” Tom teased with a small snort at the end. “If it bothers you that much, then I don’t really give a damn.”

No way. That seriously wasn’t the problem.

“I told you before and I will tell you again, demon! Marco Diaz is a straight man who only has eyes for Tom- I mean… Thomas! Not you. No way. J-Jackie Lynn Thomas. Wow, is it getting a bit hot in here or is it just me? Maybe I’m starting to pass out from those wounds you left on me…” Marco stuttered out.

“You only have eyes for me? I’m so flattered, Marco. And here, I thought that Marco Diaz was a straight son of a bitch. Maybe you’re like a noodle. Straight until it gets hot… Hm?” The pink haired demon chuckled while reaching outwards to grab Marco’s hand. “Let’s go. It’s just right over here.”

Humiliated, Marco remained quiet and tried to ignore the heat growing stronger on his cheeks.

The storefront looked normal- well, for hell. It was a stone building created from stalagmite and other minerals. It was mostly black but with some red here and there. There were a few windows displaying their newest items for sale. The clothing looked semi-gothic but nothing too revealing. Thank god.

Tom casually walked into the store with Marco following close behind. That’s when Marco got a good taste for what type of store they were in.

His blush extended all the way out to his ears.

The entrance looked clean as could be, but in the back there were obvious displays of different sorts of sex toys. Some were big, some were small, some he had never seen before. And oh lord, hopefully he would never have to experience any of them. He would probably die if any of those types of things touched him. Tom better not have any other ideas than to get new clothes.

“Tom! Why the hell are we in this sort of store? Didn’t you say that you’d get me something else to wear?! Last time I checked, you can’t wear a fake penis!” Marco huffed angrily.

Tom blinked with his third eye a few times.

“You can’t? I thought that you,” The demon glanced down at the other’s hand ready to chop.“ Okay okay… Fine. Clothes only. But, you have to pick something else out to take home with you. If not, then I might replace all of your clothes with lingerie. Is that a deal?” He grinned knowing that Marco would have to agree.

“L-lingerie? Seriously? That’s so cruel…”

Now he had to really think about it. Would he rather be wearing some sort of transparent who knows what in front of his parents? Or hide a toy that he would never use? The toy would probably be thrown out and no one would have to know about it. All of the lingerie would have to be thrown out too… But, where would he get more clothes without having everyone know?

“I guess… We have a deal.” He sighed in defeat and turned to look at some normal clothing.

There were a lot of torn up pieces of fabric that would barely cover his torso. Then, there were shorts and skirts that literally only went down to the top part of his thigh.

‘Looks like we’re in an adult store…’

After what felt like hours digging through the clothing, he finally found something acceptable. A button down black shirt with some sort of demonic writing across a pocket. It covered his entire chest and even had holes for wings in the back. The pants that came with it were skinny with more writing on the opposite side from the shirt pocket. There were some weird belts near the end of it, but they seemed okay to wear.

At least he could take off his soiled ones-

Boxers.

Shit. He needed underwear. How could he forget something that important?

“Uh… Tom? Does this place sell any underwear? Like… Normal underwear?” He whispered hesitantly to the other.

“Underwear? Really? We don’t wear that down here unless it is for seduction… Are you trying to seduce me, Marco? I’m in shock! I had no idea that you would ever do such a thing.” Tom laughed rather loudly.

“Keep it down! And how the hell was I supposed to know that?! Just find me something normal!”

“Alright, alright. Wimp.”

“Tom…” 

“Fine.”

Tom wandered off somewhere within the store in search for the underwear. Meanwhile, Marco took the outfit and went back into a “changing room.” It wasn’t a changing room. It was just a large pile of boxes in a corner which blocked off most people’s gaze.He wished that there were changing rooms there. It sucked.

He pulled off his sticky boxers and grimaced at the sight. How the hell could he let Tom do that sort of disgusting stuff to him? Also, why the hell did he come just from his chest being played with!? He wasn’t a girl! There was no way for his nipples to be that sensitive anyway. They weren’t even used for anything.

“Speaking of which, why the hell do men have nipples?”

No, wait. That was getting off topic. He just needed to know why he was like a puddle of goo when Tom touched him. It should have honestly grossed him out. Not that he had problems with homosexuals or anything, but mostly because he had devoted nearly his entire life to a girl who hardly noticed him. Was he sexually frustrated? Did he just inherit a bunch of demonic genes? Did Jackie Lynn Thomas make his demon side disgusted? But of all things…

Why Tom?

That piece of shit always caused them so much trouble. He even caused his own kind trouble at the Blood Moon Ball. Someone like that shouldn’t even be looked upon with favor. Just because he was hot as hell didn’t mean a thing. Sometimes pretty people had the worst types of personalities.

Just because he thought Tom was hot also didn’t prove anything. He was just thinking about those people from his school who thought he was hot. Marco didn’t think Tom was hot. Nope. He wasn’t hot. Not at all. Not even a little bit.

Sure, Tom had defined muscles with just the right amount of meat on them. Fine, Tom had beautiful hair that defied gravity. Okay, Tom had a certain twinkle in his eyes that made Marco feel strange. And whatever, Tom had magic in his fingertips.

Didn’t mean a thing. Nope. None of that even mattered. Marco knew what he was into. He was into girls. It doesn’t matter what size, shape, or age they were. If they looked or acted like Jackie Lynn Thomas, then he would go for it. Heck, there was even a time where he was interested in Star. Then, he realized that she was more of a sister than a lover to him.

Even so, he was straight.

How many times did he have to remind himself though? So far, twenty one times in four chapters? That was a little extreme. He wondered if there was a reason for his longing for male touch.

This was still fucked up. Ugh. He hated it.

“Um… Tom? Did you find anything yet?” Marco asked in a whisper.

Even though the store was mostly empty, he didn’t want anyone else to know that he was in search of underwear. It would seriously damage his ego. What was left of it anyway.

Tom popped his head out from the side of a rack of clothing. He held up a black thong and winked at Marco. He knew that the other wouldn’t yell at him in public. Even though it would have been perfectly normal for him, he knew that Marco wouldn’t fight his human social norms.

“D-damn it….” Marco muttered under his breath at the sight of the small piece of  fabric in Tom’s hand. How would he even cover anything up? A thong was literally like a piece of toilet paper hanging out of your butt.  Say what you want, but everyone has done something like this before. On accident;. Or not. Hey, he was just a fiction character from a children’s show. Who was he to judge?

He leaned up against the wall and tugged on his new shirt. He had already taken off his spoiled pants and stuff, but it was so uncomfortable. He hated not having any underwear on. Hell, sometimes he even wore it under his swim trunks whenever he swam. He wasn’t going to risk getting some sort of crap up in his junk. It would probably hurt like a bitch and not even to mention the rashes that also could occur. He was the safety kid after all.

The new clothing did feel rather nice… It was new fabric and sort of soft to his skin. It was light too. Now he didn’t have to worry about getting too hot. A light breeze could easily get through there.

As soon as Tom came over, Marco reluctantly took the thong away from his hands and shoved him to a different corner.

“Don’t you dare look.”  He hissed.

“I’ve already seen it.” Tom replied cooly.

Shaking his head, Marco returned to the boxes to remove the new pants and slide on the small piece of fabric. His third eye twitched when he felt the silky fabric slide up his legs.. It reminded him of some sort of monster’s claws running up his thigh. Gross.

Once on, the thong did just as he feared. It was just stuck between his buttcrack. Wonderful.

Rather irked, he put back on his pants and returned to Tom. He crossed his arms and glared at him unamused.

“Seriously? A thong? Have you even tried one on? It’s horrible! It is literally like having a wedgie wherever I go! “

“Well then, I mean… If you really hate it then you can just, oh I don’t know, take it off.” Tom hinted with a small nudge on Marco’s shoulder.

“Hell no!” The hand was slapped away.

“Okay, okay. Just a suggestion… I mean, if you ever want to take them off, then be my guest. I would love to see what would happen. Speaking of which, now you have to find a toy to take with you. Think of it as a souvenir.” The pink haired male strided all his way  to the back of the store where the unmentionables were.

Rather happily, Tom pointed out something so big that it would probably rip Marco in two.

“This one would seem nice to hang up on your wall. Or maybe you could even use it!” He happily chirped.

Marco’s face paled, yet his heart sped up at the thought. His mind and body were seriously working against him here. There was no way in hell that he would allow such an item to come near him. Instantly, he shook his head.   His poor little lonely butthole would be destroyed. Even if he were to stretch it out with smaller toys or even his fingers, then it would still hurt. Not to even mention having a real dick in there. How would he even- Why would he want to?! Well-

“That’s… disgusting… How would that even fit?” He mumbled under his breath,.

Tom grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by a hand.

“I don’t want to know. Tom.”

“Really? It is rather interesting. I think you would even enjoy it. I mean, do you know how much stuff you can cram up there? It’ll be great practice for you anyway. We’ll be doing it all the time.”

“Tom!”

Marco reached out to one of the shelves and plucked one out. He held it in front of Tom’s face and huffed.

“Just get this one!”

Honestly, Marco didn’t have a clue about which thing he had just picked up. It was in a rather small box, so he figured that it wouldn’t be too bad. It was at least four times smaller than the thing Tom had.

Tom eyed the box and nodded in approval.

“Nice choice. I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing.”

Now Marco wondered what he picked up.

He was going to look at it, but Tom took it away.

“Whatever. I’ll never use it anyway. So, just pay for it or whatever.”

The sooner they were out of there the better.

With no complaints, they went up to the front of the store and Tom just swiped out a card. Probably equivalent to credit. It was a little black card with the words ‘credit fraud’ on it. Well, they were in hell. It made sense… Sort of.

All bad things seemed to be down there.

Tom finished and laughed to himself as Marco stared at him. He, himself, had not noticed that he was staring intently on the other male’s crotch area.

“Like what you see?”

“No way. It was just an accident.”

“Mmhm… Sure. Say whatever you want.”

“Shut up!”

“Ow!”

  
  
  



	5. what the fuck happened here what a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late and short update lol. im in undertale hell

They managed to get all of the items needed. Somehow.

Tom was being a huge dick the entire time and Marco found it to be extremely unattractive. He would answer all of his questions rather rudely and act as if Marco should know every law in the Underworld. That was seriously unfair! How the hell was he supposed to know anything about Hell? He had only been there for about an hour or so for the ball! It wasn’t like he lived down there nor took vacations to there. It was just… Just frustrating!

What else was frustrating?  Oh yeah.  The question that had been on his mind for a while now.

“Why did you even want to go on a ‘date’ with me anyway? It doesn’t seem like you’d be willing to go with a… Ahemn, mortal like me. Is there a reason to it? A secret motive? Because, if you’re still after Star then-”  Marco began rather irritated.

“No. I’m not after Star anymore. How many times do I have to tell you this, Diaz?”  Tom glanced to the side awkwardly. Almost as if he had a real human emotion. “Ever since the Blood Moon Ball, I have been thinking about it. It’s sort of weird that the light from the moon stayed on me after you stole Star for the dance.”

Now that he was reminded of it, Marco did recall the light staying on Tom for a while. Did that mean Tom was apart of that mess too!? Fuck no. They already had their own problems! Why should he be involved. He knew he shouldn’t have trust Tom. In fact, he should never trust anyone with the name Tom. There was Tom Riddle from Harry Potter, Tom the cat from Tom and Jerry, Satan’s real name was probably Tom too. Never trust Toms.

“That’s really weird. I only think about karate chopping your head off.”

“Rude.”

“It’s true.”

Silence.

Neither of them said a word back to Tom’s castle. The castle was dark and well, looked like something out of a horror movie. It was gothic looking with black paint and red windows. Marco swore that there were puddles of blood surrounding it, but he wasn’t sure if it was from a human or a unicorn. Either way, he didn’t want to find out. The castle was on a cliffside that lead to a pit of lava if one fell off of it. It was pretty cliche.

“This is where you live?” Marco mumbled with a highly unimpressed expression.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t you be basking in glory upon it? I mean, you ask so many questions and all about other places here.”

“No, I don’t need to. I expected this… A regular old place in hell.”

“I thought you would be at least a little scared,” Tom hugged his own arms. “then, I would hold you and tell you not to be afraid of my home… But of me. My house doesn’t bite, but I sure do.”

A cold shiver ran up Marco’s spine.

“Gross.”   
Stepping ahead, he walked up the stairs to the front door. He gazed up at the obnoxiously large black door.

“Honestly, this place is sort of… Well… It reminds me of a little kid’s cartoon house… Like, if we were in a kid show on Didney DX… This would be your house.” The dark haired male nodded and pointed to the hand / door knob thing. “That reminds me of Didney Jr. For sure.”

“Come on, Marco. My house is pretty cool! It’s great! It’s not even Didney worthy. Would a Didney show really have actual monster blood surrounding the house? Would they let actual demons onto a show? Really Marco? A Didney show? This is obviously at least an Animation System show.”

Their argument ceased and Marco simply shook his head.

“At least open the door?”

Tom clapped his hands and the door opened wide. It almost hit Marco in the face.

“Jerk.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

Entering, Marco seriously was unimpressed. Actually- He didn’t even have to explain what the inside looked like. It was… Obviously ‘hellish.’

“No comment, huh?” Tom rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go to my room then. My parents really like the whole ‘extravagant’ life and whatever.”

Staying silent, Marco silently wondered what type of people Tom’s parents were like. They were probably angry people. Just by judging how Tom was, they must have been pretty messed up.

He imagined the father being all high and mighty. Oh, and evil of course. The mother was probably petty and full of power. Something told him that the queen had more power over the king. It seemed to be the way that most places worked.

Marco yawned softly and followed Tom to the stairs to the basement. As they went down the stairs, the obvious cave feeling was there. His entire room seemed to be unfurnished and full of fire. There was a carpet on the floor that looked like a fire burning through the ground. The bed even looked aflame. Shit, even the bathroom door looked suspicious.

“So, what’s with the fire gimmick?” He looked around and tilted his head at the sight of all the fire.

“What do you mean? I’m a flame prince. It’s what I do. Come sit here with me.”

Tom flopped down onto his flaming bed and patted the spot next to him.

Marco sat down next to him and sighed softly.

“What time is it?” He asked in an irritated tone. “I kind of want to go home.”

Tom shifted on the bed and wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist and nuzzled his face against the small wings on his back.

“Really? I was just thinking that we could do something now.”

Marco’s heart began to beat a bit faster. He could feel Tom’s breath against his useless wings. It was a strange feeling. Even though that the room was hot, he felt even hotter.

“I mean… I was so excited to spend time with you. You know? I really can’t stop thinking about you.” Tom’s fingertips slowly crawled down Marco’s new pants. “And… You’re just so sexy. Puberty really did some good for you…”

The smaller demon gulped hard and looked around nervously. Even though he was trying to look everywhere but the hands that were massaging him ever so nicely… He couldn’t. He couldn’t bring his eyes away from them.

“U-um…” He began to speak but ended up encouraging the actions by raising his hips. His tail also wrapped around Tom’s waist from behind. “Just uh… stop it… Let’s be serious here…”

“I am being serious. Are you?”

“Well…”

Tom shifted one of his hands to caress the side of Marco’s face. His thumb brushed against the other’s bottom lip. He brought his face closer and closer.

Unable to hold back, Marco pressed their lips together and kissed him hard.

Their lips melted together into a mess. Tom had already convinced Marco to open his mouth within a few seconds.

He wanted to taste everything all over again. He wanted to taste Tom’s passion. He wanted to be one with him. Hell- Maybe even more than just kissing.

Yes, he had been fighting with Tom the entire night and all… But, he couldn’t repress how he felt about him.

It could have been love.

But it was probably just lust.

After this whole demon thing was over, he would probably go back to hating him.

Yeah.

Probably.

Kissing Tom deeper, his neck became uncomfortable. He hesitantly turned around into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss broke only once or twice for the need of air. Though he needed oxygen, Marco liked to hold his breath longer to feel the burn in his lungs.

Not noticing that he had closed his eyes, he opened them to stare deeply into Tom’s eyes. Their kiss broke apart and Marco was breathless. He usually would have been pretty embarrassed by the sight of a trail of saliva connecting their lips… But now, it was sort of sexy.

“Hey Marco…”

“W-what?”

“Can I?”

Marco nodded his head.

Tom unbuttoned the new shirt and pulled it off of the younger. He looked at the bruises and bites along his chest and smirked. It was almost as if he was admiring his own handiwork.

Instead of being violent like last time, he gently placed kisses against his neck. Each kiss was passionate and slow.

It drove Marco insane.

He squirmed on Tom’s lap and gripped onto Tom’s horns. He pulled them closer and whined softly.

“Is this not good enough for you? Sorry. I’ll fix it.”

Suddenly, sharp teeth bit down into Marco’s supple neck and he let out a small gasp. He felt a shock of electricity run down into his growing arousal.

“Nn…”

The pink haired male undid the other’s pants while harshly suckling along his chest. Once they were done, he rubbed against him.

“Mm… T-tom, come on…”

Marco’s green eyes glowed in need. He bucked his hips into Tom’s hand and squeezed his horns a bit harder.

Tom pulled out the weeping member and held it in his hand.

The heat from Tom’s hand felt amazing. He clung onto him and nuzzled against his horns.

The hand squeezed him tightly and started from the head all the way to the base. His finger swirled around the tip for a moment, which made Marco see stars, then sped up his hand.

“A-ah… Tom… Tom more… Please…” He desperately pleaded while clinging to him harder.

“I-I… I can’t do this.”

“W-what?”

The elder pushed Marco off of him and down onto the bed. He pinned both hands above his head and stared at him seriously.

“Look Marco… I don’t know if I can keep doing this. I… can’t hold back for much longer. You’re so cute. I could just eat you up.”

So many things could go wrong.

Marco welcomed it.

“Well… Eat me then.” He invited the other to his body rather willingly.

“Don’t bitch at me later for this… Okay?”

“No promises.”

“Sounds about right.”

They kissed again. Tom took away his hands from the other’s and began to undo his own pants. He pulled them down and revealed his own erection.

“W-wow…”

Marco stared at the other’s dick in amazement. He hadn’t seen it before, but he was seriously not expecting this. It was… large. Larger than his at least. Hell- It might have been a little bigger than in his dreams too.

Tom’s hips met with Marco’s.

Marco hummed in approvement. He rolled his hips against Tom’s and moaned softly.

His hands gripped against the sheets below and began to rut their members together. The heat was growing more and more intense as the time went on.

“H-hah… Please a little more…”

“Where is the box you got?”

“Over there…”

The small box was on the side of the bed, still unopened.

Tom grabbed it quickly and opened it. He threw the box away and held out a small pink item.

“What… What’s that?”  

“You’ll see.”   
He pressed the plastic thing against Marco’s slit and pressed a button.

Suddenly, harsh vibrations began to go through him. The incubus cried out with ecstasy. He leaned against the bed and began to see white. Within moments, he came hard against the toy.

Tom was staring down at the other with hunger.

“Wow…”

Calming down from his high, Marco realized what had happened.

“Wh-what was that?”

“It’s a vibrator. You got it from the store… I’m glad you liked it. It was… Really cute.” Tom covered his mouth. “But… If you wouldn’t mind…”

“What?” He looked down at Tom’s still visible member. It was a little bigger than before and was twitching from neglect.

Unable to hold himself back, Marco sat up and lowered onto all fours. He made himself comfortable on the bed first, then moved to wrap his hands around the pulsing erection. It was hot in his hand. So hot that he wondered if it would burn his skin.

Experimentally, he jerked him slowly and watched for reactions. He stared him down the entire time.

He watched Tom’s expression change into pleasure. His brows knitted together as he relaxed into the sheets. He leaned backwards and used his hands for support to keep himself up.

Marco brought the tip of his member into his mouth and suckled softly. It was his first time doing something lewd like that… But he hopped that it would be alright.

Who knows how many people Tom had been with.

His head bobbed slowly and sloppily. His tongue tried to lick against the slit or just around the tip in general. For this activity to be considered ‘easy’ was seriously hard. He had heard some people at school talking about giving blow jobs… But damn. It sort of hurt his jaw and he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right.

Either way, it looked like Tom liked it. He was spouting moans here and there with soft grunts under his breath. All three eyes were closed and his guard was down. His hands were holding onto the sheets tightly.

Almost every movement he made, Marco felt the temperature turn up. He couldn’t tell if the heat was coming from the bed, the room or Tom. Well, considering the situation, it was probably Tom.

Feeling encouraged from the other’s reactions, he began to pick up the pace. He even brought one hand lower to rub himself again. He jacked himself off and moaned against the member. Small vibrations made the simulation even better.

“A-ah… Marco… It’s so good…”

Tom placed one of his hands into the brown mess of hair to push Marco’s head down a little more.

This action caused Marco to choke a little, but he didn’t mind it. Trying even harder, he bobbed faster and moaned onto him.

“Mmm… Shit… Get off, Marco… Take your head off…”

Ignoring him, Marco continued to work away at his need. He had already started, so why would he stop now? He could handle it. It wouldn’t be hard at all.

“Marco… Damn it…” Tom hissed in pleasure and gripped onto his hair.

“Mph-”

Marco’s mouth was filled with a burning hot substance. If he was human, then it would probably have burned his tongue. Instead, it tasted sweet and not too hot. It was like a cup of tea that had been sitting out for a few hours.

When he swallowed it, steam came from his mouth.

“That was hot…” Tom mumbled, with a slightly red face.

“Yeah… S-so um... “

“Thanks, Marco.”

“Um… No problem?”

Tom leaned forward for a small kiss.

Marco willingly gave it back and leaned into the kiss.

Unexpectedly, Tom pulled him down onto the bed and simply held him close.

“Mm… I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.”

“I will…”

“I love you.” Tom whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

Marco pretended that he didn’t hear it.

Though, he did feel close to the same.

  
  
  



	6. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a piece of shit please enjoy

The next morning, Tom awoke to a strange feeling.

He felt hot.

Hotter than usual...

He squirmed in his spot in the bed. He didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently he had. Hell, having Marco wrapped around his waist was a wonderful feeling. Turning him into a demon was the best thing Star had ever done! Now, he would probably be stuck that way until he figured out a way to 'fix' him. Buttttt.... Why fix something that isn't broken? Having Marco around would seriously make his life more interesting.

For example, right now.

Tom snapped open his third eye and let out a gasp in surprise. He shot straight up and ripped the covers off of the bed. To his surprise, Marco was staring straight up at him with a needy look in all four of his green eyes.

"M-Marco... What are you doing?" Tom managed to say with a slightly groggy voice. "Ugh... Shit..."

Marco released Tom's member with a small 'pop' as it came out of his mouth. Both hands were slowly jerking him off. He even placed a single finger onto the crown and ran it down the side of the shaft where the pulsing blue vein was. Small puffs of steam seeped out of his mouth when he spoke.

"What do you think? I'm hungry..." He whispered against the head softly. His tongue flickered out to tease along the slit. The pointed end scooped out some of the precome and rolled back into his mouth. "Feed me, Tom."

Relaxing backwards into the flaming mattress, the pink haired demon placed a hand against Marco's horn and stroked the tip. He grunted and managed to smirk.

"Well then... Go ahead."

"My pleasure..."

Marco was swaying his hips back and forth unconsciously. His tail was curled around Tom's leg and it wasn't going to budge. He placed soft kisses up and down the side of the swollen member lovingly. It was almost as if he was worshiping the other's cock. His top pair of eyes were staring intently on Tom's facial expression while his bottom were looking at his work. Somehow, he could see both as if it was normal.

"You're getting so good at this... Just last night you almost bit me." Tom mused. "Ah-" Just then, he felt teeth. "Actually... Keep doing that. It feels really fucking good..."

Marco rolled his eyes and continued to gnaw rather viciously against the need in his mouth. He could feel some of his canines actually sinking down into the flesh. It would probably hurt Tom if he was a human... Unless he was some freak with a biting fetish. Honestly, he probably couldn't handle it if he was getting bitten. But, whatever floats his boat.

Tom was writhing in pleasure and pain. It was a confusing mixture. His toes curled and he clenched against the pair of horns tighter and tighter in his hands. He groaned loudly and bucked his hips over and over again.

"Mm..."

The Hispanic demon could feel Tom's dick hitting the back of his throat. There were wet gagging sounds as they continued. It burned, but he sort of liked it. Dear lord, he hoped it was just a demon thing.

Once more, Tom did a rather deep thrust and held Marco's head down.

He choked a bit, then stared up at Tom with tears in his eyes. The tears weren't from pain or anything. Mostly from enjoyment. He was happy to get food after such a long time. Also, he was starting to enjoy what it felt like to suck Tom off.

"Marco, I'm going to come... J-just hang in there for a little bit."

Marco closed his eyes in agreement and squeezed around the base a bit harder to concentrate. He really didn't want to give in quite yet.

Tom began to thrust his hips deep into Marco's mouth for a few more moments. Suddenly, he came and spilled his seed into Marco's throat.

The burning hot, thick and sticky liquid poured into his mouth. It slid down his throat with ease as Marco moaned softly and sucked as hard as he could to drink every last drop. When Tom released his horns, he removed the softening member from his lips and sucked in a deep breath. After breathing, he licked against the tip over and over again.

The steam escaped when he breathed outward until there was no more left.

Rolling onto his back, Marco closed his eyes and rubbed his base stomach. He felt full and happy.

"Mmmm... That was delicious." He licked his lips and then one of his fingers.

"You're pretty delicious... By the way, why did you decide to wake me up this way? A kiss would have been sufficient too... This is a little less romantic- Not that I was complaining," Tom chuckled and leaned over to kiss Marco's forehead. "Does this mean we are dating?"

Tapping his chin, Marco hummed softly. Then, in a sing-song voice he said, "Who knows! Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not."

"That's not funny, Marco. I think we should really think this out. I think you should stay here with me." The taller scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller. He pulled him close and nuzzled the back of his head with his horns. "Wouldn't it be great? Just the two of us here forever... I'll treat you nicely."

"Uh huhh... Liiike, how you were so rude to me yesterday? I don't really know all of the rules or history of demons, you know. Just think of me as an innocent little boy from a Didney show."

"Well, I couldn't help it. I'm pretty nervous around you. You make my heart feel alive again."

The dark haired boy made a scoffing sound.

"Yeah right. You? Nervous? You were acting like a dick. Try a different excuse."

Tom pressed his forehead against the other's neck and let out a small sigh.

The hot air against the back of Marco's neck made him sigh softly.

"You know, it's kind of hard for me to express myself. Especially when I have a huge temptation in front of me. I have a hard time holding back, ya know?" He mused and reached forward to intertwine their fingers. "Annnd, I'm not sure if you actually like me or if you're just using me right now."

Marco laughed at that statement while Tom was taken aback.

"Using you? Really? Do you really think I'm a type of person to use someone for sex?" Then, Marco went silent. "Am I?"

Tom shrugged and rose his brows in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Well... Uh... I mean, I am sort of using you... For food or whatever this is..." His tail whipped back and forth. It grazed against the side of the taller's leg. "Hm. Even if I am just using you... I do sort of like being around you. So my answer is... Sort of?"

This was getting overly complicated.

Shaking his head, he looked back at Tom.

"I do like you, though." Silence. "Probably."

"That's good enough for me."

The demon shifted from out of his spot and stretched his arms. He stood up off of the bed and offered a hand outwards for Marco to take.

Marco chuckled and took hold of his hand. He stood up with ease and narrowed his eyes with a hint of a smile plastered on his face.

"Now you're acting like a gentleman? Wooow. I take back my words. You're some sort of sicko who is only nice for sex benefits. What type of boyfriend is that? Seems kinda gross." Marco let go of his hand as soon as he was on his feet. Almost teasingly, he turned around and crossed his arms.

Tom watched the small pair of wings flutter on Marco's back. Damn, they were sort of cute.

"Hmm... Well, since you just called me your boyfriend... I guess that means we're dating, huh?"

"Isn't it sort of weird to date someone just because they turned into a demon? Oh wait- Your standards are all in your dick. You think with that brain and not your head, huh."

"What happened to my sweet and innocent little Marco? Now you're acting like a dick."

"Who knows?"

"I like you better this way."

Marco calmly put back on his clothes when he found them. Afterwards, he looked around for a flaming clock or something. To his disappointment, he couldn't find one.

"What time is it?"

Tom flicked a finger up into the air and a few flames shot out. The flames put out the time. It was 7:40 am.

Usually, Marco would be having a cow. He needed to go to school and nod at Jackie at 7:56. Buuuuuttttt.... Right now, he didn't really care. He yawned softly and looked at the corner of the room where a mirror was.

Walking over to it, he spoke loudly. "Call Star."

The mirror replied, "No contact found."

All four of his eyes squinted at Tom. Tom simply shrugged.

Groaning in annoyance, Marco tried again.

"Call. Star.Ship."

"Calling 'Starship.'" The mirror repeated.

The dial tone was only a few moments until the call was answered.

Almost frantically, a messy haired Star showed up in the screen. She had obviously been worrying her head off. Both of her hands slammed against the mirror and yanked onto Marco's black shirt. She pulled him in close and bombarded him with questions.

"Are you okay Marco?! I was thinking about calling you when you didn't show up at home yet... But I was thinking if I took you home then Tom would get mad and I didn't want to mess anything up! Did he come up with an idea or anything about how to fix you?! I keep looking and looking and I have no idea this is so hard- I'm sorry I did this to you, Marco. Oh my god... School starts soon and I know you want to go nod at Jackie and all! Just... Just hang on. I'll come and get you right now!" She let go of him and let him fall onto his ass. Then, he watched her take out her scissors. The call ended and then she was in Tom's room with them.

Luckily for them, Tom had put on his clothes too. It'd be sort of awkward for them to be together naked. When Star showed up, Marco smiled and greeted her happily.

"Are you okay, Marco!? Did he hurt you- Oh my god he did didn't he!? What the- Marco, there are bite marks all over your body!" She panicked and pulled out her want and aimed it at Tom. "Prepare to eat it! You went back on your promise! I said to NOT hurt him!"

Marco placed his hand out on top of Star's wand.

"Star, stop. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to. It's fine. What should I do about school?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "It starts very soon."

"O-Oh. Yeah! Right! Okay... So, I'm going to take him to school." The blonde glared daggers at Tom. "Do. Not. Follow."

She used the scissors to open the door back to their own dimension. She made an eye to eye gesture with her fingers and dragged Marco through. But before she could pull Marco out of the Underworld all the way, he blew a small kiss to the other demon.

"Bye bye, Tom."

Stunned, Tom simply waved back. It was... really out of character for Marco to behave in such a way. He was expecting him to be extremely happy to leave his home. Instead, he seemed... really chill about it.

Either way, knowing that Marco was treating him like a 'lover' made his heart beat fast.

Even though Star told him not to follow them... He couldn't help himself.

 

* * *

 

Star was chewing on her nails the entire time she was with Marco. He was acting really weird. It was already 7:55 and he wasn't running to his locker to nod at Jackie. Instead, he was laughing at the expressions of his classmates who were looking at him strangely. They had seen him accidentally turned into many kinds of creatures and all... But, probably nothing as 'attractive' as this. If it was attractive that is...

Some girls seemed to like it. Some were kind of scared. Most guys were confused. Either way, they were sure reacting.

Just as Star was getting ready to ask him more questions about what happened, Janna so happened to show up. She stood in front of them and stared down Marco. Her face looked like she was amazed. Quickly, she reached for Marco's horns when-

Marco slapped her hand away and glared daggers at her.

"Don't touch me, Janna."

Almost instantly, Janna replied by yanking onto Marco’s tail with a wild smile. She had never respected him to begin with, so why start now? She was so interested in all of the magic and spell stuff that Marco and Star did. Plus, demons were super hot.

“Ow-!” Marco yelped in pain and yanked his tail back. He was steaming with anger. His brows furrowed angrily and he hissed at her rather threatening.

Star was freaking the heck out. She had never seen Marco so angry. That and he was starting to steam from his teeth. A long streak of hot steam came flying out as Marco began to cause a scene.

He yelled at Janna and began throwing profanities left and right. He spoke about how stupid she was and how he never liked her in the first place. All of the mean comments came out one after another. The hallway went silent for a moment, right before the sound of a skateboard came rushing through.

Jackie Lynn Thomas stopped in her tracks at the scene.

Janna was looking extremely pissed and Marco looked like he was on fire. His green eyes were glowing with rage and it seemed to be that a fight was going to break out.

She frowned and broke the silence.

“Marco? What are you doing with Janna?” Jackie spoke calmly with a tad bit of concern in her tone.

Marco calmed down a little from hearing her voice and took in a deep breath.

“Nothing. Janna and I were just messing around. Right, Janna?” He forced a smile and bared his sharpened canines at her.

SLAP

Janna whacked Marco across the face with the back of her hand and stormed off.

In Marco’s mind, he saw the action as a loss of a friend. If he was able to think normally, then he would have been regretting every single mistake he just made. Instead, he was glad that she left. Rubbing his cheek, he scoffed a bitt.

“That was stupid…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Marco! It is time for us to get to class, don’t you think?!” Star butted in and latched onto his arm. She began to run in the direction of their classroom with Marco dragging behind.

When he made eye contact with Jackie, his eyes flashed brown and looked at her with sorrow. Almost as if he was saying he was sorry for what had just happened. His expression  formed in a disappointed look and hurt was in his eyes. His expression was different from what he was thinking.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Jackie! I really didn’t mean it-”

Jackie stood there in disbelief. She had no idea what was happening, but she wasn’t liking it. Being the good person she was, she tried to smile and wave at Marco like usual.

Marco waved back hesitantly and then looked back at Star.He stopped her tugging and placed both hands on her shoulders.

“Star. You gotta help me… I feel like I’m losing myself. I-I really didn’t mean anything I said to Janna… Oh god… How am I going to make it up to her? I really didn’t mean to do it. I don’t know what happened.” He felt tears form in his eyes. “I’m not this person. I’m Marco Diaz! A human boy with none of his priorities in check! Not- Not this.”

After looking at Marco’s wide, green orbs that were filled with shock, Star wrapped her arms around Marco for a deep hug.She pulled him in close and made a promise.

“I swear we will get you back to normal, Marco. I miss having my buddy arrr-ound?”

“That’s kind of sad. You know? You’re already seventeen but still have the bust size of a twelve year old. Don’t you know a spell to fix that? It’s really pathetic.” Marco mused while pulling back. He placed his hands on his hips and gave her a wicked smile. “What’s wrong, Star? Are you mad at me?”

Stars face flushed a deep red from both anger and embarrassment. Marco had never used one of her hugs to sexually harass her before. In fact, he had never made any sort of comment about her that way. Just what was he becoming?

“Marco Diaz! That’s… Disgusting! Get out of here!” She shouted at him with irritation. Deep down in her mind, her feelings were sort of hurt. “Just go to class or something! Don’t go to class! I don’t care!” She huffed and turned around. “I thought you were my friend.”

“Oh Star… I am your friend. You’re just being a pissy baby right now.” He replied flatly. “Oh, and I was just kidding about that whole rant. I want to stay this way. Things are way more fun as a demon. Besides, I can hang out with Tom more often.” He swooned at the thought of his beloved boyfriend. “I think I’ll visit him today. Mmm… Yeah.”

The brown haired demon suddenly pulled out  Star’s pair of scissors.

“W-what!? When did you-”

Oh. The ‘hug.’

“Marco- Don’t go! I don’t think it’s safe for you to hang out with Tom!” She held her wand outwards to try and stop him.

“Really? That’s so weird! If I recall… You’re the one who told me to go with him in the first place. Right? You can’t find anything in your spellbook to fix me. You told me to get stuff from Tom. So, what am I doing? Going to Tom. Make up your mind!” He tore open the dimension to the Underworld and laughed evilly.

“Don’t do it! I-I’ll use a spell!” She threatened while holding the wand up higher.

“Really? Then do it.” Marco taunted while swinging the scissors around by a finger. “Use another spell on me. See what happens.”

The flashback of Marco screaming in pain as she misfired a spell came back to her mind. Then, so did the time when she made his arm a monster. And that other time when she hurt him. And then the other time. Again. And … again. She had hurt him so many times. She could have killed him so many times.

Her best friend could be gone.

Unless…

“ _Releasio Demonius Infestica_!”

 

 


	7. Short oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because of all the drama in the last ch

As soon as  Star sent her spell flying off to hit Marco straight in the gut, a burst of flames came shooting upwards from the ground. The flames remained until the spell fell flat onto the floor. A puddle of slimy, purple, screaming tentacles were laying there. They were yelling about eating bowels and so on. Apparently the dirt on the ground turned into the tentacle monsters.

Star was taken aback and gasped loudly at the sight.

Tom was standing there with Marco's arm and pulling him out of the hole into the other dimension. His grip was hard and unyielding as he yanked Marco out of the portal. He stood there with all of his glory, covered in flames and fire.

Marco seemed to lighten up at the sight of the one he cared for the most. He beamed a large smile and happily followed Tom out of the hole. He closed it back up with the scissors and wrapped his tail around Tom’s leg.

“Y-you…” Star began to stutter out while still holding onto her wand. “What did you do to Marco!?”

Tom’s flames went out easily and he narrowed his eyes at Star. A sort of annoyed smile was plastered on his lips the entire time.

“What do mean what did I do him? He is the one who is acting on his own accord. If I knew a spell to use on him to make him misbehave like this, then I would have used it long ago.  And, aren’t you glad that I decided to follow you to school? Imagine what sort of monster he could become next if that spell actually shot him… How tragic.”  The pink haired demon said with a sing-song tone near the end of his words.

He knew for a fact that Star couldn’t hurt Marco anymore. After this mistake, she might even be wary to use it at all  to Marco. Until she found the right spell, all hell could break loose. She would be so much safer to just let things go with the flow and hope that he would find a way to change Marco back. Of course, he wouldn't though. Why the hell would he turn him back  now? Things were just getting interesting.

“Oh, Starship. Maybe you should have stayed with me this entire time. If you did, then your little friend here wouldn’t be changing the way he is. Or should I say, this is all your fault.” He snickered and watched as Marco pressed his body against his arm possessively. “But, then again… I guess I should be thanking you. You’ ve given me something much better than a relationship with you.”

Star was holding back tears and still waving her wand around threatening at the two of them. She had known Tom for so long and even dated him. She couldn’t really bring herself to hurt him, even if he was acting horribly. And Marco… Marco was her first human friend - Her brother. Her one and only Marco. She couldn’t hurt him anymore. It would literally kill her. He had suffered so many times. He suffered for her sake of well being. He had put up with all of her shenanigans. Her mistakes. Her misfired spells. Eerything.

The blonde lowered her wand and looked up with determination in her eyes.

“Marco Diaz, do you really want to remain the rest of your life as a demon? Do you really want to leave me and all of your friends forever? Is that what you really want?” She reached her hand out gently to Marco for him to take if he so chose.

Marco’s bottom pair of eyes remained brown while the top were glowing bright green. His brows furrowed as he looked back from Tom to Star. He had always hated Tom. He had always loved Tom. He wanted to be with Star. Star could go to hell. Star his best friend.Who needs friends when you have a boyfriend? Star was protecting him. Tom was protecting him. Star was his sister. Tom was his husband. He loved Star. He loved Tom. He really loved Star. He really hated Star.

“I… “

He looked upwards at Tom and noticed how Tom was overly confident looking. His expression reeked of  confidence while Star looked like a hurt puppy.

Suddenly, something came over him.

There was a feeling of losing control inside of his mind. Images of Tom’s face and all their adventures from the past day forming together.

Memories were altered and he remembered dancing with Tom at the Blood Moon Ball.  He remembered the first day that Tom came to Earth, his entire life had changed. He found someone he could really connect to and love. They fell in love. They had been dating for a year. He was in love with him. He loved Tom.

No, that was wrong.

Star Butterfly was the one who came to Earth. That is when his life changed. He loved her and connected to her, in a non romantic way. He remembered they had become like siblings. They had been together for four years He loved her.

They were both important to him. He really couldn’t make up his mind.

He really couldn’t.

“I… I really love both of you. I can’t choose.” All of his green hues turned brown in an instant. “I want to be with both of you.”

Tom was taken aback and rose one of his brows at Marco. Just a second ago, he was trying to escape. Now he was acting like a he was the bad guy. Tom wasn’t bad. It was just in his nature. Literally. How could someone stop a demon from misbehaving? It wasn’t possible.

Marco wrapped his arms around Tom and turned a his head away from Star. He didn’t want to watch her cry anymore.

“So, you are choosing me?” The pink haired demon began with a cat like grin starting to form.

“No! I’m choosing both. I want to be with both of you. That should be fine. If you guys really care about me then you’ll let me hang out with both of you.” He pressed his face deeper into Tom’s chest and took in a deep breath. He inhaled all of Tom’s scent and felt a little calmer. “I want to be with both.” He whispered to himself.

“I’m sure that can be arranged…” Tom held Marco in his arms and looked upwards at Star. It was obvious that he didn’t like that answer, but he would have to deal with it. This was for Marco’s sake after all. “Right, Star?”

Star was still in shock. She had no idea what was happening, but she was sure that it wasn’t going to be good. There was seriously something bad happening.

“Um… Yeah. Sure. We can work something out… But… What about school? You have to graduate, Marco. You only have half a year left!” She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to get back her Star spirit. “Learning is very important!”

Marco understood what she meant. It would be bad to skip a bunch of days at school and all… He did love learning. Maybe if he took one day off then it would be okay. After all, some side of him had just made a mess of things with his friends.

“I need to take today off. I… I really messed up. I don’t want to hurt anyone again. Not now. I don’t know what came over me.” He was ashamed of his actions.

“Oookay then. Since we have gotten that cleared up, I’ll be taking Marco back to my place.”

Tom took out his pair of scissors and cut a hole of fire through the air. They stepped in and Marco waved a sheepish goodbye to Star.

Sometimes Star wished that she was a normal human on Earth. This was definitely going to go poorly. As she waved back, she sensed something evil within Marco. Something that wasn't’t right. Something that was all her fault. She had put it into him. And now…

**She had to get it out.**

****


	8. you feel like you're going to have a great time

Marco hung onto Tom for as long as he could to keep his heat. He tried to wrap his legs around Tom’s waist too, but Tom was unable to hold him up. Tom wobbled his way back to his bed and set Marco down. Reluctantly, he let go.

He stretched his small wings outwards and slumped down on the comfortable bed. He knocked his shoes off and then began to pull off his shirt. Once it was off, he tossed it to the ground as if he owned the place.

“So… What was that for? That whole act?” Tom crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at the smaller.

“Hm… Well, I just wanted to make it seem realistic. You know? I mean… That is something that I would say. I think.” Marco shrugged his shoulders. “Who cares? Now Star is off of our back for a little bit.”

Tom rolled his top eye and sighed softly.

“Whatever works, Marco… If you even are Marco. The Marco I know wouldn’t be here with me right now. He would be at school learning about something irrelevant to life and then hope to be successful in the future.”

“Yeah? I _am_ Marco. Just a little more… _exciting_. I wouldn’t do anything that would be too scandalous.”

“You mean like yelling at all of your friends? That’s not scandalous at _all_.”

Marco chuckled to himself and sat upwards in the bed. He extended his arms out for Tom to come closer.

“We could talk about how this demon thing is making me more exciting… Or we could be kissing.” All four of his green eyes batted softly. “Ven a mi, mi amor…” He used a single finger to beckon him over.

“I think we should talk about this. I would really like to be in a relationship rather than whatever this is.” Tom continued to argue, but it was futile. “I want us to be serious.”

“Come here and kiss me. I’ll show you how much I love you.”

“Hm… I don’t know. I think you should stop thinking about sex and talk to me.”

“I want to suck you off.”

“Let’s just talk, Marco.”

“I want you touch me. Come here and touch me.”

The younger undid his pants and stood up. He pressed himself against Tom’s back and nuzzled his back with his head. His tail wrapped around his waist tightly and pulled him in closer. He began to whisper sexual things into his shirt.

“Fuck me, Tom… I want you do me…”

“You’ve never done anything like that before. Could you handle it? Don’t test me.”

“It’s fine. Just do it… Put it in me. Make me go wild. I’m so hungry, Tom. I’m starving.”

“Marco…”

“I’ll show you.”

He used his tail to slowly turn Tom to face the bed. Then, he brought his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers. They were discarded along with his shirt and all. Then, he relaxed onto the bed and spread open his legs for Tom to see.

Feeling the red gaze against his private parts made a shiver go down his spine from excitement. A few fingers were brought to his lips where he flickered out his tongue to wet them.

Tom gulped.

His moistened fingers rolled over his nipples, over his hardening member, finally to his virgin hole. He rubbed his pointer finger  over his virgin hole and tried to press it in. Of course, he was only teasing Tom. There was no way that he would actually do it quite yet. He wanted Tom to look desperate before he did anything too drastic. He hoped to have Tom on his hands and knees begging to do him.

Then again, Marco had never done something such as this before. He hoped that it wouldn’t hurt too much.

He had read up on it a few times before and wellllll…… It did look sort of painful. He even read some sort of fanfiction about Moon Moth verses the forces of Sinister. It was a Didney show, yes… But he couldn’t help it. It was sort of similar to his own life. He really related to Margo and Tam the angel. It was really interesting how similar they were. In all of the fics he read, they had lubricant and such but he figured out quite a while ago that his own saliva acted as a good one.

When he first started to test out the whole demon thing, he had accidentally spit against his skin and it felt good. It wasn’t as gross as he assumed it would be or like how was used to either. It was just like what he read about.

He watched Tom’s every movement with his top pair of eyes while focusing with his other pair. He smirked as he saw Tom’s face turned a slightly darker shade of red. He looked like he was getting a tad hot too. A few small beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. His eyes were darting back and forth to avoid the look of Marco’s expressions of lust.

“Uh… Marco? I don’t think you should-”

“Tom, I want you so bad… Come here…”

Tom swallowed a lump in his throat. Finally giving in, he slowly walked closer to the bed. Noticing that Marco was still messing around with himself, he grabbed onto his hands to stop him.

“You better not regret this.”

“I won’t.”

The elder spread open Marco’s cheeks to fully expose him more than he already was. It was sort of cute how Marco was starting to get embarrassed by the actions. He was acting so lewd just a few moments ago, but now he was acting shy.

When Tom touched Marco’s sensitive spot, he blinked twice in confusion.

“What is this?”

Pulling his hand away, he noticed a clear liquid staining his fingers. He brought it up to his lips and took a taste.

“Hmm?” His eyes narrowed while a large grin formed on his lips. “It seems that you’re turning into a bitch in heat. You’re even making your own lubricant. Isn’t that cute?”

Mortified, Marco covered his face with his hands. Unfortunately, his hands were unable to hide his top pair of brown eyes.

“Don’t say things like that!” He squirmed a bit and attempted to close his legs. It was difficult to do with his hard erection pressing against his stomach.

“It’s true. Even though you act all embarrassed, you seem to be making more of this stuff…” Tom licked his lips. “It’s kind of trasty.”

“Don’t you dare-!”

The pale demon flipped Marco over onto his hands and knees and pressed his chest against his back. His hot breath hit the back of Marco’s ear while he whispered something.

Instantly, Marco shivered and bit his bottom lip. He nodded and prepared himself for what was going to happen next. He couldn’t think straight. He was so overwhelmed by everything that his felt like it was spinning.

Dragging his nails down Marco’s back while chuckling at the way his wings curled inward. Tom squeezed the cute ass in front of him and placed his face near it.

His long tongue flickered outwards and licked around the weeping hole. He licked up and down until Marco was pressing back into his tongue. Next, he slid his fingers upwards to his entrance and pressed his middle one inside.

The brown haired male flinched and clenched around the finger with a long moan escaping the back of his throat.

“Mm…”

The intruding finger pressed itself deeper and deeper into the small hole while pressing against the sides experimentally. It worked it’s way until he found that small spot that brought Marco to cloud nine.

Marco’s hands clenched the red fabric below him so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He moaned rather loudly with a hit of shock in his voice. He never knew that he could make such a sound. Not to even mention that he didn’t know it would feel _that_ good to have his ass fingered. Just before he could say something else, he forced his mouth into the pillow. He cried out with pleasure and squeezed all of his eyes shut. 

Something slimy began to lick around the rim of his hole. It suckled on the spot and then forced itself into his entrance along with the finger. Tom kissed around the spot sloppily so it made sounds. Both his saliva and whatever the hell type of substance Marco was making were mixing. 

To his horror, the sounds were seriously starting to turn him on. Marco felt himself grow hotter and hotter. His member ached so badly that he reached down with his hand to jack himself off. He continuously moaned into the pillow and pressed his favorite spot on his dick. He used his thumb to put pressure on his slit whilst using his other hand to squeeze his round orbs. 

"A-ahh... I- I can't- Tom... More- Please!" He cried. 

The pleasure was taking over his system. He could hardly breathe from the simulations his body was receiving. 

Tom suddenly inserted another finger and dug itself deeper into Marco's heat. He pressed up against the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. He was enjoying himself a little too much. He was licking around his fingers from time to time, but mostly he pulled away to get a full view. He wanted to see everything that was happening. It was amusing to watch him squirm around and writhe with pleasure. 

Marco shifted to press his body into the fingers until they were hitting each other violently. 

"F-fuck... I need more... Tom- Tom come on..." 

"Fine, fine." 

Doing the opposite, Tom pulled everything away and left Marco whining. 

Then, Marco heard the sound of Tom's zipper going down. 

He knew that Tom was a lot bigger than two fingers and all, but he welcomed it. He really wanted to put it in. He felt so empty and needed something to fill him all the way up. Oh man, he craved it. He needed it. So badly. 

"Fuck me Tom... Please, please, please..." He begged. 

"Calm down, I'm right here, Marco." 

The taller pressed the tip against the puckered hole. He pressed it in ever so slowly until only half was inside. It was warm, moist, and seemed to be sucking him in. He groaned and grabbed onto Marco's hips. He dug his nails into his skin and continued to push in. 

Even though it felt like he was being ripped apart, Marco enjoyed every moment of it. As the member was put inside of him, he moaned and wriggled his hips backwards. 

"Mmm... Yes- Yes come on... Please.." 

"You're so needy. Did you know that?" 

The thrusts started off very slow and had no rhythm. They were uneven and short. He didn't want Marco to feel too much pain at first, but then it seemed to be that he enjoyed it. Every small movement he made either made Marco clench up or make a short gasping sound. 

"Ah- Ah... Tom- It feels so good..." 

Tom began to fuck him harder and quicker. When their skin hit each other, there was a small slapping sound. It was really adding to the great sounds in the room. The slapping, wet sounds, moaning, gasping, and harsh breathing were making the tension even higher. It was their first time having sex together, and he hoped that it would not be their last. It probably wouldn't either since Marco was a come thirsty demon. 

Then again, he loved watching him this way. 

Seeing Marco with such a flushed face and glazed over eyes made his heart beat faster. He loved the way that they looked at each other too. There was lust, sure, but when Marco was full... There was something else too. It was funny how they had only been together for two days and now look at them. They were in bed together. If Tom was religious, then he would pray that life would always be like this. 

When he was alone, he would imagine Marco and him living together. That had to happen soon. Probably. 

Marco whined and mewled pathetically. Every time Tom thrust into him, he felt a delicious surge of pleasure shoot up his spine. His member was dripping precum onto the sheets. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer. There was not much time left. The heat pooling in his stomach was getting too hot to handle. He was sweating so much that his hair was sticking to his face. As much as he wanted to move it, he couldn't stop his hand from jerking himself off. 

"Tom... Oh Tom..." He mumbled here and there in between breaths. 

The movements went deeper and harder. He pressed his face against Marco's back in between his wings to whisper sweet nothings to him. He moved faster until Marco was almost screaming with pleasure. 

"Mm- Tom! Tom-!" 

"Shit..." 

Marco soon came into his own hand and clenched up around Tom. He cried his name and shot his thick liquid messily. When he was finished, he felt strangely full in his stomach and satisfied everywhere else. 

Tom groaned softly and closed all of his eyes. He dug his nails even deeper into his skin and finally shot his seed inside of Marco. He left himself inside a little longer until he was soft enough to pull out. After that, he let go of him and laid down beside Marco. He wrapped his arms around him and planted a small kiss against his neck. 

"I love you so much, Marco. Don't go back to Star." 

"I'll always stay with you, Tom..." 

"Good." 

" _Forever and always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments. it makes me feel alive. also, don't expect an ending anytime soon because idk yet


	9. prepare for the climax soon lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for not updating e ve I got... side tracked... looks at Osomatsu-san and love live.
> 
> Happy new year u bunch of sinners

To Tom’s surprise, it seemed to be that five times was his limit. Every time Marco would come onto him again and again, asking for more sex… He really couldn’t. He was worn out. He just wanted to lay down on his bed and take a long nap. Instead, Marco was persisting that they have sex over and over again.

Now, Marco was a mess too. It’s not like Tom was over exaggerating with his fatigue. He was covered almost head to toe with his semen, Tom’s semen, tears, blood, and other bodily fluids. He loved it though. He loved feeling like an absolute whore. His body was tingling at the over stimulation.

“Tooom… Come on, one more time? Please?” He whined softly at the taller.

Tom placed a hand over his aching third eye and shook his head.

“As much as I’d love to partake in another round for the sixth time in a row; I’m all worn out.” He literally couldn’t even get erect if he wanted to. “Besides, isn’t your ass hurting?”

Now that he mentioned it…

Marco peered back to his aching ass that was still leaking some of Tom’s come. It did hurt quite a bit, but not from being stretched open.

“It only hurts because it’s empty.” He made a puppy dog face at Tom. “Maybe you can make it better?”

The pink haired demon groaned and flopped onto his front in the bed. He stuffed his face into the pillow and closed all of his eyes.

Marco was a hell of a lot of work. This wasn’t going according to plan either.

“Can’t you just rest up a little?” Tom muffled his words against his sweat soaked pillow. It didn’t matter though, since the heat from the bed made the liquid evaporate rather quickly. “Five times, Marco. Five.”

“I could go for five more, at least six more.” He counted on his fingers. “Maybeeee…. fifteen more. That’s the limit.” As he spoke, his tail flipped back and forth in a relaxed manner.

“Can’t you just go get a toy to play with or something? Seriously, Marco. My balls are aching.”

“But you’re the only toy I could ever want.”

“Oh my god. At least go take a shower.”

“Only if you come with me~”

Dragging himself out of bed, Tom followed the other into his bathroom. Even though they were in hell, they still had similar functioning items as the human world. Just- altered. A little.

When they entered the ‘bathroom,’ Marco’s green hues lit up with the thoughts of sex.

There was a large pool of boiling water coming from the ground like a miniature volcano. There were towels next to the pit of water and a few demon care items. There was a horn brush, a wash cloth, horn polisher, shampoo… probably, and some sort of skin soap.

“We should have sex in there, Tom.”

“Marco.” He replied in a stern voice. “I. Am. Tired.”

“You’re no fun.”

The shorter demon was already stark naked, so he easily went in and slipped into the hot water. It felt good on his sore muscles and bruises. The bottom of the pool was simply rock smoothed down so it wouldn’t stick anyone when they bathed.

Reluctantly, Tom also removed his boxers and entered into the water. He stayed on the far side away from Marco. He cracked his head to the side with a ‘pop,’ then, he sighed happily. For a moment, he could actually relax.

He sunk lower into the hot water until only the tip of his nose and above stuck out. He breathed heavily through his nose and tried to relax.

Relaxing… wasn’t as easy as it seemed though.

Having another demon stare him down with hungry eyes was sort of irritating.

Sure, he loved Marco and all; but they need some space. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being hunted down by a hawk. That gaze was twice as horrible as a normal gaze. Mostly because he had four eyes- But that didn’t matter.

“Marco… I’m really tired of sex for right now. Can’t we go back at it in an hour or two? That’d be fine, right?” He tried to ask once more.

“Mmm… I mean, I guess I can wait. But how am I supposed to deal with having a sexy thing like you with me in the bath?” Marco dramatically placed a hand over his forehead as if he was going to faint. “That is such a cruel joke to play on me!”

“Oh shut up. Wash your hair or something.”

“Can you do it for me?”

“You’re a demon. Not a baby.”

“Well, you could easily be my sugar dadd-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Taking the bottle of shampoo near him, Tom tossed it to the other.

“Use it. Your hair looks sort of crusty.”

Marco simply huffed in reply and caught the item. He ran a hand through his hair and felt all of the gunk pressing it together. It felt really disgusting... Curious of the bottle, his top pair of eyes peered downwards to read the label.

“Tears- A new way to wash blood out of your hair and leave it soft as a baby skin blanket.” He narrowed his bottom eyes. “Made from real pixie tears… Tom, why is everything down here made from the expense of other creatures?”

The taller shrugged.

“Don’t you humans eat animals? Like cows or whatever? You also use other humans to make things for you. It’s the same type of thing.”

“Weird.”

He opened the cap and poured the dark purple substance out. It felt like normal shampoo to him. Nothing too weird about it, except for the color. He lathered it into his hair and rubbed his scalp, making sure to avoid his horns. He was going to try and not get aroused for Tom's sake. 

Tom was watching him the entire time. He was curious to see how Marco did things. Star called him ‘The safety kid’ when they first met. To what extremes would he go? Marco didn’t seem safe at all. Not in bed, at least.

His crimson orbs watched as the water dripped from a piece of the other’s brown hair down his neck and back into the water. It was almost hypnotizing to watch. He made sure to take note of how many times Marco would sud up his hair with the soap. He was very thorough about it.  

When he was finished, he put his entire head under water to rinse out the soap in the middle of the ‘tub.’ He continued to do so until it was out. Afterwards, he flung his head out of the hot water and slicked back his hair.

That was hot.

Tom moved closer to the younger and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pressed his chest against his back and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

“Okay… You win. Maybe- Maybe one more time.” He sighed softly.

Marco perked up and placed his hands against the two holding him. He grinned and turned his head around.

“We don’t have to. I just like spending time with you, Tom. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

The ex-human turn back around and placed his hands against Tom’s blushing cheeks. He licked his lips slowly to moisten them. 

“Just kiss me.”

"Will do." 

* * *

Star paced back and forth inside of her room. There was a rut starting to form in her carpet from her perfectly aligned walking back and forth. She bit her thumbnail nervously while she tried to think.

Thinking was hard to do when she was so full of... worry? Anxiety? Fear? Sadness? 

Every time her thumbnail would get down to the nub, she used a small spell to make it grow back. Over and over she would do this.

She had taken three hot showers to help her think. She wasn’t sure why Marco used to tell her to take them. They only made her clean. They didn’t really ‘open her mind’ like he said. She also tried to do some exercise to think better. That didn’t work. Nothing worked.

She worried about Marco.

He was like her brother. They were as close as they could get. She didn’t want to see his entire life go down the drain because of one misfired spell. They had gone to school together, gotten into trouble together, went on amazing adventures together, and even shared emotions with each other. He was her other half! They were like soul mates. She couldn't just let it all go to waste! All of their bonding was meant to keep them together forever! Friends forever and ever. 

While she was ruining her carpet, she did come up with a few ideas.

Maybe that spell she casted on him wasn’t actually part of Marco. What if it created an Alter Ego who made him act horribly? She did see him react to her as normal Marco. Star swore that she saw Marco’s shining brown eyes through those creepy green ones. Did this alter have power? Maybe it would just be a temporary thing and it would die off? There were so many questions. But, maybe if Marco were to have another attachment in his body, then he would come back to normal. 

She tried to cast the monster arm spell back onto him, but it was avoided by Tom. If she could just attach that arm back to him, then his entire old self should fight against it. Maybe the ego would too. The arm was definitely it's own being with it's own goals. It wanted to eat a bunch of poopy intestines and rule over everyone. Hopefully the Alter Ego didn't have any motives. 

If the ego destroyed the arm, then it could gain power. What if it destroyed Marco? Then it would just be demon Marco for the rest of their lives.

Demon Marco was verrry different from normal Marco.

She didn’t like him. At all. And that says a lot for Star, since she mostly likes everyone and everything. He was rude, gross, sexual, and a bunch of other nasty things! His mouth was so filthy that he should eat soap for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Maybe he should just breathe soap bubbles! It was so gross 

Another idea that came to her mind was separating Tom and Marco. Maybe if they were far apart, then Marco’s demon side would die down and become so weak that any spell could change him back. She had a feeling that the demon side needed to be with a partner... Like a leech. It cannot survive without the other. 

But how was she going to tear them apart?

Marco stole her scissors and also had that small bell from the Blood Moon Ball. And heck- Tom was a demon prince with many magic powers. Those combined could easily keep them together.

So, to her logic… The first plan had to work. She would have to catch Marco on surprise and cast that spell on him. Even running it over with Glossaryck, he said that should work the best. The spell she put on Marco hadn’t been written down, nor has it been used in centuries.

This was her only chance to bring him back.

The only part that was questionable was how to get Marco to remain unaware of her actions.

Knowing someone for a long time can easily be used to an advantage. Star knew that Marco was well aware of her planning actions and motions. Sometimes it would just be a glint in her eyes, and he would question her.

If he were to ever come back, how would she do it? Would she have to pin him down and do it? Maybe take him by surprise in his sleep? In front of his parents? God forbid that he do something horrible to his parents. She would definitely beat the heck out of him for that.

Maybe she should just grab him by his stupid demon tail and cast the spell.

Oh.

Wait.

What if the monster arm and the Alter Ego get along? If that happens then Marco would be a bowel eating demon. Er, a bowel eating sex demon?

Just imagining the outcomes of that scenario happening made the blonde want to barf.

Also, if she killed off the demon... Would it hurt Marco? Would it take out part of his being? Would he lose his humanity? 

What if she messed up? 

What if Marco became even worse? 

What if he was never Marco again? 

If only there was some way to fix all of this…

“Ahhhh.”

Star stopped walking and flopped down on her bed. She stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed like no tomorrow.

The last time she did that was when Marco and her had a fight. The fight that really started their bond. The fight that she first began to trust in Marco like a brother. 

“I just want my Marco back!”  

* * *

Marco dried off his small wings by fluttering them as soon as he got out of the water. He felt refreshed in more ways than one. His skin glowed, his hair was shiny, and the look on his face was killer. 

On the other hand, Tom also slopped out of the water with a totally exhausted expression. He felt sort of weak and tired. Even though he begged Marco to stop all of the sexual gestures, they still ended up doing them. Mostly against his own ability. Even though most of it was half assed, Marco seemed to love it still. 

Tom placed his hands towards Marco and casted a heat spell to dry him off. Then, he did the same to himself. Being clean was nice though. It was better than having all of those nasty after sex fluids caked onto him.

Having more energy than he knew what to do with, Marco latched onto Tom's arm. He still had a towel around his waist, and it was threatening to fall down.

"I love you so much, Tom." He purred.

"I love you too. You know, we've only been together for about two days and have had more sex than anyone normally would have in a month." He sighed. "Aren't you full yet?"

All four green hues blinked with confusion.

"Oh, I've been full for the past 8 hours, Tom. I just like it when you're with me." He squeezed his arm. "It is so nice to be one with someone. I just wish we were like that all the time. I love feeling your heat. It's addicting." His voice was as sweet as sugar while he spoke. "B-but," Then, it changed to a shy voice. "I do want to go on a date with you... Like a normal couple? I mean, if that's okay?"

"There's the Marco I know and love." Tom mused at the last half of Marco's little speech. "Say, how about we go on a date then? Just you and me." He shot him an award winning smile. "I'll even set up our own little Blood Moon Ball, if you want."

"You will? That's a lot of work to do- But it'd be great to go! I only danced with um," Marco cleared his throat. "With Star... But, I'd rather dance with you."

"Then it's settled. I'll have it arranged for tomorrow. We'll invite everyone like last time and just call it a normal Ball, I guess. Who should I invite from above?"

Marco covered his smile with his hand. He pretended to be thinking, but instead he was scheming. 

"Invite  _Star Butterfly,_ of course." 

Now, this comment made Tom go quiet. He wondered why Marco would want to invite Star of all people. If he could remember correctly, then she tried to put another spell on Marco. She also wanted them to split apart. A little confused, Tom made Marco repeat himself. 

"I said, invite Star. I want her to come. I need her to come." Marco insisted. He even crossed his arms like a child. 

"Isn't she sort of... Against our relationship?" Tom tried to make sense of this plan. 

"She's only against it because she's jealous." He scoffed in reply. 

"Really? Well, if you really want her there, then I will." Unsure of what to do, Tom simply agreed with him. 

"Good. Oh, and make sure the security is tight. I don't want any fights," 

"Ah, alright. I'll make it perfect." 

" _That I'm not in_." 

Tom placed both hands on Marco's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. Something was wrong. 

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" 

Marco closed his red eyes. 

"I'm just thinking... That, maybe Star needs a time out from magic. I've seen the powers of her wand and all, and I think it'd be better if we had it. You know? It'd keep her out of our business and keep us together." 

Innocently, he clung to Tom for a hug. 

"I don't ever want to be apart from you." He whined into his bare chest. 

"If you think that'll make things better, then I guess we can do that."

Tom was beginning to worry. He had gotten his ass kicked who knows how many times by Star. Would she really just leave her wand into Marco's care? Even if they did fight... She wasn't faking her power. He really didn't want to get frozen again either. That sucked ass. 

_'If I can get my hands on Star's wand... Then I can have anything I want. After I finish with Tom, then I can have everyone's power in the world.'_

Marco simply smiled. 

"Let's go pick out something nice to wear." 

He dragged Tom out of the room. 

 

 


	10. rip

“Wow, Tom! I am so excited for this ball. You’re so sweet to have a whole ball just for me… I mean, us.” Marco  beamed happily while leaning against his boyfriend.: His red orbs seemed to pierce right through Tom. His tail was swaying back and forth rather playfully while his wings were flat against his back. The look in his ‘innocent’ eyes was that of evil intent. Oh, if only Tom knew what he had gotten into.

Tom was so focused on making his newly made demonic boyfriend happy, that he was missing cues of uneasiness. For example, sometimes Marco would flinch or twitch in a strange way and play it off as a joke. Also, maybe Tom should have taken notice to the way Marco’s eyes would be brown for a little while, green, and then bright red. Haha, but that was fine. No one was perfect. Someones he felt like his own eyes turned white when he was upset. No big deal, right?

Wrong.

* * *

 

_Who even are you…?_

_I’m you._

_You can’t be me… There’s no way!_

_But, I am._

_I am Marco Diaz! I am a human being from Earth and I live with my mom, dad, and Star._

_I am Marco Diaz, I am a demon from the Underworld and I live with my true love Tom._

_Do I actually like Tom like that? He’s a demon!_

_I am a demon too._

_He’s really rude._

_He is very cute._

_He is really cruel!_

_He is very handsome._

_He is really really evil!_

_He is very very sweet._

_He really hates me…_

_He loves you very much._

_Why?_

_Why not?_

_How can he love me? We’re total opposites!_

_Opposites attract._

_But... I'm just... Marco._

_We are the same. Tom is just Tom._

_Doesn't he like Star?_

_If he likes Star, then why does he kiss us?_

_I don't know... Do you know?_

_He loves us._

_That's embarrassing..._

_It's alright to be in love._

_Is it?_

_We need love. We need someone there for us. Tom loves us._

_And... I love him back._

_We need to be with him forever._

_F-forever?_

_And ever and ever. Until we all become old and die._

_I kind of like that idea._

_Then stop fighting me._

_I don't think you're right though! What if you're a monster trapped inside of my head?_

_That is rude. I am you, Marco. We have talked about this._

_You keep saying that- But how do I know?_

_We share the same memories. We're one in the same._

_Okay... Sounds fake. What is my-_

_Wet Socks._

_...least favorite thing? How did you know that?_

_I am you._

_You can't be!_

_Stop fighting me._

_I don't want this. I don't know who you are!_

_You know who I am._

_Ugh- If I know who you are, then why don't you just say it!?_

_Are you giving me permission?_

_Yeah, sure! Whatever! Just tell me and get out of my brain!_

_If you say so..._

_Hurry up!_

I̝̲̰̜͎̬̜̥̭̜͇̜̰͉̘̭̰ͮ͋͆̋ͩ̊̂ͭ͛͒̅ͅ ̞͈̠̝́͋̒͋̂̓̚a̝͚̬̟͔̍ͨ̋͛͒͒ͮ̌̊͛ͮ̽̈́ͯ̚̚̚m̖̺̱͚̘͕̼̗͖͙̹̞ͫ̓ͦ̂̇͆͆͋ͅ ̰͔̥̖̱̹̇ͮ̉̇̍ͭY̙̜̪̖̥̼̽ͥ͊̌ͨ̀̃͋ͪ̽̀͂̓ͭ̄̀́̔O̰̺̱̟̫̓̆̇͆ͧ͋̒̌̏̊̈̚ȗ̬̳͕͓͍͓͓͍͙̊ͪ̈͑̔ͨ̓̅ͮ̌ͬͨͥ̅ͣͧ̓͗.̩̲̟͖̞͇̪͎̰̦͍͉̜̘ͮ̾̍ͅ ͔̗̗ͮͨͪ͊̈́͛̑̐̓̐͌̏ͨͨ̇̒ͅ  
---  
  
 

* * *

 

"Marco? Are you ready yet?" Tom called from his room. 

Currently in the bathroom getting ready, Marco smirked at himself in the mirror. His red eyes glowed happily while he slicked back his hair and polished his horns. Hell, he even put on a bit of nail polish as well to give off the best look he possibly could. Now dressed in his usual matador outfit. After poking some holes in his hat, he slid it on with ease and winked at himself in the mirror with his right eyes. All that was left was a small.... surprise in his pocket. 

"I'm ready." 

Leaving the bathroom, he came back and placed his hands on his hips. "What do you think, Tom?" 

"I think you look sexier in that as a demon." He cooed back with a small flicker of amusement in his eyes. 

"Why thank you. I'd hope that my beloved boyfriend would think I looked sexy." Using his slightly whiny voice, he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and rested his head against his chest. "But really... Thank you for doing this for me. I promise I'll make it up to you one day."   
  
Tom stroked his back wings gently and simply smiled at him with pure happiness. "No problem. Shall we go, princess Marco? Your ball is waiting for you." 

"Mmhm... It'll be so much fun." 

Especially with his fun device in his pocket. The demon inside of him willingly gave him it too. How nice of him! Now, going to a ball sounded like loads of fun. So many people... So little time.

With that, they left hand in hand to a horse drawn carriage.

* * *

 

 

When the night came, Star looked at the invitation with a worried expression. Chewing on her bottom lip, her gaze went from the dark green invitation covered in sugar skulls to her reflection. Her fluffy pastel blue [dress ](http://cdn03.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/deschanel-emmys/deschanel-emmy-awards-01.jpg)and pigtails were nice and all... But now she worried if they would be able to work in a fighting scenario. In the Blood Moon Ball situation, she didn't really need to fight much. Now? Now, something was telling her that she would have to. 

Taking in a deep breath, she thought about what else she could do if needed. In result, her outfit was very flexible. With only a few[folds](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/336784878363036781/), she could turn it into something easier to fight in. If she took the bottom and tied it after going under her legs, it was more of a romper than a dress. 

Star glanced at the mirror and finished up putting on her lipgloss, which was ready for battle. Next, her want was polished and tucked away in her purse. All that was left was getting a ride to the underworld. 

"...No turning back..."

Picking up a picture of Marco and her, she squeezed it tightly in her hand. "I promise I'll save you, Marco!"   
  
The bell rung three times in it's low tone in the silent air of the night. It was midnight. Time to go defeat evil and reclaim her best friend. 

* * *

Upon entering the ball, she noticed just how many people were there. There were far more than the Blood Moon Ball and it appeared that Tom and Marco were no where to be seen. She shuffled through the demons and other dead creatures to make her way to the front.

"Aaah... No one told me it would be a masked party!!" Almost everyone she went by had a sugar skull mask on. It would be difficult to find Tom and Marco with this... That and most of them were wearing sombreros as well. This must have been part of his plan. 

Squinting while looking around, she spotted a couple of people standing on the stage. There were a few guards around them... So, that had to have been the pair. That wasn't very smart, now was it? 

Dashing to the front, Star whipped out her wand and aimed it at everyone on stage. 

"Hyper blast freezing spell!!" She called out. Instantly, a large beam of ice went flying forward to the large crowd. The people in the group froze in a thick layer of ice, since that was one of the only things to go against flame demons. "Marco!!!" She called out whilst flying over to the stage in search of her possible frozen friend. 

Fakes. The people dressed up to look so important were fakes. Her hands pressed against the ice in hope to get some sort of hint about where her friend was, but instead got nothing. 

The demons around her were in shock and began to scream for help due to a rogue princess. Some whispered to each other while others ran away. Each time one of they left, Star quickly glanced around in hope to spot the two troublemakers she wanted. 

"Marco?"

"You called?" From above the stage in the rafters, Marco and Tom stood watching the princess with smiles plastered on their faces. "Star! I didn't think that you would actually come!" Eyes softening, Marco jumped down, using the curtains as a rope to slide onto the wooden floor. He ran over to Star with open arms. 

Star's guard went down when she felt her friend finally give her attention once more. He seemed to be going back to normal. Hugging him tightly, she fell for his trap all over again. "Marco! I was so worried!!" 

"Star, thank you. I missed you so much... Thanks to you, I could fight back that demon inside of me. I'm alright now. Um... Before we go, can we enjoy the ball a little? Even though I want to go home, I also want to enjoy this night." Rubbing the back of his head shyly, the elder smiled sheepishly and looked back at Tom. "He is my boyfriend..." He let go and tried to wrap his arm around Tom's arm. 

The blonde smiled and nodded back. "S-sure! We can stay... But... On one condition!" She held her finger up for the single deal she wanted to do. Afterwards, she shoved her wand into her purse. "Please give me another hug!" 

"...Sure. Haha, Star! Come here!" Grinning widely, he reached forward to give her a huge bear hug. Except this time, he yanked the wand out of her bag and aimed it at her hands soon after. "Binding spell of candy!" Marco growled. 

Her wrists were now stuck together with sticky taffy ropes. Star's expression turned into one of worry and betrayal. Her brows knitted together and mentally punched herself in face. Of course he'd do something like this. "M-Marco! Give it back! You don't know what you're doing!" She cried out before lunging forward. 

"Rainbow fly trap." Ever so calmly, the demon shot the wand at her feet so they would be stuck to the ground. Then, he turned to show Tom the wand. 

The usual pretty pastel colors soon turned into a dark red color. The star turned into a skull and small sugar skulls were laced around the handle and sides. Small demon wings poked through the top and soon it was all made for him. Marco Diaz... The demon. 

"Tom, can you believe it? She fell for it! Again! She fell for it again! Ahaha!!! What an idiot! Oh God, this power is making me so hard. Kiss me, Tom!" Filled with excitement, he jumped forward to hug and smooch his boyfriend. 

Tom was actually in shock about what happened. He just expected Marco to tell Star to leave them alone... Not this. Whatever it was. It didn't matter though. Marco was so cute when he was happy. He gladly kissed back and stupidly grinned afterwards. "That's nice... But what are you going to do with it?" 

Releasing him, Marco glanced back at Star who was crying and weeping in her spot. "Well.... This is awkward and all... Buttttttt....." 

The flame demon awaited for a response by swallowing hard and holding onto Marco's hand. His nails dug into his shirt and wondered what the hell was going to happen. 

What Tom didn't expect 

was a wand against his forehead. 

"Sorry Tom... You're hot and all- But there's better out there. I'll miss you~" Marco cooed while planting a small kiss against his lips. 

The wand glowed a bright red against Tom's third eye. In that moment, he swore that time had stopped. The moment his sweat from the top of his brow finally dripped; the wand shot. 

"M-Marco! Wait! I'm your boyfrie-" 

**"Darkness overload mind control."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE FANART MMMM


	11. where is this going o shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thanks for all of the support. weeps. I've been going through some shit so this is nice to read the feedback. IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG LOL THIS FIC IS NOW OVER A YEAR OLD IM SORRY IM PETTY

**"Darkness Overload Mind Control."**

"Marco- Wa-!!" Tom began to shout whilst grabbing onto his boyfriend's arm in the last moment. But, it was too late. Only a few seconds afterwards was he rendered motionless with a blank stare. His glossy red eyes stared at Marco almost as if his soul wasn't inside of his body anymore. He was just a body from here on out. 

"Wow... That actually worked pretty well. I'm surprised you'd let me get away with that." Twirling the wand in his hand, Marco glanced over at Star who was currently trying to eat her way through the mess of pink candy. "You know... You should seriously be more careful before letting me near you. Ah, but you live and you learn, right?" With a half wink with his left two eyes, he simply laughed it off and went over to the girl. 

"Marco! Please! Don't do this!" In tears, she still tore through the candy with her teeth and spit the food out onto the floor. "Tom! Don't your guards care!? You're their prince! You've just been captured! Say something, please!" 

Tom didn't respond. Instead, he knelt down before Marco and bowed his head. Around him, the guards did the same. Four different guards wearing sugar skull masks marched over with a golden litter chair. It had poles on all sides for the monsters to lift it up on their shoulders to walk Marco around as he sat. One of the nearby guards picked up Tom like a piece of luggage and tossed him up for another monster to hold. He set him down in the 'throne' and then helped Marco up as well. Once up on their little man held worshiping rack, the incubus made himself comfortable on his lap. 

"Oh Star... Didn't you know that Tom already used a similar spell on all these people? Why else do you think an asshole like him managed to get such a wonderful kingdom!" Marco mused to his beloved friend. Of course, the previous spell was no where close to this dangerous. It was only a little one that made the people in hell want to obey him. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Marco... Please, this isn't you. You would never do this! My Marco would never go as low as controlling people! You know that's wrong... Y-You're... You're no better than Jeremy!" Star snapped back as she spit out another chunk of candy. 

"Jeremy...?" Marco's green eyes widened at the thought of that little twerp. "Jeremy is such a pain! He always cheats! God, I wish he just quit already.... The only reason why he has a black belt is because his parents paid for it! I doubt he'd even... Make it... Here..." Shaking his head, the demon scoffed. "So, you're trying to get on my nerves, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at Star and mentally shot daggers at her. 

"But... You... You just remembered Jeremy. And you're not Marco! I just saw my real Marco! You're not him at all!" Struggling back and forth in the sticky mess, she began to yell other memories at him. "What about your parents? Don't you think they're worried sick about you?! Remember when you were taken by Toffee?! They called the police and everything! Come on, remember? Remember all the times we spent together? What about Jackie Lynn Thomas! She thinks you're awful now! Why don't you show her that you're a nice guy!?" Again and again, Star began to spout out more and more instances that they had shared. And each time, Marco felt his slightly shriveled up heart beat a bit faster. 

"I..." 

"I don't care! Shut up!"

"But... Star.... Is my best friend-! I would never..." 

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." 

"I've already hurt so many people. Why stop now!? Come on..." 

**"Please, stop."**

Grasping onto his hair, he tugged on it while letting out muffled screams here and there. "Shut up!!! God... I should just remove your fucking mouth!! I know who I am! I know that I'm evil! I have to be!! I have everything I could ever want now! So... Shut up!" In a hoarse voice, Marco aimed his wand at his former best friend and growled.

"I bet you won't be able to talk when your tongue is ripped out. That should be pretty nice, right? So... Tongue... Remo- I don't know the spell for that." Setting the wand down at his side, he stared at the girl with an irritated expression. "I mean... I have your wand now so... Should I just use a knife? I can have so much other fun with this too..." Pointing it to another guard, he casted something random so the guard would turn inside out. His guts went on the outside and his skin was on the inside. In the end, he didn't respond and was melted into a puddle of goo. 

Star watched in horror as the guard died right before her eyes. "Marco, stop! This isn't you! Pleasssseee!" She wailed and wept as she struggled more in the candy confines. "Marco stop!!"

"Eh? Why? It's funny, isn't it? Who knew that that type of monster had green blood... Spooky, isn't it?" Completely amused, he spun the wand in a small circle again and pointed it at star. "Tell me the spell that cuts off tongues. Any funny business and you'll die, princess of moo-ni." He mocked her much like another girl at their school.

Swallowing hard, she stared at her wand with worry. Honestly, she didn't know any actual spell for something that morbid. All of her spells were based off of cute items or sweet things. Muni was more of a rainbow and happiness type of land than a dark one. Even so... There was always _that_ _one_ spell.  The first spell she ever learned... But... That would be... Dangerous. Everyone in the room would be hurt so badly that they would wish they were dead. She didn't have Toffee's protective force either this time... So instead, she decided to do something else. 

"Mirror, call Queen of Muni!" Shouting as loudly as she could, the mirror in the corner of the room that Tom often tried to use to entice Star to his balls started to dial. Within two rings, the mother answered. 

"You tricked me! Prepare to die!" Aiming the wand at the mirror, he shot a beam of red to destroy it. It shattered instantly and then fell to the floor in heavy clanks. Next, he shoved the wand Star's way and stared at her with rage. "After I specifically asked you not to do anything funny... Here you are doing- Ergh-!!"

"Star!" The doors were suddenly knocked open with the king and queen of Muni riding in. They had a small army with them as well as they were ready to attack.   
  
"Awww... How cute! You called mommy and daddy? Actually, I invited them here myself. Want to know why? So I could do this! **Darkness Overload Mind Control!** " Whipping the wand to their entire army, he shot the dark spell as quickly as possible. 

Yet instead, it bounced off their shields. 

"...Huh?" 

Star started to smile a little as she gazed at Marco. "Remember that box Toffee had us in...? The Muni soldiers were made armor similar to it! No matter what spell you try... It won't work!" Looking at him, she suddenly bounced out of the candy and let it fall with a remaining group of rats and bugs chewing on the outside. With her mewberry wings, she flew up and kicked Marco against his extra set of eyes and yanked the wand out of his hands. 

While yanking it back, Marco hissed in pain and started to spit out random words in hope of a spell coming out to stop star. In the end, he was then pinned down to the floor by the King's magic. Sharp thorns pierced his skin as he was held down. His arms, his legs, his neck, and even his wings were pierced. It stung like crazy as he was forced down. "Let me go! You don't know who you're messing with!!" Wand still in hand, he tried to scream more spells over and over again. 

"Look... Marco, I think you're a good lad but... This demon side... Is unbecoming of you." The king sighed and gripped onto his sword and held it over Marco's wrist. "I am sorry..." 

"Rainbow fist!" Marco cried out until the rainbow fist punched the king back. In result, the queen came up and grit her teeth together. 

"How dare you do this to both my husband and my daughter... It is unforgivable!" In a stern voice, she picked up the sword and dug it deeply into Marco's wrist until it hit bone. 

He felt pain like no other course through his body. "A-ahhhh!!" He let out a scream so painful that Star covered her ears as she stood to the side and cried. From the corner of her eye, she could see Marco writhing and fighting against the vines that only held him down tighter until they punctured his skin even more until he was bleeding all over the floor. His hand was now unattached to his body and still gripping the wand. His muscle and bone was visible through where the sword had cut. 

Her mother stepped away and stomped on his hand until it released the wand. She picked it back up and pointed it at Tom and the guards who were contained by similar vines, but without the thorns. 

_"Release spell!"_

One by one, the monsters around them were blinking and wondering what they were doing. Last but not least, Tom was finally snapped out of his senses and thrown down onto the floor by the group of uncaring creatures. 

He rubbed his head with pain and looked around with a confused expression. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was being knocked out and then... Then what? Rubbing his eyes, he noticed Star hugging her father and looking absolutely wrecked. It hurt his heart to know that his friend was so upset. But... Because of what? The queen was running a sword across a cleaning cloth with bright red staining it and... And? 

Marco. 

Marco had put a **spell on him** to control his mind. 

Marco had **betrayed** him. 

Marco had **set** **him up.**  

Marco **didn't love** him. 

Enraged, his entire being flared up as he stormed forward past a group of demons who were circled around something. Some were kicking, hissing, spitting, and so on to whatever was there. 

"Out of the way! Get out of the way! What are you even do-" 

It was _Marco_. 

"Marco...?" 

Despite how angry he was at the other, he couldn't bring himself to scream at him with anger. Instead, he knelt down beside him and placed a hand across his cheek. 

Marco didn't respond. He was cold as ice, which was different from how warm a demon should usually be. A pool of blood surrounded him as he continuously bled out from his missing hand and other wounds given from the thorny vines and the monsters kicking him while he was down. His chest was barely rising as he took in short, half heartedly made breaths. 

"Marco... S-Star! Fix this... Please! I know he has done wrong but... Maybe we can still save him!" Grabbing onto the demon's intact hand, he squeezed it tightly and looked around the ballroom. "Someone! Do something! Please... Don't let him die!" 

Star let go of her father and took hold of her wand and let it change back to the former settings. Then, she aimed it at his missing hand. 

**"Releasio Demonius Infestica!!!"**

 


	12. boi i only made this fic for tentacle porn so like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so instead of having each CH be like 4k words, they will hover around 1.5K or 2K. It'd just be easier for me to update more and for you guys to not wait as long. I hope that's okay. Tell me what you think??? If not, I can do 4k or more but you'll have to wait.

Marco snapped open his eyes and began to breathe heavily. He turned in pain and clutched onto the soft pillow beside his head. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to figure out what was happening. "W-where am I..." Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he noticed that his left hand seemed to get caught on something. Yanking it back and forth, it came off with a loud 'pop.' 

"Huh...?" 

Now a bit more aware of his surroundings, he gazed down at the large, purple tentacle covering his entire arm. "B-But you're-!" Grabbing onto the arm, he squeezed it and winced with pain as the monster arm bit him in return. "I got rid of you!" 

"I told you before... And I will remind you again! You can never get rid of me!" The arm chuckled deeply and flung itself around the bed. "Now let me consume the bowels of your friends and family!" 

"No way! That's-" 

_"Impossiiiible. It's impossible for me to forget to love youuu... Ooohhhh oh oooh..."_

Now fully awake, Marco noticed he was in a cage of a sort. It had a large bed in the middle, a mirror on the outside of the cage on a nearby wall, and the cd player Tom had showed him however many years ago in the corner of the room. It was playing one of the five Love Sentence's Cds... On his favorite song too. The bed was soft to the touch, but obviously burning with heat. The pillows were all red and plentiful as if whoever put him in there wanted him to feel safe. And of course, how could he forget the CD player. It was a bit outdated, but Tom had all the best music on it. He was so sweet... That... Wait. 

Memories came flooding back into his mind of becoming a demon and all the horrible things he had done. He remembered all the times that he shared with Tom and all the growth in their relationship. He remembered his parents and how worried they were for him when he threw up from eating the pancakes. He remembered Star and how she did all she could to try and help him. He hurt Star and Tom. He controlled so many people. He broke their relationship... It wasn't- This wasn't want he wanted to do at all! He just wanted to date Tom and have a wonderful friendship with Star. This... This was hell. It was worse than hell. It was a nightmare. He wished that he could just wake up and forget that it had even happened, but... What had been done was done. 

Bounding to his feet, he raced up to the left where the mirror was on the outside of the cage. It was an ornate mirror, but didn't seem to be the type to use as a call either. It was just... A normal one. He gasped with shock as he saw what had happened to him.He grabbed onto the cage and shook it on accident due to how shocked he was. It was unreal. This was unreal!

On one side, he still had his demon features, but on the other he was _purple_. He was purple around his eye. It stained him like an ink splatter and seemed to drip down with other different pigments of purple. Blotches of it seemed to cover his neck as well. His monster arm was all the way up to his shoulder and seemed to be attached by more discolored skin. His usual brown eye was now completely white without a pupil or anything. Just... a soulless white. A glossy glow seemed to be coming from his eye as well. It was more like a light than an eye by this point. 

His right side still consisted of his horns and extra red eye, but it was a bit different now. His wings- Er, wing... Had become even smaller now and his horn was just a nub. His top eye was red and glaring while his other was green and normal. It also appeared to be that his nails were just long instead of claws too. 

"I look so messed up..." Sitting back down on the bed, he covered his face with his good hand. "Look? No... I _am_ messed up. Even after I hurt him... Tom did this for me. I... I wonder if he still loves me." Freely weeping from his single green eye, he clenched his fist. "This is all **your** fault!!" He yelled at himself. His fists banged against the confines from the cage over and over again until they ached. 

* * *

 

_Marco, Marco... Come on babe. We both know you wanted this too!_

_I couldn't have done it all by myself. You were the one who seduced Tom..._

_Seduced Tom? What a joke! This kid couldn't seduce anyone._

_He had so many times to eat that demon's bowels, but he didn't._

_How weak!_

 "Shut up! Just shut up! I didn't want any of this!!"

_You wanted Tom though. Come on, Marco._

_You know I was just trying to help..._

_I'd hate to admit it, but he's right._

**_You_ ** _are to blame for all of this._

"No! I just wanted to be a normal teenager with a girlfriend and have a normal life!!" 

_Are you stupid?_

_Star's the reason why you can't ever be normal, kid._

_He's right. She's the cause for everything wrong in your life._

_You could have been dating Jackie._

_You could have been a black belt._

_You could have had a normal life._

_You could have been normal._

**_It's all Star's fault._ **

"It's... Not her fault! She's not from here!!" 

_Yeah, sure. Keep using that excuse! Ha!_

_My poor Marco... You've told her many times about_

_the social norms. She is just too stupid._

_Why not put a little faith in us, Marcipoo?_

"You both are evil! I could never trust in you!" 

* * *

When Marco opened his eyes again, he noticed he was somewhere new. It was dark... The air was thick and it felt like he was wading through fog. Looking around with his blind eyes, he reached out to grab for something. Anything. He was just in a cage and now? Now it felt like he was wandering into an abyss of nothingness. 

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Squinting, he narrowed his eyes to spot a tiny flame. It looked like a spark more than anything, but it was there and calling for him. It felt warm and welcoming... Oh, how he wished it was Tom. Or Star. Or his parents. Hell, even Jeremy! Anyone other than the two parasites in his mind. 

"T-tom... Is that you?" 

"Marco..." The flame grew larger and seemed to walk towards him. The glow was a nice pink- Almost the same as Tom's skin tone. He instinctively reached out to grab hold of it, but ended up falling forward instead. 

"Tom!!!" 

Air rushed through his entire body as he fell. Even though the air was once thick and heavy, he felt like he was falling a million miles per hour. It was all happening so fast that it felt like he was punched in the stomach so hard that all the wind was knocked out of him. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But, all he could do was fall. 

Eventually after what felt like hours, he landed hard on his back. He cried out with pain, but selfishly tried to ignore it to suck in air into his aching lungs. It felt as if he was holding his breath for days. 

Panting now, he looked around the dimly lit room and wiped his eyes. 

"Mᴀʀᴄᴏ! Yᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴜs."  A voice from the left called out to him. 

"Us...?" 

Ḑi̝d̝ ͔y͇o͎u̘ ͉ṟe̼a͖l̜lͅy̩ ̨t̖h̤i͔n̥k̪ ̳y̼o͓u̲ ͓ ̹c̖o͙ṳl͉d̝ ̯g̥ȩt̖ ͎ŗi̻d̮ ͓o͚f̠ u̖s̳ ͎ţh̠a̦t̜ ͚

e̹a̦s̲i̞ḻy̺?͎ ̣Į'̟m̧ ̥h̹u̲r̞ṯ!͓ A voice from the right continued in a slightly whiny tone. 

"Who...?" 

A figure came out from the left. He seemed to be wearing a purple suit with a large group of tentacles trailing below. His left arm was the monster arm that he used to have, except that this person's didn't have a face. Instead, the face that was eerily similar to Marco's had that disgusting yellow smile with two large, blank eyes. The tentacles around his body went rushing forward towards the human and grabbed onto him tightly. 

Marco began to panic as he attempted to use his karate skills to rid himself of the creature. Instead, it just laughed. The sticky tentacles were yanking onto his torso and his legs to spread them apart. He cringed in fear and turned his head away. 

"Wʜᴀᴛ's ᴡʀᴏɴɢ? Yᴏᴜ ʙᴇɪɴɢ sʜʏ? Dᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ..." The monster cooed against his ear while forcing his head to turn to the right. 

Reluctantly, he followed and peeked open his eyes to spot another figure. 

The one on the left was wearing the outfit he had on at the Blood Moon Ball. All that was missing was the mask. He too, looked just like Marco. All four of his eyes were burning red as he glared at him. His horns and wings were far larger than Marco's have ever been, and his tail seemed to be even sharper too. His teeth looked more like knives than teeth when he smiled. The demon dragged a finger across the human's chin in a way that gave him chills. 

"͍S̯o̘.͉.͕.̖ ̜W̞e̡ ͕f̞i̭n͔a̩l̹l͇y̠ ̗m͙e̱e̯t͔ ̩f̰a̡c͎e̯ ͍t͓ǫ ̩f͉a͉c͈e̬!̜ ̩I͉t̠'͖s̠ ̮s͙o̦o̜ ̦n̠i̯c͜e̯ ̞t̨o̬ ͜m̖e̘e͓t̨ ͙y̺o͎u͚,̣ ̯Ṃa̭r̹c͇o͓.̗"̩ 

"W-who are you guys!?"

Marco struggled again and again to release himself from the snare of tentacles, but only made himself even more tangled as more wrapped his body. 

**W̟̠͙̟̰͈̘͓̩̩͎͈͇͇͎̝͈̠̞ͅe̡͕̦͍͚̳̹̹̭͉͍͓͍̟̲͖̦͎͎̹͔͓͜ ̧̧̢͖̙̣̤̖͓̦͉̠̖̜͚̦̩̙͜a̢̭̝͈̝̬̯̺̭̯̺̘̪͎̼͜͜͜͜r̢̡̜̥̩̦̹̙̬͖͚̥͍̘̪̟͓̳̜̦͙̮̣e̡̦̺̹̠̦͙͚̣̫̦̙̠͇̩̻͍͜ͅͅ ̢̤̗͙̞̣͕̖̺̣̙͚̼͎͈̣̫̟͜ͅy̨̧̧̲̬͇̳̥̤͈̺͇̬̤͇͍̱̦͙̦̟͙o̧̨̡͙͈͉͙͎̹̪̤̝̮̣̮̯̬̹̗̘͜ų̧̭͉̫̹͙̭̰̮͇̘̰̰͕̮͙̼̰͙ͅͅ**


	13. ohman rip in piss

Marco watched in horror as the two stated what they were. They were him? No way in hell! He knew that they couldn’t be him because… Because- This was getting confusing.

Struggling against them, he bit against one of the tentacles near his mouth, but soon regretted it from the bitter taste.

“You can’t be me! I’m… I’m the one and only Marco Diaz! I-I’m a human boy from the planet Earth!!” He protested while kicking against the tightening tentacles. When they became too tight to handle, he froze on the spot and stopped fighting them. With his head hung low, he squeezed his eyes shut. This was just a bad dream… It had to be! There was no way he was really looking at himself as both a tentacle monster and a demon.

“̺W̘o͉w͜…̢ ͔I͕’̺m͔ ̣s͍oͅ ̺h̺u̳r̥t̪,̥ ̤M̜a̬r̮c͈o̭.͉ ͜E̬v͍e̜n͎ ͇a̙f̲ṯe͕rͅ ͔a͓l̥l̼ ͅw̹e̼’̝v̲e̡ ͖b͔e̳e̢n̲ ͔t͎h͉ṟọu͚g̺ḫ?͙ ̲

P̭ļe̜a͇s̭e̞,̭ ̪ỵo͜u̦ ̙k̖n̠o̺w̫ ̖i̡ṱ ͜w͔a̞s̺ ̬I̧ ̖w̼h̫o̲ ͜m̡a̼d͓e̤ ̟y̤ǫu̘r̟ ̲ṛe̹l̙a̘t̻i̼o͕n̻s̠h̖i̡p̡ ̰w̲o͍r̢k̯ ͕w̞i̻t͖h̲ ͉T̮o̝m̬!̗ ̣

W̲i̘t͎h͕o̡u̞t͎ ̞m͔e̼,̩ ̪y͈o̞u̖ ͅw̝o͍u̜l̨d̳ ̨s̺t͍i̩l̟l̘ ͇b̼ḛ ͅa̧l̢o͍n͈e̜ ̗d͚r͔ȩa̤m̜i͙n̹g̟ ̲o̗v͍e̼r̫ ̤t̘h̬a͚t̬ ̮

b̲i͚t͜c̝h̠ ̺w̼e͇ ̪a̢l̖l̨ ̫k̨n̖ọw̞ ̘i̧s͚ ̹o̝u̧t͍ ̢o͓f͕ ̗y͍o̗ṷr̮ ̼l̡e̠a͙g̢u̙e̱!̖"

"Hᴇ's ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ. A ʟᴀᴍᴇ ᴋɪᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪᴛʜ Jᴀᴄᴋɪᴇ Lʏɴɴ Tʜᴏᴍᴀs?

Nᴏ ᴡᴀʏ. Hᴀ... Yᴏᴜ'ᴅ ʙᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴅᴀᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ʜᴇʀ."  

"But..." 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he began to weep softly. They were probably right... Why in the world would Jackie ever look at him? Plus, he treated her like trash... When he was a demon, he ruined all of his relationships and man, it hurt. He never wanted something like this to happen. Not to him, not to anybody. It wasn't fair... Why did this happen? 

"Iᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴏғ Sᴛᴀʀ."

"S͓t͔a̡r̜ ̪d͔i̮d̢ ͅt̝hͅi̜s̰ ͖t̝o͖ ̮y̹o̤ṳ.̯" 

"It was an accident! She didn't mean to do it on purpose!" 

No matter how much he protested, he knew that they were right. Accident or not, Star had ruined his life. Maybe this would finally be the breaking point for her, and start taking stuff more seriously. But now? After it was already too late? Now he was bound to die alone and without any friends from how badly he messed up. God, this was the worst... Clenching his hands into fists, he looked at the demon across from him. 

"How do I get rid of you two?" 

The demon and the tentacle monster exchanged a quick glance, then chuckled softly. The demon Marco approached him and slid his tail around his waist to tug him closer, constricting his movement.

"̺Y̳o̢u̦ ͙g̲e̪t̙ ͍o̥n̬e̫ ̦o̲f̤ ͓u̮s͉.̰ ̭P̠i̦c͖k͍ ̢w̥h̝i̙c͎h̩ ̤o̪n͈e̠ ̤y̗o͎u̢ ̥wͅo͔u̖l̡d͈ ͈r͎a̰t̠h̡e̦r̮ ͙h̗a̧v̗e̜.̤"̩

"Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ sᴛᴀʏ ᴀ sʜɪᴛᴛʏ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪs ɢᴜʏ,

ᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ. A ᴄʟᴀssʏ ɢᴜʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ...

Tᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴇᴀᴛ ᴀs ᴍᴀɴʏ ʙᴏᴡᴇʟs ᴀs ᴡᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛ!"

"Bowels... Are seriously nasty." 

Marco replied while wrinkling his nose in disgust. But if he were to choose then... 

"I-I would rather be with you..." 

The demon tail loosened its grip on Marco and allowed him to turn around to face the tentacle version of himself. Marco leaned in close and wrapped his arms around his neck. It took all of his power to not think about his true plan, since the two seemed to be able to read his mind. Even so, he was praying that if he chose the tentacle arm, then Star could undo the spell just like last time. It worked then, so it should surly work now! If he could just get rid of the demon side with this... Then everything should be fine. He could go back to school and explain what had happened, he could make up his friendship with everyone he's hurt, and maybe he could date Tom for real. Incubus thoughts or not, he did have feelings for the demon prince. 

"̦I̬ ͙d̜o̺n͓'͜t̲ ͙b͓e̘l͉i̢e̲v͕e̳ ͇y̙o͎u̗.̱ ̡P̢r̝o̖v͎e̝ ̰i̩t̬.̥"͚ ̦

"P-Prove it?" 

"̝L͜e͍t̞ ̖h̞ḭm̩ ̣t̼a͕s͙t̨e̞ ̤y̮o̰u͕r̯ ̗iͅn̙s͚i͍d͚ḙs̝.̜"̖ ̼

"My insides?!"

"I ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪᴅᴇᴀ! Lᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴀsᴛᴇ ʏᴀ!"

The tentacle version of Marco grinned a sharp toothed smirk at him and slid one of his smaller tentacles up Marco's shirt. It trailed up his chest and rested against one of his nipples where it suckled and pressed against it like a mouth. 

 

"Mm..." 

For now, it appeared that the demon was sitting back with his arms crossed, clearly not impressed with this display. 

"S-stop...please..." 

The human whimpered and arched his chest against the touches. His eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the sticky, yet delicious touch. His red hoodie was soon lifted over his head and tossed to the floor. Soon after, his pants were gone as well. 

"Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴏᴘ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ sᴛᴀʏ ʜᴇʀᴇ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴄᴇɴᴛᴜʀɪᴇs. I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ...." 

"F-fine..." Marco mumbled and let the slimy appendages use and abuse hime. Unlike with Tom, the tentacles felt slimy and cold, rather than warm, caressing hands. Little droplets of slime would fall and slick onto his skin with every movement. Each time the appendages wrap around his chest, they would squeeze him and toy with his pink buds. Two of the monster Marco's tentacles began to suck on his nipples until they were hard. 

"Ooh..." His head lolled back as he squirmed and let out small moans now and again from how wonderful it felt. Another pair slimy cold arms went down into his underwear to caress him. A medium sized one instantly attached to the tip of his dick, and sucked like the ones on his nipples. The brown haired boy gasped loudly and rocked his hips forward into the touch. His flaccid cock was now springing to life as blood rushed down to the nice sensation. "T-Tom..." 

"I'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ Tᴏᴍ! I'ᴍ ʏᴏᴜ... Cᴏᴍᴇ ᴏɴ, Mᴀʀᴄᴏ. Wʜʏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ sᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ɴᴀᴍᴇ?" The other self hissed at him. 

"T-that'd be so weird... I don't- What are you doing!?" His brown eyes shot open with shock as he felt the tentacle wrapped on his dick form a tongue of some sort, and slip into his hole. "T-that's- That isn't supposed to go in there!" Protesting now, he tried to pull away but found it useless since his legs were bound tight. "Ah-!" Lurching forward against the tentacles, he moaned and looked down in horror as the thin strand of wet muscle entered into the tip of his cock. "Y-You're fucking m-my piss hole? W-why!?" His voice cracked halfway through his sentence. 

"I'ᴍ  ᴀ ɴᴀsᴛʏ ɢᴜʏ, ʏᴀ ᴋɴᴏᴡ? Tʜᴇɴ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ... Sᴏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ!"  He chuckled back while peeling down his own pants. 

As if this all wasn't enough, now he was eye to eye with the rather large tentacle in the spot where.....where his dick was meant to be. Swallowing, he tried to focus. Did this mean he wanted him to suck? Did he want Marco to suck off one of his tentacles? He really... Wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. This wasn't a dick at all. What if- Did that mean that arm he had this whole time was just a penis?! Oh God...

Either way, he decided to take his chances and shakily got down onto his knees. Even as he was moving, the tentacles around his chest and cock were sucking without mercy. Marco could feel the sweat dripping down his back, combining with the slime and turning him into a sticky mess. All of this stimulation was making him light-headed. If only he could have Tom's thick cock inside of him too... Jeez, he wasn't even a sex demon anymore and he was still thirsting for it. 

Wrapping his sweaty palms against the oddly shaped cock, he jerked it experimentally and flinched back when the monster moaned against his touches. Their voices were so alike that he found it creepy... Maybe they were actually the same person. Now he started to wonder if this was masturbation or sex. 

Licking what he assumed was the tip, Marco's tongue retracted back from the odd taste. It was kind of salty... And it felt so rubbery. Ew. He never was a fan of sea food. 

"Gᴏ ᴀʜᴇᴀᴅ. Tᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴛᴀsᴛᴇ!"

Before he knew it, his head was forced down onto the cock until it the back of his throat. The suction cups stuck to his tongue and made him want to gag. Tears welded up in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. His throat hurt and he knew for a fact that his jaw was dislocated. "Nngh!!!" Mumbling and trying to peel himself back, Marco only sent vibrations of encouragement to the other. 

The monster Marco took hold of his hair and began to fuck his tight throat. He whimpered every now and then with need. 

"Y-Yᴇᴀʜ... Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ... Mᴀʀᴄᴏ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ..." 

Eventually finding air between thrusts, Marco added his own suction. In the upside of having a possible demonic, monster tentacle dick in his mouth was that it felt like he was making out with someone rather heavily. "Mmn-! Mm!" The sucking on his dick also helped the pain mix into sweet pleasure too. Of course, he didn't like the smaller one inside of his member, but his dick was straining for even more. It all made him want Tom. Marco needed Tom.

From behind, he could feel his legs being lifted up and spread apart as the monster pressed a smaller tentacle inside. It probed around for a few moments which caused him to groan with anticipation. Finally, it ran up and down his prostate beautifully. He could feel it move in circles to press against the sensitive nerve over and over again. While touching him there, it also sprayed him with some sort of lubricant to make it easier to move. 

"Pwah-!" Taking his mouth off the cock in front of him, he suddenly cried out as the appendage was removed with a disgusting 'pop.' Marco was soon flipped around so the tentacles held him above the other Marco's member and slowly brought his body down onto it. The tip was surprisingly easy going in, but the base was tough. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable as it stretched him far more than Tom or anything else could. "Mnn-! Please! Please fuck me, Marco... Pleaaase!" He gasped and begged as white went past his gaze. 

The tentacles were suddenly working faster than he could comprehend. The one around his dick started to jerk him as it sucked him off and fucked his urethra. The one inside of him was tunneling away until he felt it so deeply that he wondered if it would come out of his mouth. 

His voice cracked as he cried and moaned like a well fucked whore. Over and over again, he could feel the length pressing against his prostate until it was abused. "Ooooh... Oooo-! Marco! Marco-! I-If you keep going this fast then I can't-!" Stars were all he could see as he was pounded into over and over again. "Mmmm!!! Marco-!!" It was strange to call out his own name, but he was also loving the feeling. He had no idea that his own dick could feel that amazing. 

Weeping, he couldn't hold back anymore. They had only been fucking for a few minutes, but he couldn't stop himself from releasing prematurely. 

"M-Marco!!!" 

His seed shot into the tentacle and past the smaller one inside of his urethra. With a trembling body, he felt like his soul was leaving him from how wonderful the sensation was. 

Just as he felt like was going to pass out, he was met with the lips of the demon Marco. 

**"̶̡̧̧̨̛̱̞̙͇̞͔̩͎̳̳̫̲͔̲̙̺̬͙͇͇̈́͌̆̉͐̎́̆̊̋͑̎͆̀̈́͑̈́̽̅̉͘̕͘ͅY̷̨̩͈̜͇̘͕̮̲̗̦̠̖̬̝͇̻͍͚̙̝̮̹̳͋͆̎̈̀̎̂̌̍̾́̓̿́̉̾̌̓̅̈͌̚̚͘͜͝ó̸̧̢̢̻͎͙͙͍̘̬͉̜̥̼̟̤̺̦̥̼̤͖̜̹̮̀̊̍̈́̆̌̓̋̋̆͑̈̌͛̏̿͛̈́̊͛̕͝͠͝ṳ̷̡͍̝̝̮̣̻̣̦̫͙̩̙̯̼̰̥̥̮̣̱̂̉̃̆͆̔̆̾̀́͛͗̾̑̓͗̄̓̈̓̂͑̓̀͜͠ͅͅ ̸̢̧̛̛̛̘̝̠̞̻̹̣̣͉̱͙̱̠̝̥̠̬͎̘̪̫̠͒̏͂̆̿͛̏̀̀̆̈͊̃͋̉̈́̿͌̚̚͠͝ͅc̸̡̗̝͖͍͙̤̺̟̮̝̬̳̘̱̼̫̰̝͉̣͙̱͉̑̍̇̍͊̄͛̃̆̊̔̐́̈́̌̀̋̎̈̍͌͘̕͜͠͝ä̷̢̨̩̬͙̺̬͕͚̪̫̦͙̤̱̞͇͙͍̘̰͓͈̯͙̂̓͋̃̂̑̈́͒͊̀̈̾̌̈̄̅̐̃̔̐̆̚͠͠n̵̢̢͈̦̱̟̳̳̣͙̪̥̖̠͍͖̗̤̹̹̮̭̪̺̾́̈́̆̒̉̋͑̋̈̃̉͑̃̑̂̈̂͊̎̀̽͌͘̕͜'̷̢̢͈̦͖̤̙̟̪̼̮͓͚̤̯͔̠̱̦͚͓͖̯̹̉̀̃͐̄́̔̈̓͑́̓͐̓̑̋̄͑̒̍̅̎̄͘͜͠ţ̷̧̘̩͈̗͍̼̯͖̮͇͈͕͕̰̦̫̹̟̗͙͍̖̾̍̀͋̂͛̒̆̃̈̃̔̈́͂͛̂̅̿̊̔̅͂̋̚͘ͅ ̴̧̢̡͎̳̗̭̠̲̱̙͎̫̠̼͔̰͍̳̥̫̥͚̙͈̍͂́̒͂̔͊̆̽̈́͊̀̿̅̊̊͂̅̍͌̽̈̀͝͝g̷̢̡̛͇̩̯̗̬̮̦̺̘̻̮̣̭̮̲͙̭̮̭̘̯͙̼̍͗̀͂̎̃̋̀͛͗̈́͂̊̋̂̓̓̽͛̈́̀͋̎̕ȇ̷̡̧̧̫̬̝͍̤̭͎̗͖̻̳͚̤͎̠͖͕̱̻̻̲͂̅̈̌̉̈̽͑̈́́͌́́̍̀̃͛̂̈́͂͆̓̚͜͠ţ̷̡̭̞͚͉̹͚̝̯̼̙̫͖̳̳͙̲̦͇͎̮̹͈͎̈̎̃͒͊̇̃͆̋̆̓͆̾̅̍̎̂̀̏̔̒͊̎̃͝ ̴̡͚̭̼͓̮͚͓̤̣̳̦̯̙̝͔̙̞̯̗̜̗̺̟͐́͊̾̌̔͆̃͐̊̌͑̿̋̾̎̀́̄͊̄̌̾͘͜͝r̴̡̛̛̛̛͓͎̘̪̱̫̪̠̘̭̬̣̟̹̙̠̙̠̖̘̟̩͋̉̉̿̐͌̈͐̅̀̆̍̃̓̽̍̽͌̌̚̚͜ͅi̷̧̡͓͈̭̫̞̣̤̝̱͎̤͖̤̻̱̤̬̪̜͙͈̼̞͌̒̉͋̏̌͒̑̐̈̾̿̓͒̽́͛́̈̊̌͘̚̕͝ḓ̴̢̧̨̛͓͖̹͖̲̥̬͙̩̗͉̗̘̺̠̣̰͈͎̙̅̀̐́͑̊͗̾͂͌̈́̓͋̎͆̎̋̆͊͒͗̾͜͝͠ ̶̢̡̡̛̱̲̬̮̺͙͎̹̞̠̪̤͕͖̖̠͓͎͍̅̅̑̈́̓͑̆̍͂͗͛̆̐̅͊̽̃̐̕̚̕̕͜͠ͅͅő̷͖̭̼̺̥̳̜̟̘̰͚̭̮̺͇̬̙̺̣̫̦̞̫̎̃̅̊̔̒̊̋̈́̄́́͌́͊͆͋̎͑͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅf̸̧̛̤̠̯̳̲̟͇̩̩͖̣̤̩͍̤̠͈̜̞̟̯̫̙̋͋͂̍́̊̈́̐̈̍́̉͒̇́̓͊̿̑̈͘͜͠͠͝ ̷̡̢̢̛̛̦͕͉͇̰͔̜̲͙͚͚̩̹͓̹̩̹̫̞͈̀̽͌͊̈́̂̄͒̅͋̉̈̽͐̆͋̌̍̎̓̚̚̚͜͜m̶̡̛̛͍̟̟̞̬̣̥̞̱̬͈͚̞̺̟͈̖̳͎̥̬͓̳͔̃̈́͋͊͛́̿͐̊̀͊̉̑̾̋͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͝ę̷̤̦̠̼̫̮͈͇̜̜͚̪̰̬̦͈͚̥͇͎͔͔̫̜̑͆͑̈́̓̑̎̐̈́̓̑̊̏̀͂̆̈̉̒̃̇̓͘͘͝ ̷̡̨̧̛̙̳̤͈̺̤̹̭̳͓̲̖̞̱̯̦̮̗̹͔̦̰͛̓̅̈́̆̃̔̃͆̅̅͌̿̓̈̑̈́̍͛̈͑͐͘͠ÿ̶̡̧̨̢̧̭̯̤̱͉̗͚̠̬̟̖̹̟̘̙̗̹̹͉́̄̎͆͊̂̋̐̌̾̄̋̎̊̅̉̑̄̿̈͑̇̚͜͝͝ȩ̷̛͎̹͈̭͚̞̙̦͔̥͓̟̘̻̮͙̦̯̰͉̝͍͚̂̇̑͗͂̃͗̈́̿́̓͑̎͛̔̏̈́͂̍́͒̕̚͜͝t̷̢̛̛̬͈̻͙͉̹̠̙̲̤̗̰̹̬̥̬̞͈̲̳̪̺̝̓̈́̈̂͌̉̏̅̂̍̉̀͆̅̓̅̾̉̑̄͜͝͠͝.̴̢̨̡̢̡̢̛̘̺̪͈̜̰̩̰̙̠̟̤̰̩̠͇̗̹̻͊͌̓̿̑̊̿͆̌͛̓̃̐̏͋̈́͂̄̈́̾͘̚͠͝"̴̢̨̦͎͇̬̙͎̤͎̪̘͓̻̩̦͙͚̹͈͈͖̤̰̅̊͛̍̄̏̀́̍̂̓̿̽̊͒͆̓̓̓̌̚͘͘͝͝ͅ**

 

̺

 

* * *

 Marco gasped in shock as he rose out of bed. His entire body was sweating and he felt something warm in his boxers. Looking around, he noticed that he was still in his cage. What time was it? How long was he out? Not remembering much, he stood up and removed his boxers from the eighth deadly sin of drying cum. Then, he wrapped himself up in the blanket and walked over to the bars of the cage. 

"What..."

His nails looked a bit shorter. And when he reached to feel his horns, he felt only hair instead. His monster arm was still there though.. Actually, where was he? Rushing to the mirror he remembered on the outside of the bars, he spotted something strange. 

It was... Him.

Marco Diaz. 

Almost. 

He looked the same as he used to, except he still had that damned monster arm attached to his body. No claws, no wings, no horns, no fangs, no extra eyes, no tail- It was all gone. He felt tears form in his eyes from how happy he was to know he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. 

From the distance, he could hear his second favorite song playing. It seemed to be the instrumental version though. 

"Oh girl... You know I never meant to hurt you... When you're sad you know I'll never desert you, ooh oooh..." 

Snapping his head around, he spotted Tom on the outside of the cage door. Marco felt his heart ache as guilt over took him. Running to the door, he clasped onto the bars and tried to reach out to his possible ex boyfriend. 

"Tom!!" 

"Marco-!! What did you do!?" His singing voice stopped as he clenched onto the bars himself. "I need to get you help! What did you do!?"

What did he do? 

Looking down at himself, he noticed three gashes along his chest and stomach area.  They were bleeding heavily and now he noticed that he was on the floor. His body felt no pain, but then his fairy tale moment was soon destroyed and brought back to the painful reality. His brown eyes widened as he noticed that he was still clawing at himself in hopes to get at something. 

He felt no pain. 

"You were my angel... My beautiful dove-" 

"Marco! Wait here I'll go get help!"

On one side, Tom was standing there in all white and singing to him. On the other side, Tom was running out of the room in search for help. But Marco? Marco was... 

Wait. 

Which Marco was it again? 

Who was Marco Diaz? 

The demon? 

The monster? 

The human? 

 

Which one was alive right now? 

 

Hello? 

Star! Right behind you!" Marco called to his friend. The large monster was creeping closer and closer to Star from behind. He noticed just in time before it hit her.

uth before actually shoving it all in.

The pancake crumbled in his mouth and melted almost within seconds. His face turned a slight greenish color.

“Ugh… D-delicious.” He smiled at his mother and took another bite.

‘Oh god… I think I’m about to puke.’ Marco thought to himself.

“Ah, humans and your dumb emotions. Well, you see… In the Underworld, things are rather different. This is his job. He gets paid with his life. It’s as simple as that.” Tom explained in an

indifferent tone. “Besides, if he doesn’t like it, then he can just die. It’s not a big deal.”

 "̡̪͖͙̙̮̟̬͜H̙̻͎̰̜̗̦̱͜m͙̤͈͔̺̥̯̥͜m̦̝̟͕̳̭̘̫̗.̲̦̰̪̬͕̫̖͜.̡̗͎͓̠̫̦͙̖.̨̧̜̬̦̲̻̝̣ ̢̧̫̲̞͚̬̞͍W̡̡̧̻̯͎̩͓ͅẹ̫̖̭̗̠̮̻͜l̜̼̤̲̱̤̲̩͖l͙̠̹̟̫̪̫̥͔,̻̰̘͈͈͈̳̬͜ ̧͍͎̤͎͉̲̻͎s̡̡͎͚̟͎͚͍͖i̡̦̜̲̠̙̺͍̞n̢̡̝̭̥̤͔͍ͅc̡̱̠̫̯̜͙̩̲ę̨̳̭̫̲̰̖͜ ̡̭͓͓̱͕̱̫͚y̭͈͚̭̜̲̖̯̱o̧̼̰̱͖͓̩͓̯u̢̙͙̩̼͚̯̫̻ ̡̣͉̱̯̳̦͖̺j̢̣̦͓̘̹̯̬͜ų͇̻̙͍͖̮̲̱ṣ̡̻̻̘̞͚̦ͅṱ̩̤̮̞̖̣͇͜ ̳̲̭̱̫̜̗̟͉c̡̝͈̥̙̪̗͙̼a̬̯̯̙͇̻̦̯͜l̨̗̫̳͔̻͓͜ͅl̨̧̠̳̣̮̦̣͜ę̨̤̫̺͚̤͔͇d̼̪͎̪̪̜̝̮͜ ̢͍̜̲̳̠͖͜͜m̟̘͕̯̝̦͙͕̝e̱̲̞̩͖̬̖͍͓ ̨͎̖̳͎̭̙̺̟y̢̡̼̬͉̜̜̦ͅo͕̞̭͉̮͔̳̝̹ų̟͕̬͈̯͖̻̥r͙̱̠͕̼͎͔̩͚ ̟͇̫̪̜͔͎͜ͅb̧̗̲̮̣͙̗̮ͅo͍̭͉̤̹͍̹͙̞y̖̤̬̪̬͈̤̗̼f̧̬̖͎̱̼̮̖̦r͎̥͔͓͚̼̭̬̤i̡͙͈̩̙̻̺̞̯e̤̼͚̘͉͍͚͓͜n̢̨̞̮͚̤̭̖̠d̡̠͍̠͈̺̖̦̮.̨̡̡̠̤̘̺͉͙.̧̟͚͇̺̯̝͖̜.̗͍͖͚̳͉͕͖͜ ̢̝̭̹̯̖̫̣̯I̢̧̫̖̟̖̖̬͚ ͍̮͇̩̱̤͈̹̼g̡̲̱̠̪̬̲̺̪u̧̢͉̦̗͍̰͚ͅẹ̩͕͇͔̣̩̘ͅs̲̰͔̲̦͔̖̪̼s̢̧̤͓̥̻̩̦͙ ̱͉͓̪̖̲͙̪͜t̺̦̙̜͇͓̞̖ͅḩ͕̜͙̠̹̟̣͜a̞̫̤̺͉̼̭͕ͅt̡̧̲̗̦͖̳̺̥ ͕̣̯̜̥̜̘̞̪m̻̳̘̮̩̹͉̻ͅe̢̳̹̝̝͓̘͇͜a̧̟̪̤̯͔͕̳͇n̢̡̢̖̳̰̞̗̮s̢̜̲̯̻͉̩̦̱ ̨̮͎̯̖̭̙̫̥w̧̻͔̗͎̻̜̼̼e̼̯̼̖̬͖͚̜͓'̧̧̨͖̟͖̯̝͙r̙̮̤͍̙̻̫͇ͅe̺̬̲͔͚̥̯̪̻ ̧̢̡̺͔̳͖͔̩d̯͖͖̜͍̝̘̣̥a̢̧͙̮̭̼͎̝ͅt͕̲̹̯̤̼͎̬ͅi̧̩̜̗̦̦͚̻͎n̪̦͕͓̠̼̖̰ͅg̪͓̥̟̯̲̟͎̱,̨̧̘̜̗̬̙͎̦ ̩̬̜̘̫͍̗̩ͅh͔̗̙̩̳̯̤̲̟u͍̼̬̪̪̤̩̻̝h̡͙̞͇̘͇͎̯̤?̦̗̪̠͈̭̖͕͍"̮̲̹̬̗̬͙̘̭  
̧̼̲̙̲͈͕̺̘  
̯͈̻͕̬̱̰̰ͅ“̢̯̭̪̟̰̖̝̭̯̰͈̦͉̦̝͕̼̫̬͜ͅS̢̟̰͓̣̲͔͖͚̗̻̩͖͚͕͉̠̗̗͎̠̮͇ǫ̧̢̢̳̝̞̖̠̜̼̼̮̦̜̭͙͓̞̬̪͇̫͎ͅ,̡̧̧̖͍̻̰̯̩̪͇̝̗̜̘̦̥͓͇̘̣̻̖̬̻̜̟̦͔̘ͅͅ ̡̢̢̧̠͚̤͕̲̥̯̗͈̘͎̠̝̭͚̘̱̻̩̯̭y̧̢̧̘̤̙̠͓̺̙͈͔̤͕͓̠̯̪͙̦̤̭̪̟͈̪͙ǫ̧̢̡̨̫͖͈̺͎̰̟̳̮͎̦͖̗͍̻̹̞͉̘̜̻̗͜ͅṳ̞̘̲̭̰̹̳̰͎͔͖̺͓̱̘̥̗̪̬̙̭ͅͅͅ ̢̧̡̭̠̰͙̼̣̼̘̞̱̹̮̥̯͔͈͈̝̞̫̫͔͇̣͇̹͇ͅͅa̢̢̨̡̨̡̗̼̺̹̹͚̯͇̗̭̞͈̞͕͔̮̘̗̤͚͔͜ŗ̨̡͔̤̬̮͔̳̤̱͚̮̠̣̼̥̲̗̭͉͔͓͇͓̯̱̻̱̰ę̨̡̧̧̨̡̪̪̳̮̦̜̞̫̯͚̖̹̗͔̰͇̲̥̟̩ͅͅͅ ̡̡͖̼̯̬̤̞̯͖̫̻̘̱̭̗̟̟̮̖̟͈̳̪͕͖̖̥ç͙̭͈͇̹̦͈̳̥̲̖͍̖͈̙̰̘͖̻̙̞̯̼̬̣̦̝h̡̨̧̰̜̙͖̝̮̯̺͖͓̺̟̟̳͙̱̝͇̺̘̦͜ͅǫ̧̫̞͚̺̯̺̗̰̙̞͈̱͙͙͚̮͚̜͖̲ͅo̧̨̧̬̯̲̘̺̹̥̱̻͉̠̟͍̺͍̱̖͓̗̼͖̰͖̺͎͜s̢̞̥̟̱͍̭̪̩̰̥̝̞͕͓̫͍̜̹̦̙̳̦̬̰͈̼ͅͅͅi̢̨̺̰͓̮̮̜̗̳̯̪̼͉̞̪͈̲͉͍͚̟̙̥͓̖̮̜̪̞n̨̧̢̹̣͖̬̤̯̖͕͕͓͍͖̩̭̟̦̪̹̙̮̞̜̺̰ͅͅg̢̨̡̨̱͉̫̗̳̻̖͓̙̺̲̥̪͈̫̖͖̜͕̥ ̨̨̨̯̯̬̦̬͇̪̩̱̱͇̖̥̮͔̖̹͍͓͕̦̯̝̣̼͇m͉͈̣̬̣̗͚̪̭̠̼͎̦̼̤̝͚̮͓̯̫̤͇͖̙̲̺̩͉e̥̰͚̼͎̜̗̼̳̲̮͔̩̞͕͖͈̫̥̣͎̠͎͍͖̺̘̘͓̱̳͜?̡̡͉̜͈͓̙̟̪̥̮͇̪̭̱̱̘̱̩̳̣̫̝̠̬͜ͅ”̨̡̢̡̯̫͕̝͙̙̝̹̟̣̺̣̪͔͚̼̳̫̙̳͜ͅ ̲̦͕̼̠̰̯͈͇͍̖̬̰͓̜̗̳̥̲̬̫̪͎̬T̡̡̢̡̯̳̗̮͓̞͖̼͈̙̹̙͔̞͚̺̙̱̬̼̲̩͜h̡̧̡̲͔̹̱̯̖̥̼͎̦͖͖̺̺͖̜̠̫͎̭̠̳̺̮̘͔͙͜e̢̡̡̢̟̺̬͚̗͎͉͙̗͖̟̪̜̜͇̪̟̖̪̼͇͖͜ͅ ̨̢̰̞͖̦̼͖̦̟̜̱͓̼͖̗̹̝͎̼͍͉͜p̧͉͎̠͓̭̲̤̻͖̭̻̪̭͙̹͈̖͕̫̩̬ͅi̡̢̥̼̗̙̟̯̮͓͕͚̙̞̞͎͎̹̗̹̻̯͕͈͓̯ṋ̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̩̞̞̮̺͖̜͇͎̩͔̞͇̞̲̻͎͈̯̖̰ͅk̢̡̨͈͎͙͈̩̯̠̪͕̻͉͎̭̪̳̩̫͉͍͙͍̘͔̪͎ͅ ̧̡̺̥̭͔̼̫̤̦̞̳̞̤̹͖̹̺̥͇̩̮̯̖̟̺̲̦͜h̢̰̭̯̟̯̤̳̻̪͎̻͖̜͈̫̯̖̹̦̞̻̹͜ą̡͉̲̤͔̰͖͚̙̠͈̮̩͎̩̩̠̟͓͇̹̬͇̼̤͍͚͕͜ͅị̢̧̨̖̤̲̝͕̹̞̯͈̳̺̥̙̬̱͓̤̹̣̘͔̯̫r͍̪̤̱̰͈̗̯͚̖̗̙͓̯̬̫̺̪̼̫̦͎͔̖͜͜͜e̡̡̧̟͕̳̯̖̹͇͕̥̲͈̲̙͖̪͎̱̳͕̖͇̝d̡̧̤̦̳̪̳͇̞̭̜͈̼̯͓͓̭̼̗̠͎̤̝̭̖̗̲̤̬̜̣̝ ̨̡̠̭̯̬̲̥̪̩̗̱͉̥̫̠͉͖͙̞̬̦͜ͅͅͅd̨̨̹̯̬̫̹̖̼̬̲̩̱̱̩͍̘̻͙̻̣ͅe̡̧͈̫̻͎̙̜̗͙̝͔͈͚̰̤̲͉̲̜̬͎ͅm̯̣̣̫͚͕̬͔̻͍̯͕̪̠̬̗̯͈͈̣͈̣̹̥̣̜ǫ̨̢̨̢̨͖̠͎̞͙̘̹͉͙͉͈͕̱͔͉̟͖̰̺͜n̡̢̦̞̫̙̩̘͖̤͉̳̖̼̜͙͓̤͓̼̼͔̼̗͉͈̙̪͈ͅͅ ̢̧̝̬̥̞̻͇̞̫͈̣̱̫̥͈͍͖̞͔͜ͅͅb̧̧̢̰͇̲̻̳͈̮͍̙̟̤̣͉͕̩͔̱̟̗͔͔̜̥̹ȩ̢͔͇̲̭̫̥̟̯̬̝̝̝̮͚͚̝̱̤̩̩̬̤͙͙̪͈̯͉̟g̡͓̤̮̱̹̟̗̦͍̳̻͚̬̪̥̙͈͈̪̥̬͍͉͈̟͉͖͜͜͜͜a̧̧̡̦̞̞̲̤͉̗̩̺͈̞̼̠̟̜͙͓͓̘̳͍̪̗̻̪͈͜ͅn͕̲̜̻͖̤̦͙͈͍̮̞̖̙̣̞͔̗̼̗̣͔͖̤̥̫̺̺͜ ̤̭͈̼̙̭̲͎̤̣͔̬̣̻̖̣͖̞͚͙̭ͅͅw̡̺̖̜̟̝̣͉̫͓͕̜̞͈̩̩͖̪͔͓̹̼̼͕͚͜į̡̰͔͔̪͙̻̫̫̳͙̰̗͙̦̹̣̯̮͎̭͜ͅt̢̨̨̡͚̘̞̼͖̟̼͎̠̖͈̝͔̭̳͔̠̦͎̤̬̣͚̳̩̗̯ḩ̨̢̘̲̺̲̹̯̺̦̪͖̰̦͓̰̦̱̣͉̳͉̥͜ ̧̡̡̣̜̠̰͓̻̹͖̜̼͔̹̜͚̫͉̭̪̼̙̬̤͚͙̜̤̫͖ḁ̢̡̨̨̞̫͈̼̲͓̞̳̥͚̗̥̮̘̬̙͓̫̠̼̰̩ͅ ̡̧̰̤͖̙̮̰̖̼̹̣̘̳̹̹̦͙͉̤͚̟͍̯̘͔͍͉̪͚̜ç̧͇̪̤͍͕͔̩̜̗̭͍̭͖̣̣͓̱͉͍̗̞̟̜͜͜a̢̡̧̡̳̱̰̻͉̙̗͉̯̭̬̙͕͍̰̠̭̩͖͔̯̣̘̙t̨̲͓̞̠̮̟̜̩̻̱͔͇͍̤͕͚̻̻͓̮͔̩ͅͅ ̨̧̧̧̢̱̺̱͖̼̝̭̘̦̖̩̭̙̹͈̭̘̻l̡̝̰̪̗̼̜̯̰̩̞̯̦̝̺͈̜̠͍͓͇̘͜͜͜i̡̡̧̧̭̝͓̦͉̥͈̻͇͍͍̖̦͉̺̫̥̲ķ̡̨͍͚̖͈̦̲̭͔͔̺̞͉̟͚͉͍͕̫̱̞̦ȩ̡̢̮͔̣̥̹̺͎̣͎̘̼̹̤͉̮̤̣̦̰̩ͅͅ ̨̢̜͔͔̝̤͈̱̥̖̲͉̻̠̦͖͖̜̹͔͙̙͜g̨̡̼̥̤̲͔͙̥̮̖̣͚͎͇͉͕͙̯̹͍̟̙ŗ̧̠̫̻̞̘̘̩̬̦̤͔͓̬̬̭͔͕̭̪̹̮̫͉̬̭͙͇͍̤͜i̡͈̠̬̲̥͈͙͕͎̮͖̪̜̤̠̪̱̮̝̬̩͕͈͚͕̭̝n̡̫͈̫̗̪̼͚͓̺͖̖̠̤͎̰͍̲̙͉̠̼ͅ ̨̢̢̱̺͓̟̠̥̱̮̹̣̱͍̳͚͚̤̫̼̲̱̺͖̞̠s̨̨̧̡̧̬̘͎̳̲̖͉͇̯̞̤̗͉͔̯̮͍̥̖̠̥̩̣͜ͅţ̧̥͓̮͉̝̰̱͎̫̯͕̻͉̯̬̲͖̩̖̻̖͖̬͕̗͔͖a̧̨̢̯̱̦̼̘͖̭͈̬̬͓̲̟̩͍̰̗̰̱͜͜r̢͈̲̬̺̫͖͓̭̹̱̺̖̫̜͓̜̻̥̳͇͉͉̝̙͉̙͖͜ͅt̨̧̙̺̰̲̖̣̼̠͖̤̭̺̹̫͎̮̤͇͉̮̯̠̦̣ͅͅͅị̧̦̝̣͉͇̻̰͖͉͖͚͚̻̱̠̤͖̰͕̩͔̬̩̭̻͔͓̟͜ͅn̨̮͍͖̙͎̭͉̦̫̞͓̦̤̰̫̖̱̯̻̞͈̜ͅg̨̡̧̬̬̠͓͖̖̥̗͈͇͎̩̗̮̫͈̜͙̖͜ ̧̹̻̝͖̖̩̪̹̻͖̝̦̠̖̝̘̲̩͍̪͚͜ͅţ̨̫͇̰̤̱̰̘̩̤̲͔̮̲̠̝̥̲͇̯̤̻̬̮͍ͅo̡̯͈͎͕̝̰͉͖̝̬̠͕̗͇̤̻̖͍͚̠̭̖̞̯̖̝̗͍ ̧͇͈̫͈̞͕̯̬̯͈̰̳̳̲̣͕̫͚̥̫̻̳ͅf̡̢̯̻͔̹̩̺̠̫̞͎̱̼̝̗̞͉͇̗̦̤ͅo̧̡̢͙̘͖͖̜̠̻̺̥̙̣͍͈̹͍͓͚̪̫͎͕̼̜̤͕̥̥̝͜r̢̨͓͓̺̪̦̹͚̦̜͖̹͙͓͖̹̲͉͓̖̮̮̹͎m̧̧͎͚͓̱͈͙̹̹̟̝̬̪͍͙͚͙̬͎̰̘̪̬͕̠̮̗̗̬̹.̧̧̡͈̭̭̳͙̩͕̟͓̹̲̣͉̜̮̺̠̬̳̙͉͕̞̪̺͉ͅ  
̡̢̡̡̡̩͓̲͈̪̲͍̭̱͕͉̗̗̲͇̩̱͈̣͕̠͈̦̤͓  
̡̧̡̣̯̩͉͈̥͕͇̮̞͈̗̭͕̙̖̣̲͎͓̲̪͔͈ͅ

 

 "̵̢̢̛̩̼̯̯͍̼͎̺̰͓͈̮̙̥̞̫̪̤̺̖̠̳̓̿̎̿̈́̆͌͋̍̓̋̔̒̈́̈́̔͒́̈́̈̽̾̆̚͝͝I̵̡̡̨̦̗̰̪͉̭̳̫̟͈̠̼̻̗̟̠̬͙̝̜̩̱̎̉́͌̊̿̍͛̏̃̽̔̂̌͗̑̎͌͂͌̅͋̾͒̃̓͐̊͘̚͜͝͝ͅ ̵̠͍̥͎͍̗͎̻͉̟̣͎̖̙̬͔̭͎̗̙̤͈̹̖̉̑̃͊̓͋̽̇͑̈́̉̓́̿͑̂̂͗̾͆̉͒̌̐̍͌̎̀̆͜͜͠l̷̨̧̧̡̡̩̪̘̖͉͕͈̹̪̜̣͙͉̯̜̜̱͍̼̤̮̟̖͖̖̄̈́̽̄̇̋͊̈́͆̃͂̀̈́̍͂̋̓̋́̑̿̈́͂̈́͛ͅǫ̴̨̧̢̨̠̜̮̫̙̰͙̖̥̯̺̦̹̰̜̬̥̥̻̳̩̟̝͍̩̮͖̾̑̃̓̍̄́̒́̀̔̿̽̂̑͗̊̍̈́̚͝͠͠v̵̢̨̡͇͔̥̹͚͍͕̭̰͙͍̙͚̪̤̪̫̠̲̌͊̆̉̎̋́͗̿̓̑̾͌͑͊̒̏̾̆̒̎̑̌͑͐͗͛̅̓͑͜͠͝ͅë̶̢̡̥̖̲̹͕̟̦̥͎̭̲̝̣̣͈͓͙͕̱̩͓̩̣̱͇̤͇̊̐͑̍͛̐̆̑̀̈́̓͊͑̈́̐̍͆̍̌̈́͗͗̕͘͜ͅ ̴̡̧̭͍̣̮̪̗̼͍͍͉͎̞͖̳̩̪͈̫̭̗̺̭̊͗̽͌͂̊̈̉͆̍̔̒̇͋̃̀́̊́̍́̊̇̕͝͝ͅy̵̢̧̗̤̬̯͇͚̲͎̙̼͎̼̜̮̺͎̗̰̞̟͓͍̮̼̤̎͗̆̀̋̇̍͋͊̃̒̍̅̽̈́́̑̈́͛̂͑͗͒̓́̕̚͜͝͝ͅo̷̡̖͖̯̱̻̘͎͍͈̳͍̻͇̱͕̖̱̩̻̦̟̠̟̟͓͎̱̥̒́̌̏̑̿̂̈́̋̀̉͑̿̅̿͗̈́̑͗̑̇̚͝͝͝ų̸̛̛̹̦̣̱̜̱̗̜̬̤͕̭̭̜͇̼̥̖̺͍̞̱̻̭̳̲̟̓͑͐̂̅̿̌̿̾̽̌̐͆̂̆̏̅̒̈́͑͂͑̽͘͜͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̤̞̬̰͚͉̟̖̝̭̟̭̦̣̞̣̘̪̹̘̳̟̜̹̠̠̤̽͂̑͒͊̽͊̐̄͂̈͌̈́̉́̀̏̃̽̉́͘͘͜͠ş̵̢̖̳̪̤̦͎̳̠͖͚͈̻͖̳̩̮͔̠̠͇̭̬̜͙͕͍̠͉͒͐̈́̅̍͆͆͋̈́̑̒͛̆͋̔̆̽͑́̄̅̿͐͘͠ͅͅơ̸̢̙͍̭̭̮̼̭̦͔̣̪̰̘͎͉͈͓̳̝͔͈͖͚͙̫͈̟͐̂̾̿̀̒̃̈́͛́̇̾̾̃̂̑̀̍̐͋̈́͋͆̀̑̾͊̃͌̕͜͜ ̴̧̩̳͖͙̮͙͓̫͈̰̰̭̺̜̬̪͚̤̳̗͇̗̬̯̎̓̐͗̿̒̆̏͂̾̃̈́͗̈̿̔̑̒͌̓̈́̎͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅm̴̡̢̛̲̦̙͕̟̱̻̣̮͖̣̬̟͖̞̬̤̞̮̭̹̘̻͙͆̒̍̐͑̊̇̋̓̈̄͛̐́̏̀̎̓̎̒͠͝ͅͅṳ̶̢̢̥̘͖̮̖͈̩͚̫̱͓̬̘̝̠̖̱̤̙͇͖͎͔͇͇̤̞͛͌͗̓̆͗́͐̈́̅̔̂̌̉̔̀̏̆́̈̀̿͘͠c̷̢̨̛̹̘̱̥̫͙͓̲͈̰̪̮͈̥̦͖̥̰͓̯̤͋͑̐̏̍͒͆̈́́̑͊̓͂̄̃̌́̈́̋̕͘͜͝͠͝͝h̶̡̗̺͔̘̭̤͙̥͈̞̫̭̹̳̭̫͍̭͙̮̹̦̯̥̙̱͍̉̽̇̔̂̍͊̏́̑̈́̂̏͊́̌̉́̀́̇͋̿́̿͋̍͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅ,̵̡̢̝̰̖͍̯͎͕̭̻̙̯̮̼̯͎͕̻͚̻̻͎̳͓̯̏̑͑̍̏̓̓͛̓̈́̈̓̍̾̔͋̔̍̑̈́̓̕͘͜͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̧̬̺̞͉̙̠̲̫͈̣̘̰͙̟̙̯͈̥͍̯̟͚̫̿͐͒͑̆̈̈̓̏̅̉̓̑͒̈́́͆͗͊̂̆̈́̅̅̑͘͠ͅM̴̡̧̨̛͇͈̠͈͕͎̻̩̻̫̦̹̦̹͚̫̖͈̗̝̖͛̉̈́̃́̎́̈̓̐̉̐͊̽͌̇͂͗͌͗̀̇̕͠͝͝͠ͅa̴̛̯͍̞̘͚̪͍̙̞̻̗̬̜̲̲̺͙̹̯̫̠͈͚̪̞͌̈̅͆̾̈͋̾́̃́̅͊͆̌̈́̃̽͋̄̑̕͠ŗ̵̨̡̘͙̱̪̠̞̲̗̥̠͈̭̞͙̻͙̲̞̹̣̌͐́̓̈́́̐̾̍̓̂̊͐͗̎̓̈́͛̽͊̎̃͋͛͐͘͜͜͝c̸̢̡̡̛̛̥̥̲̩̗͎̬͈̯͉͙̝̟̰̙̣͇͇̥͍̓̎͐̈́̓̌̃̆̓̇̃̾̅̀̌͐́̃̎͌̑̓̈́̓̚͠ͅo̵̢̡̗̺̭̬̜̦̻̩͙͓̠̯̜͇̮̖̜̦͓̫̩̭͈̯͂̈́̊͋̐̌̍̒͐́͑̃̌͗͑̌͛́̈́́͒͌̍̈́͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͝ͅ.̷̨̢̢̣͕̮̝̗͙̰͈̘͉͍̰̺͍̮̖̬̯̝͚̻̙͙̙̺̬̤͑͑̇̽͑̆̈́̈͆̓̉̔̋̀̑̋̒̂͆̈́̊̀̈́̓̏̾̀̈̆̚̚̕ͅͅ ̸̨͕̥̫̥̻̲̥̳͙̫̟͉͉͓̬̠͕̬̗̪̺̘̠̮̟͎̇͑͐̒͋̊̑͊̓̃͛͒̉̇̆̈́̓̉̌̈̾̀̐̉́̂͊͑̃͘͝͠D̴̢̧̨̢̛̯̱̠̤͉̠͈͓̬̤̱̜̱̦̹͇̝̥̺̯̫̟͔̯̩̲́͗̑͐̎̋̓̃̓̎͗̍̂͋͌̈́͐͐͋̚͘͝͠ǫ̴̢̨̣͇̼̭̙̬̺̥͙̪̪͎̩̣̹̮̻̟̭̣͚͆̓̃̇͆̒̈́͋̌̇̀͌̍̃͆͌́́̔̓͊̔͊͘̚̚̚͝͝͠ͅn̶̨̧̧̡͍̟͓͈̯͓̙̠͎̲͓̟̬̤̮̞̥͇̦͇̓͋̑̆̿̃͊̇̊͆̄͌̅̋̋̇́͑͋͆̀̊͐͊̊̆̚̕͜͝'̴̡̛̣̞͙͙͕̱̦̻̺̤͕͖̣̝̟̘̲̜̥̺̰̋̀͌̋̈́̀̾̉͛̌͑͆͂̎̇͛͋͊̐̂̍̈́̓̅̚̕͜͝͠͠t̶̨̖͖̜̗͔͙̭̰̪͕̬͓̞̩̯̬͉͖͎͈͉̹̠̗̅̋̆̅̍̏̔̽́̅̅̈́̑̄́͐͆̈́̌̐̈̃̌̌̒͊̈̾̚̚ ̵̢̛̛͕̻̙̜͍̼͚̪̥̘̫̪͚̩͚̺̣̼͙̗̰̫͓̫̩̜̠̙͉̦͊̒͋͑̋̈́̍̊̄̈̑͛̿̎̆̊́̿̀̏̌͑͛̓̇̕͠g̴̨̧̧̛͙͙̤̤͎̯̯̘̳̪̠̫̩̹̬͕̖̲̝͉̯̭̜͓͔̼̗̞͒̿͑̈́̊̿̂̾͑̅̈́̂̈͊̑̄͊̿̃͑͑͗̄̂̑̀͆͘͝͠͝ͅơ̴̡̨̡̨̛̖͙͍̳̲̯̩̖͚̟͍̻̣̣̞̯͖͓̦̠̬̫̆̑͆̋̀̓̀͆̐͐̃̒̃̒̉̄̈́̿̔̑̄̀̈̑̚̕͜͠ ̵̨̢̧̛̫̭̠͖̠͖̮͙̳̼͖̗̤̜̘͍̫͙͚̱̪̪̞̻̜̫̼̍̐̀̐̉͑͐̇́̅̀̇̒̏̈́͋͗̈́͑̀͑̾͋̍̚̕͜͜͠b̶̧̙͕͕̹̱͓͍̻͉̘͎̰̟̼͔͎̱̫̘͇̥̠̅͆̓͑͆͒̑̋͌̆͆͐̌̆̎̅͒̾̋̂͂͆̃͑͌̕͝͠à̶̛̰̰̻͔̞̭̰̪̣̝̰̦̹̣̥̼̞̗͔̭̫̜̘͎̺͍̖̼̃͊̒̔̃͐͊̏́͊̓͗͑̂̈́̾͛́̀̆́̉͒͘̚c̶̨͔̰̹̦͍̲͕̥̪̰̺̩̭̪̬̼̜̟͔͖̥͉̤̐͗̋̓͂̈́̏̅̈́̿͐̇̇̉͛̿̓͌́̀̀̒̐̎͛͋̑̓̚͝ͅk̶̨̡̤̖̗̱̝͔̝͎̠͙̯̘̺̹̱̭̗̗̪͈͓͇̝̥͈̮̟̈́̉͊̋́̏̅͊͌̅̂̀͑̑̽̂͗̀͒̉̃̒̓̍̓̕̕͜͜͝ ̵̨̨̧͓͚̼͖͖̼̩̲̙͖̼̘̳̱͔̞̳̜̳͂͗̊̎̔̒̇̆̄̋͛̎͒͊̓̄̄̀͗̌͆͗͂͗͐͛͠͝͝ͅţ̴̧̢̨̛̥̹͚̗͕̯̜̤̠͎̻͉̮̣̮̘̺̰̭̟̣̭͖͎̼͌̓̎̏̈́̿̓͑̒̂̇͆͛̍̆̃̏͆̓̓̀͋͐̆̔̌͜͠ͅo̶̢̢̨̢̪̻̹̠̣̩̼̲̼̲͇̘̘̩̘̝̳̯̯̯̦͉̹͉̹͌͂͐̏̂͑̿̈́̾̏́̈̿͗͑͋̃̔̀́̓̈́͊̔̆̇̚͜ͅ ̴̡̨̡̛̰̻͚͎͉̥̪̳̖̥͓̻͓̫͖̖̘̖͎̮̤̠̱̮͙̻̝̀̈́͌̎̑̽͌̾̎͛̌͐̈́͐̔̔̄͆͜͝͝͝͠ͅS̸̘̭̮̤̪̣̩͙̮̱̠̺͉̙̞͉̺͇̩̼̙̙̖̫͔͉̬̻͇̃́̓̓̈́̔̇̒̈́̈́͛̿̃̎͑̅̃̈́̾̃͐͌͘͝ͅt̵̨̨̨̛̛̛͈͚͈̜̖̼̼̠͇̼͓̩̲̬̻͍̭͈͖̮̗͈͈͛̄̄̐̊̿̃̉͆̀̽̐̒̎̉̐̅̓̿͌̆̈̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅą̴̢̡̧̞͓͓̖̟̳̟̘͎͕͙̬̲̜̯̺̤̲̰͈̖͍̼͂̏͗́́̉̿͒̀͂̽̈́̀̓̒̓̏̃́̽̉͌̿͛͛̈́̀̚̚͜͝͝ͅř̴̢̰̱͚͍̜̻̥͍͎̦͈̲̞̩̻̬̠͉̰̆̽̾̔͐͋̂͂͐̋͌̓̏͊̒͆̃͊̈́̌̄̌̆̇̕͜͜͠͠.̷̨̨̝͎̪̖̱̱̱͍̠͚͖̬̲͚͓͇̪̭͉̻͙̫̑̉̿̿̊͆̿̇͑͆̓̅̎̐̐̈́̌̆̄̊̑̈́̃̓̕̚͘͠͠͠"̵̡̡̧̤̭̗̻̙̖̺̖̜̗̺̮͇̝͚̣̰̠̘̟̩͓̥̦̹̈́̊́́̐̋̾͌̀̈́̈́́̈́͂̈́̀͐̇́̓̚̕͝͝ ̷̢͖̥̘̲̦̳̰̹͉̥̮̻̦͎̹͎̘̦̥͈̼̀̑́̄̈͛̐̃͆́͑͐̎̐͂̌́͋̆̾͋̒̊̐̈́̚͝ͅ  
̴̢̧̢͖̖͓͚͚̺̼̭͚͉̠̘̯̣̗͔̲̱́̌̇̑͐͗̔́̀̀̌̃́̊́̔̇̅̄̏́͑̈́̊̈̌̏͘̕̚͜͠ͅͅ  
̵̨̢̧̨̨̡̛̻̯͇̪͇̲̼̳̼͉̭̳̙̞̣̲̪̗͕̯͇͚̬̰̒͆̇̀̈́̇͑̈́̇̽̌̈́̏̅̈́̍͑͑̕̚̕͝͠"̷̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̣̲̞͔͈̫͎͎̳͎̺͙̘̼̠̳͍̪͖̼̮̥͚̱͙̍̊̀̅͆̊̃̄͛͗͗̈́̓̏̂̑̈̅͌̌̅̓̇̈́̏͝͝ͅĮ̸̧̡̨̧̨͕̼͇̟͉̥̺̱̞̰̰͍̝̯͎͖̦̺͎̭͓̱̙͙͈͐̈̈́̊̾͐̌̈́͂̄͊͆͐͆̍͊̚̕͜͠͝͝͠'̴̧̢̡̡̨̛̻̲̩̠̳͔̜͍̻̟̗̥̻̗̳̖̘͎͓̾̓́̏̈͗̒͛͌̒̓̃͌̃̓́̉̇͗̂̄̈́̽͗͘͘͜͝ľ̴̢̢̛͈̳̰͉̙̬̤̱̙̼͇̜̥̥͙̺̬̲̜̻͍̩̜̥͇̒͗̓͆̀͌̅͆̀̓̅͐̈̆̎͛̓̉͌͒̂̒́̽͗̆͆̾͑͝l̸̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̫͔̟͙̘̞͕̖̬̣͚̦̰̜̯̥̣̻̣̿̆͋̔͗̈̂̂̿̅̂͛̔̓͛̾̌̐͂̈́̂̀͐͗͑̕̚͝͝ ̵̢̧̧̲̖̩͍̖͓̙̣̞̭̱͙̬͇̮͈̤̫͖͚̪͎̳̣̔̒̈̈́͗́̇̀̔̈́̀͛̇̈́͂̓̌́̑́̂̓͋̂͐͆̋̚͜͜͠ͅͅa̸̢̨̡̡̛͚̦̖͓̱̬̤̩͚̺̥̣͚̩̦̠̱̘̪̬͈͖̺͍͇̮̰̔̏̈́̋̉̒͑͗̂͌͛̇͋̈́̽̌̌̐͂̓̇̌̅̚͝͠͝ļ̸̨̢̛͉̮̬͕͇̖̙͍̬̯̖͉̙̹̯͖̹̳̯̻̦̝̜͖̰͕͚́͒̈̾̔́̂̈́͂̇̆́͒̆̈́̀̈̓̀͊͋́̃̒̓̎̚͜͝͠͝w̸̢̢̢̼͎̰̻̤̲̯̲͔̤̜̭̬̟̩͔̬̜̤̥̞̘̮̤̟̰͚̺̆̉̓́̆̈̉͊͛̍̋̈̆̅̋̉̈́̐̀͋̒̊͑̎̅͐̒̚͘͜͝͠ą̶͚̱̜̣̘̣̱̖̯̺͈͉̺̦͕͙͍̪̝̣͗̔̆̎̂̌̃̓̓̒̈́͗̇̓̿̍͆̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝y̵̢̨̛͙̺̦̱̥̺̦̣̬̣͚̩̘̳͇̹̩̜͖͍̹͎̟̰̑̅̅̌̋͐́̇͌̽̄̋̇͂̒̄̈́̐͐̕̚͝s̷̡̛̥̙̰̳̝̱̳̙̼̳̬̥̲̣̣͔͕͚̫͍̱͕̪̙͖̗͎̣͆̿̿̽̔̏̒̾͒͛̿͗̽̌̂̃̑̾̈̊͒͆̑̎̓̾͑̐̂́͜ͅͅ ̴̡̡̡̬̱̰̙͈͍̼̣̬͇̠̮͉͔͈̣̠͇͔̲͎̬̻̎̀͆̈́́̈́̋̐̊̆̇̈͂͊̅̊̅͛̑̿̆̎̓͊͜͠͠͠ͅͅş̸̧̭͚͍͔̭̳̱͕̳̟̪̥̫̼͓͚͖̮̟͈̗̃̈́͗̃͆̏̈́͆̑̋͛̑͒̃͐̄͒̑̚̕̕͜͜͠͝ͅt̴̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̹͓̹̰̮͓̦͙̱̺͖͎͚̱̟̥̘̬̟̻͖̗͂̿̈́͗̉̏̑̈́̈̓̐̓͒̿͆͌̀̈̌̌̂̌̚̚͠ą̶̡̯͚̜̪̝̩̭͉͚̝̰̱̫̻̰̻̟̜̟̤̟̖̓̈́̔̍̓͂̔̈́͗̽̌̀̓̄͂͌̽́̎̋̈͘̕y̷̡̲͈̹̗̦͍͕̺͎͚̳̳͍͎̱̻̭͎̰̲͔͖̜̫̱̯͙̋̃̓̇̀̽̽̿̇̂́̍̈́͆̊̉͛̔̐̆̈͜͜͠͝ͅ ̶̧̛̺̖͕̥͙̟̤͚͎̼̖̱͚̟̘̰̦̬̬͔̥̠̙̹͉̖̗̬̟́̐̂͐͂͒̆̓͌̄͋͛̽́̈́̿͋̅̿̊͂̾̚̚̚ͅẃ̶̛̛̛̩͍͇̪̭̼̠̞̬̲͚̭͔̠̙͎͙̜̟̲͖̹̜̂͋̅̍̇͌̀͂̋̽̑̀̿͆̓͌͌͗́̽̐̕̚͘͠í̷̢̨̛̛̳̱̲͔̻̹̲̟̟̦̮̻̦̯̹̫̥͍̥̥̯͍͙̹͕̹̓̏̿̌̄̆̎̒̂͒͑̾͊̌̊̒͌̌̓̔̌̔̔̿̉̎̅̕̕t̸̨̧̧͈͇̗̰̱͓̥͉͎͙̜͍̥̲͚̹̮͓̬͖̝̜̬̿̂́̍͌̀͂̊̄͗̆̎̽͂̍͆̍̒̒̉͒̇͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ḧ̷̨̧̨̧̢̼̩̮͖̳̺͚̟̭͔͓̭̮̣̹̟̳̩̝̬̺̍̏̆̉̋̐̀̋̇̂̽̂̔̍̓̆́͌́̌́̚ͅ ̷̡̧̢̢̧̛̜̪̼̜̫̫̤̻͙͖̼͙̥͙̹̲̳̣̞͓͇̍̒̊͂̋͂͗̊̏̒̉͆̔͋̇͌̇͊͂̀̚̚͜y̸̡̢̧͖̤̟͇̰̞̼̭̼̣̱͉̻̖͚̰͚̹̫̬͚͚͚̿̽͐̄̋̌̄̅͛̽̈͊̈́̀̐̽̐̓̏͂̓̀̕͘͜͜͝͝͝ŏ̸̤̻̝͔̬͉̯̲͎̟̠̜̥̯̦͕͔̦̳͉̫͊̈́͊̇͒̂͑͋̓͐̄̒̃͆̄͗̾́͐͊̀̈́̾̚̚͜͝͝͠ų̶̨̛̙͉͇̘͚͇͍̤̞͈͖̖͚̱̯̩̮͎̮̺̤̻̮̫̣̺̀̍͗̊͋̍͊̋̓̿͑͛͐͗̂͐̽̃̔͗̒̊̚͜͜͝,̸̡̢̨̛̛͚̪̜͕̬̗̳̺̗̣̹̪̟̰̫̙͖̜͍̖̭̣͖̹͕̃̓͆̎͐̅́̓̅̈͛̍̊͋̈́̄̔͊̀̿̚͘̕͝͝ ̴̧̘͓̫̙͇̞̱̤̰̺̖͓̝͇̠̬̦͇̖͖̘̳͔͖͎͇̂̌̍͑̏̐̄̀̎̋̅̍̑̎̾͑̈́̃̽͒̏̀̕̚͠T̷̡̫͍̩̜͕̖̟͈̟̙̯̻̘͎̝͎͈͇̫͉͇̖̗̣̘̣͙̹͈̹͑̔̈́̌̏̀̌͗̒͌̊̎̈̆̐͗̓̓̀̕̚͠͝ơ̷̧̡̰̱̯͙͚̬̭̺̻͍̘͖͖͇̲̫̲̪̭̱̏̀̐̈́̈̽̾̑͑̓͗̋̿̿̐̃̈̂̇̈́͘̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅm̵̡̨̢̨̛̯̣̠͍͔͍̩̼͎͓̰̬̻̹͚͚̠̤͕̩̣̓͂̂̈́̉̂̽̂̈̉̒͊̅̉́́̔͊̓̊͒́̕͜͝͠.̷̢̡͎̤͙̭̩̲͓̼͕̺̪͈̖͙̫̻̣̬͈̩̹̤̓͆̒̏͋̃̽͂̀͂͒̔̈́̍̾̈́͆͆̍͌͌͌̿̎͑̈́͂̚.̷̢̛͎͎̠͚̤̘͚͇͇̙̘̩̣̝̮̼̙̰̹̞͕̗̣̒̋͌̒̾̍́̀́̈́̾̈̌̈̑̾͋̏͋̉͒̔̅͒͆͘̚̕͜͜͝.̷̧̡̢̦̳̙̠͔̯͓̝͉͓̲̩͖͓̳̺͇͕̭̩̩̬͚̝͍̈́̌̌̿͋̿̓́̿̌̈́͌͊͌̓̍̈́̌͂͑̈́̚͘"̵̧̨̢̫̹̩̟̬͇̻̬͙̱̗̘̯̲̗̣̙͇̥͓̉̓̆͆̓̿͛̋͌̓̽͆̐̿̉̈̐͗̀̑͘̚̚͠ͅ ̷̧̢̨̞̻̤̭̙͙͚̣̣̖̜̮̝̤̭̝̘̰͂̾̊́͗͛͌̆̔̋̊̀̉̉̎̐̾͂̋̑̋̎̾͛̈́̑͘͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅ  
̸̢̯̞̝̰͍͈̹̻̞̗͙͚̥̟͎̻̠̱͖̥̤̪̤̰̝̦͉̎͂̈́̇͐̌͆̋͆̎͋̀̈̿̂̄͛̈̅̄̒͗͒̂̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅ  
̴̢̡̺̻͍͉̥̰̥͙̦̣͍̤̙̹̱̦̪̬̠̜̖̹̯̥͗̅̋͑͂̉͊͂̄̔͒̏̔̅̄̒͒̊̓̀̅̔̃̅̿̍͘̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅ"̸̡̨̛̝̭͚̱̪̹͍̹͖̝̹̙̰͎̱̤͈̠͙̦̣͎̻̥̟̝̜̯̲͕̓͆͛̏͛̂͂̀͂̈́͑̎̄̋͋͗̿́͐͑̀̈͒̾̃̀͛̎̿͝͝Ĝ̴̡̢̭͖̩̗̱͖̥̺̗̖̤̯̤̦̯̝͈͙̬̙̗͎͍̩͔̻̼̦͔͊́͗̇̏̈́̾́̀̆̋̈́̽̀͛͛̇͋̇̀̓̓̅͆̒͒̍̿̕̕̚ͅǫ̴̨̨̨̨̨̘̤͕͓̮̹͙̤̹̟̩̮̼̥̜̼̪̪̈́̌̂̄̀̈́̌̊̆̈́͌͐̅̓̇̑̿͌̿̽̋͆̓̀͜͝͝ơ̵̧̨̘͚͍̳̳͉̘̣͉̯͈̝̯̱̬̞̭̺͇̻̟̝̫͍̣̫̝̓̌̏͋͐͂̀͌̓͊̋̑̇̽̍̾͛̑̈́͋̓̈̀͗͘͠d̷̡̢̨̢̧̡̛̝͎̦̳̰̠̳̲͔͎̻͉͓̥͓̩̹̹̺̲̗̫̀́͋̿͛̆̔̂̑͆́͊͋̈͐̋̋̂̏̌̔͌̓͂́̕͝͝͝ͅ.̵̡̨̧̢̡̛̼̟̞̜̹̺̩͈͙̩̣͉̺͎̜̲̣̙̰͖̀͆́̌́̄̓́͆͛͛͒̇̀̎̊̆̽̇̇͂͋͊͘͠͠͝͝ͅ"̵̠͔͎͚̙͈̰̦̯̫̼̟͍͔͎̘̗̱̜̞̟̩̈́͒̓̀̔͒́̊̒͗̓̊̌̈͆́̄̋̊͋͋͊̓̀̀͒́̚̚͘͜͜ͅ ̴̢̢͉̻̮͔͔̠̗͇͖͓͇̩̖̦̙̰͍͇̰̥̋̾̌̋̂̑͐̈́̑̾͒̔̽͊̃̃͋͒͒͗̇̊̓̓̿͌͋̅̕̚̚͝ͅ  
̶͇̘̯̤̘̘͍͍̝̟̯̝̲̝͉͈͎̞̱̦͈̖̬̳̺͇̫̓͛̿̐͗̈͐̈́͐̿͒͗̏̐̆̿́̄̓̌͂̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝  
̵̨̨͚̹̪̟̳̲͙͚̘̣̻̩̣̜̹̱͙͇̙͔͖̰̰̮̙̓̓̐̽͆̉͐͌̅͐͆̐̉̔͛͆͐̌̈́̈́̑̇̇̆̀̐͜͠"̵̧̛̤̳͔̖͉̲̝̥̝͎̤̟͉̯͕̭͈̣̗͇̯͖͛̈́͆͑͌̓̇̾͗̽̒͊͒̆̓̒̈̀͌̿̈́̚͘̚͝͠͝ͅF̵̧̡͕̭͓̜̠͍͕͖͖̝̘̳̝̭͍̻̜̘̰̜̤̩̟̭̺̩̣̜̙̩̅͒͒̈͋̅̓̋̒́̾́̐̐̈́̊͑̈́͘͘͝͠͝͝o̶̧͈̠͔͔̗̟̠̝̫͕̝͙͈̫͇̳̲̣͙̼̘̭̳͔͔̳̪̦͙̩̱̓͋̄̈̀̉́̄̊̍͆̑̆͊̌̾͆͂̑̎̅͋̕̚͝͝r̸̡̡̖͇̼̗̪̟̝̳̘̟͉̜̝̦̱̩͔͖͓̺͍̒̔͌̀̇̈̿͂̈́̌͒̔͗̃̃̔̈́͐̀̂̈̃̅̓̕ͅͅe̶̡̢̨̨̤͔̟̱̖̦̞̬̯͓̹̹̩̠̻̦̤͚̪̜̜̙͂̓͐̅̍͐͋̀̅̈̃̎͆̓̓̾̒̿͋̍̇̐̐̾͑͘͠͝͠v̵̧̛̰̹̟̹̙͙̻̼̺̪̣̳̫̠̜̭͓̝͕̗̩̥̯̻͐͒̈́͋͋̇͊̉̓̉̽̃̈́̈̊̆͗̇̑͒̏̕͝͝e̷̢̛̱͇̰̟͈͎̟͚̬̺̖̹̳̩̫͇̤̠̠̟̪͒́̍͂̇̀̽̈́́̿̉̒̽̔̆́̾̆̈͘̕͘̚͘ͅȑ̶̡̛̻̼̝̘͙̲̱̭̣̩͙̱̜̗͚͙̬͓͈͈͕̞͔̲͛̔̃̉̽́̋̓̋̅̏͌̀́̂͂͒̅̚̚͜͜͝ͅ ̶̢͔͇͓͙͙͎̮̙͉͎͎͔̘͙̮͈͙̙̙̺͖̞̖̣̜͍͂͆̂̈̾̓̾͌̿̈̓̿̈́̂͛̈́̾̐̂̉̆̆͗̅͂̿͜͝͝ͅͅ ~~ą̵̧̨̛̠̲͓̯̻̳̬̙̯̺̭̟̫̤̝̹̼̱̩̮̹͊͛̿̌̃͛̈́̏̀͌̍͌̈́̐̄̈̂̀͝͝͝͠ͅn̵͓̪̻̹̲͚̖̻̹̩̹͇̩̞͎̞̜͔̞̠̻̭̦̤͐̄̔̄͒͑̈́̄̂̌̂̉̀͊̓̋̈́̆͑́̚͘̚͜͜͝͠d̴̢̨̤͎̻̺͈̣̻̤͎͈̜͙̙̻̭͍͕͇̳̞͕̣̮͚̤͑̿̓͋̑͌͋͒̈́͒̉̀̉̈́̍͑͋̏̔̉͛͑͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̢͈̯͈̥̳̬̺͇̦̫̼̩̺̭̙̦̳̮̦̥̪̝̖͔̈̐̀̾͗̀̎̅̔̒̉̀͆̂̈́̂̀́̆̕͘̚͘͜͝à̶̧̡̢̘̜͎̖̜̤͉͓̘̱̫̱̬̦̬͇̥̟̻͉̞̪͕̥̝̘̝̓̆̃̿̄͗̀͌̅̀̊́͑̈̈́̇̎̚̚͘͜͠͠ļ̴̡̨̨͕̯̯̥͓̖̬̙̞̯̹͈̞̱̫̭͉̻̤̬͔̠̘͆͛͒̓̈͂̐̿͒͐̓͛̐́̈̋̓̆̑͐͑͐̑̈́̅̕̚̕̕̕͝͝ͅw̴̨̛̩̜̘̮̯̤͈̣͖̠͓̳̫͙̭̮͈͔̳̭̫͎͗̀́̃̋̂͐͗͗̍̃̋̉̌̑̉̓͑̀͊̓̾̐͠͠͝͠ͅͅă̵̩̯̳̠̤̜͈͕̯̭͎̭͇̪͚̙̭̤͚͍̰͍̩̙̩̯͙̭̄̂́̑͐́̅̉̂̏̔̉́̂͐̾̏͋̂͒̉̚͝ẙ̶̧̧̧̝̥̻͖̬̟̮̳͇̞̺̣͙̤͓̟̰̮̬̲͎̝͊̀̈́́͐͌̈́̾̌̏̈́̃͗̃̍̒̍̈̈́̀̓̓̋͘͝͝ş̶̧̰̝̣̻̟͎͚̳̞̳̩̼̼͍̞̫̳̱̫̘̱̮͖̼̼̞̤͂̾̒͂̒̇́͌͑̔͑̒̆̔̋̄͑͐̓̾͆̈́̓̋̄͊̈̕̕͜.̴̢̢̛̹̭͎͇͍̜̜̬̘̼͎̯̹̭̥͉̫͕̯̱̼̼̞̰̤͎̖̣͆̈́̍̏̇͑̏̉̾̌̈́͒́̈̋̂͛̽͗̈́̏͌̃̓̀͘̚͝͝ͅ"̸̨̧̭̗̰̩̞̹͕̹͖̤̗̮̙͙͕̪̤̺̘̙͕͛́̊̄̑̊̂̊̇͑̄͌̒̂͗̏̑̽̾͗͛̈́̇̄̐̋̚͜͝͠ ̴̧̱̩̙̬͖̜̤̞̙̜̣͖͉͚̩̦̝̱͎͙͙͈͈̭̻̰̭̝̭̿̈̾̔͆̒́̇͊̍̒̑͌̅̍́͂͘͘͝͝͠͝ͅ~~

~~"̴̧̡̧̛̛̛̳̤̭̼̭̠̝̲̳͍̹͔͍͕̙̖͙̗̩̖̤͎̯̞̲̹͉̟̥̞̩͕̦̘̒͑̓̔̔͛͐̆̈́̒̈́͐̈́̽͛̀̊̀̇̇̌̋̽̓̈́̀͛̈́̐̊̀̀̿̉̓̈́̀̋̃͋͑̀͒́͛͛̏̄̂͋̑̑̍̂̃̂͑̌̐͛̀̒͒͛̈́͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅH̴̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̟͍̗͔̥̝̬̥̜̺͕̪͎̞̠̩̩̰̙̻͖̺̬̟̼̼̺̳͍̻͈̗̝̤̯̻̼̼͈̱̯̘̯̯̤̜̟̼̘̲̤̦̭̜̙̯̼̜̻͇̯̤̘̝̘̦̩̯͓̪͉̥̣͖͈̹̻̪̮̞̞̿̈́͋̾͐̾͆͋̈́̈̎͐̀̑̀̎̊̋̓͑̀͊̽̂̈́̔̄̃͛̍̀̈́̇̀͋̓̋̂̈́̔͐̒͊̐́̋̍͑͑̃̾́̀̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅḙ̸̢̧̢̧̢̡̛͈̰͍̘͚̝̪͈̫̗̠̮̝͖̹͙̗͓̥̫͇͙̰̣̱̫̣̙̖̼̬̟̮̟̘̙̹͎̺͇̺̫̰̲̣̝͔̬̘͎̩̳͉̘̱̞̜̲̳̳̳̮̦̘̺̗̘͔̓͆̂͊̈́́̎͐̎̇͆̈̈́͆́̑͂̋͂̔̈́̔̊̉͂͆́̓̓̇̈́͊͋͗͆̓̆͆̌̆̈́̍̿͋͛͆̍̇̽̓̽͐́͂̀̐͋̎̐̒͒͆̐̍̍́̒̋̅̔͋͛̒͐̓͛͐̋̐͒͋̚͘̕̕͘̚͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅÿ̷̧̨̧̧̡̢̢̡̜̠̜̥͎̬̟̖͙̭̗̲͈̯̖̼͉̲̪̲͈͍͚̠̗̻͙̖̲̪͎̻̞̱͙͚͙̞̘̼͕̰̺̬̫̘̜͎͙̟͕͇́̔̎̃̓̿͌̕ ̵̡̡̡̡̛̖̮̮̹̰̱̲̯̭̥̰͓͎̦͓̜̬͍̟̬̦̲͎͉͔̙̥̻̖͇̮͍̹̣͕̺̘̹̩̗̺̮̭̟̰̮̥͖̥̩̖̣̗̤̗͍͋͂̍̀̿̋̀̓̿́̓̊̓̈̽̑͌͋͗͒̓̈́̾̓̒͋̇͒̂̋͗̓̃̿̔́̋̆̑̑̊̍̈́̿͌̓͛̿͛́͂̈́̎̍̎̍́̈̚͘͘̚̕͘͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅḿ̴̢̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̲̜̦̠̭̰̼̼̳͕̘̯̲̫̪̻̩͓̺̭̩̲͇͖̠̣̥̪̥̘͕͕͙̤͈̞̹̘̤̻̣̣̼̦̘̞̠̦̻̘͍̳̘̙̪̦̤̤̯̬̲̝̮͙͗̓͋̉̃͋̈́̒̇̊̾͗͆̇̀͒͛́̈́̎̏͊̍͆̂́͋͑̎̇͆͗̅̋̏͒̇̓͊̎̑̍͐̔̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅa̶̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̲̪̝̬̞̝̲̱̰̮̘̱̮̗̖̩̬̼̙̫̬̱̦̤̺͙̬̲̥̩̦̬̮̰͚̳͕̪̖̱̜̪̫̝͖͍̯͍̖̝̪̤̭̗̪̰̜͔̦̮͔̦͕̰̮̼̮͊̈̍͑̉̀̔̅̆̒̉̃̿͛̊͋̔̄̈́̌͑́̐̀̈́̃͗̓͋̅̾̏͐́̏̈́̅̉́̏́̅͒̌͒͒̀̈́͐͋̇̃̋͛̎̑̃͑̀̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̡̧̤̬̲̥͔̟̺̭̜̠̼̯̱͇͚̦̈́̅́̍͗̀̈́̎̋̽̏̂̀̆͑́͑͛̍̽̈̉̓͌̑̏̇̾́̈̌͒̿͊͒̆̃̊̑͋͋̆͂̀̎̀̈́̓̈́̏͌͆͒̅̍̈̓̌̂́́̀̾͒̃̚̚͘̕͝͝͝c̸̢̛̲͉̗̤̺̠͕̮̺̤̝̮̠̤̠̱̘̲̱̟̙̝͎̥͓̘̱̗͍̲̩͖̙͍̜̭͖͔̗͇͔̭̙̝͉̙̦͖̼̗͔̼͑̂̈́̋̆̔͗̈́̊͗͂͗͒̂̊̔͆̄̀̈́̽̒̽̓͐̀̈͗̍͋̓̂̆̃́̇̑̅̈͒͆͘͜͝͝͝͝ơ̸̧̧̛̞̹̯͈͍̺̗̼͎͎̲̙̖͇̘̺̗̭̳͓͇͕͙̠͕̞̹̘̖̟̰̙̯̠̺̭̱̹̲̮͓̳̣̜͙͉̜͎̺̿͛̾̅͑̈́͊̀̏̊́̾͗̿͌̊͂͑͑̑̄̇̀̈̑͐̃̾̀̈́́̌̔̄̓̐̑̍̔̏̂̏̂͊̀̂̌̎̾̾̔̿̽̀̾͐̈́̽̿̇̆̑̎̐̈́̾͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͠͠͝͠͝,̵̧̨̮͔̮̤͍̥̹͚͍͖̯͚̫̻̤͌̀̄̌̓̉̂͗͐̔̑̕͜͜ ̸̧̨̛̥̫͖̰̬͔̖̗͎̟̙̼̤͚̪̙̝̮͇̻̜̼͖̖̪̝̯̞̙̱̾̉͊̔̿̉̋͒͑́̐́̊͑͗̀̍̍͂͊̀͂̽͂̀͐̉̾͗̈́͒̆̏̈̿̽̓̓́̂̊̔͛̿̑́́̎̑͆́͛̐̓͒̆͛̐͂̑̏̈́̓̒͑̈̌̒̃̒͑͐̄́͌̍͌̀̉̇̄͂̂͋̽̕͘͜͠͠͠ͅỈ̵̡̢̢̛̞̭̯͈̱̳̪̮̥̭̥̞͔̬̙̗͕̲̰̺͍̜̼̥̞̣͙̺͉̮̼̬͖̝̙̠̬̖͕̦̣̩̖̭̹̰̩̗͔̭̯͇̪̱̜̭͚̔̏̅̍̐͋̀̽̔͆͒͒̈́͊́̓̈́̊̉̓̀̿͆̂̃̓͆͊͋̂̉͆̂̔̔̎̏̈́̒̆̎͆̒̽͗̈́̀̓̓̊̄̉̅̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̧̧̝̺̠͉͓̥͚̜̼̟͚͔̫̬̯̳̝̥̠̭͎̪̠͈̲͓͎̖̳͎̹̪̙̺͔̱͈͈̻̯̼̫̣̻̜̲̮̜͖̼̼͇͉̱̦̜͖̠͇̤̥̪͔͈͚̪͖́͋͛̋͑͆̏̌̓̎̽̊̐̑̀͋͆͐͛͛̍̉͗̏̓͒̀̍̀́̓͑͗̀̂̄̆̊́̓̄̅͆̌̎̈̓̈͌̾͗̃̆͛̕̚̚̚͝ͅͅͅͅl̶͈̞͓͙̙̦̩͚̰̻͗͂͊́̓͊͗͗̑̈̅̍͘ơ̴̛̛̛̦̦̝̤̫̭̲͈̖̜̥͚̲̾̅̔̐̍̍̃̃̑̂̐̂́̎̂͛̀̆͆͒̋͌̈́͋̓̀͒̄͋̏͆̽͂͂̃̅̔́̊̉̀̂͆͐͂̈́̆̿́̾̒̓̂̅̒͆̎͆͐̎̀͋̄͊͐͐̈́̾̑͊̿͆̄̐̅̀͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝v̵̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̞͕͕̘͎̭̦̰̯̤̰͈̘̫͙̳̖̟͕̗͇͎̞͉̘͖͖̦̰̲̟̼̹̖̮̺͙̜̠̜̫͓̭͚͈͙͙̩͔̥͉͍̹̟̦̪̦̝̘̣̗̰̗̳̟͈͍̠̼̜̫̜̟͗́͒̈́́͊̈́͛̀̈̐͌̔̐̉̍̌̊̽̓͊̌̀̓̈́̂̔͆̈͌͋̾̿̒̔̍̆̅̀̽͌͋̔͆̌̽̃̀̈́̏͐̿̽͗̀̏̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̨̡̢̧̛̛̫͕̯̣̭̣̫̹͓̹͖͉̗͖̟̫̪͍͉̘̗̗̤̪̩̣͕͔̞̰̩̪̞͍̬̬̭͉͍̠̲̫͐̃͛̔͒̓̈́̄͆̄̈́̔̽̅̇̄́͌̈́̾͋̋́̋̇͗͋̓͆̐̀̔͆͑̂͒̋̔̾̇̐̆̍̌̎͐̔̍̀̍̋͐̿̿̋̈̎͒͆̂̈́̇̆͆͑̏̒͛̅͊̃̏̊̈̍͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̨̛̛͙̳̻̳̭̬̟̖͎̙͇̣͒̓̋̎̄̉͌̎̈́͊̂̽̾̐̏̑͛̒̈́̓͆̈́͌̒͐̇͛́̇̾͂̂̀͊̎͒́̋͛̊̈̌̏̂̃̂̈̈́̈̓̈́̈̍̆̓̾̇͛̊̉̑͋͋̃͌͑͂̈́̑̕͘̕͘̚͘͝͠~~

 

~~ÿ̴̢̡̥͍͔̟̪͔͉̮̩͍͎͉̩̫̙̦̙̬͙̫͖͔͔͇̹̱͙̖͉̜̹̩̩̱́̄͂̒̇̾̓͛͊̀̾͗̓̿̽̈́͌͒͊͒̅̍̀̂̔̇͛̃̉̃̀̓̑̈́̉̉͌̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̛̙̥͔͉̩̤͖̩̤͖̦̱̳̬͉͕̰̬̭̠̱͚̱̼̟̪͙̭̼̳̠̜̼̪̬̹̳̝̳̪͉̟̻̤͖͚̭͎̳̩̳̤͚̮̠̼͚͒͛̋͒́̋͆́́́̐́̔̓̅͂͒̀̅̒̔͑̈́͆̎͐͒͌͊͆̓̀̊̔̓̀̏̑̊̂̑͂̑͛̎̅͐̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅư̶̢̡͓̱̝̯͈̯̼̼̱̥̟̼̪̮̹͙̙͈͍͎̖͎̞̭̠͈͍̩̞̥͙̩̺̬̩̺̰̠̹̥̹͇̪͉̹͚̥̣͓̣̙͓̥͎̣̪̝̹̮̗̪̥͓̣̝̼̟̩͙̋̀̀̄̄̾̿̓̔́̿̎̈́͋͗̆́̽̈́̄̋̅͗̃̍̎̎͆̌̓͊̇̍̃̈́͊̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝ͅ.̷̡̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̩͕̮̬͎̭͇̥̳̪̳̘̤͚̣̳͇̗̭̙͇̳̮̦͉̺͎͙̘̻͙̳̠͈͕̗̗̬̘̦̪͍̤͍̟̾̃̐̈͂̅͗̀͒̎̿̓͒̈́̀̏̾́̓̎͂͋̅́̈́̀̓͂͛̉͆́̎̃͆͑͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͝͝ͅ"̶̢̡͇̳͍̺̳̯̥̩̦͇͚͕͖͉̦̻͍̳̣̦͍̳̭͓̉̑́̈̇̈̀̍̔̑̿̀̇̾̐͛͐̾̀͛̀̋̉̒́̕͜͝͝͠ ̷̢̡̪͎̭̙̩̝͙̟̲̘̻̯̈́̀̓͂͛͐̀̾́̓̉͋̋̓́͗̋͘͘͠~~

 

 

 

"Marco?" 

"Marco?" 

"Marco?" 

Hey

Wake up

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marco?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stop it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It hurts

 

 

 

 

 

 

I͎̜͍̰̠͔̼̻̫̪̝̥̻̠̟͉̠͕͜͜ͅ'̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̱͓̦̠͖̰͖̘̪̝̼̺͙̰̝͎̯̳̯̗̘̼̪̥̦͉̻͖͙̼̟̯̪͇͇̯̺̳͉̭̫̠̖̗͓̘̝̭͕̹͔̟̼̬͈͍̦͇̣͇͇̝̹m̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̤̠̮̱̤͕̠͓̣̘̞̻͚͔͎̙͇̟͎̯̭̪̫̰̭͖̭̠̤̰͇͙̰͇̯̳̪̪̺̻͔͙͈͓͓͔͍͉͔̦̪͕͉̪͇̫̜͖͈̟͍̳̫̘͜ͅͅ ̡͕̺͍̙͕̣̠͕͕̮͕͔̞̖̳͉̤͙͇͖̦̫͚͖ḑ̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̞̩̳͇͖͖̜̜̭̺̮͖̤̳͉̝̱͕̱̖̩̖̣͖̪̹̤͔̣͓͍̠̪̺͙̬͇̲̺͚̦͉̖̲͇͕̰̪͚̲̻͍̪̣̹͔̠͉͚̗͜ͅy̬͔͙̰̖͔͎͍i̧̡̨̢̡̢̩̻͍̘̺̮̻͍̟͚͚̭͖͉̘̲̫͓̬̹͈̹̤̱͉̲̙̹̟͇̼̙̤̰̲̹͈̯͚̘̻̹̹̻͕̞̠͓͍͎̝̬̥͚͇̝͇̖̜͔̘̟͍̲̩͎͉̪̤͚͇͔͖͖̜̭̫̜̝̮̟̹͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅn̨̨̡̪̲͔̰͉͙̦̘͕̣̳̤̖̭͇̺̫̫̮͖͈̬̟͎̟̪g̡̨̩̲͙͖͇̞̣̭̤̖̤̰̳̱̠̯̘̝̮̮̻̙̟͜͜

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Marco Diaz to the principal's office! Marco Diaz to the principal's office!!!"

"Oooo.... Looks like someone's in trouble. So! I guess everyone whose voted me safest kid must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now! ... Do I need a hall pass?" 

"Would you just go already!?"

"Eugh...." 

"Marco! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student, Ś̵̢̨̧̨̧̛̜͕̫̞͕̳͍̩̟̯̳̮͚̺͙͎̥̤̫̻̙̙̱͙͇̙̬̥̙̞̳̩͍̻̝̭̀͆̓̃̀̅̆͑̄͒͊̀̇́͐̒̒̽̓̿͗̇̒͛́̃̀̾̏̈́́̀̓̆͒̇̄͛̄̾̾͐̓͘̚͘̕͝͝͝ͅt̵̢̨̨̛͈̫̟̤͙͖̲̠̘̟̹̜̭̥̳͍̯̲̟̲̱͍̫͙̣̼̼͇͚̥̗̓̄̿̈́̓͛̅̂͂̌̋̌́̽̄̊̄̒̃̒̊̍͗̎́̀̌͌͂͋̃̂́̄͊̚̚̕͠͝ͅa̵̧̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̠͓̞͔͍̱͚͉̺̹̘͔̪̬̙̮͎̘̪̺̘͖͖̭͖͍͎̪̫̳̲̣̰͎̣̘̺͙̋̾͐̊̀̐̒̃̇̀͂͑͐͌̈́̀̀̐̑̅̿̐̓̔̀̏͆̋̌̏͐̈͂͛͌̆͐͐̍̾͗̈́̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠r̶̢̢̧̢̮̰̱̳͙̙̳̖̰͕̪̟̘̬̫̰͍̗͕̘̳̤̘͇͔̬̈̈́́̀̌̊̏̅̈́̌̀͂̓͒̇͊̈́̓̓̈́̀̿̀͑͋̔͑̒̎̕̕͠͝ ̶̢̨̧̧̧̢̗͔̳̮̲̗̥͉͉̱̭̻͔̜͚͇͖͎̰̣̲̳̦̬̣̭̳̣̙̺̠͔̭̣̈́̅͋̌̇͂̆̔̾̈́̍͊̎͛̔͋̎̑̒́̈́́͋́̓̐̀͌͆̄̒͋̐̓̕͘͝ͅͅͅB̵̨̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̯̰̘̘̥̩͔̲̗̫͖̻̭̻̗̮̜̠̥͈̟͕͕̠̘̖̪̮̖̗̱̲̼̠̫̜̳͔̯͉͇̦̺̿͊̒̒̑̇̉͊̉͗̓͑͒̾̅͊͑͐͊͂̏̍̈́͛́͌̓͒̇̾̿̒̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝ͅư̴̡̧̢̧̨̻̙̲͕͕̞̼̪̠̺͉̬͍͓͕̲̩͇͍̖̝̩̫͖̺͚̙̫͙̜̰̝̠̱͙̬̮̹̫̞̮̖͙͍̓́̐̾̑̌̍̒̍̈̓̽̔͋̔͆̔͆́̉̏̀̋̈́̏͆͌́̉͑́̕̚̚͠ͅt̷̡̧̨̢͖̩͈͈̦̺̖̲̖͎̬̭̗̞̳̭̟̫̼͈̱͇̲̮̘͈͚͉̗̦̠͎̞͙̼̟̜̥̪̩̹͖̤̹̤͕͑͒̇̅̀́̏̑̈́͌̂̈́̇̿̈̃̑̇̆̄́̓̐̀͑̑͒͌͂̉̍͗̈́͊͐̂̊̈́̔̀̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝t̵̢̨̧̢̡̛͉͙̪̺̯͍̙̲͙̝̟̺̯͇͚͚͈͚̻̯͕̼̳͙͓̯̘͈̞̣̱̫͇͎̹͕̘̀̊͑̔͌͛̓̒̎̔̾̅̄͌̆̄̈́̄̏̽́̉̀͆̇̽́̋͐̀͊͊̐̑͂̈́̎̀̂̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅȩ̶̧̧̯̱̻̣͖̥̦̻̼̤̞̮̣̭̞̯̭̣͎͇̝̞̣͚̹͋̃̌̾̄̊̆̄͂̈͛̽̂̆̍̍̋͛̓̅̓̍́̾͒̽͆̽̅͊̊̔͐̀̃̽͆͑̇̕̚̚͠͝r̷̢̡̜̭̠̙͖̱̟͙͚͖̱̥̥̟̻̻̹̲̱̲̗̘̦̤̗̲͈̖̭͕̉̑̈́̓̐̈́̀͆͒̂̄̽́͊̍̎̇̑̓̓͛́͊̌̋̇͐̆́́̈́͗͛̑̾̀̂̀̂̔̓̚̕̚̚f̸̡̡̢̢̧̨̛̬͔̤͕͉͚͙͖̞̻̲̠̠̟̺̹̙̖̟̰͈̯̦̠̤̭̝͍̎͊̀͒̍͗̓̍̌͌̋̇̌͌͛͌̾̾̂͂̍̂̅̉̽̓̊̚͜͠͠l̷̡̡̢̡̛̠͙̩͈͎̰̩̣͚̟̜̲͕̜̮̞͈̟̗̘̠̻̞̠͓͇͉̬̖̬̬̮͇̼͇͈̲̟͉̹͚̋̒̿́̀̋̊͆̍̄͊̽̋̓̉̌͒́̈́̄̽̽̿̀́̑͐̋̑̐̿́̂̂̍̐͐͂͆̆͋̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅy̴̧̢̧̨̡̙̖͇͓̜̙͖̥̬͉̻̙͎͔̗̠̪͕̻̣̺̳̯̼͓͎̘̙̤̪̩͙̝̟̼͕̙̏̐̍̀̑͛̉̈̌̍̈̿̆̂̌̓̈́̎̋͗̾̊̑͛̈́͋̊͆͆͘̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅ"

"Excuse me... Who? I didn't quite catc-"

"My ex. Tom."

"Mirror, call Mom."

"Calling Tom."

"I said Mom!!!"

“̢̥̞̘̣̫̱̣̰̑̍͗̎̄͂̆͂̈́͜͝J̧̜͕̰͉̘̳̥̦̽̍̃̀͆̌̈̈̄̚ͅų̡̨̭͎̲̼͓̟̻͐̓͆͛̋̔͋́́͝s̞͔͍̗͈͖͎͙̥̹̒̀̌̏͊̀̋͐̒̕t̰̠͍̪̯̤͔͖͔̃̊̍̈́̿̈́͂͠͠͠ͅ ̧̣͓̣̗̱̬̪̭̠͑̋̀͂̈̔̓̈́̅̾k̡̬̲̪̰̤̜͇͔̝͊̃̅͑̔͊̓̈͌͝ï̧͔̣̼̥͙͈̳̰̮̔͆̐̎̀̂̏̚͠š̡̻͓͉̪̗̜̥̱̉͒̓̋̉̅̽̈́̕ͅs̡̻̻̲̩͚̖̝̺͑͊́̒̋̆̓̊́͘ͅ ̰̣̗͓̬͖͎̩͕͋̄͌̓̑͗͑͊̃͘ͅm̡̮̣̙̘̯̤̲̺̻̅̈́̈́͂͋̕̕͘͝͝ȩ͙͔̮̼̰̣͖̻̱͒̅̿̀̏͑̿̇̌̍.̠̮̬̪̲͚͈͚̥̫̅̄̔͒̄̊̆̋̿̈”̻̠͓̱͈̼̝̠͍̫́̒̀͂̅̓̓̈́̍͝  
̡̳͈͈̤͔̰̫̱͑́̇̓͐̎̆̏̅̒ͅ  
̡͓̤̞̙̟͓͎̙̅͌̅̑̊̈́̒̔̚͜͠"̪̱̮̺̞̝͎̦̈́̍͒͑̐͋̊̓̕͘͜ͅW̢̗̬̱͔͍̙̞̜̙͑̿̆́̋̐̋̔͗́ĭ̛̞̤̤̜̰͍̻͇̓͋́̑̇̌̈̀͜ͅĺ̨̧̢̢̛̤̜͚̯̮̹͆͑̃̓̔̂͘͠l̞͓͈̰̻̝͎͖̰̳͌̊̄͂͊̔͋̿͌͠ ̲̬̼͖͈̮̝̙̙̣̈́̀͛́̇̐̀̿̄͝d̛̮̰̼̭̗͈̺̳̈́̓͂́̌̽̄̀̕ͅͅo̗̠̲̗͚̞̟͇̦̝̅́̔́́̈̄͒͑̌.̘̙̜̗͙̮̼̹̬͓̿͌̓̽̓̋͊̄̄͘"̱͎̞̺̺̮͍̻͔̪͐̄̀̄͒͛͐͐͝͝ ̡̡̨̖̩͔̻͖̻̙̇̔̋̀͌̊͗͊͘͝

̦͔̣͓̯͎͈͔̭̗̈́̇͊́̉̄͆̅̚͘  
̡̖̦͕̰̟̼͇̪͚̉͛̃̌̇̍̑͗͠͝

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were my angel 

 

 

 

My beautiful 

 

 

 

dove

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 but now it's

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

too 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                          little

 

 

 

 

 

 

too

 

               

 

   

 

 

ľ̶̢̧̧̢̡̨̮͔͕͇̼̘͇̙͔͈͚͓̟̜̯͚̠̱̦̹̣̳̺̭̫̼̰̳͎̪̭̞̞͕̯̲͈̘̫̤̘̺͚̠̻̙̲̞͕̗̳̦̯̝̪̗̭͎̮̞̲̬͖̤͙̹̤̈́͒͂͐̒̍̓̑̆͊̇̊̈́͊́̄̈́̄̄̾͂̂̉̔̉̉̎̔̔̑͐́̌̒̆̊̊̌̉̂͑̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅA̴̛̛̙̼͍̣̲̳̭̟͕̺̭̭̫̪̿̀̾̇͋̋̀̾̓͛̀̔̂̉̄͆͆̉͛̌̍̊͑̍̀̉̾́̚̕͜͝͝t̸̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̛̙͎̹̙̦̙̱͖̩͉̬̲̟̟̭̖̞̬͓͓̮̭̜̲̼̬͓̻̭̗̜͕̝͓̗̞̺̥̘͚̝̺̗̦̲̮͔̲̫̙͓̹͖̼͓͚̥̼̝̹̹͔̱̘̩̹̺̱͓̯̥̹͙̮͇̞̘̦͎̂͑̑̃̈̈́̅̈̈́̀̀̄̊̇̔̄́̑͂̄̃̎́͂̐̎̽͒́̽̋̑̑̃̋̔͌̽̂͑̇͂̒̔́͑͆͗̈̍̀͒̋̓͋̓̀̈́̅̈́̓́̋̉͊̌̉́̂̈́͌̇̀͐́̀̓̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅE̸̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̛͙̗̗̟̺̳̭͖͉̗̘̟̭̫̱̞̟̜̲̜̤̤̳͎̱̫͇̰̟̻̱͖̩͙͇̹̤͈̜̰̗̙̖̺̪̪͓̮̙̩͎̭͒̆̽͋̋̑̑̇̋̽͌̽̐̉̌̈̉́̑̂̄͒̈́̀̄͊̆̈́̂͐̎̿̿̈́̈́̈́͒͂̈́͌̈́̔̇̓̾͋͌͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

 

 


	14. oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) um yeah the zalgo font is supposed to be hard to read since I don't want you to read it. It's supposed to be like an art insert of how messed up marco's mind/ this fic is but if you don't like it then don't fucking read it???? you're supposed to skip over it thanks. also with piss baby comments- it like makes me wanna quit writing asap. maybe i'll abandon this. you gunna be petty? ok fine. two can play at this game. im the queen of pettyland.

 

"̨͙̙̲̦̥̻͚̆͐̐̂̍̾̀̀̓̈͜͜S͉̰̙̺̤̺͕̠̺̥̈́̍̄̿̎̌̆͊̚͝t̡̢̛̺̜͓̙̟͙̗̫̽͐͌̈́̈́̾̀͐͝ą̛̳̖̤̗̣̜̜̦̥͂̒̀̀̋͑́͠͝r̨̡̺̤̗̗̬͇̥̞̊̃̄͐͋̉̓͑̽̕!̧̰̝̦̗̣̗͔̠́̈́͆̍̓͋͑̋͘͝ͅ ̡̧͎͔̥͓̤̩̖̹̌͐̒͑̏͂̍̕͝͠Ŕ̢̡͕̩̲̮̺͚̼͛̊́̀̾͋̂̀̄͜ḯ̡̹̘̣͈͙̤̬̆̈̈́̇̀̂̈̚̕͜ͅg̛̛̱̟̙̘̙͔̝̗͎̖̿̒͊͆̍̏̈́̆ḩ̟̘̠̣̝̣̹͆͑̐̿̓̏̈́͂̏̚͜ͅţ̛̦̰̥͚̣̲̟̼͍̈́͆͂̐̽̄͊͘͝ ̡͕͔̙͕̺̼̺̝̀̓͒̋̐̽̈́́̇̈́͜b̡̦͎̳̰̙̤͚̥̖̊́͗͆̀̽͒̕̚͠ē̢̨̧̩͕̻͉̺̱̣̃̃̅̉̐̿̀͌͝h̡̡̛͎̜̭̮̤̩̠͈̿̑͑̓͒̑͑̎̈́ḯ̧̠̹̣͓͉͖̫̙͕̋̾͒͒͆̓̅̚͝n̨̞̹̖̥͎̻̼̩̠̒̅̌́͗͛͆͝͝͝d̡̛̩̦̙̖̜̜̻̯́̀́́̃̈́̋͊͠ͅ ̱̺̻̘̼̺̩͔̰̖̃̄̈̾͒̓̈́̑̈́̚y̙̟͍͓͍͚̙͉̹͑͌̍̆̀̾̃̎̐͠ͅo̝̹̹͖͚̩͎̤̪̎̎̊̾̌̈̑̈́̕̕͜u̡̢͍̖̖̪̘̖̱̝̅̀̀̇̔͑͌̔̅͘!̲͍̮̦̮̬͉̝̟̭͒̒́̋̓̒̿̒̔͐"͇̪̤̼̥̳̹̰̪̣̉̉̊̓̃͋̽͋̑̈́ ͙̥̗̩͈̦̭̝͇̦͒̏͗̓́͂̓́͆́M̘̯̠̘̟͔͚͉̟̣̓͐̈͛͒̈̅́̚͠a̦̺̹͍̼̥̮̞̪̿͐̓̈́͐͛͊̀̑͜͠ŗ͖̱͈͎̱͎̙̦̰̋͗͒̈͗́̀́̂͘c̡̢̣͔̻̩̘̘͍̠͋̈́̇̉̐͌͗̈́͝͝ǫ̧̭͇̻̱̗̲̬͑̒̈́̔̅͂͌͐́͜͝ ̜̙̘̲̦̤̘̬̙̤̂̊̑͌̍͊̆̆̌̉c̯̱̤̦̰̰͉̫̦̄̓͑̄̋͆́̈́̚̚ͅå̧̮̲͖͙̱̥̪̭̻͂̄͐̒͋̈́̉͘͠l̢̹̗̣̺̺̭͚̰͐̿̋̾̈́͑͗̽͂͠ͅĺ̠̩͉̤̦͇̟̥̲̿̍͛͛̔́̑̚̕͜ȩ̝̣̤̻̲̟̺̣̙́͌͊̈́̃̾̈̐̾̕d̡̥͔̭̩̦̪̣̱͕̓̽̊̀̏̋̈́͘͘͘ ̧̰̳̙̟̞̩͚̜̲̔̀̑͐̉̌̅̃͠͝ṱ̨̣͚̹͙̜̲͎̻̈́̽̈̾͂͑̓́̚͝ǭ̨̻̰͍̪͈̙̠̈̈̂̋̍̓̐͛͘ͅ ͍̜͉̬͈͇͕̥̲̈́͆̂̋̿̈́̀͜͝͠ḣ̘̙̘̯͈̤͈̘̌͒̈́̑̽́̍̓͜͠ͅi̠̩̟̫̲̗͈̣̜̎͊̉́̍̌̔͋͜͝͠ş͔͕̼̱̠̫̜̦̝́͐͛̓͊̽͂̔̑̏ ̢̫̺̻̤͉̠̭̺͉̌̅͐̂͆̑̂̀̎͝f̱̖͕͔̰̯̦̱̖̟́́̍̾̃̍͒͂̍͠ŗ̧̫̫̹͓̦͉̼͕̓̔͐̂͛͐̇̄͗̎ī̟̙̮̘͉̟̹̪͙̤͆̾̄̒̃̋̅̍̚ê̢̤̯̲̺͕͈͎̗̞̈́̂́͛͒̂̒̑͘ņ̧̢̛̙͇͚̰͇̮̮̑̎̓̑̿́͘͝͝d̥̟̼̠͈̠̤͈͈̹̆̀̂͒̀͊̃̇̈́͠.̰̪̝̺̱͎͉̥͕̖̌̾͑͊̒̌̈̀̈́̔ ̡̡̬̪͙͙̣̹̰̓̎̓͊͋̉̋͐̎̕ͅŢ͇̮̞͇̺̘̥̪̔̂̎̿̓̔͗̀̈̿ͅḩ̢̡̠̞͕̭̞̦͍̓̂͑̀͒́͋̂͒̾è̥̮̥̝̻̬̥̥̯̠̍̓̄̓̈́͛͘͠͝ ̛̮̙͓̤͔̲͕̩̹̫̅̎͋̐́͊͋̈̒l̜͍͇̦̤̤̬̮̞̳͗͑̉̍̀̇̌̂͘͝ả̮̗̰̬̻̮̻̩͖̺̾͒̈́͛̃̃̓̔̅ṛ̨̹̻̘͔͚̰̭̦̓́̀̈́̾̾̍͛̿͝g͍̬̦̩̱͍̙̙̤̲͒̓̔̒̏̒̽͆̌̈e̢͉͙̳͈̪͔͙̙̟͗̀͐̒͌̈̓͊̓̕ ̧̛̛̖̠̼͖̼̭̱͇̂̎̆͋̇̉͌̕ͅm̟̦͖̥̳̮̮̋̓́͂̈́̔͆̑̈́̈́͜ͅͅo̳͍̥͖͇̗̼̪̼̫̊̌̈́͛͑̈̀̈́̿́ņ̛͚̝̗̫̩̹̞͕̹́̒̈́̿̓̑͌͝͝ṩ̛͍̲̻̯͈̟̹͇̜̒̇̒̈́́̿́̕ţ̦͙͚̫͔̠͎̥̊̀̓̈́̉͑̍̃̆̃͜ȩ̨͔̟̜̟͈̪̟̫̐́̌̊̍͋͂̄͗͋r͈̳͓̺̟͙̯̖͎͊͋̌̄̈̔̈́̿͑̚͜ ̧̖̭̞̹̠̪̥̠͉̈̾̽̎͊̎͒̎͘͝w̢̘̖̫̞͖̫͇͍͚̄̑̃̅̇͋̈́͑̈́̕ȧ̦̪̜̺̙̪̺̩̯̫͂̄̆̇̃̓̈́͂͆s̭͔͉̹͎̞̖̙̒̇̓͋̉̌͂͐͘͘͜ͅ ̡̧̛͇̱̯͎̫̮̜̎̓̓̈̓̈́̉̊͘ͅĉ̖̠͍͇̬͈̙͔̳̳͛͗̓̏̊̇̓͑͠ŕ̺̻̠͍͉͎̱̝̖͓̈́͆̒̀́͂̔̊̈́ę̭̤͓͕̱̪̯͍̪͗̑͌̌͛̊̎͌͘͝e̡̨̯̮͇̬̩̹̬͖̓͆̑̉͂̆͆̎̍͝p̧̛̣͕̭͖̥͖̦̓̽́̆̈́̆́̚͜͜͝i̧̧̧̪͍̳̳̩̼̺̓́́̽͐͋̽̍͊̕n̡̡̼̩̝̺͇̳̳̣̽̅͗́̈́̍̌̎́̉g̦͖͔̙̫̯͉͚̬͐́͛̏̄̎͑̕̕͜͝ ̧̣͚̲̬͍͕͎̬̻͗́̍̑̈́̈́͌̅̕͠c̢̧̩̗̟̥͎͕̬͌́̾̈͌̉̈́͗̇͝ͅl̢̫͉̖̭̩͉̘̻̻̊̂̏̇̑̌̅̍̀͂ơ̞͖̠͍̪̬̼̤͚͛͛́̓̽̚̕̚͜͝ṡ̪̤̮̣̫̥̝̰̻͊͊̀́͊̚̕͜͠͝e̢̤͉̯͉͎͎̱̩͛̾̑̽̎̾͋̍̓͘ͅṟ̨̢͖̟͚͙̘̘̽̾͂̑̑̏̀͐͗͠ͅ ̯̩͇̼͚̖̪͔̜̣̄̉̉̈̔̍̔̌͝͠a̡̙̖͔͚̱̫͔͔͗̏͆̉̾́̀̅̀͘͜n̺̜͖͓̤̰̫̻̠̼̏̽̒̈́͑́̔̽͑̕d̢̞̖͇̙̺̙̱̄̈́̀͊̈́̃̃͛͗̌͜ͅ ̱̪̠̙̖̜͓̻̮̟̒̾̈̏͆̿́̅̀̚c̨̮̩̜̝̬̰̱̯͓͆̇͋̌́̀̀̽͗̚l̡̢̛̛̰̣͖̭̘̥̯̂̓̅̔́̃̏͝ͅo͓̮̦͈̦̟̳͔̙̦̒̑̎̒̇́̔̓͝͠s̩̻̜̘̹̙̪̣̩̜̅̀̌̍̋̂͊̏̚͠ẽ̛̛̥̠͕͎̫̭̫̩̪̹̔̑͌͛͋̚̕r͓͖̣͓̪͍̬̞̜̬̒̈̓̑̊̇͊́̕͘ ̛̪̯̮̰̤͚̹͇̲͚̉̇̉͗̑̈́̃͗͘t̨̢̫͉̮̟̺̝̦̰̒̃̏̈̀̌̀͋̿͋o̱͚̗̹̻̲͚̺̼͐̓̑̐͒̿̋̊̒̚͜ ̨̛̻̪̙̗͖̹̦͙͔͋̅̃̂̓̀͆̕͝S̝̺̙͈͈̬̹̮̼̿̃͗̈́̆̀͛̏̚͠ͅt̤̗̜͎̭̞̯̹̠͕̆̐̔͗̑̅̃̒͝͠ą̢̺̹̼̞̳̲̥̘̍̈́̀̽̀́̄͂̕̚ŕ̠̲̪̬͔̮͉͍̯̪͒̽͆̅͂̿̌͗̍ ̝̠̼̪̩͉̳̺̹̖͋̋̀̀͋͗̉̃̿̚f̨̡̢̙̮͈̙̻̩̝̀̀̌́͆̆̄͗̄͝ŕ̯̮͙͍͕̝͈̠͇̾̅̽̿̅̎̚͜͠͝ő̧̭̘͍̞̭̘̟̯̖̅́̎́̋̓̓͌͠m̛͎̜͖͔̘̦̣̺͈̳̀̀̇͒̾̎͊͑̋ ̧͈̹͚̲̻̭̗͕̦̆̾͐́͌̐̍̀͒̽b̡̙͈̺̦̘̲̬̬͍͆̃́̄̈́̌̽̋̚͝ẻ̢̗̰̲̻̪̳̺͓͉̒̒͗̊͐̓̊̅̆h͇̰̠̙̗̤̲̤̻̘͒͋͗͌͂̉̉̈́͑̓ḭ̧̧̡̟̟͔̤͎̪̉̄̇̈́̀̆̉̐̌̀n̢̤̲̦͍̼̥̭̄͛̽͆̉̀͒́́͜͝ͅḋ̺̝͖̖̮̗̞̤̲͇̓̽͂̍͑̇͌̀̈́.̡̡̢̨̢̥̝̫̙̂͗̐́͗͒̎̂͆͛͜ ̰͚̤̥̪̱̟̬̪̖̀̃̓̎͂̇̄̀͠͠H̖̟̺͙̖̖͇̙͓̰͋̆̇̆̀͛̀͝͝͠e̛͉͇̜̪̟̟͉̞͈͈͒̂̈́̊̽͊͌̋̓ ̮̠̱̩͓͉̰͖̞̜̀̂̏̌̓̃̌̏̅͌n̨̤̞͙͚͇̺͉̫̈́͗̂̐͂̑͌̒̕͜͝ọ̡̨̖̱̖̖͚̆̀̀̓̄̎͊̃̑͘͜ͅt̡̛̛͚̖͇̘̗̹̘̙̤̍̆̈́͆͌̒̾͒í̯̪͍̙̫̖̥̟̪̞͐̈̉͛̆̃͘͝͝c̢̫̥̞͍̦̲͈͇̲̈͒̎̈́͗͊̕̕̚͝ḙ̥̯̱̰̫͉̟̊̊͌̂̑̈́̓͗́͜͝ͅd̯̱̘͙̺̬͓̹̳̏̉̌̾̈́̔̄̈̕͘͜ ̧̟͈͎͇̪̻͇̱̗̌̈́̐́̃͋̓͊͆͘j̜̳̲̞̖̟̰̲͚͊̄́̿̒̒̉̾͘͠ͅu̡̨̡͎̯͖̟̪̭̞̎͐̿̊̃̈͘̚͘̕š̪̦̫͙̦̗͓͓̣̙̎̾͐̀̈̀̆̓̊t͎̯͈͈̯̥͙̞͖̝͂̑̊͂̔̈͆͆̃́ ̧̛̝̺̩̖̟̪̠̉͆̊̽̂͌̏́̃ͅͅi̧͚͓̰̤̮͓̣̺̝͐̀̉̆͒͋̉̓̏͌ǹ̡̢͚̯̠̳͕͕̩͚̌̅͋͌͌̀̇͐͝ ̡͎̞̣̻͇̠͎̝̤̑̔̌͆̈̂̆̚͘͠ť͈̳͔̜̺͍̥̙̠̪̾͊̐̌̂̇͒͊̀î̧̢͈̭͓̬̮͇̲͖͒̒̑̄̽͊̍͝͝m̧̤̳̖̖̫͇̪̥̑̒̂̆͗̂̀̑͆̚ͅȩ̡̛̟͔̩̟̬̺̙̖͒͌̈́̋̀̿̿̈͝ ̠̺̩̭̰̫̠̟̖̈̃͑̌͆́͒͐̔͗ͅb̨͚̞͎͕͙͖̺̟̲̎̋͒̌̀̽͛̓͝͠ę̡̣͎̗̱͓͇̻͈̆̀̒̋͌̄̋̑̚͠f̢̢̧̬͍̥̖̫̼̪̾̒̀̄̑́̑̓̆͝ǫ̛̙̖̮͎̫͙͎̗̩̅̆̑̔̌̒̄͒̾ŗ̙͓͔̭͖͙̪̦̣͒̎͆̑̍̌̒́̚̚ë͉̩̭̞̭̙̠͓̟̫́̄̈̐͊̒́́̕̚ ̢͖̪̠̭̠̞̲̟̀̓͆̂́̿́̊͜͠͠į̱̟̬͇̳̥͚̟̞̐̉̑͊̒͂̾͘̚͝t̨̢̯̜̩͍̥͓̪͑͋̄͒̏̓̎̓̓͝ͅ ̡̹̳͙̹̫̹̞̭͔̐̈̑̽̃͛̓̇̿͠h̡̨̹̳͔̪͍̳͖̘͛͐͊̊̌̑͌͆̈́̕i̛̥̣͔͓̪͔̗͇̩̘͑̈́̂͐͑̀̚͘̕t͕͍̟̯͚̭͔͍̹̓̀͊̀̽͌̓̈́̇̚͜ ̛̺̦̜͙̺̖̫̫͖̳̒͌̂̎̈́͋͆̚͝ḩ̳̦̹͕̯͈̖͈̬̃̍̃͗͑̆͛̂̔̚e͖͔̙̗̻͚̜̙̠̊̍̈̋̄̈́͛̿͜͝͠r̨͕̘͙̖̳̲̮̥̉͋̀̉̀̋̕͘͜͝͠.̢̠͍̲̦͚̰̩̃̂̽̂̈͆̃̓̚͜͠ͅ  
̫̟̲̳͍͍̙̤̰͓̿͂̐̍̐́̂̎͘͘  
̨͇͓̘͔̩̬̺͎̈́̆̃̄̄͊̈́̿̓͜͝"̨̨̛̟͍̼̜̲͇̘̾̾̊̓̔̂̅̒̚͜Ţ̹͎̜̩͚̯̥̯̺͌̏͗͑̾̾̏̔̃̉ḧ͔̹͎̮̻͚̟̣̠̻́̊̔̃͋̄̕̚͠͠a̻̺͇͔̦͉̗̭͉̻̒̒̃̈́́͆̈́͆͆͝ņ̡̨̖͎̞̲̟͔̊͂̾̈́̾̔̿̓̕͘͜ķ̧̨̭͈̲̫̺̤̗́̒̓͐͌̅̿̚̕͝s̖͖͚̜̲̣̭̹̻̖̈́͌̽̓̈́̾́͌̕͝ ̢̧̨̬̙̖͇͙͇̄̔̔̃̔̆̿͂̚͝ͅḾ̧̲͕͕̗̜͖̲͙͉̈͋͊͑̉̏͐͝͝a̢̧͉̰̲̘̠̹̣̮͑̓̄͛̄̇̂̿͠͝ȑ͚̣̳̖̝̜̠̬͇̠̉̓̽̑̋̐͊͘̚c̢͚̰͔̳̲̩͕̦̐̄͑́̈́͋́̉͝͝ͅỡ̡͖̝̥͖̪̘̗͕͉͐̂̀͑̏̃̀͝!̨̧̧̱̘̙̹̝̜̒̾̄́͋̀́̽͗͜͝"̜͉͕͔͍̗̘̞̤̗̉̐͛͒̀̈̎̐͆̎ ̡̜̘̤͓͈̭̝̦͚̈́͐͒̿͂̀̑͑̑̍T͓̥͖̝̞̮̖͙͙̪̀̎̃̒́̈́͋̈̚͘ȟ̜̝̣̦̩̲͇̜̮̊̃̈́̀̌́͌͘͝ͅè̢̡̧̩̝̲̮̞̣͕̿̀̔̐͒̈́̍̕͝ ̨̰̮̱̖̺̫̱͔͛̓̔̉̽͐͒͗́͠ͅb̼̝̦̥̝̰͈̤̺̽̇̑̈̓͑͆̓̇̕ͅl̢̰̠̼̥̫̫̩̪͚͋͗̉̀͊͊͋͊̕͝ǫ͓͚̖͓̖̘̫̗̏͛̂̓̓̽͑̍̈́̕͜n̡͉̠̳̞͖̯̤̖̙̎̆̾͆̿̂̃̀̅͠d̡͖̘͉̲͉̲̭̜͍̒̉̈́́͌̎̂̀̕̚ě̡̳͎̙̝͎͖͙̤̻̇͋͑̒͘̕̕̕͠ ̩̥̺̥̜͕̜̗̫̩̈́̔̀̋́̂̆͆̿̀ĉ̛̛̟̬̜͕͕͍͓̤̰̈́̉̏̓̏̿̕ͅȧ̧̛̮̥͚̯̲͚̖̺̻̈́̀͋̅̈́͝͝͠ĺ̨̨̢̖̻͇̭̯͍̥͆̆̎̂̂͆́̒̅l̤͖͚̥͓̪͓͎̪͚̓͋͂̎̀̌̊̉̿͝ȩ̠̤̹̫͕͕̞͓͙̓̾͗̈̏̊́͘̚͠ḑ͕̝̭͕͓̘̻̄̎̈́́͌̌̄̆́̊͜ͅ ̜̗̰͚͕͓̻̲̼̳̽̽̎̓̊͐͆̓̽͝b̧̻͖̘͉̯̯͇̼̑̔̀̆̒͗̀̂̕͝ͅā̟̤̲͖͔̖̪̜͓̼̓̉̿͛́́̊̍͠c̡̝̥͙̰̣̖̮͈̓̀̂̈́͂́͐̍̏͛ͅk͎̮̝̗͇̰̤̝̮̍͂͑͐̍̑̓̾͐̚ͅ ̯̞̗̞̗̭͓̩̺̱͋̾́̿̋͌͊̾͋͑h̡̯̹̻̜̝̙̮͉̟̃̓͆̌̔͒͌͊́͝a̛̳̗̗̦̬̞̻̗̲̰͐̅̓̐̔̈̿͝͝p̡̺͚̺͉͉͓̪̝̙̄̓̑͆̔̿́͘͝͝p̫̹̦͎̝̦͙̯̈́̄̉̋̈̐̒͘͜͠͝ͅȉ̢̡̗̬̥͍̳̭̻̓̈̌̆̓͆̈́͜͝͝l̢͖̼̪͖̗̹͖̝̠̈́̒̐͋̀̀̏̄̿͘ÿ̛̙̼̮͕͓̪̻̳̱͓̈̽̈́͊̏͗͗̅.̨̡̛̦̝̺̯̰͖̱͍̂̈́̀͊̂͆̃̕͘ ̛̛̹͚̰͈̝͉̥̹͉̹̿̐̀̑͐̄͘͝S̢̛̲̼̯̼̺̺̯̺͙̿͐̐͋̾̍̏̄͘h̢͎͔̝͉͇͚̹̬̹̾͌̋̆̅͛̈̇͝͠ę̧̛̻͓͖̱̖̬̓͌̍̓̅͛͒̈́̚͜ͅ ̛̠̺̭͎̣̱͓͖͓̋̃̐̈̃̄͂̚͘ͅâ͎͖͉̤͍͙̝̱̲̤̌̊̈̈͆̕͝͝͝ḯ̘̞͎͕͍̥̠̘̺͔͂̅͂͐͐̎̃͝͝m̛̞͔̫̗͚̥̳̪̟̞͐̅́͌͒̎͐͋͝e̡̝̲̲̪̲͙̠͔̱͂̍̓̈́̒̇̎̍̄͊d̨̩̙͓̣͙͇̺̘͉͌̉̈́̓̽̓͆̒͘͝ ̨̛͉͍̼͍̮̦̥͉̳̈̿̂͐̾̇̏͗͘h̡̯̲͇͈͇͕̠̳̗̎̎̔͒́́̑̊͝͝e̘̠̯̜̯̘̩͓̜̹͛͛̿͗͗͂̄̌̕͝ŗ̛̖̟̬̺͙̰̫̺͎͂̌̈́̃̀̎͒͊͠ ̛͕̣͔̯̦̠͍͖̑͊̈̔̈́́̄̕͜͜͠w̮̱͙͇̝̣̭͙̞̝̐̐͗͛̉̂̎̿͐̕å̧͔͕̖͇̬͈͇͈̿́́́͛̆̿̕͜͝n̖̦̦̥͚͖͈̖̤̟̐͐͌̃͊̔̄́͊̾d̝͔̱̯̥̲̺̩̰̅͌̀̏̓̈́̅̍̚̕͜ ̨̝̗̲͕̙̖̝̤̝͋̂̈́͂̾̓̉̈́̚̚ǎ̢̛͓͓̤̬͕̣̳̪̆͌̏̏̿̃̎̋͜ṅ̢͉̜̳̥̫̻̦̺̫̀̈́̿͛̎̀̈́̿̕d̺̣͔̫͓̟̗͓͕̀̎̅̈́̆̾̇̊́̅ͅ ̝̗͎͙̮̝̯̲̮͑̓̊̓̇̇̏̈́̈̕͜ṩ̛̛̲͓̝̗͕̖̟̟̘̿̎̇̈̔͗͘t̡̡͉̖̯͚̰̳̬̠̉̓͗̔̈͋̃͒̓̚ȃ̢̗͓̤̳̻̝̘̥̼̔̉́̍̏̿͗͐͠r̲̙̜̤̟̯̹̗̯̻͛̒̂͌̑͆̿́͘͝t̨̞̞̱̩̩͖̞̭͍̓̀͑́̍̉̓́̚͝e̢̞͎͔̪̥̫̤̳̳̊͑̋͒͗̀́͌̍̏d̢̛̪͕̗͈̩̞͚̱͓̍͑̅̉̅͂̌̊̽ ̡̡̣͉̜̗̭̖͎͍́͂̔̇̓̇̔͝͠͝ţ͕̙͍̜̗͈͚̜̳͑̓͐̉́̏̎͂̆͗o͉̯̠̲͕̹̥̙͍̓̅̽͛̏͛̈̉̂͜͠ ̨̼͙͉̳̟͖̠̥͓̆̐̇̒͗̔̀̈́͋̕f̧̝̱͈̯̜͖͖̘͔̊̾̈̏̔̐̓̐̍̈i̧̛͕̠̖̥͖̘̺͕̙̋̌͆̋͛̈́̃̈͗r̨̲͉̪̖̜̣̮̭̱͋̎̃̒͌̔̄̚̕͠ë̡̞̩̹̝͎̟̭̤́̉̓́̌̈̐͋̍͜͠.̻̻͙͙͇̙͙͕̬̽̂́͑͂͐͋̕̕͠ͅ ̨̩̪̲̼͔̬͚̹̩̇͗́̇̊͋͗̍͠͝"̪̦̪̜̮̳̮͕̟͙̉̊̄̔͗͂̈́̑͘͝N̢̡̦̘̞̣̹̣̿̍͛̎͋̎̄̊̊̀͜ͅḁ̢̣̹̜̳͙̻̘̮̈̅̓͗̈́̏͗̇̓͝r̨̛͓̖̤̝͍̝̝̣̜̄͗̀̿̈́̑̈́̽̕w̧̮̻͈̫͈̦̠͍̭̌͆̑̈̐̃̃̈́̐͝ḩ̡̣̩̹̗͇̳̥̼̋͌̿̌͑͛̃́͐͝a̧̙̹̬͇̫̟̝̻͋́̍̾̔͑̀̀͌̍͜ĺ̡͍̤̬̲͈̤̠̠̟̊̎̒͌̉͒̔̚͝ ̡̭͇͎̺̻̞͉̻̝͐̾̌́̉̎͐̐̉͝Ḅ̫̪͖̪͇̞̫̒̏̾̂̑̏̒̂̇͜͜͝l̨̢̻̳͔̭͔̖̬̦̓͐̾̄̊̅̋̿͘͠ā͖͙̳͈̞̻͚̠͙̦̈́́̓̿̊̐̕͝͝s̲̰͈̦̞̠̩̪͍̬̿̓̈͐̀̈́̂̎̏̕t͉̟̳̬̠͇͎͎͓̭́̀̇̾̊̔̚͝͝͠!̤̤͖̖̜̘̻̠̮̹̎͋̊́͌̀̑̚͝͝"͙̝̞̼̻͓͕̟̻͈̓̒́̊͑̀͘͘͝͠ ͍̯͚͕͓̫̤̠͈͔̽̑̑̈́͐̾̾̀͝͝T̢̖̺̗̥̳͇͉̣́̅̐̿͊̑͋͐̾̚͜ȟ͓̟̣̤̲̯̘͈̬̼̐͌́͂̈́̐̀̚̕e̛͓̱͎̩͓̼̲̥̫͂͆̓͆́͂̑̐͠ͅ ̨͎͕̘̬̯̠̫̜̃̿̈́͒̀͗̕͘͜͝͝w̡̨͈̙̜͈̣̮͈̾̌̎͂̓͂̓́̚̕͜à̧̨̡̫̼̠̤͙͓̱͊̂̌̃̒̈̈́́͝n̡̢̡͙͎̦̥͈͕͙̈́͒͗̆̔̓̊͛̀͝ḍ̨̛̪̭̫̣̪̞̠̯̈̄͗̆̔͋͒̚͝ ̧̨̛̻̱̮̥̫̜̼̼̋̀́̈́́̔̏͆̚s̨͕͙̦͚̯̱̠̣̖̍̽̀̂̑̈́͒̕̚̚ḩ̧͇͔͙̳̳̹̦͙̓̽͑̐̑̒̊̀̚͝ọ͈̟̤͓̳̮̙̰̔̓̈́̿̉̽̄̆̚͘͜t͈̰̺̣̖̼̼̦͎̿͐̂̂̇̿̀̒̈́̕ͅ ̡̡̡̧̫̘͉̬̳͉̑̀̌̀͑͒͛̓̈́t͖̺͙͙̹̫̪̳̥̻͐̒͋̑́̈͛̈̀͑i̛̗̤͍̞̖̞̝̰̮̱͋͆̔̿̈́̓̓̚͝n̳̺̜̹̘͉͇͍̰̣͌͛̀̎͊̿͐̾͝͝y̧̡̙͙͕̺̦̣̻̜͒̓̔́̊͐̓͐̍̀ ̨̜͉̰͔̻͈̲̠̀̋̒͂͂̑̓͗̾͜͝n̛̗̲̼̳̲̤̳͚͚̎̆̿͐͒͂͗͋͘͜a̟̯̰͉̳̤͈͖̜̱͗̒͛͋̈́̈́͌͘͘͠ŗ̩̦̻̦̠̱̗̜͓̈́͆̉͆̄̌̄̇̏͘w̩̠̯̖̤̗͕͕̩̐̆̍͆̅̏̎͐͛̚ͅḩ̩̱̲͖̟̟̜̼̮̍̉̉̉̈́̅̃̌͌̈́ą̧̰͓̗͎̜̹̤̟̇̀̃̆̇̉̓̉̊͂l̢̢̛̘͎̠̙̼͈͎̱̔͊͑͐̃̋̾̕͘s̥͕͖̜̗̰̗̰̘̉͂̋̉̑̀͑̊͝͝ͅ ͍͎̦͉͎̟̦̘͓̈̈͑̋͛͐͛̕͘͘ͅá̛̛̲̥̩͔̳̻̻̰̉͆̎͌̔̌̈́͜ͅt̡̼̳̫̗͈͓̜̙͆͛͗̊̄̊̇̄̅̚ͅ ̛̼͉̟̫̤̟̬̭̙͎͊̂̒̈́͋̉̋̾͝ţ̻̤̯͇̻͔͙̦̻͌͑̄̋̾͆́̆̆̍ḫ̨̡̛̙͚̦̰̳̩͆͊̌͆͗͌̊̈͆ͅȅ̖̫̩̖͍̼̦͓̤̱̽̉́̔̆̊́̕̚ ̧͖̪͓͔̰̣̟̭̓͑̾̎͋̏͂̃̑͘ͅl̡͎̦͍̫͓͓̮̖͔̉̈́͆̓̿̄͘̚͝͝ą̳̱̦̺̣̟̞͇͐͑͂̋͐̒̈́͑̊̕͜ř̛̗̼̞͓͚̤̯͈͇̄̉͊̔̀̈́̍̕͜ģ̻̱̲͚̲͕̱̠̓̀̌̒̃̕̕̕̕͠ͅę̳̭̠͍̪̤͚̬̿̐͊̊͌̇̀̚͘͝ͅ ̗͖͍̯̗̬͙̹͕̯̏̉̈͂̀̃̃̒̎̕ċ̥͉͙͖͍͈̪̝̪̟̿̈́̉̅́̌̅̊͠ĥ̢̧͚͚͇͙̙̤͔̝̾̾̇́̂̄̄̾͒i̝̳͉̭͍̭̻̰̩͚̿̽͒̅̂̈́̚̚͝͝c̙͕̙̯͉̺̪̻̗͌́̾͋̓̇̓̚͠͝ͅk͍̮̲̙̤̗͍͉͓͛̇͊̔͂̏͂̃͒̄ͅę̫̥̭̫̼͓̣͕̣̏̊͛͂͐̔̉̀͆̚ń̨͕̫͕̗̳̪̞̝̝̅͐̉͆̎̊̐͛̚ ̛͓̻̗̬̘̼̘̦̬̣̅̏̑́̆͊́͘͝m̮̝͙̙͙͔͎̥̦̀̎̎̍̆̀̿̑́̍͜ö̡̢̥̲͇͇̦̰̬͙́̑͊̎̿̿̾̓̚̚n̖̣͙̱͔̤͔͔̰̙̈́́̆̏͋̎̌̽́͝s̡̢̰̥̝͖̻̘͈̙̆̏̈́̀͆̿̏͝͝͝t̛̫̯̹̹̻͔̪̰͖̏̑͐͌̽͊̀̕̕͜ḝ̨̘̜̖͉̜̺̹͔̇̈̅̊̓̔͆̉̕r̲̹͙̺̠͓̼͙̼̈̐̈́̈̂́̓͒͘̕ͅ.̮̘̟̱̱͉͙̹͇̻̆̉̋̀̈̃̎̐̿͝ ̨̧̧̪̫͚̠̠̯͕̽̍͌̈́̌̔̎͂̾̚T͍̭̮͖͔͉̲̝̺̋͐̂̀̀̓̀̔̔͘ͅh͓̯̝̻̥̥̣̱̭̙͗̄̃͌̃̑̅̈͆̃e̛̮̱̲͖̜̤̣͚̟͗͋͊̎͆̚͜͝͝͠ ̧̡̡͇͚̮̝͔͓̻̽̓̎̾̆̀̎́̃̚m̟͉̣͍̬̼̲͔̭̻̊̀͗͒́̍̃͊͘͘ǫ̦̪̬̬̖̙̟̱̹͆̋̑͆̾̿́͘͝͠n̨̝͔͖̤̬͓̻̮͉̓̏̌͐͂̅͌̈̎͌s̡͍̮̭̗͓̹̭͚̽̍͒̀̈͂̉̈́͘͜͝ṯ̥̲͍̭̯̪̜̓̄͒͛̌̍̑͗̊̋ͅͅę̳̞͈̣̬̟̭͇̿͂̆̂̾͋̿̋͜͝͝ŗ͖͙͍͈͔̱͖̤̩̔͊́̓̃̀̂͑̀̕ ̡̢͚̜̯̱͖̺͚̞͌̈́̿̂̈̈́̒̆̚̕h̠̟̹̬͈͓͉͙͈̔̈́̾͐͗̅̏͘͝͠ͅǫ̡͓̰̞͖̮͉͈̞̆͌͆̐̐̐͋̊́͘w̧̨̪͇̺̤̼͎̖̼̍̇͌́̈͐̍͋̽͝l̼̹̬̭̬̬͓͔̑́͐̿́̂͋̐̄́ͅͅë̢̛̟̝̭͎̙͖͎͒͑̑͐̆̔̕͜͝ͅd̪͍̯̜̝̖͖̝͚̫͆̾̓̉͌̓̄͒̔͠ ̨̬̥̖̳̼̞̟͍̫̋̑̏́̋͊̃̚͘͠í̹͈̜͕̣͓̭̖̮̅̀͆̽͊͛̎̕͝ͅn͕̱͕̝̺̟̥̞̯̄̿̿̏̂͛͐͆́͜͠ ̡̧̱̝͈͔̗͕̌͒̐̉̽̈́̀̕͜͠͝ͅp̢̢̨̠̠̦̗̻̦͖͐͂̀̎̎̋̎̉̇͠a̧͇̳̥̯̭͇̤̗̋̀̀̾̆̂̏͘͘͜͝i̢͚̫̳̭̪͔̠̭̊̽̇̀́͛̀͠͝͠ͅn̡͈̰̱̜̱̯̖̰͔̆̽̈͗̃̈́̏̇͛͘ ̝̣͖͇͉̺̝͔͈̝͗́̈̇̅̀̒̈͆̅a̛͙̦̺̟̖͈̠͎̠͚̾͗́̑̀͊̎̋̚ņ̤̩̺̺̳̳͚͍̌̀̇̈̌͊͆̽̃͜͝d̢̡̛͙͎͈͙̭̜̜̖̃̋͛͆̄̀̆̃͗ ̧̻̼͖̲̫̩̞̠̰̎͐̉͗̿̅̀̇́͘f̧̢̨̖̞̤̭̳̰̞͂̿̒͊̈́͗̆̿̚͝ȩ̬̙̠̣̗͍̫̲͛̾̇́̇͐̓̃̚̚͜l͖̱̜͔̪͕̥̺̯̲͆̇̓́͋̎̈́̊͋̆l̢̧̛͉͉̺̝̻͍̫̀͑͂̈̇̾͒͂̚͜ ̢͙̬͇̫͕̭̫͕̀͋̉̌̑̍̿͆̅͜͠b̧̛̙͈̱̼͇̖̖̠̩̒̒̈́̿̆̀̓̽̚ä̡̫͇̰̠̬̫̠̖̱̉̈̀̀̀̉̾̚͠ć̡̧̮͉̗̩̟̩̠͋͌͂̊̐͘̚̚͜͠k̢̢̧̤̟̠̱̻̮͗̃̌̓̾̽͊̇̽͜͝ ̢̢̨̫̟̬̖͙͚̓̎́́̀̽̐̿̑́͜t̢̹̟̺̺̟͇̲̥͉͗̔̋͒͂̑̿̐̈́͝ŗ̨̛̗̼̟͔̦̭̹̥̃͂́́̇̃̕̕͝y̦̼̫͕̤̝̦̪̹͌̐̊͂̈́͒̉̅͠͝ͅí̩͖̗̗͖̙̯̦̥̝̊́̾͒̽̇͘͝͝n͍̳̞̙̼̱͙̙̤͖͛̈́͌̊̅̑̈́͐̒͊ḡ̲̣̹̘̳̜̥̹̹͍̈̉̊͑̿̅͂̊̾ ͖̘̼̺̳͓͕̙̥͑̈̔̒̈́̔͑͒͠͠ͅt̨̞͔͍̫̗̻͕̥͍̄̃̎́̈́̊̃̚͘͠ơ̧̹̪͚̪͕̩̫͚͌͒͗͑̈́̑̉̓̚͜ ̢̟̯͉͚͕̩̦̹͇̉̆̿̋́̂̽̓͝͠r̤̦̹͎̗͙̠̭̙̺̉̇͋̈́͂̋̐̈́̇͒ę̧̧͍͕̱̜͔̲̆̽̐̿̅̐̊̄̚͜͠m̰͉͖̞͚͎̫͓͕̏̄̅̿̽̑̒̎͆̂ͅo̧͚͓̯̦̗͈̼̓̄͌̔̓̈́̃͋͜͠͝ͅv̡̘̖̹̼̼̗̝̩͗̐̀̽̊͆̈̃̎͜͝e̢͈̜̲̰͎̬͙̬͈͗̔̃̿̀͌̀̂̽͝ ̠̹̗̜̖͖̹̮̪̦̈́̈̌͊͒̈͘͘͠t̛͉̠̫̳̺̬͓͍̯̤͗́̓̽͌͌̃̏͌ḩ̨̘̳̞͇̝̹̘͇̽̈̒̐̐̌͂̓̄̕ȅ̢̨̛̖̪̜̘̹̙̞̦͌͌̎̽̕͘͝͠ ̡̡͔͍͚͉̦̘̤̦̏̑̓̃̔̈́̔̉͆͠l̢̳͍͉̳̭͖̞̥̟̔̃̿̅͆̐̚͘͠͝i̙͎͇͔̗̯̬̝͎̖̎̿̒͐͊̄̽̉̒̉t̛͎̠̱͙̬̺͇̰̮̀̓͆̈́̈́͒͒̋̕͜t̡̤͓͍͈̻̱̮̫͎̐̈́̀̊̓͋̒̾͘l̡̝̘̬̬͎̜͈͚͙̓̂̉̑͐̈̔̾͘̚e̻̯̪̹̤͉͔̩̅̍͐̆́̅̉̇̈́͜͝ͅ ̢̡̨̡̗̞͙͖͖́͆͗̆̊̃̉̂͘͜͝ç̡̤̣̘̬̫͚͙̥̍̊̈́̾́͒͑̔̂͝ȓ̨̗̺͈͈̝͔͉͚͕̑̍͑͛́͒́̀͗ȩ̛̝̲͈͈̜̹̤̬̪͑̊̒̾̋͛̆̅̽a̢̡̛̛̟̣͙̖̞̗̙͓͊͗̍͂̌͒͠͠t̛̺̝̠̥͙͕̫͇̰͕̊̀̄̾̓́̿̇̊ṵ̢͎̬̣͇̱͉̾͋̍͆̑̔̇̓͜͝͝ͅṟ̛͙̟̰̞̥͚͔͈͑̑͂̈́̈́̈́̆̈́͌ͅḙ̡̡̗̬̩̤͍͈͈̅͊͐͋̋͂̉̾͝͝s̢̨̱͓̱̙̩͉̮̦̀͐̿̀͒̆̄͛͘͠ ̨̧̧͔͉̟͎͚͂̏̊̄̀̍̍͗̀̚͜ͅf̰͉̺̩̭͈͎̼̫̱̈́͆͂̏̋̆̐̿͋̃r̫̱͓͚̩̜͇͚͈̫̂͐̒̄̈́͒͐̉̚̕õ̡̧͎͎͓̪͉̟̜͔̾̈́̈̏͆͂̆͘͠m̨̻̗̥̣̘͉̹̗̭̏̀̎͂̈́̂̊̀͘̕ ̧͎̞͍͔̘͉͎͓̑̈̈́͑͂̔̃̏̓̈́ͅḩ͈̣̬̟̥̙̠̙̻̆͆̽͛͐͊̅̒͘͝i̡̲͇̗̖͉͚̮̥̩͗̀̔̽́̾̅̽̔͝ṣ͚̪͖̤̻͓͎̞̬́̈͂̈́̀̂̐̚͝͝ ̧̳͉̟̣͖̟̤̺̌͗͊̂͒͌́͗̚͘͜w̞̖̘͙̬̲̦̘̝̘̎́͊̔̄̈̆̀͆͝i̛̼̰̫̳̝̞͇̗̟͍̍̏͛͌̆̑̿̆͝n͍̯̼̳͎̻̰̙͈͇̐̃̅̄̽̓̾̐̎͛g̢̺̘̤͇̖̰͉̹̝̉͒͒̍̀́̂̈́́͂s̫̝̣̟̱̯͍̝̗̯̊̍̏̈̍͗͛̕͝͠.̨̧͍̗̲̣̫̯͕̪̂͐͑̐̂͆̓̕̕͠  
̢̨͖̤̳͔͇̮͙̗̆̍͑́̀̎̓̒̄͝  
̨̛̼̝̠̮͔̟̰̖̫̔̌̐̈́̏̍͑̂͝"̨͎̼̰̮̲̖̗̫͇̃̋́̓͒̀͛͂̒͠N̡̡͕̻̙̠̱͙̫͌̊̉̈̀͒̿͒͂͜͠ì͕̯̤̖̦̯̯̹͙̻̎́̈́̋̒̌̿͘̚c̡̡̮̤̝͚͓̩̦̜͐͂̂̍̀̆̚̚͝͝e̖̘̜͙͉͖̘̦͙͒̋̆̃͆̂͋̎͂͝ͅ ̛̠̖͎͇̯̭̮̥̺̮́͑̄͋̏͊͋̓̎ǫ̘̥͙͉̟͉̭̦̽͋̏̑͌͊̍̅̋͒͜ņ̝̱̭̳̺̻̥̽̎̈́̾̄̀̚͠͝͝ͅͅë̤͉͉̯̦͎̤̬̯́̄̑̓͌̈́̿̕̚͜͝!̲̤̻͉̺̯͔̙̰̆͋̔̎̈͑̊͛͘͝ͅ ̧̮̭̟͖̯͇̲͓̝̆͐̏̐̇̓̎̎̾͝Ǫ̖͚͚̼͖͚̻̤̺̌̓̈̿͑̽͑̑̕̕o̢͉̟̳͈̻̙̝̓́̈́͐̈͊̈̓͘͜͝ͅf͖̯͔̗͈̰̗̰͔̠̀̊̾͑̈́̂̀͘͝͝-̧̧̛̛͙̖͙̝̫̲̜̹͗͒̈̌̅͋̓̕"̨̧̼̳̯̰̠̯͖͇̏̇̄͛̌́͊͋͝͝ ̢̡̠̱͔̭̘̮̺̳́̑͌̒̿͋̅̿̉̕Ṃ̨̭̼̭͈̼̬̥̎́̂̄̽̐̍͗̓͜͝a̛̹̲̺͍̹̯͔͉͋̋̀̄͑̓̕̚͜͜͝r̢̨͈͉̖͓̬̫̱̖̓̏͆͊̀͂̐̉͝͠c̭̝͎̞̹̱̲̭͕͆̇̅̓̿̈́̒̏͆̓͜ọ̢̥̩̮̫͇̟̭̑͑̉̌̿̔͑͗̅̕ͅ ͕̫̳͓͚̲̠̜͌͛̃̇͑̆͌͌͘͝ͅͅf̛͇̫͉͙̻̹̮̲͚̦̓̃̑̒͌̓̂̚͠e̫̺̠͕̱͔͚̻̺̻͐͑̿̾̂̀̈́̄̆̊l̨̨̠̳̮̯̭̙̺̤̓͗̑̃̽̀̆͂̊̑l̡̗͇̖̭͕̰̘̥͉̈́̌̆̈́̅̆̀͆̓͂ ̢̢̮̥͈̩̝̼͈͈̈́̅̀͆͋͐͒̐̒͗b̮̹͓̞̪̫͙̭̊̈͌́̃̈́͛͋͘͜͜͠à̢̨̧̭̯̱͕͎͙̑͗̌͒̈̿͘͜͠͝c̡̢̬̱̙̦̥̪̻͂̿̿͆̋̓̌̍̿͐ͅk̢̢̰̠͎̖̮̫̖͒̌̍͂͊̉̊̎͜͠͠ ̡̧͎̦̘̥̣̙͕͙͌͗̓̊̓͌̋͘̕͝a̡̨̛̟̩̣͙̞̗̠̣̒̿̀͂̓̓͘͘͝s̨̭̪̪͇͎͖͙̝̞̀̍̀͑̏̈́̃͊̌͝ ̧̢̛̝̹̭̰̱͖̲͇̏̔̽͛͆̽̎̽̕B̜͕͎̖͖̮̜͓̫̍͊̈̈́͊͂̆̚͘͠ͅȇ̹͕̰̯͓̙͕͖͙̋͆͒͊̉͐͛̍̄͜a̡̦͙͓̮̣̣̘̫͗̉̉͋̉͊̎̽̚̕ͅr̢̙͔̦͖̘̫̻͇̭̍̋̔͌̆͂̓̔̚͝į̢̧̙͍̘̪̙̖̠́̀̀̆̅̔̆̒̈̂c̜̳̝͕̟͙͉̠̬͐̍͗̇̍̈́͂͂̚͝ͅo̬̭̣̦̻͙̺͍̯̻͋̿̽͊̆̔̂͘̚͠r͈͇̳̳̝͉̥̰͇͙̈́̓̽̓͐̿̓͊̌͛n̛̥̰̯̮̰̠͚̳̙̬͊̈̏̋̐͛̾̋̄ ̧̡̤͓̻͇̫̬̜̲̆͐̀͒̒̍̃́͗̽k̤̳̭̹̭̖̩͚̝͌͗͐͆͒́͂̿̅̚ͅn̢̡̛̮̘̭̻͕̩͙̲͑͋̔̉̑̒̒̕͠ơ̠͈̱̥͕̞͍͍͓̈́̈́́͑̎̀̓̕͝ͅc̨̳̜͔̟̻̟͇̦͚̏͒͑̀̈́̓̀̅͝͝k̢̡̢̨̟̝̼͖̝̾͒̿̐̓̒̄̈́̚͜͠ȩ̩͇̼͇̬̥͍͎͆̓̿̑̒̎̌̎̂͠ͅd̢̘͕͎͍̯͔͎͎̅̇̈̐́́̊́̍̋͜ ̼̹̰̮̭͙̭͚̘̤̿̉̓͋͛̽̈́͆͂͝h̨̘̬͇̗̫̞̯͙̫̓͊̌̈́́̅̆̓̓i̺̹̝̙͔̫̬̥̗͎̓̊̓́̓̿͒͂͘͝m̨̫͙̻̭̯͓̺̤̫̾͛̄̏̂̅̈̂̔̚ ̧͙͎̺̙̯̝̦̱̜̾́̀̈́̽͒̑́͊͠ó̟̪̳̠͕̖̯̲̝̦͆̉̔͊̽͒͑͝͠v̢̥̞̠̜̖̖̟̼͓͐́̈́͆͋̌̀̔͝͠e͉̱̣̺̥̯̣̠͔̎̔́̒̍̓̄̋̅͆ͅr̰̳̬̺̙̖̠͙̳͓̈́̿́̄̍̑̊͝͝͠.̧̟̤̟̙̖͓͉̙̼͒̀̂́̑̑́͝͝͝ ̠̙͔̘̘͖͍̺̱͌̆̀̀̑̈͐̕̕͜͝H̢̝̯͔̯̳͓̣͕̯̅́̒̓̽͆͒́̐͝e̢̡̛̮̗̲̫̠̥̰̻͗́̄͂̍̀̅̚͘ ̗̯̯̥̣̤͍͙͖̒͑̽͋͆̈́̓́͂́͜ȑ̰̺͕̳̫̦̻̹̬̖̔̓́͒̃͌͊͑͠u̡̧̯̳̣̘̺͙̤̯̿̊́̂̊͌̌͆̕̚b̧̡̮̣̲̟̺̰̣̙̓͆̅̃̿͊̇̌̅͘b̞̟̹͖̠̪͖̟̲̏̊̀͌̈́͐͛͂́͝ͅe̖̤̮̖̦̟̬̯̱͕͋͌̄̈́̋̅̿̾̀͝d̟͉̘̞͕̼̠̯̘̆̿̽̍̃̅̈́̎͋̇ͅ ̭̹͉̯̺̹̙̖̫̺̊̋͆͑͋̑̋̄͋̋h͇̙͚̞̬̯̟̺͎̲̍̄͑̌͂̌̍̓́̊į͙̼̲̼̜̯̱̜̗̏̏͋͋͂̐̈́̚͘͝ş̼̞̭̣͓̤͓̓́͛͌͌͋̽͌͜͠͠ͅ ̧̛̪̦͍̥̬͕̮̩̼͂͛͐̈́͐̄͑͌̅b̙͕̼͎͇͙̳͚̦̳̋́̊̾̈́̑̎̌́͝a̱͕̯͈͔̪̙̼͉̙͋̋̌̇̎̑͋̔̎̆c̰̟͖̫̯̥̬̲̟͚̈́̒̀̽͆̾̇̏̚̚k̢̡̲̙̲̘̰͖͎̠̈̌̍̂̿͂̃͊͛͌s̢̟̖̰͍̮̱̝̬̔͆͌̃͋̀̀̈́̏̕ͅi̢̧͇͚͍̲̝͇͕̠͂̀͛̒̃̇̆͊̂̚d̜̝̠͍̼͔̱̟̜͕̍̒͋̓͗̒͐̅͂̚ȩ̢̢̦͓͉̞̲͉͆͐̅̊̏̉́̾͑͠ͅ ̣̪̻͖͚̜͉̣̥̙̃̔͌̆̍̍̄͊͘͝i͈̟͔̹͍̺̲̳̠̓̑̌̌͋̊̒̽̈́̇͜ǹ̡̮̰̼̮͍̼̭̩̍̽̇̇̾̓̿̎̌ͅ ̢̢̖̩̟͎̯̹̟̞̂̅́̎̋͑̽̃̕̚p̡̛̖̙̟̩̟̻̹̱͔͑́̎̈́̍̄͌̐͠ä̢̢̩̺̞͕͓͙̣̞́͆͂̒͗̇̕̚͘͝i̠͓̼̰̝̹̥̣̗̩̊͛̄̀̾͛̏̌̚͝ņ̝̘̪̻̣̜̹͍͕̃̌̀̓̋̆́̎̌̈ ̧̙̯̭̱̻̜̟͎͂́̓̋̂̅̀̚͠͝ͅä̧̧̛̙̮͓̬̮̺̫͎́̊͒̓͗͌̉͑͛n̰̩̟͇̫͚͔̝̓͒̒͆̌̆́̍̈͗͜͜d̢̢͎̲͙͓̯̘͕͙̃̊͌͒̊̈́̈́͛̏̓ ̮̬͓̼̰̝͚̣͙̳̾͌̌͌̉̆̀̓̚͝s̨̖̺͎̜̗͉̫̳̼͛͑̇͋̃̈́̏͋̅͘m̧̧̺̼̣̜͕̫̘̍̾̓̋̿͆̐͐͘̚͜i̳̤̥̺̠̘͉̭̺̅̂͒̏̅̏̿̓́̕ͅr̢̧̛̜̤̪͖̲͔̦̪̾̍̍̈́̋́͂̚̚k̡̢̟̮̲̦̰̠̺͖͐̑́̌͑̀͆̅̄̚e̘̠͓̠̞̲͎̦͙̳͂͑͑̅̽͆̒͝͝͝d̟͖͍̼̭͈͎͚̺̻̿͑̊̆̌̇̂͂͝͝ ̡͕͓̼͖͕̜̩͚̪̾̆͐͐̓̎̀̓̇͝ù͙͔̟͙̝͍͓̳̩͓͆̽͂̏͋̍͛̏̿p͚͙̲̹̥͙͍̙̑̄͊̋̀̉̀̅͗͊͜ͅ ̯̰̪̭̩̘͖̝̭̳̽̂̍͛̅̀̀͐͠͝a̦̖̦͖̲̼̮̦̠̫͗̃̽̈́͌͒̅̐͐͘ţ̭̘͉̱̼̼͔̳̤͆̌̂̏̈̑͑͊͘͘ ̡̟̹͖̰̮̘̪͈̻͒̎͊̐̊͋͒̉͝͝ţ̢̡͕̼͉̼̩̥̣̈́͋̈́̇̂̑̄͘͝h̖̬̫͇̜͖̬̼̙̣̃̓͂͗̂͌͌̈́̋̓ḛ̛̞͎̲̦̻̙̪͈͌̋̇̂͛̐̈́̚̚ͅ ̧̧͖̼̲͈̝͓̋͑̓̆̋͛͛̄̕̚ͅͅm̭͚̥̝͕͇̟̱̦̀̑͆̉͋́̀̔͝͠ͅơ̛͍̗̝̯̺͇̙̖͎̎̈́̉͋͐̓͗̕ͅn̡̨͖̯̝̗̘̠̺̹͊̅̿͂̔́͒̃̚̕s̨̧̥̲̲̘̤͓͙̞̈́̐͋̋͂̌̓̂͝͝t̛̻̮̻̭͚̠̭̠̦̀̋͛̒̕̕͘͠͝ͅe͉͎̻̖̥̘̤̦̣̭͑̅͋͛̋̀̾͑̎̕r͎̝̺̹̘̦̙̜͈̗̋͐͒́̅͗̇̓̐͠.̡̨̨͍̫͎̭̙̤̩͊͋̃̐̇͂̐͛̕͝ ͎̥͚̬̬͍̮̙̺̣͂̈̊̑̀̄̑̏̕͠"̧͈͉̮̙͚͔͕̟͑͒̈́̀͗̆̓̿̎̐͜Ó̢͚͕̗͎̺͍̗̜́͌̈́͌̔͐̕͜͝͝ṑ̡͔̟͔̻̻͖̟̼̹̉͒̎̒̂̚͘͝h̢̥̥̠͇̬̝̟̮̍̆̍̐̃̄́͋͊͋ͅ,̼̞̙̱͇͎̙̫̜͒̑͗̔̉͋̿͛̀͜͝ ̹̞͍̤̤̺̯̥͎̔̈͗͆̀͋̓̎̍̚͜ŷ̖̦͍̮̯͓̝̖̬͇͌͋̏̋̂̀̐͑͘ǫ̛̼͔̻͙̤̥͈̞͓̊̄̆̅̽̑̇̚͘ư͉͎͔̠̟̪̻̳̮̮͊͐̐̓͛̋̉́͋'̧̮̦̠̝̤͉͚͎̜̈́̌̊͗̌̽͂̾̕͝r̨̖͉̖̭̠͔̜̜̽͆͒͛̂́̒̚͘͝ͅȩ̱̰̲̦̭͚̘̣͔̊́́͐͋̓͠͝͝͝ ̧̛͈̪̮͚̳͎͉̮̳̍̀̄͆͛̈́̕̚͝g̛͇̱̮͍̟̗̗̱͈̼̿̒͐͑̌̆̾̇̈o̡͚͍̹̖̰̩̺̬̘̿̽̇͆͛̈̄͊̕͝į̡͕̱͍͚̤͙̰͇͋͑̃̃̂̅̔̋͘͝ṋ̯̝͕̙̼̫̤̭́̆̍̀̊̅͆͑̈̋͜g͖̮͎͉͚̼͍̼̼̖͛̋͑̀́̈́̈́̀̈͝ ̧̦̻͓̯̳̬̟͛̋͗̏̊͆̋̕̕͜͜͝ţ̜̙̫̳̩̣͚̣̔̌̎̓̆̀̽̄̔̚ͅo̥̱̝̖͈̼͚̦͚̗̒̌̓̀̍̋̈͋̏͊ ̢̗̠̺̘̦͚͍̦̰̍̄͋̂̽̎̐͒̃̚g̨͍̻͚̫̼̰̥̥̍̈́̆̓̿͛͋͑̌͘ͅẻ̗̥̺̱̭̹̞̦͕̙͛̓̆͛̒́͌́̚t̢̨͚̼̝͇̤͎̻̜̏̅̐̀͊̋͊͂͊͠ ̺̫̯͇͚̱̥̬̎̒͗̃̒̍̈͆̚͠ͅͅi̛̤̱̤͕̥͔̼͎̫̜͛̑̓̉͂̇̂̕͠ẗ̡̛̛͕͉͙̤͍̯̬̫̟́̌̊̿̈͘͠͝ ͔͔͓̣̳̭͚̗̱̀̔̄̄̆̌̂͘̕͜͝n̫̞̦̠̘͖̥̭̣̩̓̋͐̊̋͊́̈̄͝ǫ͖̼̪̫̙̩̲̱̀̽̊̒̑̓̉́̈̕ͅw̩̪͖͎͎̲̗̯̥̯̽͋̀̓̏͑̀̈̽̒!̢̧̛͍̜̦̬̳̤͔̲̈́̄̍́̀̎̓̈́̅"̛̮̫͎̬̩̮̙͍̠͍̌̐̊̽́̉͋́̔ ̡͔̹͓̩̘̯̻̮̋͆̓̂̀͗̉̓̈̚͜Ḩ̦̣̼̳͉͇̯͚͇̈́̋̈̂̅̌̏͘͠͝ḛ̜̰̰̟̱̫̣̰̾̈́̊̉̓̂͌͛̒̈́͜ ̨̣͔͉̩̼̘͈͎̰̃̈́͋̉̂́͊̓͑͘ķ̡̧̠̮͍̺̲̖͈̿̔̌̀̿͑̅́̚͠i̢̢̨̨̛̝̤̖͙̠̻͗͆̎̿̈̌̔̀͘c̨̨͚̝͚̜̫̥̆͛͋̌̀͂͊͘͜͠͝ͅk͕͎̥̲̮̪͉̟͇̅̂̓͋̉͋̔͋̽̑ͅe̡̲̘͇̩͔̤̼͔̮̓͐́̑̇̈̂̐̕̚d̨̨̛̳̩̺̰̝͉͈͔̃͆̈̐̌̄͊̐͘ ̨͍̲̮̜̟͖̟̹͔͊̒̀͋̽͋̑̚͘͠ȟ̢̡̫͎̻̭̯̮̞̥̓̒͌͐̀̈́̒̕͝ī̢̛̛̛̝͈̳̼̯̻̱̣͈́̈́̎͂̉̋s͉̣̲̟̣͖̥̩̭͔̉͆̔̋̒̔̚̚̚͝ ̡̡̲̬̠̞̞̞͌̆͛̔̓̽̾̔̍͌͜ͅȏ̧̨̞̯̭̼̫͎̝̤̿̅̏̌̒̽̒̓̈́p̰͖͖̲̝̝̩̱̔̊͋̈́̅͒̈́̍́̚͜ͅp̫͇̜̜̻̮͉̻̲̽̈́̎̎̎̇̍̋̚͝ͅŏ̰̦͚̻͚͙̥̟̙͓̀̈̋͊̂͂̍̕͝n̯̪͕̬̘͔̝̹͕͈̈́̄͋̓̐͋̑̂̑e̢̗̗̹̞̝̩͍̻̹͛̉̅̉͑̄͊̏̽̌n̰̠͉̟̼̯͎̪͚̈͋̋̀̈́̒̈̕̕͜͠t̳͙̟̤̻͉̯͙̘̺̽́̈͂͐̑͊͆͑̎’̨̜̱͔̝̯̜̮̰̾̌͐͌͋̉͛̀͐͠ͅś̨̧̨̛̭̼̙͚͖̺͙̃̃͊̔̉̊̕͘ ͖̱̮̯͖̱̦͉̳̫̎͂͐͑͛̀̾̿̉̊ļ̧̢̪̠͉̝͚̬̄̒̈́̊̐̓̊͊̅͜͠ę̟͚̺̪̝̖̹̤͔̎͌́̔̽̆̇͐̽͝ǵ̹̟͚͎̪͓͉̱̹̋̂̆̽̈́́͂̕͜͝s̛͎͉̠͇͕͍̭͚̮̻̈́̎̒́̓̑͋͊͝.̖̙̦̗̳̲̥͉̾̀̓͌̃͂̒̃̅͗͜͜ ̢̜̺͇̤̟̖̠͍̲͊͗͗͗̏́̓̾͛̆O̼̰̥̖̩̖̖̜̩̳̾̎̆̿̋͂̂̈́̕͠n̢̡̧̡̛̮͚̹̱̥̒͋͐̓̾͊̽̇͝ͅc̡̱̙̩͖͇̞̯͉͋͌͒͊̀̒̊͛̅̌ͅȩ̛̹̤͍̼̙͕̘̖̋̈́̀͒̚̚͝͠͝ͅ ̨͉̮̫̪͓̞̹͔̱͊̓̋́͑͌͂́͘͝t̥̫̠̞̪̯͉̗̺̱͊͗̌̂̌̄̉̿̀͌ḩ̢̢̖̖͎͕̭͈̟͒̓̔͌̆̅̽̽͘͝ę̧̛̜̦͈̪͎̼͇̼̓̆̌̈́͌̽̒͐͝ ̗̪͕̭͙͉̮̪̬̓͒͆̒̈́͂̈̊̈͝ͅb̦̲͓̞̼̲͔͉͍̘͂͗̅̀͗͐̂͑̋͝é̪̪͉̬͙͕̜̭̂̑̆̊̉̀̔̈́͒͜ͅa̦̘͓͍͉̟̝̦͓̒́͐̍̓͗̈͗́̈͜r͚̥̱̯͎͔̹͙̹̋̈́̿́͐́̓͛̄̂͜ ̧͖͍̺̯̥̻̙̊̿̍̍̿̍̈̿̄̐͜͜ẇ̳͚̲͍͓͇̥̩̺͎͋͋͗̌͒̋͌̍͝a̛͇͇̬̝̯̙̯͔̠̻͊̀͒̄̀̅̈́͊͠s̪̰̦̫͓͍̫̱̩͓͂̾̀̀̽͑̇́͂͝ ̧̺̗̟̹͕͔̫̺̍̓̽̋̉̈́͂͂͂͋ͅd͎͍̹̼̤̩͔̪͎̃̆̑̂̐̆̋͋̉͘͜ö͔̪̰̺̣̪͎̣̱̫́͗̀͂͗̄̑̈́͒͘ẉ͚̬̻̦̻̤̭̤͙̓̓̈̄͆̒̓̔͋͝ņ̤̭̣̖̳̻̘͈͇̿̀̏̒͑̉̚̕̚͝,̫̞̯̤̣̥̪̳̯̺͑͗͛͆͋̓̆͆̔͂ ̡̡̩̹̟̥̠͖̙̪̄͐̽̅̅͑̈̓̈̚h̢̗̙͚̰̞̖̪̺̤͌̋̓͆̈́͗́͂̚͝ę͎̼͈̳͍̫͛͛͊̏̀̒́͊̀͂͜͜ͅ ̧̟̰͉̳͙̥̱̖͖̀̉̄̅͑̋͗̅̊͝ẅ̢̢̡̢̥̭̩̗̜̻́̀̿̔́̈̾̓͊͘e̡̤̹͈̘̫͚̫̫̽̈̂̂̈̈́̉́͘͝ͅn̡̧̯̩̝͖̩͎͚͇̊̓͆͆̅̾͐͂̿̚t̡̘̟͕̙͉̲͙͇̜̊̊̆̏̀̂̎͒̄̈ ͎̝̳͚̲͉̹͉̮͔͋̇͂͊̔̐͊̐̽͝f̡̯̳͙̩̰̞͎̦͚̈́̈́̾̃̆̀͂̃̿̕ő̧͉̜̖͕̜͚̫͓̦͊̽̋͋̅̐̎̈͝r̢̗̝͎͖̟̦͔̦̅͑̃̃̈̉̈́̋͂̽ͅ ̢̨͔͇̥̙͖̦͔̦̃̉͗̈̏̇͆̈͝͝a̡͇̣̬̬͈͚̟̽͒̌̃͆̀́̈́͋͘͜͜ǹ͕̻͉̹̲̘̳̰̠͈͂̆́̏͗̉̄̚͝o̙̱̤͔̠̼̞̝̰̮̐̎̿̀̽̈́͋̾͑͝ţ̡̧̰͕̯̰̩̯̳̆̑̓͐̽́͋͝͝͝h̡̨̡̛͖͕͓͖͙͚͕̄͂̎͛̉̅͑͘͝e̡̛̫̞̞̦̲͈̙͆̐̌̒̎͊̈́̚͝ͅͅr̢͓͙͖͎͎͎͚̼̖̆̊̒͒̽͑̅͗̚͝ ̧̢͓̱̥̫̪̬̓̾͆́̽͗̄̾̀͜͝ͅm̨̟̯̖̳̦̻͖̼̲̾̾́̽̇̑̀̓͘̕ơ̡̲͇̠̝̘̭͇͚̦̐̈͂̓͂̏̂̚͝ṇ̢̱̟̯̭͉͓͚̋̀͒͂̍̏́̈́͆͋ͅs̲͎̝̙̮̭̟̠͖̺̓̓̆͒̈́͌͂͗͛̕t̛͖͕̪̩̜͙̠̦̻̤̔̽͆̑́̏́̚͝e̛̹͍̳͇̞͕̜̱̝͗̃̌͑͋̅̽̚͜͝r̗̻̦̝̱͓̥̼̃̂̓̅̅̄͒̌̔͜͜͠.̢̧̘̯͕͎͉͓̜͂̒̊̉͌̏́͑̐͘͜ ̨̣͈̘̯͍̘͎̫͌̾̑͒̉́̈̕͜͠͠Ư̟̲͓͈̯̖̖͈͉͂̆̾̉̄̓̇͒͜͠ṋ͖̗̲͚͙͙͍͉̋͗͆̑̈́̈́̈́͋̚̕ͅf̨̛̠̤̣̮̦͖̞̋̉͂́̂͛̔͊͝ͅͅo̹̯̤̳̖̗͕̜͌̏̉̇͋̃͊̑̒̚ͅͅr͈̘̞̰̰͓͉̞̦͐̏́̈́̑̈̀̈͘͜͝t̨̡̛̛͕̮̣̲̭̖̖̦́͌̾̏͆̑̍͘ǔ͔̗̰͔͔̫͚͈̱̟̉̀͛̄̓̄͊͒̂ņ͈̱̰͎̮̦̭̮̳̅̊̅͌̍͑̏̀̐͝ȃ̡͍͔̬̘̼̠̼̱̙̓̽̓͒͊͒͐͋͘t̡͚̘͓̜̫̮̦̠͚͒̀̓͊̉̓͒͊̎͝e̙̞̹̦͇͓̝̜̓̄͐̾͐̆̓͘̚͜͝ͅl̛͔̜̼͙̤̪̯̲̬͉̈̄̐͆͂̒̅͘͝y̢̡̤̝͎̳̪̪̱̪̐͐̀̍̇̍̂̉̓̓,̧͕̥͎̝̳̼̲̟̳̿̄̅̓̈́͂̄̐̊͘ ̠͔͚͙̺̳̼͎͔͊͗̓͛͊͊̓̑̌͘ͅt̩̺̫͇͉̝̻̞͈͛̐̇͊̾̅̋̏̚͠ͅẖ̮̭̭̰̞̥̟̮̍̅͐̈́̐̂͌̌͑̕͜ỉ͍̗͈̥̖̝̪͉̟̌̀͒͐͌̌̈́̌͜͝s̙̠̬̣̖̹͓̙̥̱̿̆̐͛̄̄͊́̾̕ ̦͕͔̪͚̻͖̱̖͒̈̑̽͌͂̀̅̃͜͠t̢̹͚̦̭̝͉̯̻̤̀̈͗͒͋̆̒͒̎͠i̧̡͖̫̞͉̫̳̲̫͊̅̾͆̒̔̃̚͝͝ṁ̢̰͖̘̼̠̱̱̩͉̍̀̈̄̄̍̀̀͠e͓͙̱͉̰̖̣̤̜̰͂̀̈͂̈̃̎̔̉̚ ̛̤͖͔̲͉̯̝͈̟̈́̓́̂̍͆̈́͛͜͠ḩ̦̣͔̳̝̻͈̫̙͑̔̈́̅̈͆̃͘̚͠ě͇̝̹̳͓͉̪̭̰̊̀͋̀͌͂̅͑̕͜ ̗͉̙̦̞̝̻͚̉͛͊̄̄̽̇̾̚͜͜͝m̢͍̟̦̜̭͇̭̀̑͑̿̂̍̀̇́̕ͅͅi̧͍͚͉̤͔̘͕̯̙̋̑̇̓̃̉͗̕̚̕s̨̫͙̫͙̝̝͎̤̺̽͑̌̋̓̄͐̽̔̕j̢̗̪͉̩͓̖̻͐́̂̍͛̑́̃̚͜͝ͅu̡͕̺͚̻̪͍͚̬͗̈́͌̈́̉͑͆͛̋̕͜d̨͎̥̬̻̜̼̝̲͗̂̃̇͛́̀̉͊̌ͅģ̛͖̣̦̥͓͉͖̅̋̽͋̾͐̒̈́͜͝ͅé̛̗̯̳̪͎͖̝̹͍̆͒͆̐̉̑͛́͜d̡̢͔̲͉̲̦̤̮̤͂̄̐͌̆̂͆͛̓͑ ̨̢̣͔̗͔̖̲̭͕͂̈̎̇̂̓͐̆̂͠t̝̯̹̭̦̣͙̰̉̄͐͊̈́̿͊͂̈́͜ͅh̡̙̺̗̘͙̝̖̟͉͑͆́̔͑̒̓̍͛͝ę̛̦͇̳͕̰̖̩̖̼̋̒̿̏̃̒͒͠͝ ̡̛̜̥̱̥̥̻͎͚̌̈́̃̂̌͛̈́͘͜͝m̨͕̩̘̯̹͖͇͖͇̂͐͑̄́̈́̐̄͋͠ơ̡̢̥̫̮̪̝̫̣̳̊͑͑̀͑̉̄̀͠ṇ̛̘̺̩̩̣̝̟̭̝͌̀͒̈́̑́͆͠͠ṡ̢̗̦̗̝̩̘̬̳̋̈̈́̇̓̉̋͘͝ͅt̡͚̞̟̻͕͚̪̩̺̆̄̅͒̋̈́̿͝͠͝ȩ͈̮̫͓̥̙͚͉̗̄̇̌̍̊̽̑̆͑͝r̩͕͙͉̤͚̣̭̱̠͋̉͂͌̿̽͊͘̕͝s̡̤̫̜̩̩̺͇̣̽̾͂̑̽͑̊̉̔͝ͅ’̫̤̪̰̙̤̬̘͔̫͛͐̄̾̔̍̂̊̈̉ ̨̨̻̘̟̺̹̥͔̆́̀̊̃̑́͂̓͜͠p̡͉̮͍̳̙͉͎̈́̑́̏͛͑̈͆̀͜͠ͅl̫̟̻̲͓̹̠͖̦̺͐̅̿̋̏̓̐͑̿̍a̧͍͓̼̦̦̪͙̝̫̒̀̓̽͒̕̕͘͝͠n̡̧̛͙͔̙͉͔̞͕̎̾̉͌̆̋̀̚͘ͅs̡̩̲̪̩̭̮̝̟̠̎̅̍̿̑̋́̎͝͝.̠̠͉̩͍̘̯̲̰͔͛̓̍̌̒̍͌͂̓͝  
̧̨̪̫͎͓̳͙͍͒͊͆̊̽̑́̕̚̚͜  
͍͍̮̯̣͔̖͕̊͗̃͑͛̓͋͜͜͝͠͠"̨̖̙̥͈͔̩̖͇̭̍͑̉̐́̂̾̍̓͆G̫̰͈̻͕̲͖̲͚͋̀̍͑̑͌̈́͆͘͘ͅḙ̢̟͖͈̥̙̩̼̖͋̇̋̉̓̀̀̈́̊́t̡̢̲̥̲̼̙̮͔̗̊̓̍̔̌̈́̃͆̌̚ ̱̣͓̝̞̞̬͕̬̌̔̅̾͆̓̆̊̏̂͜ṯ̻̬̯̥̙͍̪͕̜͗̏̃̊͑͐͌͊̚͝ḥ̖͔̫̬͕͉̠͉̽̾͆͒̊̈́̔̔͘̚ͅe͎̰̮͙̞̪̟̘̰̯͋̈́͊̏̃͌͌̈͊̓ ̢̧̠͇͓̟̝̙̻̉̀͑́̊̍͑͗̐̕ͅb̨̟̱͖̱͕̱̩̤̳̂̒̍̆͐̇̈́̆͛͌o̡̨̮̮͙̺̘̬̓̾͌̐̋͂͐̆͐̚͜ͅy̡̰͍͎̯̰͎̘̜̤͂̉̑͒͛̉̅̐̂̕!̧̛̺̗̹̮̤̩͗̔͋̏͗͋͌͊̈͜ͅͅ"̫͖̲̹̹̞̞̹̪̤̇͋̇͆͛̆̃̅̃̉ ̡̢̛̺̤̞̪̱̈́̈́̒̅͂̓̒͌̕͜͜ͅL̢̛̲͎͙͈͉̗̱͖̍̓̋̈́͛̄̕̕͜͝ų͇̙̬̪̺̘̗̙͔̈́̄́̅̈́̿̈́͑͐̚d̢̡͔͍̫̺͓̙̘̜͊́̿̈́̈̀͂̄̏͆o̢̩̣̱͇̹͚̗̰̜̒̋̌̓̅̍͐̉͛̕ ̣͔̝͕̖̯͉͉͉͆̒̍̈̊̋̿͗͊͌͜c̢̧̻̝̖̭̥̜̞̼͋̉́͋̈́̅̈́̓̐͠ỡ̢̟͔̱͇̪̳̦̔́̒̾́̐̄͠ͅͅm͉̲̥̰͈͎͈̝̪͓̀̃̃̿̓̈̍̐̾̕m̢̧̢̞͓̝̺̦͚̘̋̇̃̄̓̾̀̿͝͠ȁ̬̘͖̗̯̥͈̲͉̀̊̄̌̈́̔̈́̚͜͝ņ̨̗͔̪̙̬̮̙̉̂̏̊̒͊͋̒́͘ͅd̢̮͓͚͎̠̩̻̖͓̊͒̍̿̋́́̒͌̚e͙̦͍͎̖̻̤̻̘̥̓̈́̐̀̌̃̑̔̾̽d̮̺͓̹̪̥̞͇̻̈́́́̇͋̃̀̍̓͠ͅ ̧̩̺̩̻̳̜̠̗͛̈́͛͋̿̒͐͐͜͝͠ḩ̧̨̢͉̟͓͚̩͓̓͂͗̇̒͆́̈́̆͌ḯ̢̛̟̮̮̖͇͍̤̝̝̎̀͂̈̈̀͊͝ṡ̱͎̖̺̬̬̮̲͙̂̈́͋̅̃́͑̃̎ͅ ͕͈̖̠̳̭̞͚̬̑͑̾͐̽̏̿̉́͜͝a̜̰̜̤͕̹̘̮̗̎̊̅̎̀̊͒̄̽̕ͅr̢͓̘̟̭̱̟̤͖̮̒̂́̈́̀͆̃̔̉͘m̜̫̲̟͇̻̱͎͔̠̌̏̍̏̈́̒͛̃̅̈́ỳ͍̬̲̲̜̻̝̲̦̓̃͂́̄͒̈́͋͑ͅ.̨̺̫͍͙̣̣͖̭͙̽́͒̅́̈́͆̒̏̚ ̧̧̫̹̹̲͓̯̳̰̔͆̓̒̀̋̓̍͝͝H̠̪͈͎͍̠̩͍̱̣̀̏̂̑͋̂̐̌̅͊i̗̘͕̬̯̰̤̱̺͌̋̽̃͐͑́̾̂͜͠s̨͖̱̖̳̬͉̲̯͌͑͂̈́̾̾̄̄͘͘͜ ̗̼͙̦͎͔͈̲̝̘̐̉̓͗͌̎̾̽̓̌l̡̰͎͈̻̜̩̣͎̖͒̄̇̏́̊̑̆͘͠í͓̬̭̙͔͎̘̥̟̣̆̓̓̌̐͌̎̄̿t̢̢̨̤̻̯͈͕̝̯̔̽́̍̌̐̌̆̉͠t̨͈̹̝͈̥͙͖̥̖͑͌̑̊̿̊̑̇͂͝ļ̡̛͎͉̳͇̜̦̜͂̑̽̀̔̋̕̕̕͜e̢͎̫̗̭̪͎͚͔͋̽͆͒̎̈͒͘̚͝ͅ ̧̭̪͔̞̺̜͙̱̈́̌͛̇̿͊̂͘̕͝ͅb̛̤̹̦̥̫̻̤̹̌̈̾̆͊̈́̆̌͛͜͜ë̛͇̣̥͎͈̜̲̗̝̫́̂̈́̿̿̒̎͆̚ḁ̧̡̢̰͍̤̬̣͍͐̂̄̋͆͒̔̂̕͠ḳ̺̯͈̣͇͉͚͔͙̊̊͐́̄̒̈̒͛̕e̡̨̨̧̱̳̗͇̱̱͑̔́͗̂̇̃͆͝͠d̤̹̰̺̠̲͉̩̭͓̈́͑͌͒͛̇̿́̓͝ ̨̳͚͍̤͉̻̟̙̜̿́̃͋̅̎̔̍̎͠m̟̠̖̭͎̲̞̰̻̪͋̿͗́̊͑͂̀̄̅ọ̘̘̺̤̦̼̖̬̾̐̀̒̎̔̐̈́͐̕ͅu̧̢̦͔͎͉͇̟̼̯̓̃̄̔̈́͒̾̍̈̊ţ̗̣̭͈̰͎̥̝̺̉̔̔̀̌́̄̇̇̆h̡̡̧̧̨̥̱̜̙́̄̿̊͛̓̀̿͠͝ͅ ̺̙̰̪̖̫̮͙̘͎̓̽̾́̐̅̎̇̀͠f̨̢̛̫̞͖̗̗̮̤̣̾̌̍̇͑̓̓̄̈́r̛̭͖̼̞͓̬͇̳̪̝͗̀͒̃̿̆̀̌̿o̙̱̠̲͈͇̣̤͈͐̑̅͗̀̇͑̋̕͠ͅẃ̧̯̝̖̱̥̫̬̭̠͑̓́́̍̈́̂̉͝ñ̢̹̗͍͉̱̗͈̫́̈́̎͛̌̕͘͘͝ͅë̗͎͚̗̭̙͔͙̲̍̌̐̋̊͒̕͝͠ͅḑ̠͙͍̰̗̜͉̤̼́͑̉̉̍̉͛̂̎̕ ̢̛̛͕͍̘̯̫̳̮͚̫̄͆͗͌͑͘͠͝a̢̭̖̟̻͚̱̼̞̟͋̔̆̍̇̃̿́̆͝ş̛̝̻̭̞̫͙̤͙̣͌̇̂̊́̔͌̚̕ ̦̥̘̬̫̣̗̙̜̒̌̏̀̈́̏̒̈́͗͠ͅh̜̼̗̟̖̲͎͕͚̱̅͊̿̌̾̇͌͆̀͝e͚̳̣̻̗̙̝͓͉̼͒̾̿́́͆́͂́̑ ͍̗̖̝̤̝̙͚̠̃̋̏̀̀̽̂̒̕͜͝ṗ͚̝͉̯̰̗̟͕̬̦̄̊͊̏̋͒̔͠͝ǫ̛͓̬͉̯̗͕̟̼̝̈́̃͐͒̏̓̅̀̑i̢̢̛̝͔̖͙̠̟̭̽͂͒̒̆͊͌̓̍ͅņ̻̥̺͓̭̘͎͎̈͑̓̒̽̅͑͜͝͝͝t̡̢̤̮̣͔̥͎̪̟̊͑͊̇̈́̊͂̓̂͘ĕ̥̣̘̲͙̩̥̗̯̰̈̓̒̊̍̇͋͑͠ḓ̨̡̢̞̘̺̦̞́̇͌̾͋́̈́̂͘̕͜ ̢̥̠̠͚̬̲̰͈͂̄̽̈͒͗̊͊̈́͘ͅa̪̰̻̻͖͕͍̻̤͐͊̋̓̍̾͑̐̃̚͜ṯ̡̤̥̪͉̼͉͇͖̑̾̉̓̽̊̿́͝͝ ̡̻̮̹̟̯͚̯̺̗̂̏̅͒͗̓̌̔̄͝M̢̡̛̥̝̘̮̲̥̖̩̂̇̇̍̂́́̿͝a̢̯͍̫̥̝̟͉̥̓̎̍́̔̎̎͗̚͜͝r̮̜̠͕͕͓͖͉̬̬̅̉̈́̓̒̎̃̿͘͠c̦̥̥̮̙̹͚̥̣̓̅̍̀͌́͑̎͘͝ͅǒ̱̦̹̗͈͇̺͓̬͊͊͂̆̓̅̔̚͠ͅ.̧̛̞̘̳̬͖̹͎͚̼̇̒̔̇̄̀̓͐͊ ̨̢̰͓̠̣̰̹̬̯̓̀͛̀͒̌̐͗͑̏"̨̣̭͍̪̗̮̜͓̫̉̂͌̉͊́̓̈́̎͗D̨̢͍̜̣̗̬͕͍̗̍͌̏̂̀̆̑̂͝͝e̢̙̰̼̣̞͖̝̜̘̽̽͒́͒̑̄͝͝͝e̯̫̘̦͈̱͖͈͎̟̍͆̂̌̈̄̈͒͌́r̢̫͍̜͈̪̰̝̦͔͂̿̀̑̇͂̈́̈̚͝ ̢̱̗̤̭̰͍͍̗͔̈́̾̂̌͌̏̀́̚͘B̳͍͈̩̭̲̞͍̬̰̏̓̎͐̍̍̽̕͘͝ē̛̟̫͔͉̮̼̞͉̮͈̅̓͌́́͗̆̀ḁ̛̥̱̮̻̗̟̙̲̩́̐̾̇̑̒͒̚͠r̡̡̢͇̲̲̭̮̲͆͐͑̈́̊͒̑̊̽͘͜d̨̛̫̖̻͇̲̟̞̳͍̉̐̒̾͗͑͋͛͝ ̢̪̠͕̭̥͓̜̞͇̈́̋̊͋̄̌̎͛͘͝ḧ̻͙͇̜̜̳̙̜͖̅̌̾̐́̈̿̋͜͝o̧̢͎͍͓̜͈̝̠̅̅̾̍̃̈̉͘̕͠ͅl̛͉͔̱̻̱̲͇͚̫̤͆̈́͊̽̈́̿̈̓͘d̛̹̹̞̙̦̟̼̣̥͒̔̔̉̊̌̈́̚͜͝ ͍͓͈̠̮̠͉͈̪̱̈̉͑̽̊̈́̅͛̚͠o̡̭̳̬̞͉̭̥̱͕̍̈̑̄̆́͂̃͌̔ṉ̛̳͚̟̖͉̪̯̓̆͑́͗͑̆͂̐͜ͅţ͈͙̠̘̮͕̞͇̤̆̃̑̃́̂͋́̿̅ǫ͎̘̞͍̮̦̫̻͎̈́̔̀̽̍̊̅̈́̕͝ ̧̢̡̡͈̖̝̗̖͇̑͆̔́͌̅̽̌̒͝ḩ̖͇͇͓͉̠͖̳̒́̎̽̍̉̄͛͜͠͠i̢̟̯̙͔̻̗̘̲̓͆͌͐̓̈̆͊̎͝ͅḿ̨̛̼͍̥͕̼̺̮̩͈͊͂̈́̈́̊̽̕͝!͙͖̞̼͉̝̫͙͇͍̅̈́̏̇̆͋̋́̓̚"̛̯̻͈̠̦̯̠̼̙̓͐̈́̈́͗͆̍̽̚͜ ̧̱͚͙̜̣̟̤͕͋̿̏͂́͗̈́̆͒̕͜H̡̼̻͈̘͇͓͈̙̮̓̔̄̽͗́̌͝͝͝į̳̘̤͎̞̤̮̲̩̀̊̀̂͐̿͊͝͝͠s̢̙̮̹̬̥̯͖͚͚̀̿͊̈́̉̐̎̐̉̕ ̨͖͖̦͚̟̩̝̬̌̀̆̽̌͐̃̿͠͝ͅt̡̤̼͕̙̠͇͍̼͙͐̈́̑͆̉̍͂̅͒́ī̡̱͓̖̹̺̣̥̱̞̆̂̍͛̔̀̊͑̎ǹ̢̡̗͔̣͍̺͕̱̣̎͋̒̐͑͑̓̓͠y̠͓̦̬̙̮̥̮̭̍̋̓̑̆͗͌̽̆͝ͅ ̢̧̘̰̖͔͚̗͇͋͋̃͑̋̐̇̂͜͝͝a̳̱̘̱̫͇͖̳͕̹͐̀͆̍́̊͑́̕͝r̯̺̩͚͓̣̟̣̫̖̽̐͋̊̽͆̅̑̚͝ṁ̲͚̱̘͇̜͇̹̭͕̿̔͑́̏͋̕̕͠s̡͓͉̜͍̬̖̥̺͓̎̀͊̉̂̔̑͋͝͝ ̥̱̼̘̤͚̘̠̹̹̅̇̂̽̄͋͌͘͠͝f̨̢̢̻̳̪̬̹͍̜͆̀̄̈́͛͊͌͂͝͝l̡̘̺̳̳̫̼̞̰̎̀̐̾̽̈̎̎͜͠͝a̛͉̹̥̣̹̗͙͔͎̾͑̄̿̎̈̎̊̕ͅi̱̤̙̙͔̗͉̰͙͆̂̀͐͊̓̆́̐̌ͅļ̨̖̦̝͍̞̰̺͕̒̈̉̆͆̊̊̄̕̕ȇ̡̦̲̳̪̲͍̤̠̳͒́͒͂́͑̈́̕͠d̝̝̲͙̝͓͖͉̥̃́̿́̽̐̌́̅̈͜ ̠̯̘̣͉̮̜͚͎̄̈́̃̿̽̑̉̇̓͝ͅb̠̣̜̭̝͍͙̻́͆̔̽͐͌̑̐̊͜͜͝â̗͕͚̹̻̣̖̜͎͔͊́̾́̈́̕͠͝͝c̲̲͈̜̟̯͍̻͗̍̉͒͊̒̅̅͊̚͜ͅk̛͉̰̮̮̤̰̠͍̳̼̋̀̐̊̀̎͑͆̈́ ̨̼͖͕̟̪̼̻̫͉́͗͌̄̌͊̇̋͒͠ă̢̛̺̩͚̬̠̫̫̊̽͋̌̈̽̏͑͜ͅn̨̡̛̙̟̜̭̤͉̱͚͑͑̆̓́̊̇̑̽d̮͎͚̦̞̲͖̰̠̪̾̃̊̇̉́̔̾̚͝ ̬̺͍̻̟̞̮͚̼̞͌͌̈͆͐͆̎̏̄̕f̩̲̯͉͖͈̮̞̥͋̂̔̍͛̌́̂͊͜͝ỏ̧̹͕͕͇͈̻̰̜̄̔̿̂̅̒̂̕̕͜r̥̩̮͓̻̹̼̮̝̜̎̓̄̽̏̔̀̒͗͝t͉̤̯̖̙͎̪̯̰̏̓̑͊̒̈́͐̽̊͘ͅh̝̗͖̳̪̱̪̩̼̹͌̓̊̀́̿̆̅͒͠ ̧̩͇̩͇͔̖̬̓̄̇̐̄̂̒̚͜͜͝͠f̧͚͚̺̼̰̤͖̳̫̐͒͌̋̓͛̉̃̒̂r̨͚̩̻̜̹͔̼̲̳͛͂͆̅͆͛̃̍̽͛ư̞͖̞̣͇̣̫̹͈̈́̅̈́̄̆͆̑̕͜͝s̢̛̤̱̮̖͇̻͖̰͔͊́̈̎̀̂̎͌̄t̡̞͚̬̬̭͙͙̹̐̽̂̓͗͂͂̆͊͠ͅr̛͖̣̳̖̠͙̯̦̣͂̈́̽̉̿̍̇̽͜͝a̧̧̨̛͉̟͓̩̩̳͍̔͋̽̀̊̈́̀͗̑t̨̯̭̥̲̖̳̠͔̏̍͐͑̆̾̐̿̊͒͜ê̢͎̘̞̹̣͓̗̇̎̏̏͐̍̕͜͜͠͝d̨̛͈̠͇͙͓̹̦̂̅̈̇̄̎̏̀̌͜ͅ.̡̗̩͚̫̭̖͙͈̣̌̊̎̿͛͌̊̂̾̉ ̢͇̭̝̞̬̩͉̄͌̂̃̌͊̋̋͝͝ͅͅ"̨̙̭̥̬̖̩̹̜̍̓͒͐̒̌͗͒̐̕ͅG̨̼͍̩̺̞̞͇͔̓̾͂̀͋̃̆̊̇̕͜e̞̯̲̤̫͖̩̬̥̪̽̃͆́̈̈̈̈́̍͝t̡̠͙̗̱͎̠̣̹͛̌̊͑̒̇̓͗͒͘͜ ̳̻̙̬̖̯͓̫̪͔̈́͌̔́̋̀̓̌̈̽h̬̙̥̭͉̼̰̬͖̃̄̾̈́̓̐͆̏̔̂ͅį̧̖͎͍̰̞̹̯̖͒̄̀͐̐͌̆͊͘͘m̡̖̲͈̮̪̞̤̯̪̄̏̂̎͊͑̏̈̕̚!̘̯͍͍͇̳̱͇̟̩̈͋̎̽̌̋́̾́͝ ̛̰̼͇̮͈̯̰͇̬̖̈́͒͑͐̆́̿̕͝G̢̢̛̰̩̮̤̝̺͕̓͂́͒̀͒̄͒̂͜ȩ̭̼̗̜̝͖̝̣̱̄̿͛̇̈́́̾̄͌́t̡̻̟̠͈͕̤͎͈̹̃̇̀͂̑̈̌̆̕͝ ̡̨̗̤̩̼̥͍͎̠̿̎̌̊̀̎̍̐̿̒h̥̦̥͕̫͈̯͖̞̬͌͒̽̓̂͐̐̌͂͝į̜̫͇̯̳͚̩̞̹̅̀̀͒̉̐̈́̈́͋̋m̢̯̠̫̯̭̪͕̞̼̐̄̃̓̂̃̌͛̐͐!̡͔͔̻̗̪̬̲͍͙̽̔͊͊̊̅̇̾́͝"̛̪̘͇̯̗̮͙̺̪̙̀̌̈́̉̈́̀̊̍̕ ̲͙̰͖̘̤̫̼̹͋̑͂̿̅̇̒̋̚͜͝Ä̧̧̟̝̬̮̞͓̭̪́͛̋̓̉͒̇̀̊͠s͓̮͎̞̰͈̪͉͕̤̈́̈̽̅̏̅͆́̒͘ ̢̛̗̟̝͉͕̬̜͎̯́͊͊͐͆́̓͑̀s̠̜̗̼̪̘̹̼̩̽̃̓̌̊̒̓̕͜͝͝ǫ̛͕͔̝̠̤̣̬͉̗̂̒̎͌͆͊̕͘͝ơ̡̧͙̠̺̫̩̲̣̱̇͌͂̆̏̀̾̓͘ņ̗̰͇͉͖̤̯̬̜̑͆̈̆͊̽͒͛̂̊ ̛̹̲̱̦̱̘̘̖̯̇̂̐͆̎̋̔̊̑ͅà̡̛̙̯̳͚̮͎̺̖̐̑͑̇̓͐̑̌ͅş̱̘͎̯̲̺̙̙̯̅̌̌́͋̈́̑̀̏̀ ̨̛̛̙̙̭̤̥̭͓̰͋̿̋͑̿̆͒̚͜h͉̱̠͔͍̘̹͖̠̯̾͋͊͊̍̀̇́̉͘e̛̹͚̱̖̩̟̻̖̳̾͑̍̔͂̉̈̈́̍ͅ ̨̮̖͙̙͍̟̰̣̎͂̔̐͒̌̈̈̓̕ͅc̮̥͔̫͚̼̠͉̹̹̿́̈̋̊͂͐̆̀͝ȯ̧̨͍̰̗̘̭̮̼̹̿̑̑͐̍̔̐̈͠u̢̘̳̼͖̹͍̲͕̲̇͑̔̾̀̂̎͂̈͠l̨̰̟̰̱̪̠͎̿̈́̋̌̽͛͒̀̓͜͝ͅd̢̮͈̺͎͎̣͍͚̓̇̃͆̓͛̽͆̄̕͜ ̨̦͖͍͖͇͓͎̻͇̅͆̀̍̾̈́̌̇̕͠g̨̳͕͎̭͖̬͎͙̜̐̋͗̓̉̄̽̚͘͝e̡̺̞̫̦̣̹̬͎̗͊͊͛̇̅̃͛̈́̄͘t̨̢͚̭͎̤͔̥̾̓͆͋͆͗͊̎͂͋͜ͅ ̬͉̞̙̭̘̗̖̙̅̒̈́̉̄̀̃͝͠͝ͅt̡̼̤̩̘͇̟͎̙̿͌̿̽̈̆͑͛̋̚ͅh̢̩͙̩̠̮̗̙̭̦̀̉̇̈́̾͋͛͆́̈́e̡̥͓̠͖̻̤̦̗͓̽̓̇͛͛̓͛̚͠͝ ̡̢̧͔͔̤͍̞̩́̀̑̒̿̑͐̾͘͜͠w̼̰̪͙̼̝̳̦͗̊̐̎̒̀̃̅͘͜͝ͅą͓̪̹̠̝̹̬͕̈́̀́̀̊̊̈́̋͘͘͜n̨̡̛̺̹̹͚͇̼̻͇̽̈́͂͋̏͆̃̕͝d̡̥͇̠̼̲̳̬͔̉̀͂̎̊̀̓̑͜͝͠,̢͈̳͈̣͎̹̥̯́͐̿̉̓̃̃̊̓̒ͅ ̧̛̱͇̬̫̯͎̪̰̭̃̽̈́͐̒̽̓͘͠ṫ̨̲̟̲͇͚̙̗̤̞̎͐̉̓̑̍̈́̃͝h̡̛̛͔̝̪͕̲͉͚̟̍͋͊̆͆͐̓̚ͅê̩̜̘͈̫̺͈̮̲̦̿̽͋̀͛̏̌̚͝ ̡̧̱͚̬͚̞̝͍͓͊̋̐̄́͗͗̇̋͝b̢̧̡̢̖̙̹̦͕̲̌̀͆͆̃͒͋̅̌͝è͎̪͓̟͇̙̜̥̪̘͐̏̒̐̔͗͊̒̎ṱ̻͖̞̦̻̣͓͎̤̓̀̀́̉̎͊̈́̒̚ţ͉̥̼̦͍̞̭̼̦̃͐̅̐̍̓́̈́̃̕ȩ̳̖̖͍̹̦̱̰̣̋̈̀͆̓̎͆́̃͝ṟ̢̛̦͙̘̥̲̲̺̙͒̒͆͑͐͊̎͂͠ ̢̡̧͇͎̝̼͚̯͐̑̋̊̈͋̋͛́̚͜õ̡͎͙̭͕͕̖̼̑̋̔͒͌̈́̈́͘͜ͅf͙̝͇͓͍͓͈̪̰̙͑̐͊̌̀̅̑̂͒̊f̡̛̖̠͉̩͎̖̝̯͐͌̂͒̎̂̀̃̕ͅ ̨̻͖̺͚̲͉͙͚̳͛́͋̿̌̔̈́̌̕̚ě̢͍̤̣̝̜͕̹̰͚̈́͑̆̈̆̇̂̌͊v̲͍̹̱̺̹͚͙̟̓̊̃͑͋̋͊͂̉̚͜ę͔̘̜̮̗̰̰̦̖͆̀̽̆̽̅̇̅̀̚r̮̪͕̲̻͇͔̮̝̓̉͐̅̏̐̚͜͝͝͠y̢̨͍̠̠̳̮̥͓̟͒̀͒͌͒̎̿̅͘͘ţ̛̺̱̜͓͕̙̗͍̮́̔͗̿̈͊͌̾̚h̨͖̬̩̪̙͇̥̻̿͛́̉̉̿̄́͆͜͝i̢̢͚̦̭̜̤̘͓͆̃͂̉͌̀̅̆̆̐ͅn̡̡̡̜͎̦̫̫̹̠̈́̊̅̈́̐͛̊̚͘͠g̱̜̰̘̯̱̝̪̬͒͆͌͒͋̋̔̊̚͜͠ ̡̮̦̝͖̮̱̼̗̓́͒́̈́̀̋͗̚͜͝w̢̡̯̩͇̦̗̬̘̟̎̋̌̆̽̔̍̍̚̚ộ̲̜͈͙͈͙̻̬͂͆̈́̌̔͆̈́͒̚ͅư̢̨̗̺̗̤͙̜̰͚̂̎̅̈̉͑͐̕̚l̡̨̛̹͚̺͉͕̩͖̏́͂͌̂͂̊̂͜͝d̨̥͙̳̼̦͔̤͈̰̈́̄͆͆̉͛́͂͠͝ ̢̛̟̹̖̲̥̞͖̣̐̉̓̈́̅̾̽̈́͝ͅb̧̛̩͕͖̘͉̦̭̲̖̽̒̑̑̃̈́̚̚͝ḙ̡̙͙̠̲̪͗̆́̿̃̓̀̕̚͜͠ͅͅ!̢̦̤͓̥̗͈̹̠̣̅̂́́̄͊͐̄̽̐  
̧̨̖̼̮͕͉̦̖̈́̆͌̅̍̏̎̔̚̚ͅ  
̨̛̘̜͈̯̰̩̺̀̀̍͒̋͂̑͘͝ͅͅ"̬͍̜͎̫̲̤̳̲̙́̓̆̄̈́͌̅̅͂̊W̛͈̜͍̲͚̻̘͔̗͂̆̑̀̍̇̐̚͝ͅḧ̨̛͇͓̩̟̬̦̹͕̺̿͂͌̉̆̽̍̉ą̡̨͚̝̼͙͔̣͂͌̀̀̃̈͘͝͝͝ͅ-̧̤͖͖̬̙͓̞͖͊͛̅͑̔̒̃͗̿̓ͅ!̗̙̟͕͇͍̜͈̖̳̈́̽̈́̎̂́̇̋͋̚"̗͇̥̤̩͕̗̹̥̳̋̽͗̽͌̽̐̎̄͠ ̫̗͈͎̫̠̘͔̺͛̋̉̍̓̈́͂͛͜͝͝T̨̧̳͔̬̦̠̮͉͒̌͊̅̎̔̓̂̀͜͠ḩ̢͓͚͇̝̼͙͖͈̈́͆̃́͑̋̑̅̀̐e̘͈̳͎̭̰̞͖̔̈́͗͋́̿̑̐͆͠ͅͅ ̨̛̠̤͈͉̻͍̻̼̞̆̿͑̈́́̐̒̚͘t̡͎͔͚͎͔͙͈̱̪̃̿͊̍͊͒̈́̏̿̀e̦̜̖̭͚̮͉͍̱̎̍̅̈̆́̑̀̓̚ͅe͇͔͈͙̰̰͉̻̼͇̽͑̂̌́͒̽̀́̽n̨̛̝̦̥̙͍̞̗̳͚̎̉̈͛̍͌͘͘͝ ̧̛̺̗̗͔̯̩͈̖͇͋̊̎͐͊̈̽̈́̕g̢͎͔̬̞̗̥̮͖͊̐̊̊̌͆̊͌̈͜͝à̡̛̰͓̤͇̱̝̫̭͆̈́́̉́̄͜͝͠s͓̺̮̦̳͓̯͇̈́͊́͗̿͗̈́̋́͜͠ͅp̨̜̦̺̼͚̗̲̈́̓̀̄͆͐͑́̈́̕͜ͅę̝̹̪̱̖͎͇̤̆̉̃͆̾̈́̑̾̕͜͝d̡̘̼͇̟̳̳̯̩̍̾̈́̓͐̂̎͗͊͘ͅ ̡̞̥̜͈̯͓͕̯̘͆́͋̏̌̉̈́̈́̇̚i͎̫̝̺͙͖̗̻͔̹̍̀̀̈́̃̓́̉́͠ņ͓̲̤͔̟̩̟͎̬̒̒̑̑̃͋̀͑͝͝ ̢̮͚͕̯͉̭̙͗̊̎̀̽̽͒̉̾̚͜ͅs̭̹͚͕̱̠͙̙̩̽̂̓̆͆̎̍͗̒͘͜h͙̳͈̖̻̹̺͎̪̲̋̓̂̂̆̒̔̏́͒ǫ̧̡̙̝͚̫̥̞̜̀̊̿̌̊̀̊̓̕͝c̡͍̗̰̳̭̭̘͔͍̅̽̉͌̃͂̚͝͝͝k̡̢̺̼̪̗͇͎̤̙͂̐́͌͂͂̂̈́͐͘ ̡͓͉̲͉̥̗̬̥̲̐̃̈́̊͑̊͗̓̿͂ą̪̖͙̥̬̮͎̞͑̽̾̃͛̄͑̆͊͒ͅs̨̛͖̟̠̯̻̦̫̲̳͂̉̊̏̈́̂̓͐͝ ̛͕̠͕̰̣̭͎̘̪̂͆̔̍̽̌͗́͝ͅh̢̭̞̼̥̪̠͋͒͋̒̂̌͊̈͌͜͝ͅͅȩ̨̝͚̺͈͚̳͓̼͒̈́̀́̀̈́͗̈̌͝ ̛̝̹̖̻̬̞̞̪̤̌̊̓̅̐͂̀͘͜͝w̰͕̮̩͇̱͖̲͚̭̓̾̈́͌͂̓͛̉̕͝a͇̗̯̩̰̝͕̫̤͛̓̈̊̈́̿̅̊̾͘ͅs̨͕̗̯̘͔̹̪͖͔̀̃̽̃̌͋͛͒̚͠ ̢̝̱̩̣͓̟̙̤́̆̏̿̇͋͐́̍͜͝p̩̯̥̼̗̼̱̻̣̪̅͐̈́̌̽͌́̈́̽̕ï̜̞͍̘̲͇̣̜͓͉̋̓̿̃͆̎̓́͘ć̨̞̤̥̳͚̼̗̲̐̍̽̍͂̒̈́͊̓ͅķ̨̡̻̪͕̰͕̹̥͌̎̅͂͑́̈́͐̍͝ȩ̛̛̛̳͓̰̖͎̝̤̩̰̇̀͐̃͗͗͠d̯̙̗̱̮͓͎̯͔͈̓̊͋͑̎̈̑́̈́̕ ̨͓͙̺̖̦̣̮̖̟̏̈̐̊̀̒̆̋̂̕ų̢̢̦̻̪̗̱͍̬̈̑̀̿̒̎̿̚͘̚p̨̛̹̠̘̹͙͔̝̦͆̈́̑͑̔͐͌͝͝ͅ ̤̖͕͔̫̫̖̣̻͙̄͗͗͂̾̇̈́̐́͝b̟̩̗̱̠̺̖̙̤̃̌͆̅̌̄̓̑̀̂ͅy̗̰̺͙͔͔̺͎̺̻͂͊̈́̊̈́͂̓̚̚̚ ̧̢̮̫̩̖̼̹͈̺͆͌̊̏̓̽͆̀̅͝t̺̮̻̞̻͔̫͙̼͓͐͗̒̇̽̏̾̄̑̚h̡͓̹̜̭͎͖̝̺̱͋͆̄̌̽̌̇͆͘͝e̞̖͎̰̝͖̥͙̲͚̊͋̈́͐̑̎͗̿̾͝ ̛̛͙̪̳̗̳̟͎̖͇̑̌̿͑̂̾͜͠͝g̺̘͔̪̗̼̤̼̎̀͌́͊̐̊͋̇̚ͅͅr͓̮̖̹̭̱̪͎͍͉̓̊́̂̇̋̈́͋͂͝ĕ̢̫̮̣̣͈̠̮̹̳̄́͒̍̀͗̂̏̇e̡̛̹̫̥̹͓̯̫̗͒̐̀̈́͌̋̽͠ͅn̛̞̜͔̹̺̺̘̬̰̫̾̇̂̈́̓̿̕͘͠ ̢̥͖̥̹̼̫͐̍̋̾̃̐͂̏͋̕͜͜ͅc̱̰̻̺̫͕̠̯̮͈̋̇̇̐̎̓̈́̇̚̚ṙ̡̛̦̰͚͇͇̱̳̺̤́̆͗͊̈́̇̿͠e̼͕̼̖͓͚̗̜̭͌͌̿̃̈́̽͒̈́̈́̚ͅa͓̝͇̫̻̣̰͇̱̓͒̏̃͑͐̕͠͝͠ͅẗ͔̮̰͓̟͎͖̫͎͙́͆̐̅̈͊̂̾͂͠u͖̻̜͔͉̺̥̠̖̽͐̓́̈͛̿̂͠͠ͅř̨̨͓͖̰̰͖͍͔̫̄̎̒͊̋͋̈́̑́e̲̜̮͓̖̪͉͉͇̤͒̓͆́̑̏̓͝͝͝.̥̙̠̣̰̟̥̱̫̎͛̈́̊͗̅̑̀̈́͘ͅ ̨̛̛̜͖̪̙̣̟̳̞͓̓́͗̉̀̅̋̍"̜͚̠͕͇̭̦͙̰͑͒̽͑̾̔͋̄͌͘͜L̗̠͇̗̹͈̙͉̲͖͒̃̆́̊͆͗͂͠͠ȩ̘̻̗̣͇͔͍̱͖̋̋̈́̍͛̏̀̄̈́̋ẗ̛̩͙̱͈̯̤̥̭̮̙́͊̅̀̉̓̈́͋͠ ̨̺̱̙̝͍̩̹͔̃̋̽͌͐̂̏̀̆̒ͅm͉̣̳͉̫̻̯̪̟̩̀̋́́̓̿͊̇̽͌e̜̗̱̪̭͉̖̲͉̜͌̾͌̊̒̂̈́̉͌͝ ̤̭̠̺̜͚̝̮̫̺̀̏̆͊͒̂͑̈́͠͝g̡͓̩͇̱̰̣̟̙̼̾͆̍̎͐̈́͆̑̐̕ỏ̩̩̝͕̠͇̜͈̀͑̀̌̌͆͂̕͜͝ͅ!̨̢͖̭̯͙̹̠̱̃̈́͆̅́̾̃̏͛̍͜"̛̰̯̖̜͚͈̙͓͇̜̓̒̿́̇̾͘͘͝ ̹̳̱̜̤͖͓̪̗͔́̀͑͐̑̽̈́̐̾̏M̢̧̨̗͖͕͓͙̝͐̒̄̍͋̈̾̍͘̕͜a̧̛̠̥̲̘̭̝͇͓̍́̾͆̆͂͒̐̕ͅr̛͍̭̤̰̥̟͕̳͍̮̐̾̾͋́̆̔͝͝ç̯͉̼̘̠͚̤͎̩̍̒̈͐̓̈́̃̿̚̚ő̩̝̠͕͉͇̯̻͎̣̋̑̈́̉̄̄̓̑͘ ̛̠̺̳̗̬̱̣̳͈̌̅̈́̀̆͒͆͐̚ͅä̡̧̛̬̙̩̱̤̗̞̹́̌̌̉͊͋͛͌͝t̢̢̟͖͖͍̭͈̘̊͋͌̈́̑͑̎͐̕̚ͅt̢͇͉̲͍̱͎̣͚̜̀̏̐͗̽̅̀̊̀͂ȩ̛̼͓̫̝̗̫̻̹̤̀̂̓̎̈́͛͒̐̚m̡̧̫̟͙̱̱͎͚͍̍̈́̋̿̂̍̂͝͠͝p̡̼͍͈͎̱͍̝̹͑̈̔̐̊̈̅͗̕̚ͅt̡̛̘̝̠͔̻̭̻̼͍̾͂̆̃̇͗̽̓̽e̩̪̫̤͕̯͉̻̖̬͋̅̃̊́̓͒̉͛͐d̢̡̛͉̯͔̞̙͎̝͎̄̈̀̅̀̾̑̚͘ ̨̰̼̖̲̳͓̟͍̹̒̿̾̏̇͒̌͂̕̕ṱ̲̩̙̰̯̜̪̳̳́͌̍͆͊̍̈́́̉̕ǫ̧͇̳̪̜͇̬̯̑͌̀̒͌̔̆͋͆̚ͅ ̢̧̨̳̫̤̗̟͖͖̎͆̋͒̑̅̀̇͛͘c̹̳̯̰̬͉̗̤͔͈̆͛̆̌̈̇̌̌͝͠l̗̜̠̤͎̘͉̗̆̈́̋̿̓̂̐͂͘͠ͅͅa̧̛̲̞̖̯̫͇̪̼͂̈̐͋͌̽̈́̌͋͜m̱̬̬̝̫͔̣̼̺͓̑̿̃̒̉̿̀̔̚͘p̡̨͖̯̪͎̩̼̤̄̾̉͌͛̓̀̕̕͜͝ ̧̛̛̛͇̖̦͎̬̯̮̯͓̑̈̅͌͒̚͠ḣ̢̨̟͙̠̜̠̱͕͚̈́̏͋̇͊̐̀́͌î̡̡̡̛̘͉͍͍̭͓͒͐̄̄͗̓̆̔͜s̗͙̫̼̲̼̖͍̜̩̀̅̋̏̎͑̎̋̓͝ ̡̧̠̜̤̭͕͙͔̙̑͑̊̍̋̏̈́͐̊͠t̛͍̱̬̻͍̗͖̩̓̔̇̅̈̓̔͋̿ͅͅę̛̱̖̜̩͕̰̹̤̦̉͐̑̑͒͆͛͘̕e̡͚̤͍̲͓̰̦̩͑͊̑̾̀̊̃̚̕͜͠t̢̧̙͕̭̦̩̬̥̐̓̾́̿͒̒̈̌̚͜h̢̰̥̙͉͚͔̲̗̻͑̊̏̇̏͑̎̅͑͊ ̛̰̯̘̮̖̫̣̤̼͈͛̒̄̀̔̐̚̚̚ḑ̛̛̥̟͍̤͍͔̼̫͆̍̐̾͐̽̿̓ͅo̹̙͓̼̠̬̫͍͉̺̓́̓̑̋̐́̈́̓̕ẃ̡̡͙̭̺̞̖͙̣̾̓̓͊̊͂̀͛̚ͅn̡̪͔͕̭͎͔̟̼̲̊̒̎̓̄̓̈́̕͝͝ ̧̛̬̻̮̟̠̠̜̹̃̌̑̄̑̐͛̕͘͜o̡̺̫̻̥̭̟̬̳̱͋̐͋̓̊͌͛̈̈́͝n͈̝͇̖̪͔̮͙̠͌̀͂̃͌̇̈́͋̚͜͠ ̧̢̧̻̠̦̮̘̞̣͐̋́̓̾̏́͛̒̏ḩ͔͇͔̦̭͙͕͚̩̍̅́͒̅̌͂̈́̚͠i͓͍̙̙̠͙͕̼͈̣̋͆̉̈̍͌̈̓̐͠ş̨̬̜͙̱̗͉̩͇̑̓͌̌́͑́͐̑͝ ̢̛̫̦̯͕̗̬͔̦͍̿́̔̋̑̇́̅̕a̦̳̮̫̖͖̗͓̙̾́́͛̿͐̏͋̂̀ͅṙ̩͓͚̫̟͓͍̘̣͊̑͌̀̓̓̀̏̚ͅm̢̢̹̹̗̼͉̖̞̑̊͛̀͛̏̋̍̄͘ͅ,̨̛̮̝̪̟̙̤̠͎̲͗̈̉͐̈́̊͛͘̚ ̢̢̜̞̻̱̼͔͍͒̃͆̊̋̔͌̑͘͜͝y̛̪̲̳̩̞̲͇̝̥̺͐̾̈́̑̅̆̚̚͠ȩ̡̲̝̬̻̜̤̫̫̏̊͗̈͒̉̾̊̕͝t̢̟̱̼̼͔͕̥̝̲̂̀̈́͌̀̅́͊͊̏ ̢̡̣͙̻̼̗͉̻̖͋̈́̀̌̇̃̔̾̉͝h̪̲̜̖̗̪̰̹͈̎̒͋͗͂̅̀͛̅̚͜ē̢̢͇̞̦̲̙̬̤͔̄̿̅͗͂͂́̀̚ ̡̛̙͕̫̩͖̪͓̝̥̓̓̈̑͗̉̂̚͝ḏ̦͈͔̟͖̻̰͕̙͑̆͑͗̍̈́̇̋̚͝i̡̨͈̖̭̭̹̭̳͊͆̋̀̃̑̈̅̒͜͝d̫̥̲̣̫͚̤̳̝̟̒̽̔̐̀̈͒̀́͝ ̧̡̘̦̟̼̦̠͔̦̅͌̈͒̀̏́͋̔̕n̢̮̳̗̪͈̫͈̞̼̉̓̈̈́͛͌̎͘͝͝o͍͔̬̦̘͓̟̝͎͊͐̍̒̋̈́͋̽̕̕͜t͍̥̼̮̬̣̦͙̰̊͌́̈́̓̓̂͑̽͝ͅ ̨͓̼̳̟̬̰̖̝̂́̔̓̎̅́͋͘͜͝b̛͇͙̯̭̞̯͚̙͇̣̂͋̓͗̓̀́̂̈́ư̜̦̫̰̖͓̣̩̺͉̌̆̔̄̓͑͆͠͝d̛̠̹͚̝͙͎̤̦̤͖̂̒̀̋̑̅̆̈̕g̢̮̞̥̻͖̦͕̜̹̃͐̑̋̉́̚̕͝͝ĕ̡̲̠͕̣̮̺͈̹͎͋̈́̅́̐̆́͂͠.̧̠̜̱̹̦̺̳̟̒͊̎́͑͐̃͒͌̓͜ ̫̦̹̙̪͚̩̼̲̟͋̐̑͗̀͋̉̀̑̒"̨̟̖̬͈̫̞̳̝̌̌̃̓͗̀̔́̔͠ͅG̨̩̝̣̟̥͇͚̝̺͒̇͌͂̌͂̿̉̈̉ḛ̛͓̘͓̦̠̹̯̺̄̋͋͆̉͆̐̆͘ͅt̢̢̜͔̺̗͚̤̱͒̐͒̋͆̏͂̂̚͝ͅ ̡̡̞̬͈̭̝̫̺̮̌̔̂͑̿͌̔͐̕͝o̧̘̪͙̩͖̦̮͓̙̊̓̐̿̒̈́̏͂͛͝f̧̨̠̭̟̫̜̬̱͖̏͒̔̂̀̉͛̚͠͠f̧͖̤̠͚̱͍̻̼̼͂͊̌͋̑̋͑̾̀͠-̯̜̲͙͚̞̫̥̳̰̽͛̂͑͐̉̈́͌̓͘!̧͓̰͈̩̱̩̟̞͓̑̀͐͌̈́̿͛͋̿͘"̫̟͍̺̲̠̱͕̭̉̐͑̀̆͊̚͝͠͠ͅ  
̨͇͍̹̖͕̦̱͖̮̃̓͂̈̽́͛͌̀͠  
̨̝̙̦̳͚͙͉̟̹̒̀͌̔͊̎̏̉̋̿Ț̛̗͍̮̟̥̦͕̥̯̽̓̃͑͗͂̂͒̂h̟̼͚̳̻̞͚͚̱̔͒͐̎̓́͛̽̑̚ͅè̛̼̰̜͔̳̩̫̼͙̪̈̽̾͒̈́̌͝͝ ͎͚̦̻̦͙̫̼̼̔̊̆͊͋̍̉̈́̚͝ͅm̡̧̳̻͚͕̘͔̦̬̄̃̈͌̂̒̓͒͑͝o̢̼̱̟̲̹͈͖̜͛͊̇͆̅̽̽̌̈͜͝n̡̧̡̧̲͔̖̘̖̈́͊́̿̅̀̿͗̌̈́ͅs̥̠̥̳̯̣͙͙̘͉̒̒̃̎͛̄̎̑͑̚ṭ̡̻̥̮͎͇̠͕̗̽͑͌̍͌̓͑̀̐́e̲͔̱̬̫̪̲͑͛̑̑̒̀̆͊͂̂ͅͅͅŕ͙͓̰̯͎͚͍̜͙̞̄̋̂̀͑̏̿̂̚ ̧̢̛̤͓̣̝͔̰̪̈̄͗̒͊̔̄̍̕͜D̳͉̟̜̪̯͔̻̖̈́̈́̓̀̈̋̈́̅̓̌ͅe̢̧̬̭̟̖̯̪͕̅̈͊̉͗̌̾̎̓̌ͅę̢̱̞̯̠͇̲͍̫͌̈́̉̽̑͗̏̉̋̇r̨̟̤͓̘̺͇̼̰̂͑͋̀̽̈́̌͛̈̕͜ ̥̭̲̙̱̬͚̹̗̰̒̓̐̆͊̈́̎̋́̚B̛̝͚̖͉̖̱̻͔̻͔̉̂͗͊́̌͑͘͘e̢̝͙̘͎͍̱̙͕̘̽͗̓̽͆͋͆͆̊̚ą͎̞̹͎͚̼̩͇̄̔̋̍͆̇́͊̌͜͝ṙ̡͖̰̩̖̣͖̭͙̱͂̓̾̓̽̓͒̎͝d̡͖̥̬̗̻̥̬͙̐̏̓̓̔̕̕͠͠͝ͅ ̛̪͚̬̱̼̩͓̩̮͐̐̎́͆̔͊̅͘ͅẃ̡̨̖̺̭͚͇͙͍͂̇̈̀̈́̍̔̀͐͜a̹͎̥͖̥͕͇͔̠̅͊͗̀̒̾̊͒͑͜͝ś̡͕̜̭͉̺̱͎͍͌́̍͗͊̕̕̚͝ͅ ̨̛̠̦̣̹̣͖͚̺͊͆͛̿̉̆͊̅͜͝ṅ͈̪͚͚̱̫̰͖̫̱̽͒̿̾͌̀͒͗̚ȍ͎̗͍̥̭͕͔̺͙̰̃̈́͛̋̐̀̓̈́̑t̨̨̢̛͚̥̟̣̗̳̻̃̿͌̾̾̀̂͑̕ ̧̠̙̤̼̟̹̺͓̯̏͛̀̑́̃̈́̅̽̀m̡͍͈̖͖̱̟͉̂̊́̎̓̇̇̆̕̚ͅͅô͕̜͚̠̹͙̖̫̳͉͋͛́̑̈́̅̀͐̑v̦͈̫͖̻͚̠̙̫́̎͛̅̇̌́̉͘̚ͅí̪̭͖̺̘̳̤͓͓͇̎̐̉͌̀̐̈̏͠n̛̛̜̟̪̲͎̗̱̘̦̹̈́̃̔̓̑̀͘͝g͖̤̪͕̣̣̠̦̗̑͋̋͛͌͑͂̒̕͜͝.̢̜̘̫͔̜̗̫̠̰̊͋́̎̿̎̃̌̃͂ ̧̩̱̮̭̠͉̻͙̯̍̇̋̑̌̕̚͝͝͠"̨̤̗͍͕̯̠̫̘̿̃͂̊̓͊͊̇͆͝ͅI̧̭̻̲̺̝͚͇̲͈̓̈̋͂̀̈́͗̋̀̕ ̰͙͖̞̯͔͉̟̼̠̍͑͛̅͂̈́́̽̒̊g̨̡̛̦̗͇̝̯̭̺͔̓̿̽͆͊͐̒̎̽ȯ̧̧͖̮̤̬͖̟̹̺͋̊͑͛̊̅̿̋̓t̼͍͔̩̥̩̥̣͖͕̐̆͒̉̇͒̉̋̚͝ ̢̣̝̦̭̦̹̰̱͒̏̀̈́̓͛̃͑͛̽ͅ'̟̞̘̳͓̤̹̭̩͈̔̎̍̒̑̎̃̔̿͝ę̡̳̙̭̞̪̣̻̞͑́̏̿̏̉͊̚̚͝m̢̥̯͍̟͔̞͕̦͙̈́̏͂͑͆͒́̓̈́̏ ̧̙̻̯͇͇̖̖͎̳̌̀͊̈́͗̓̎͐̚̚b̡̧̟̪̙͔͓͖͊͊͋̈́̀̄̍̅̐͜͜͝ơ̡̧̗͚̠͓͍͔̳͌͑͋̃̈̀̽͜͝͝s̹͕̖̹̙̩̮̰͔͉̓̄̀͌͋̾̏̃̎͘s̢̧͓̪̞̻̞̬̺̘̏͌̄͗̊̎͊͗͠͝!̡̗̘̬̰̪̲̬̺̰̏̿͆́̄́̋̐͊́"̡̨̡̘̙̬͖̘̯̝͂̄̍̆͑̉̃̏̀͘ ̫̻̮͙̱̤̪͈̎̽̒͂̾̑̋̇́͛ͅͅH̛̪͕̺͙̮͉̫̠̜͑̈́͂̿̌̑́̽̕ͅe̡̧̦̼̻͉̯̫̘̫͒̑́͆̓̀͋̅̎͘ ̼̗͕̦̗̹̬̻͙̖̂̍͒̌̇̈́̑̍̈͝w̛͍̖̯̜̙͙͈̦̜̘̄͐̍̓̈́̒͑̅̀a̗̮̮͈̟̲͚̤̔̂͑̒̂͋̀̓̋̍ͅͅs̘̙͖̖̗͕̗̯̰̿̏͆́͒́̾̔̈́̑͜ ̞͓̠͙̙̮̫͇͈̠͌̑̈̽̆̆̋̈̅͝p͈̮̦͎͙͓̣̯̱͔̓̔̀̇̽́̌̓̐͒ŗ̣̫̦̘̯̞͚̲̪̓̒́̾̒́̆͑͘͝ę̺͙͚͓̣̥̙͗̌̌̆͆̉̅̇̕͝ͅͅţ̛̛͔̗̞̦̟͚͎͓̱̊́́͌̏̓͝͠t̨̛̝̳̬̠̲̖̹͍̄͑͊̈́̓͐́̇̀ͅy̱̰̥̜͚͚̖̘̭̝̾̈͒͆̄͂̆̅̊̀ ̢̬̦͎͈͍̩͙̘͙͐̀̇̓̍͛̿̕͝͠p̛̜̞̦̬̣̻̪̼̣͑̿̌̑̽̔̓͆̅ͅr̨͇̰̜̠̞͚̣̞̞͐͂̋̌̑̋̆̕̚͠ō̡̡̳̝̤͍͕͕̲͔͆̓̉̇͂̈́̀̕͘ų̺̯͇̤͖͕͎̲̈́͑͂̀̈́̇͗̾̾̈́ͅḑ̮̲͔̗͚̬͈͉͐̌͐͑̓͋̒̉͐́͜ ̨̛͙̟͚̺͔̥̲͓̉̉̑͊̅̿̒̈͘͜õ̠̲̞̘̯̞̳̪̹͎͐̽̔͊͂̀̽͆̀f̨̱͇͈͖̠̟̥̼͚͐͑͑̊́́̎̇̏͝ ̢͉̤̗̮̱̲̥̱͒̌̓͑̅́͗̓̒̚ͅh̪͙̦͔̙͎͍̼̭͖̐͋́̀̍̄̂̾̚̚i̡̲̘̲̲̱͇̮̝̽̃͂̈́́̀̉̎̑ͅm̡̱̙̫̣̪̻̳̰̲̽̿̌̆̇̾̍͒̊͝s̨̧̹̞̝̗̣͕̥̜̅̽̑̋́̋̓͐̋̕ę̲̻̩̮̳̝̗̝͎̀͛́̉̂̓̅̐͗͊l̛̛̟̱̝̘̯̯͍̲͕̓̓̈́̿̃͌͘͜͠f̛͖̝̮͍̻̺̘̗̭͊̿́̑́͂͐̄̍͜.̧̛͙̣͉̫͔̫͇̯̰̍́͊̒͊̈́̆̌͘  
̢̛̖̖̫̟͇͉̗̫̥̑̍̇͐̔̀̋̀͝  
̧̙̤̣̲̼̳̭̻͎̅͊̌̃̈́̓̓̔̅͠"̩̞̘͙̗̪̻̥̯̅͆̑͛̎͆̽̊̚͝ͅM̜͚̞̳͎͔̞̠̒̔̊̌̎̄́̎̌͒͜ͅa̤̱̰͙̼̼͎̻̤͍͋̈́̌̒̎̋͛̓͒͐r̢̖̯̩̤̜̣̭͚̉̽͆̊̋̽͐̔̕͠ͅc̢̹̹̘̘̘͓̝̫͎̑̑̐͆͂̈́͗͆̿̍ở̢̱̠̮̭̦̰̯͕͙̅̒̋͌̃̒͝͝!͙̲̞̭̹̞͇̮̐̾̓͛͆͌͋̄̕͜͝ͅ ̡̛͍̦͓̗̞͈͖̼̠̄̓͂̌̾̒̈́͒͘I̡͇̠̟̩̞̘̗̘̬͌̆̊̀̊͒̎̌̂̕ ̢̧͓̖͕̹̼͍̭̂̄́̒̏̎͋̑͒͘͜g̯̫̦̝̱̟̤͕̱̪̊͋̐̊͌̈̏͗͘͘ọ̤͉̝̞̮̥̠͇̜͑̓̈́͐͒̈́͆̈͊̏t̢̠̬͖͉͉̜̯͇̝̉̏̓̋̍̔̑̉̈͘ ̢̯̝͙̠̗̰͙͎̪̈́͋̄̈́͑̉̄͌͗ỵ̧̡̛̜͔̤̣̲̙̖͌͒͊̒̽̐͊̆̓ớ̲̙̮̮̣̩̜̱̺͆͗͊̔̓̚͝͝ͅǔ̺̤͇̮̫͇͖͍͙̖͗͛͒̆̑̆͋̉̚!̡͕̥̲͚̦̹̹͒̔̓̑͊͊̊̎͝͝ͅͅ"͙̹̯̗͖̠̖͖̟̥̓̇̊̍̃̏͘̚͝͝ ̝͎̯̱̳͍̯̖̤̈̓̓̅̓̄̊̏͒̀͜S̲̮͕̜̞͍̱͖̗̲͒̂̉̍̈́̉́̾̕͝t͕̮̞̭̜̯̯̘͓̺̊͊͊̒̊̐̋̋͆͠a͚͈̭̼͙̼̤̺͍̦͛͑́̌̑͆͂̕̚͝r̯͖̮̯͔̣͎̠̮̘̅͒̅̍͑͑̔͘̚͝ ̡̯̯̣̦̺̥̲͒̈́͆͊̎͒͆̇͘͝ͅͅj̲̹̰̗̭͙̼̻̣̺̑͂̌̒̿̂͗͒͘̕ư͔̞̗̣̙͉͖̖͕͔̾̐̓̄̌̏̌͘͠m̧̢͉̱͓̗̰̫̩̙̈́͂́̽́̄̓̚͝p͔̺̪̝͙̠͉͇̼̹͆͊͗̈́͛́̐̕͘͝e̤͍̤͚̟̬͚̰͖͑̍͒́̽̒̽͆̉͛ͅd̢̡̘͎̭͇̺͙̜͋̏̈́͊̈́̾̋͛͑͝ͅ ͖̣̫̥͚̪̣͚͎͛͛͌̿̽̄́͋͊͜͠ū̢̯̻̭̫̮̯̬͖̣͂̅̒͊̃͒̽̿̚p̨̱̜̝̜̳͉̯̖͂̌̈́̓͛̎̓͗̕̚͜ ͍͓͈̭̘̙̳̹̩͑͑̿̑̐̈́͘̕͜͝͝a̤̗̹̗̟̭͚͓͔̫̋͒́̾͒͆͐̐̂͌w̢̡̛̛̺̥̺̜̞͈̯̏̀͑͋̒̓̕͜͠a̧̫̻̠̥͓͔̦̺̯͋͂̌̋̈́͛̀̍͠͝ÿ̡̱͔̥͖͈͕̤̱̱́̄̈́̉͛͗̄̈́̚͝ ̞͕̬̝̼̺̹͚̝̰̿̓̌̃̒́͌̐̚͝f̳̜̜̘̞̼͎̺̘̳̌͐͋͋̿̀̍̈͆̕r̨̧̛̰̼̻̖̗̗̯̄̽̾̃̍̓́̚͜͝ȯ̤̦̹̘̼̖̻̦̜̪̾̽̇̊̓̓̑̽̌m̦̯̼̣̞̣͈̪̻̬̏̅͑͑͋͑̊̌̕̚ ̼̦͇̗̼̫͔̘͍̒͆̾͗̃͑͊̽͒͝ͅt̢͙̯͔̦͕̺̜̙̮͊͗̾̃͒͛̒͒̕͝h̢̩͈͍͓̺̰͔̥̯̎̃̽̿͒̓̌̅̈̂e̢̛͈̤͉̩̜͇̞̩͚̊̅̈͋̊̽̑̈́̕ ̣͕̝̮̣̻̩̥̋͌̍̒͗̐̔̊͘̚͜ͅs̢̺̱̟̰̬͕̹̹͐͗̂̈̌̀̈́̈̾͜͝m̝͎̮̻͈̺̣̫͕̺̅̓́͑̍͐͐̏͘͝ą̛̛͓̼̹̹͇͔̠̮͚̍̓̇̔͊̓́̚ļ͍̖̣͓̪̣͎͇͙̾͐̉̏̋̍̈́̈́̇͝ļ̛͓̻̯͔͓̺̦̜̙̈́̂̽͊̿͂͘͘͝ę̫͉̲̣̝̤̙̙͔̒͗̒̇͌̋̆͗͛̈r̤̙̮̠͉͍͖̹̩̯̎̽͑́̊̽͆̎̋̕ ̧̙̘̫͔̪͕̟̤̘̓̆̑̄̋͌̆̓̆͘ỡ̢̰̩̰̞̥͉͈͕͖̽͗̋̌͛͗̎̕r̺͖̘̥̬̦̝̲̠͋̃͗̅̓̊̀͑̐̍͜a͕̱̦̣̱͖̯̙̠̖͂̈́̒͗̂͗̐͌̊̚n̼̪̬̬̣͖̬̱͕̝̽̉̈́̈̆͒̆͘͠͝ĝ̡̪̪̗̫͍͔̰̗̘̓̇̽́̅͂͗́͗ẻ̢̛̟̫̰͚̭̩̤̦̌̓̄̅̊͐̎̕ͅ ̧͖͖͖̠̞̪͔̯͑̿͌̆̈́̊̔̉͘̚ͅm̢̦̥̪̺̗̻̞̬̭̋̎̐͂̌̄̉͛̈́͆o͇͎͈͕̮̖̱̩͚͕͂̆̏̀͒̍͒͗͘̕ñ̨̛̯̘̥̳̬̺̹̦̫̅̉̈͐̚̚͝͠s̜̬̱̞͔͖̩̯͓̮͗͂̈́̔́̔͆̒͐̊t̢̗̗̹̤̫̣͖̜̒̓̍͊̈́̿̾͌͆͜͠ȩ̧̢̣̲͇̩̼͓̝̏͑͂̃̾͑̈̈́̕͠ṟ̡̛̘͇̝̟̘̜̰̰̉̍̓͌̽͑̑͐͝ ̨̠̺̝͖̜̖̻͈̅͆̆̾̎̾̃̈́̚͝ͅţ̼̜̤̟̖̯͉̳̲̉̇́͐͊̓́̒͝͝h̨̧̨̠̞̹̙̝͉͎͗̌̍͋̐́̀̚͝͠ā͙̜̩̣̝͖̣̗̭͍̈́̑̄̀̓̎̕̚͝ţ̛̙͇̝͎͍̪̼̣̜̎͑̾̆͋́̏̾͘ ̢̧͇̝͉̹͓̙͖̠̉͋̍͋͒̎̎̋̕͝ŵ̛̜̹̮̤͎̦̻̲͉̖̒̉̔̐͗̀̊͠ä̢̧̰͕̣̙͕͚̲̝́̒́̐͂͋̐͗̀͐s͖̮̻͍̲̲͓̥̤̙͆̓̎̈́͂̂͘͠͝ ̢͈̠͉̩̮͕̮̬͕̃̄̿̈́̅͋̆̀̌͝s̡͇̠̮̳̬̟̮̟̬͋̇̀͛̆͌̊͘̚͠t̡̲̹̠̪͉̖̘̳̩̀́͌̐̔́̑̚͘͠ŗ̧̛̟̟̹̮͙̖̗̪̈́̎̑̓̈̍͘͘͝ū̡̡̱͈̠̬͓͎̘̂͊̽̽̀̃̂͆͘ͅg̢̖̮͖̤̙͓̯̥̰̒̅̑̐̍͒̂̎̚̕g͈̜̣͈̲̯͎̬͍̬͛͑͂͛̿͐̄͝͝͠ļ͙̼͙̝̖̹̈́̈̾̓̓̇̾̀͜͜͜͝͝î̥̪̘̱̙͓̠̟̲̮̔̋̈́̇̈́͆͂̕͘n̛̛͔̪̯̭̹̲͍̼̗͋̋̏̈͊̀̎͠ͅġ̗͍̭̼̟̲̲̥̱̘̔̈́̔͆͌̏̐͘͝ ̢̲̪̞̮͈̳̠̩͍̆̅́́͌͋̊̈́̓̂t̥̦͙̺̜͔̥̲̯͆͒͊̅̏͋̈́̄̈́̚ͅo̧͚͍̹̜̮̩̮̙̹͐̊̋̅͆̊̃̓̎͝ ̛̳̹͙̫̩̥͓̘͈̮́̏̊́͋̌̉̒͠g̡̛̼̟͇̫̩̤͉͉̗̈́̆̈́̂͋̆̈͋́r̬͍̪̭͔̞̟̟̰̬̅͛̄̒̈́͌̏̌̏͛a̢̛̟̟͖̦̰̳͚͎̐̇̊̆͌̈́̌̌͜͝b̨̭̭̘͚̻͈̠͉͉̃̐͐̊́̓̉́̋̈́ ̢̡̛̘̖̪̳͚̯͔̙̌͂̀͋̈̀̈͐̕h̭͉̦͇̺͎̤̖̱͐̊̍̈́͐̾̈́̾̕͠ͅë͓͈̱͕̟̪͎̜̭͖́̇̀̈̀̓̐͒̚͘r͇͕͎̮̦̯̪̩̫̀͋̎̂̂̓̏̓͌͘͜ ̨̬̞̠͔̘͖̲͉̞̎̀̾̆̈̃͑̉͋̕ẃ̢̢̧̬̞̬̗̦̳̬̊͌̌͋̒̏͌͘͝ą̨̺̘̯̣͙̹̪̙́͑̄̈́̏̿̎̃̕̚ņ̳̲͈̹̞͚̮̣̯̈́̉̀̓̏̉́̇̕ḑ̡̢̫͚̟̯̦̺̦͐̎́̏̓̂͐̉͘͝.̢̡̮͓̮̣̺̤͇̯̑̃̃͗̄̍͐͌̀̕ ̛̳͙͖͉̹͙̩͔̱͎̌̈́̉̾̅̉̽͝͝"̡̼̠͈͉͖̝̺̰͕͑̓̿́̆̽̌̀͗̈́D̯̫̟̮̹̭̣̹̟̂̏̎̌͛̏̒̋̃̚ͅi̢̡͙̝͚̙̙̠͇͚̅̉̏̑͗͗̍̚͘͝m̨̘̝͍̜͍͙͚̮̂͛̍͆̈̈̈̎͐̚͜i̢̢̙̥̠͕̙͈͓͙͐̓̈́̽͑̌̽͘̕͝t̨̲͙̪̠̜̙͉͔̞̂͆̔̏͑͌̎̚̚͝t̡̮̬͉̥̗̹̖͓͒́̎̆̏͑͋̄̄͜͝į͔̪͙͚͙̥͓̯̪̽́̽̊̀̍̾͛͆͝ ̡͓̞̝͙̟̫̳̖̳̀͐͂͆͌̈̆̆̆̿a̢̢̡͖͎̩͎̰̞͋̈̒͆́̈́̀̏̕͜͠b̡̘͚̤̩͔̗̲͕͖̈̀̎͋̆̓̾̓̚̕ ̛̘̙̬̻̯͇̣̹̩̩̐͊̑͛͛̽̊̈́͝ȉ̡̡͉̗͍̞̮͉̤͂͋͂͋̃͐̂̌̚ͅņ̢̢͈͔̲͎̻͖͈̂̌̈́͌̓̋̃̄̄͠ẗ̨̥͔͉͖͓͔̺̰̫͆̈́͛̓̍́͛́͗u̧͇͙̘͎̼̭̪͇͈͌̉̽̓̓͑̽̈̅͝s̻̜̰̖̯̻̤̥̘͖̽͛͆̽̎̏̓͌̈̓ ̡͇͙̪̮̯͕͚͈̽̃͑̑͐̓̇͗̀͜͠ḭ̛̟̗̣̻̩̟͎̤̆͋̐̀̓̔̓͝͠ͅn̨̛̹̘̦̤̻̰͚̦̦̍̏̽̇̀͂̃͑̚c̼̼̫̺̭͖̺̘̩̖̀̑͑̈̈́͋͋̆̕͝u̪̣̺̜̘̺̣̪̼̍͐̍̍̋͌̊͛͘͠ͅb̡̡̨͎̪͔͚̟̞̗͋͒̈͒͂̔̀̄̀̾u̡̻̥͖̠̫͔͕͍͈͋̈́̃́͑̆̈́̂͊̚m̟̳̦̼͚͍͈̠̼̿̄͑͒̄̓̔͛̚͝ͅ!̢͉͇̻̦͔͇̦̼̱͐̋̑̍́́̇̏͂͘"̢̫̙̠̰͎̩̦̰̉̅̃͋̅͑̈́̌͜͝ ͈̝͙̫͇̬͍̫̼͙̍͛͛͋̐̽́͋́́S͉̺̞̮̣̗̥̣͚͓̈́̂́̄́̎̿̔͘̚h̨̡̛͙̱̺̮̬͕͇̮͑̾̄̒͆͐͐̄̈́ȩ̧̛̯͎̰̲̝̲̳̟̄̋̾̈͑́̈́̍̕ ̨̪͖̣͇͇̘̭̼̗̾̉̐̔̇́̄͊͂̕w̨͔̤̳̳̹̪̮̠͖͛̆́͐̅̔̀̈́̄̆ḁ̛͔̙̦̝̬͇͍͉̮̽́͒́̊̓̑͒̊i͔͍̙͍̘̱̳̹̫̅̃͊̏̀̅̆͋̕͘͜l̜̭̝̲̯͎̯̝̠̼̆̀̄̅̌͋̓̌̅̕ẻ̢̠̠͖̹͖̯̤͖͒̉͒̈͒͑̏͝͝ͅď̡͉̘̩͍̩̣̤̘̩͛̊̅̀͊̆̽͘͝ ̢̹̯͎̼̙̯̲͍̹̊́̀̿̿̉͑͂̀͘w̟͎̤̪̘̻̦̖̪̏̊̀̓̉́̒̇̅͠ͅh̡̛͉͔̣͈̹̜̦͉́̆́̆͋͗̀̈́̀͜i̤̩͖̟̝̝͍̫͖͉͌͋̑̅̆̐̋̔̿̈́ľ̢̧̲̳͚̰̼̟̙̏́͗̐̈̿͆͊̈ͅs̡̬̫̹̻̪̭̰̯͙̏̈́̃͒̓̒̐̊͆͑ț̣̙̟͔̲͕̭̻̅̒͌́̐̀̊̽̕͜͠ ̡̠͙͚̙͎̝͉͓͛̋̽̅͊̏́̍͊͘ͅf̨̣̲̞͚̺͕͓̣̞̾͗͐̈́̔́̆͗͠͝i̯̲̻͖̼͈͙͇͑̉̓͆͗͒̓̉̄͜͠ͅr͍̖̬̝̯̖͇͚͎̹̾̒̋̒͆̌͒̅̂͝į̧͎͍̤̞̞̠̲͂̄͒̏̈́̂̍͋́͘͜n̢̙̺͔͇͕̫̦̬͚̎͊͌͒̓̇̋́͂̊g̛̗̳̹͔͈͉̹͕̗͈̎̏̒̓̎̈́̐̚͝ ̡̛͙͎̦͉͎̞̺̂̓̓̔̌́̕͜͝͠ͅä̧̛̛̩͈͇͚̜̤̺̩̌̀̇́̎̚͜͝ ̛̥̝̭̳̙̲̙͙̪̬͑̌̐̈́͗͂̃̌͗d̢͚̻̱̻̦͇̗̝̹̅̃͒̏͛͂͌͛̒̕a̲̞͓͚͉̜̰̥̪̪͒̀̏̅̈͐͑̊͘͝r͇͉̼̟̺̺̦̯̊̈́̎̄́͆̍͆̾͜͠ͅk̲̮̝͖̺̖͇̖̯͎͋̈́͑͗́̾̓̂̈́̎ ̙̮͇̘̰͕̱̭͛͊̀̊̓͐́͆͘͜͜͝ŗ̡̛̙͙̹͈̗͚̂̎̑́̒̿͊̈͜͜͝e̘̝͍̳̙̹̬͙̲̳̐̈̄͊̉͆̊͌͑͝d̨̹̫̫̭̜̖̝̭̈̄̈́́̔̉̅͂͗͘͜ ̨̨̢̛̜̯͉͈̞̣͓̓̆̈́̈͐̌̆͒͝b̢̯̲̯͔̥̣̭́̒̐̑̉̉̐̿̊͝ͅͅę̛͈̘͓̝̼̠̣͖͊̌͒́͛̃̊̀͝ͅȁ͖̖͚̖̦͚̮̝͓̇͒̉̐̿́͆̍͝ͅm̢̪̘̘͙̫̥͖͕͇̃͒̎̈̉́̔͐̒͘ ̨̢̢̝̜̳̲̰͍͔̆̽͊̽̽̈́̎̒͘͠t̛̫̱̪̮̗̲̥̣̙̞̃̄̒̾̄̉͆́͝ơ̡̫͕͚̪̣͚͎̩̰̂̔͌̐͗̔̈̈́͘w̧̻͔͙͉̥̼̜͔̓̾̀͊̊̿́̇̈́͜͠a̡͓̝̞̟͎͕̮̳̔̿͛͗̈́͊͛̽͑͘͜r̢̳̭͚̘̥̗͔̗̫͊̐͗̀́͒̄̃̀̕d̛̝͈̭̦̖̠̹̝̰̩̅͌̆̾̅͗̋̅̚ṡ̨̝̲̘̳̥̤̝̺̮̊͂̒͋͆̎͘͘͠ ̧͍̱͉̞̞͓̝͔͆̎̈͆͗͐̇̊̚͠ͅt̼̪̫̩̼̼̦̱̬̮̉̊̽́̾̀͂̉͑͠h̛̝͚͕̖̹͕͉̰̺̐̌͑̒̉͐̿͒͜͝é̯̼̪̖̙̠͖͍̦̮̃͗̍̈͒̑̋͛͝ ̧̛̫͉̙̗̖͕̥̘̩̊̂̊̆̍̂̀̚͝m̻͚̳̗̼̖̬̮̤͐̋̂͋̉̆͛̀̂͜͝ȏ̧̯̳̳̫̹̺̝̱̻͛͒͂́̐̓̔̕͠n̡͚͚͈͇̖̮͌̍̒͂̒̈́́̚͜͝ͅͅś̛̱̞̣̙̗̼̩̩̜̙̽̏̑̐̓̌̍͐t̡̢̬͇̜͙̫͕͍͒̾͗́̎͛̍̚͜͠͠ë̘̝̦͉̘̩̹̘̆̒͂̾͐̌̂̀͘ͅͅŗ͍̬̟̺͎̯͉̱̞̇̄̈́̓́̄̒̀̚͘ ̧̯̦̘̠͉̟͍͉͙̈́̀͌͂̌̅͑̕̕̚ą̱͖̦̯͎̲̲͚͑̐̈̆̇̐̋̈́̓͝ͅn̨̹̘̯̥̱̣̱̝̺̓̈̓̔̍͂͋́͝͠d̦̘͓̺̤̯̭̯̜̀͌̇͋̈́̆͗̌́́͜ ̢̲͖̹̰̺͖̯͎̌̀̽͌̎͆̅̉̚͝ͅM͈̣̙͙̤͓̱̥̒͐͛̈́̅͐̍̐̐̔͜ͅa͈͓̙̖̮̟̜͇̫̘̓̔̄̃̿̂̀̔̀̆r̡̳͉͍̪̱̹̖̔̊̓̌͗̂̀̊̍͜͜͝c̡̺̟̻͈̺̻̼͙͐̌̑̊̏̃͒͑̂̚͜o̧̧̥͕͔͔͓͉͕̭̍̅̔̅̇́̚͘͘̕.̻̺̮̩͈̮̭͍̆̇̽͌̏̓̎͘͝͝ͅͅ ͓̮̘̯͖̺̤̯̘̐̄̓̾͗͊̀͠͠͝ͅḨ̩̺̘̬̫̱͇͍̀̋̍́̇̋͑̽̚͠ͅȍ̧̺̻͇̖̗͓̖͕̿̃̿̽̊̀̃̇͝ͅn̙̤̣͙̞͙͎̦͑̎͐̓̒̔͌̔̉͜͜͝ȩ̨̛͓̲͚̲͈̰͕̏̔͌͑̐̓͗̃͠ͅš̫̜̗̪̲̱̻̖̜͚̀̉͋͋̿̐̔̉͝ț̭̘͔̥̝̹̫̘͋̑̑̎̈̎͊̐̚͜͝ĺ̯̳̫͕̮̹̱̰̜͎̅̈́͊̈̅̿̋̌̉y̧̗̲̪͕̪̼̗̝̅̇̈́̆͑͐̂̄̈́͋͜,̖͕̼̠̯̞̭̥̟̣͆̅̆̌́͋̄̉̽̋ ̡̼͍͓̞̤̞̖̫̳̈́̍̂͆̋̒̄̃̒͘s̺͇̪̪͓̖̱̹̺͍̉̇̉͌͆͋͒́͂̓ḩ̢̛͇̦̳̗͎̯̞̘́͗͑͆̓́̑̌͠e̡̛̲̳̣̼̣̬͇͖͓̅͌̇͆̅͌͌̾̐ ̨̞̥̥̗͕̗̭̪̭̾̈́́̂̏̂͑͌̀͘h̢̧̗̣͕̜̖̮̣͊͐̒̐̃͑̔͋͠͝ͅa̛̠̭̹̫̹̗͙͓͉͎̒̉̇̍̀̀̽͐͝d̡̧̗͉̞̩͇̠͎̰̈̋̓̐̒̓̄͗̈̕ ̝͚̖͖̲͙̼̹͎̓̄̊̀͌̔̐̅̏̚͜n̛̮̥̞̜̤̗̘̻͕̫̓͛̋̃̈́̎́̿͝ǫ͍̼͇̙̟̯̞͕̰̇̈́̋̆͌̈́̂̉̚̚ ̢̡̛͙̬̦̻̺͉̻̈́͗̈́̓͒͆͒͜͝͝ī̢̗͖̹̙̳̟̲̩̹̈͂̉̐͒͊̃͝͝ḑ̮͚̼̲̼͔̰͓̂̐̍́̑͂̍̒̾͜͠e̡͓͚̠̥̥̳͍̯͕͆͐̈͛̊̐͒͑͂͠á̡̛̛̖͖̬͉̮͎͕̭͛͂́͘͝͝͠ͅ ̨̛̬̰̜̰̗͎̯͖̮͊̈́̇̈́͒̑̚͘͝w̢̧̢͉͇̗͓̺̭̤̉̀̈́̈̓̏̆̕̚͠h͈̖̘͈͚̮̮̦͖͒̾̄̾͊̔̈́̚̕̚͜a̛̛̺͓̮̙͇̪͇̯̞̯̐̈͛͊̄̓̑͘t̩̩̞͍̯̠̟̠̣̑̎̃̀̑̒͑̚͘͜͝ ̨̬͇̘̙̗͈̣̤̬͂̿̀́̒̈́̕͝͝͠ţ͇͉̤̙̥̥͍̙̈́̽͗̉̈́̄̐̕͘ͅh͇̩̹͙̘̦͎̗͉̆̈́͑̽̍̍̄͛͝͠ͅá̩̩̬̭̯̥͕̣̯͚̐̎̐̿̔̍̆̽̚ṱ̛̖̺̪̻͉̯͖̗̗̒̒̓̇̃̈́̇̀͛ ̪̫̭͕̳̖̹̖̹̺̅̔͊͊̓̆͆̾͘͝m̡̡̼̦͙̳̫̲̗̓́̒̌́̿̂̏͜͝͠e͈̦̩͖̳̫̣͇͍̪͆̊̍̀̈́͌͋̐̔̈́á̛͔̘̗̟̠̤͙͇̲̙͒̌̾̍̅̉̒͝n̜͙̟̩̥͈̘̱̦̐͂̋̀̉̈͛́̈̕͜t̡̞̝̜̠͙̻̰̻̣͋͋̓̾̅̉̈̕͝͠-̡̦̤̲̤̻̭̠̮͎̋̈̂͊̿̉̉̓̉͝ ̧̛̛͈̳̰̯̪̪̯͙̱̈́̆̉͋̆̌̍̕b̨͕̪͈̼̰̘̲̫̫̾̀͐̀̈́̒̅̄͂͝u̡̥̰̼̹̠̱͓̬͎͊̾̍̎̏̐̅͒̓̚ẗ̨͚̺͉̜̺̱͖̹̭́͋̈́̀̓̔͑̔͝͝ ̧̛͎̳̱̖͔̬͈̪͉̾̑̔̓̔͒̀̿͝ḯ͇̘̞̖̱̬͈̰̱̓͗̄̇̆̅̉̅́ͅt͚̭̮̖͖̗̪͖͎̻̏̂̋͊̋̇̈͋͛͝ ̡̨̛̛̼̩̟̗̱̖̞͓́̎̔̔͐͐̈́̑ş̱̻͎͎̳̘̪̭̇̊̀̓̅̌̒͘͝͝ͅh̛̛̘̱͔̠̮͉͎̅̽̿̾̊̽̑͝ͅͅͅǫ͔̼̫͉̞͈̟͇̌͌͒͆̓̏͂̾̈́͝ͅư̢̛̟̥͈͖̘̤͙͇̄̀̒̆̓̈́̄͝ͅl̨̗̜͈̲̲͔͔͉̣̊̔̓́̊̀͆̆̇̈́ḏ̢̙̤͕̣̲̪̳̏͊̿̒̈́̽̾͆͒͛͜ ̨̨͉̤̩̤̞̮͉̺̍́̒͂̓͊̈͂̐̂d͚̯͕̪̰̬͓͓̞͐̓̅̀̾̊͝͠͝͝ͅo̧̧͙̜̳̱͎̲̟̎̂͆̒̑̓͆̓̊̚͜ ̥̲̜̯̱͙͎̝̤̟́̔̏̉̃̐͌͘͝͝s̡͇͖̯̦͓̯͙̖͕͒̒͌͐͂̍̈̈́̈͘ö̧̨͙̱̙̺̹̰́͋̈͗̏͋̍͌̕͝ͅͅm̟̱̯̣̘̳͙̭͓̓̀̓́͗̍͂͛̀͆͜e̹̠̠̬͍̫͖̪̜̭̾̆̄̾̑́̇͘͘͝t͔̝͔͖̗̼̰̩̘̎̔͋̾͊̀̚͜͝͝͝h̳̜̻͉͖̰͈͖̒͛̑͋͋͐͆̕͘̕ͅͅì̧̬͓̤̦̩̘͔̖̖͊͋̒̅̽̉̔̚͝n̟̗͍̼̮̠͚̼͔̲̐̀͐͛̄̋̚̚̕͝ġ̨̭͎̝̮̩̝̝̠̠̉̅͆͛̑̄͒̋͝!̡̡̨̻̖̬̯͕̘͓́̿͗̋͊̑̎̔̿̕ ͓̺̻̠͈̻̬͔̞̘̒͂̇̽̈́͊͐̕͘͝Ḯ̧̪͔̜̭̘̯͕͚̟̊̃̅͒̓̐̐͝͝t̝̙͉͇͉͎̩͍͖̘͊̆̽̿̀̅̿̆̔͝ ̡̨͚͈̫̯̺͔̹̟́̆̾́̂̑̑͂̎͠s̛̛͙͍͖͕̥̳͈̠̬͇̐̿̆̃̌̇̈́͘o̧͉̩͓̝̰̩͖̩͂͒͋̀͌̀̔̔͂͛ͅų̡̛͔̳̘̞̹̪͉̖͂́͒̈̑̊̅̌̈́ņ͓͙̞̖̙͖̠̖̜͊̊̌͑̊̅͗͆̕͠ḑ͙͇̞̟̬̝̝̟͓̅̃̾̈́̓̌̀̋̀̐ȩ̠̞̫̱̱͙̣̼̥̅͗̆͋̎̊̽̚͘͠d̢̨̨͖̘͍͔̭̞̪̂͆̍̂̈̓̈́̀̚͘ ̨̢̘͍̜̣̮̩̣̜̀́͂̅͊̿̄͐͠͝p̨͔̬̬͇̠̰̭̟͓̉͌̂͌͊̇̓̀̽͘r̖͔̳̫̱͕͇͓̻̞̂̽̌̋̉͂̅̿͗̚ę̢̛̦͔̠̯͈̹̙̙̆̐͐̈͌̿̈́͘͠t̛̥̠̳̜̟̥̲̤̩̟̓̈̎́̈͑̚̚̕ţ̱͇̗̤̣̻͎̺͆͑͐͐̀͆̏͐̈́̕ͅy̢̞̳̣̹̺͓̫̥̾̎͗̀͑̎̏̍̂͜͝ ̧̦̩͖̺̟͉̗̗̰̄̓̈́̐͒̎̀͗̈́̕c͔͕͚̳̰̣͍̹̆̐̄͒̍͛͊̈̋͘͜͜ō̧̭̤͔̹̫̣̰̝̾̽̉̑̓͊͗̀͝ͅǫ̡̢͚͍̯̟̭̬́́͒̔̆̅̑̓͝͝ͅl̨̨̠̤̘̞̣̟̫͐̆̏͌̏͑̏̂͜͠͝ ͍̣̯͍̞͎͈̘̦̺̓̂͒̈͂̏̆̔̉̕à̱͚̱̘͎̦̲͓͉̌͆̽͛̄̃̈́̕͜͝t̬͎͎̩̖̮͓̟̗̤̏̀̈́͒̔̕͘̕̕͠ ̡̥̬̼̥̬̱͈͔̰̑͒̉̄̂̃̿̀̕͝l̢̯̥̗̰̤̙͔̭̐̋̅̎̀̆͆̀̿͐͜ĕ̢̡̡̛̗̮̫̣͓̍̃͊̓̓̎͛͘͜ͅą̢̲̬̳̜̙̱̺̂̓̔̏͆̊͒͊̽̕ͅş̖̝̙͙̻̗̹̹̝̿́̉͒̀̃̌͌̍̈́t̢͓̱͇̤̦͉̖̭͔̊̈́͗̑̔͊̄͆͛̚.̨̛̜̜͔̠̤̙̦̝͇̒̈́̄͂͐̈͐͝͝  
̠̮̥̙̰̱͓͖̦̩̀̅̈́͋̓̌̆̀͒̚  
͚̮̤͇͓̪̬̖͖̽̃̈͒̄̾͗̂͗̈ͅ"̡͚̜̜̙͇̙̪̅̂̍̊̀́̔͂̅͜͝ͅN̡̢̨̛̫̝̪̻͖̮̝̏̑̄̾̐̎͑̎̋ȍ̞̭͚̻̹̺̱̜͎̉̔͊͂͌̔̾̾̉ͅ-̧̡̨͇͙̲̯̬͍̤̑̅̃̇͂͌̀̈́̋͋!̧̧̡̨̛̦̪̼̫͙̻͑́̽̍̓̀̐̒̚ ̨̩̜̭̖̖̳̳͚̂̉̒̀͗͊̓͗̕͘ͅI̢̨̛̦̘̟̜̯̗̹̲̍̒̃͋̈́̋͗͂͌ď̗̟̞̭̱̱̫̫͍͆̐́̊́͌̾͒͠ͅi͎̣͍̝̗̩͕̠̤̓̈̋̅̿̅́̓́̕͜ǫ̖͔̹̜͓̗̣͇͖͗̿́̓͌̍̂͗̕͠t͍͈̦̪̟͎̖̪̹͊̅̆̀̎͗̏̚͜͠͝!̧͍̖͚̘͓̯̜͖͉̋̃̉̅̆̽̂͐̕͝"̡̛͖̯͖͓̩̮̗͍͚͒͌̾͗̇̄̐̚͝ ̡̥̯͉̝̬̩͚̪̪̈́͆̈͛̾̋͋͐̉͘L̡̤͈͔̠͓͙̫̯̍̓̆͗͋͐̀̈́̚͝ͅu̘͈̠̹̩̞̣͔̞͇̐͛̆͊̃̾̈́͘͝͝d̨̤̭͍̪̤̮̝̙͔̀̊̈́̐̇̃̑͑͊͘ǫ̥͇̖͙̘͙̰̉̓͂̑̐̄͘͠͠͝ͅͅ ̠͍̻̫̳̺̥̦͉̜̈́̓̈́̏̎̌͑̐̽͂s̢͙̜̺̺̥̖̙̰̗̅̓͛̀̒̈́̋̄͠͝ć̨̘̬̺͙̪̰̮̺͍̅̇̂̍͑͒̌͠͝ṝ̨̨̳̭̦̱̥͇̻͑̌̅̓́̈̚͠͝e̢̢̛̘̺͔̫͔͓̖̜͐̍́̓̽͆̋̀̔á̛̩͖͎̭̱̳̳͕̳̀̂̽̄͒̇̒́ͅm͕̣͖̝̤͎̮̙͙̈́͆̈͗̓͋͗̋̋͝ͅĕ̛͉͙͙̜̼̳͇̭̪͍͋̏̎̎͐͌͒͝d̪̩̝͈̲͙̥̥̱̓̃̀̃͊͛̀͒̎̚ͅ ̢͇̹̻̯͖͔͈̹͙̓̔̔̀͂̑̓̀͐͠a̢͈̯͚̖͍̤̯̪̦̎̿̆̓͒̌́͊͆̕t̛̼̦̗͕̟̟̗͚̼̾̏͊͂͒̆̍͘͝ͅ ̡̹̯͔̠̼̠͙̩̖̔̉̃̆̉̏̃̆̃͊ţ̢̟͇̗̬͓̮͕̫̀̄̽̊͌͒̀͘̕͘h̡̻͖̻͔͕̻̼̖̮̏̽̔̍͑̎̅̽̒̎ę͍̟̻͕͕̱̻̑̆̈́̎͊͌̽̕͘͜͜͝ ̦̯͚̺̰̫̞̩̥͒̽̿̀͑͗̐͒͘͠ͅą̢͖̱͍̪̳͚̥͉̏͆̃̇̍́͊̔̈́́n̨̛͉̗̹̝̯̗̼͖̲͊̒̆̀̀̏̕͠͠t̨̜̯̳̺̻̼̺̝̽̽̀̓̓̓̾̊͗̿͜l̻̖̤̭̭̞̝̝̣̮̿͑̇̄̈́̏̆̂̍̏ḝ̭̫̫̹͇̮̪̰͇̔͂͐̔̾̈́̒̚͝r̥̻̦̩̮͔̫̳͙͓̽̉̿̊̄̓̏͘͘͠ề̢̛͍̬̱͙̩͎̺̗͙̇̅͆̉̄̓͗d͇̪̺̞͎͓͈͎͙̃̐̽͗͊̋̍̓̅̉ͅ ̨̢̧͔͔̜͎͖̘̼̏̾̾̏́͒̈̕̕͘ç̖̟̪̫͖̹̱̰̥̒̀̃͆̏̀̎̓̈́͘ŕ͓͔̱̘͚͍̖͍͍͙̽́̃͗̉͝͝͝͝e̼̦͖̻̘͓̜̮̭͙̋͛̎͑̇̀̌͐̚͝a̡̮̘̜̩͍̦͇̗̪͊̈́́̂̾̒̂̎͝͠ţ̹̬͓̤̭̣̪̙̯̆̄̔̋͒̉̿̓̽͠ữ̧̧̜̥̬̬̳͍̖̮͐̑͐̆̅͗͘͠r̡͍̖̼͍̺͓̱̟̤̄̃͊̂͊́̉̒̕͠ę̧̢̦̯͕̜̠̯͂̈̂̀͗̔̓̚̚͜͠.̢̙̺̹͇̯̖͚̹̦̋̏̏̂̈́̏̂̅̀͘ ̢̮͎̘̬͓̙̣͖̮̋̎̄͌͋̀͌̑̕͝"̢̢̟̰͖̯̳̻̤͑̽͂̽̋̏͐̍͐͑͜B͎̱̮̹͍̲̫̙̗͔̾̑̋̿̾̈́̿̅̉͘ļ̢̖͙̲̹͍̤̯̖̒̓̑̃̆́̍̂̕̕ö̙̲̼̦̼͉̱́͒̎̉̑͗̈́̄̔͂͜͜ͅc̨̢̺̙͎̦̱̪̫͕̽̆͆̀̈́̅̋̃̒͘k̖̩̫͍̭̬̞̮̳̗̽̈́́̈̆̎̔͗̈̏ ̡̩̖̣̩̳͉̳̭̊̇̾͊̓̓͐̈́̂̕͜į̧̝̜͙̰̦̪̳̭̊̄͌̋̍͐̌͋̀̎t̡͎̲͍̲͚̣͕͉̂͛̎̍̓̋̊̓̏̀͜!̨̬̮̙̳̘͉̻̼̰̉̓̄̊͆͒͘͠͝͝"̢̛͈̜̜͙̝̦̘͔̰̀̆̃̒̊̅͌͛͝  
̨̫̣̖̩̞̗͓̍̑̌̎͌͑̉̽̅̓ͅͅ  
̜̯̦̰͍͕̯̩̪̅͐͋̾͊͂̌͘̕͜͠"̟̟̣̱̥̯̖̙͎͌͒̍̅̇̓͑̚̕͝ͅU̢̱̖͈̭͈̫̣̤̼̒̐̃̈́̾͌̂̽͝͝h̨̖̘̦̱͉͍̹̮̠̆̓͆̈́̑̓́̔̔́-̨̡̼̲͖̥̣̫̞̱͑̑̒͆͋̽̈́̊͝͝!̬͍̼͎̦͍͍͈̠̦͛̓́̈́̑̅͐̏͐͂"̛̥̠̰̘͈͙̜̱͚͓̅̓̏͊͆̒͘̕͠  
̨̢̠̥͎̲̠͕̀̌͂̽͛́̄͘͜͜͝͠  
̧̰̣̠̖̞̞͇̖̘̆͂͋̆̀͋͐͐͂̿D̢̼̹̻͎̣̻̥͕͚̅͛̀̂̑̈́̄͗̀̕e̛̦̭̤̺̻̜̼̩̳͔̊̐̐́͛̌́͛̾ę̨̢̻̯͔̠̠̀͑̔̍͗͐́͛͘͜͠ͅr̰͕̰̞̭͍͈͕͖͎̒̂̿̎̈́͆̊̈́͝͝ ͉͖̩͖̯̪̩̟̣͒̿̈́̿̐͊̓̇̂͝ͅB̨̧̛̖͔̗̲͖̰̺̓̿͐̍̅̍͛̿͊͜ȩ̭̬̫̜̹̰͉́͗̉͛̃͒̓̀̒͘͜ͅą̡͇͇̜̙͖̲̝͑͋̍̈̈́̽́̂͗̕ͅȓ̢̢͕̩͕͖͇̻̟͒͑͆̀̃͌̉̈́͌͜d̳̜̩͎̤̼̣̹̰̿̇̅́̓̔̾̚͘̚ͅ ̨̛̗͉̭͈̝̘̱̜̜̐̑̍͆̋̉͌̍͝q̢͙͕͓̥͇̤̯̬͕͑̇̍̍̓̌͐͊̋̕ų̹̙̰̰͉̯̦̺̌͂̐̔̈́̈́̃̓̆͝ͅḯ̧̛̛͚̖̥̥̟̭͉̉̏̊̈́̌̀͝ͅͅc͈͚͇̟͙̤̠̫̙͌͆̌͂͊̈́̇͛̑͜͝k̛̤̗͓̟͖͓̟̳͙̠͋̇̔̃͒̈̎̎̚l̢̧̬̤͕͕̗̥̜̮̔̌̈̍̉̂̇̇̾͠y̛̺̹̬̻̗̠̯̫̮͙͋̈́̇̐̂͛͆̾̒ ̡̘̼̳̰̦͙̣͉͓̐̄̍̄̅̇͆́͠͝ḩ̮̟̤̫̙̰͉͖̝̓̏͂̈́͒̏̆̈́̾̆ễ̢̢̛̦͙̱̙̹̖̰͌͊̿̊̊͒́͜l̢̨̧͚͖̦̦̞͙̫͛̔͛͑̄͆̇̂͒͝d̢͉̺̺͇͉͔̩̱̄̒̾̒͗̓̒̕͜͝͠ ͚͇̣̲̥̝̱͓͈̽̾̉̈́͊͛̚͘͝͝ͅu̲̦͈̟̥̖̠̲̿̒́͆̊͋̋͊̚͝ͅͅp̡̦͈̳̫͚̬̠͚͎̓̽̌͒̑̓͒̿̏͗ ̡̬̲̙͕̞͚͈̝̐̓̾̆̔̾͒̑͊͘͜ť̨̛̖̙̖͓̭͚̳̠͇̈́̄́̽͂̕͘͝ẖ͔̦̜͉͕̜͚̝̗̌̿̐̂̌͆̇̏̕͘e̠̟̗̙̦͈͕͍̞̥͛̈́́̀̒̓̈́̅͗͘ ̩̼͔̗̜͇̠͈̺̀̒̓͗̊̆̂̊͒͘͜t̼͖̰̙̪͔̗͇͔͌͑́̊̈̃̒̈́̈́̚ͅè̥͚̮̱̜͍̫̯̀͌͛̒͊̂̈́́͋ͅͅe̖̝̮͍̹̯͍͍̻͑͐̂̒̌͗͊͊̉͂ͅn̹̪͈̼̦̖̦̭͈̽̆̈́̎̿͗̊̈͘̕ͅ ̨̡̹̫̗͍̟̹̬͆͑͂͛̑̈́̋̽̕͜͝t̘͎̟̼̫͉̺̩̰̱́̃͒̿͒̊͛̀͛͠ơ̧̖̩̠̳͕̬̻̳̳̑̓͒̀̌͒̆͌͘ ̢̛͈̺̼̭͖͓̙̖͉̈́̂̈́̈́͑̀̒͒͠b̨̛̠͖̩͕͖̙̣̫́̉͊̈̓͗̂̑͜͝l͉̙͙̪̞̣̫̲̝͎̅̎̋̍̑̓̓̆̅͘ȏ̲͚̝̗͙̰̲̞̜͆̒͛̾̎̊̓̏̓͜c̜̣̩͎̳̘͇͈̠̓͛͒̈̆̌̈́̏͆͌͜k̙̘̭̟͚͖͔͚͍̦͛̃̋͂̇̈̇̽̈͆ ̡̛̤͇̯̬͇̘̣̞̰͋͋̿̽̊̂̅̎͝ḫ̨̣̝̝͍͉͈̿̂̍͂̈́̅̆̑̒͌ͅͅỉ͓̲͚̜͕͖͖̫̲̤͐̄̈́̾̿̂͘͘͝s̡̡̛̺͖̞͇̪̦̞̹̍̊̒̃̓͂͌̚͠ ̲͍̪̝͕̣͙̞̤̞̒̂̾̑͆̃̿̔̕̕f̼̭̝͍̦̼̼̲̥͉̄̽͒͊̈́̽̆̈́̊̈ạ̢̩͕̪̝͍̪̫͙͐͗̎̄̊̏̓̒͛͝c͈̰̙̟͙̭̮̱̳̃́̂͗̀̅̕͜͠͝͝ẽ̞̞̲͕͇̭̪͚̙͗̆̾̂̈́͑͛̽̉ͅ ̧̢̛̭̠͙͙̪̺̿͆̈̈͐̀͌̋͘ͅͅâ̢̹͔̦̰̠̹͈͆̾̈́̀̆̎͌̈͘ͅͅn̨̮̫̭̪̩͖̻̹̗̒̒̀͒͐̈́̈́̀̽̕ḏ̢̺͔͚̥̣̲̩͔̃͌͌̌̊̊̂͒͘͝ ̧̢̖͉͎͇͚̪̪̐̀̿̉̓̈́̆̊͊͠ͅm̢̳̝͙̥̯̮̠̼̉̔̏̄̌̆̈́̅͐̕ͅa͎̣͇̙̬̜̱̱̤͉̐͑̍̒͌͋͒͂̋͝n̛͎̫̪͔͓̗̬̦̰̎̊̽̆̊̍͋̇́ͅą̡̡̮̗͚̻̱̹̭̄̀̓̔͐̈́͌̈͘͠g̮͈͍̟͇̥̥͓̲̙̐͒̈́̾̌̀̅̑͝͠ę̻̩̯̣̩͚͍̤̎̏̽̏͑͑̓̅̈́͝ͅd̢̢͍̯̬̼̺͈͓͂̾͊̌̃̊̅̅̊͊ͅ ̡̛̗̠͕̠̬͓̭̰̀̈̈́̽̈́́͂̿̚ͅt̡̜͙͎̪̞͈̖̪̩̀́̇̓̐͋͛͘͘͠o̡̘̤̬̟͔̝̖͖͗͗͌̓̊̾̈̿̏̋͜ ̧͕̦̟͉̪͈͉̬̞̍̌̇̆̂̍͌̄̚͝a̢̛͚͉̬̞̬̭͕̹̬͌̉̂̈́̔̓̇͛̚v̟̗̜̥͍̣̪̪̹͚̿̃̀̊̌͗́͆̈͘ơ̹̱̗̮͕͉̟̤͉͔̈́́̋̐̏̊̍̈͠i̛͉͔͍͔̞͖̬̣̲̍̆̀̓͆̀̀̌͜͠ḍ̱͇̖̬̮͕̝͇͙̔̌͒̽͒͂̊͐͠͠ ̨̛̫̖̥̖͙̠̣͙͈̓̈́́͗̑̔̚͝t̨̺͖̯͍̙͇͖̣͔͐̈́̐̅̈́̒̀́̕͝h̛͇͔̖̺͇̱̗̜̥͒̽̓͗̈́͛̅̕̕͜e͖̫͔͚͉̥̦͔̔͐̈̄̑̇͋̋̒͝ͅͅ ̗͙̙̦͇͉̻͖̗̇̑̋̽̿͗̽̒́͝ͅr̛͕͙͓͚͉͙̠͇̖̉̍͐͂̒̊̒̈́̌͜e͚̹̭͍͕̫͕͙̮͗̉͋̄͆͊͑̿̆͛ͅd̗͓̰̭͕̣̹͔̱̂̈́͆̀̋͆̉͑̓̕͜ ̡̟̞͙̖̗̠̬̯̀͑͋͌̐̏̅͂̄͜͠b̳̱͍͖͉̱̮̹̻̉̀̆̑̓̐̅̽͆̕͜e̢̳̖͎͍̰̩̲͇̗̍̊̾͊̂̅̇͘̚͝ä̛̟͍̣͖̯̟̙̻͚́͂̿̈̀́͂͠͝ͅm̛͍̮͕̺̬̘̪̹̝̘͂̄͆͋̔̈͘͠͝.̢̻̖̠̦̦̪̠̰̍̿͗̀̿̇͘͝͝͝ͅ ̡̢̹̲͇͔̭̩̱̌͒̂͆̃͋̉̈́̊́͜H̢̧͎̭̻͇͖͚̪̫͌͑͋̌̂̉̈́͆̓͐e̡̢̱̱͓̺̜̼͇̳͗̇̀̅͐̏̔̔͝͝ ̡̣̫͉̞̮̠͖̫͚̈̏̏̍͌͂̉̽̀͝g̢̞͎̥̤̭̭͈̙͍͑̐̆͂̔̌̈́͌͝͠ȓ̢̢͓̭͎̝̭͔̞̥̋̌̊̃̀̔̈́͛̑ĭ͔͔͇͎͖̺̼̺̤̅͑̓̐̍̔̾͌̈́ͅn̛̠̹̬͙͚̮͖͓̍̈͛͂́̐̂̌͜͝ͅǹ̢̢̬̳̪̻̣̫̥̜̑̑͊͌́̀́̌͝e͇͇͙̮̟͔͉̦̣̺̋̓̓̽̀͐̈̕̚̕d̡̢͕̼̖̬͍̖̲͋̐̏̾̂́͌̎̀̚͜ ̡͇̞̝̯͓̣̲̝͇͌͂͂̄̏͗̈́̈́̑̈v̡̨̢͕̳̜̻̥̯̏̋̎̾͒̉̇̂͒̕͜i̧̛͙̮̲̘̘̩̥̻̟̐̍̔̑̅͊͘͝͠ç̧̧̨͎̹̫̳̻̂̈͑̋̀͌͐̈́͒̍͜t̨̙̪̘͖̮̼͓̪̽͒̆̈́̐͋͗͆̍̽͜o̡̧̹̬̘̬̖̳͎͇̿̆͂͊̈́̿̍̃͛͘r̡̺̳̰̩̻͎̹͙̻̀̏̒͂̑̌̍̒͛͝i̛̺̩̯̟̪̭̙̮̦͂̌̂́̈̀̊̚͝ͅǫ̢̮̺̳͕̱̩͎͊͆̎͊͂̀̓͒͜͠͠ų̺̠̭̫͈͙̳̂̽́̇̎͊͘͘̕͜͠ͅs̡̮͖̩͍͇͈͖͚͎̑͌͂́́̀̾̔̄͝l̝̫̮̣̱͖̗̱͇̔̾̿̀̒̑̌̂̈͘ͅŷ̨̜̰̮͈̫̰̦̦̊̃̋̐̒̐̕̚͘͜,̛͉̱̠̤͉̙̝̪̟͋́̌͌̐̐̓̿̕͜ ̨̨̛͕͉̤̻̺͎̜̪̋̋͊͂́͛̃̍͝p̭̠̰̻͖̦̰̖̻̑͋͗̆̈́̑̿̈́̔̎ͅr̜͙̲̤͓̩͚̫̼̥̓̽̈̈́̇̔̐͘̚͝ỏ̟̱̣̥̻̘͈̲̟̩̀̏̍̍͐̏̋̍̚ṳ͇̦̹̩͈̟̱̠̟̐̊͂̀́͗͒̚̕̚ḑ̢̨̝̦̥͇͚̭̼̈́̀̆̋̏̇̎̈́̚͘ ̢̡̛̠̦̝̼̞̖̹̬̋͋̓̏͌̃̊͘̕ö̧͔̬̺̰̫̙͈̣́̄̈́̌̀̔̓͒͜͝͝f̨̢̛̪̻̯̙̱͙͙̾̈́̌̎̐̈́̈́̈́͊͜ ͎̭̼̠̦̤̻̜̖͂̈́̇̏̂͒̚̕̕͜͝ḧ̨̢̢̧̛̛̠̼̩̝̙̰̆̈́̎͊̈́́̕i̢̧̛̜̼̳͉̩͕̥̹̎̌͂̎͂̿̑̄̀ṁ̧̢̧͙̺͖̹̠̥̳̉̏̀͐͒̅̾͆̕s̩̮̟̲͖̤̻̝̣͌͛̉̓̋̈́́̊̑͜͝ê̡̛͕͈̣̞̦̙͈̣͗̈́̆͂̈́̀̽̔͜l̡̛̯̳̻̬̙̹͎̽͛̈́̀̃͐̀̄̕ͅͅf̨̱̘͔̞̱͉͚͚̆͐̒͛͐̓̂̀̕͜͠ ̧̪͇̲̳͇̪̫̤̻̀͊̾̌̋̍̈́̈̂͝f̢̡̺̺̗̳̙͍̼͊̀̅͛̒̇̾͌̚͜͝o̠̙̟̲̦̩̗̱̳̭̐̀̃͗͒̌́̎̓̈r̨̜͚͙̮͚͈̦̮̦͂̒͋̔́̀͛̏͗̆ ̢͔̫̦̞̯͖̳͎͒̃̾̒̈̅͒̊̓͋ͅb̢̛̫̥͉̼͖̖̩̗̌̀̽̏͋̀̍̀͜͝ḽ̙̤̪̼͈̺̗̥͙̀̉̊̅͆̌̋̊́̕o͓̬̯͖̤͚̗̮͈̘͑͗͛̊͊̌͌̎̃͘c̢̢̳͖̖̥̭͙̩̹͑̍̽̈́̿̑̍̏͂͠k̦̣̯̝͍͔̞̗̟̩̊͆́̍̿̾͒͗̓͝i̢̤̭͉̦̼͖̫̖̱̿̀̃͒̈́͌͗̋̃͠ň͈̞̼̹͚̭̯͂͒̉̓͐̂͜͜͝͠͝ͅg͈̥͚͕̦̗̣͔̹̦͋̀̐̍̍̐̔̑̀̑ ̧̧̯͕̺̼̹̣͎̉̅͒̅̒͂̈́̐̓͜͠t͔̥̙̦̞͚̱̳̝̀̍͗͌̃̉̀̎̅͂ͅh̨̲̘̳̺̤̣̞̏̇̌͌̑̂̐̾̏̂͜͜è̡͖̗̳̙̟͕̭̭̬̇̾̉̾̐̄̑̕͠ ̧̛̦͉̳̖̠͍͕͈̗̅̔̉͐̀̐̍̀͐s̢̛̜̖̬̣̱͔͎̀̒̌͆͊̀̏͂́͜ͅḧ̨̨̘̮͍̳̘̰͎̇̓͑̑̇̑̃͐͂͜ỏ͍̳̱͙͖̪̭̫̐̾͆͒̑̐͂̔̐͜͜t͉̩͓̟̞̥̲͕̜̹͐̒̍̆͆̊͘͘̚͝.̲̰̘̘̟͖̲͕͍̪̆̊̅̃̐͌̓̕̚͠  
̱̥͚̹̳̺̬̞̱̝͒͋̈́̊͌̑̿͗̐͝  
̨̡̧͚̟͈͔̱͓͍̍͊̈́́̆̿͌̒̉͘T̢̰̺͓̜̜̬͈̼̿̔̈́͑͒͋̂͋͆́ͅh̨̫̞͚̞̟̺̼̦̺̿̌́̍͌̓̀̾̅̓ę̢̠͈̻̫̝̱̪̟͗̄͒̑͛̀͆̀́̾ ̠̠͎̣̻͎̪̰͉͊̍̏́̂̓̀́͗͠ͅr͓̱͓͕͔̭̙̥̠̝̂̈̓̿̆̀̊͊͝͝ȩ̬̲̺͉̯̝͖̤̊̀̈́̈̋͗̌̅̈́͛͜d̛͉̤͚̱̭̝̯̖̙̐͊̃͗̂̾̈̌̕ͅ ̡̢̘̱̜̯̖̮̱̍̄̿͒̓̄̽͘͜͠͝m̢̨̜̜̙̫̜̹̼̭̎̀͋̾̉͆̈́̀͠ǎ̮̖̻͖̝͈̖̺̰̙̾̐͌̀̍̐̿̾͝g̨͕͖̯̫̬̩̦̝͛̾̑͛̈̒̍́͝͠ͅi̡̧͉͉̩̗̥̪̯̳̊͒͊͑̐̏̽̔̓͝c̲͉̲̫͉̩͔͔̪̥͆͐̽͆̑͌͊̎̀̑ ̡̯͍̲̪̗̮̯̺̫̆͐́̔̉̈́͊͘͘͝ẅ̥̬̪̣̳͈̰̠̞̱̂̀̈́͆́́̕͝͝ȩ̗͇͔̖͍̰̻͖͙͂̑̈́̾̐̈́̈́͒̆͘n̡͉̰͉̼̥̞̙̫̜͑̀̈̎͂͊͑̀́̕t̼͚̳̮̯͍̭̮̮͛̀͆̉̊̈́̾͘̚͝ͅ ̢̡̡͈̻̘̹͇̙̜́̐̎̾͂̉̆̓̕͝p̧̡̥̜̫̫̙̺͌̉̈̔̔̆͋̊̃̚͜͜a̧̡̗̞͇̘̮̬̙̣̎̉́͑͒͛̅͑͗͘s̡̛͚̖͇̣͓̯̥̰̳̃̇̓̒̅̐́͘͝t̰͕̯͇̲͉͉͍͉́͛̎͊̀̍̄̔̈́̀͜ ̧̪̥̲͔̮͍̱̼̰͌̌͌̈́́͊͊̂̂̏M̡̛̟̯̝̲̮̞͇͚͔͗̄̈́̉͒̉͒̚͝á̹͓̖͈͍̫̹̎͒͒͛̒̌̅̓͐͜͜͜ŗ̨̛̛͖̹͔̳̙͉̗̠͊̈͐́̉͊̃̕c̛̟̪̩̹̥̺̤̩̆̐̀͌́̋̃̄̕͜ͅỏ̧͚̣̱̟͖̺̮̙̪͒̐̔̿̆̂̀̏͘ ̢̧̦̘͚͕̞̺͔̩́̑͋̇͐̀̽͘͠͝ȋ̛̤͔̖͍̟̟̺̱͙̭͑̉͆͊͒̓̐̐ņ͉͍͓̙͔͚̼̣̗̓͊̄̅̈͊͋̚͝͝ ̦͉͕̯͕̳͍̥̺͉̅͗̇̈́̓̈́̄́̎̀a̢̝̣͕̖͚̱̰̜͌̇͋̽̿̄͒̐̍̄ͅ ̹̪̫̩̦̯̱͉̝̱̑̔͌́̀̓̀̓̓̆ş̢̠͙̬̺̜͍̳͑̍̍́̀́̆̄̐̕ͅţ̡̝̱̘̫͓͈̻̫̏̀̽̐͛̿̈͒͊͝r̮̖̞̰̳͍̲̰̣̰͋͐̆̎̂̎̑̓̀̚ă͓͓̗͔͔̫̦̝̜̫͗̔͒̀̀̾̇̓̕i̡̡̪̻͈̗̯̜͓̪͑̈̋̃͒̄̅͗͒͘g̢̧̥̤͎̞̮̲̩͓̿̔̌́̈͂̿̇̉͂ẖ̼̜̠̝̪͈̱̩̐̅͋̆͌͗̃̍̐̿͜t̲̹̩̬̱̲̭̑̀̏͂̆͗͆̈́̐̕͜ͅͅ ͙͔̳̗̩͉͍̘͖͖̾͗̈́͒̉͂̔̿͂̚o̧̢̡͎͍̘̟̫̜̩͌̇̀̐̊̉͗͌̋̚ņ̥͓̘͕̝͓̦͈̭͆̉͛͆̂̓̐̚̕͝ ͔̫̳̱̟͚̳̪̜̳͛͊̏̅́̎͊̀͐̕ẅ̻̭̹͍̱͙͎̥̼̪́̊͛̈̒̉́́̂̆i͖̹̬̠̗͚̘̖͕͆̈̂́̈̄́͂̚͝ͅt̢̛̯͉͚̰̭͔̗̥̪́͂̔̀̑̐̈́̆̌ĥ̡̩̮̬̪͓͎̪̼͖̃̋̑̔̏́̐̆͘ ̛̼͍̭̜̥̞͉̘̼̊̓̇̃͊̌̊͂͆͜a̛̛͓͇̣̗͚̘̙̪̯̭͒̊̆͂̚͝͠͝ ̨̢̧̻̱͈͚̝̎̉̈́̈́̃̌̋̄̃͠ͅͅf̧̡͇̩̙̦̙̰̳̆͋̃̾͂̆͊̉̽͜͠ị͈̼̖͙͓̝̦̹̻͌͋̽̿̋̄͌͒̄̕ê̡̗͖̦͇̲̤̗͈̙̂̎͆̆͒̉̎͒͝r̛͖̮̣͎͍͈̺͍̜͙͑́̇́̽̎̈̇͘y̖̖̦̤͖̩̠̼̘͎̌͐̾̀̀̆̿͊͒̚ ̝̱͇̹͓̥̜̓̔̆̎̈́̓̿͐͜͜͜͠͠g͉̜̖̬̙̪͚͚̟̣͊̎͐͑̓̀̓̃͊̚l̦͕̟̼̙̖̞̗͍̐̒͗͛̈̐̀̚͜͠͠o̰̻͓̹̤̜̤̠͇̳̎͐̓̓͆͗̋͒͘͝ẘ̨̢̳̞̗͖͓͈̜̟̎̑̿̔̒͌̾͘͠.̼̝͕̩͔̩̗̳̣͔̓͐́̏͋͋̋̀̕͝ ̨̛̟̟̣̭̯͙̲̯̯͗̇̒̾̽̄̃͐̔T̨̪̲̩̮̟̳͍̬̫́̐̏͛̌̃͌͌̅͝h̨̬̙̟̼͉̝̫̥̺̏̇̈́́̈́͛̄̀͘͝e̲̦̰̖̣̩͎̟̜̦̍̀͒͋͐́̐̆̾͝ ̯͖̣̹͈̦̗͇̜͎̆͋͒͂͒͆̾̀͘͠ḛ̛̖̪͎̱̟̤̼̣̮͊̒̿͛͂̂̏̏͠n̡̫̬̭̥͇͔͚̽̒̑̏̀̇̏̈̕͜͜͠ẗ̨̻̬͙̬̞͖͍̹́̇̉̅̀̅̓͂͒͂͜i͉̦̮̮̦͙͚͔̬̹̒̈́͆̂͛͊̓͂̚̕r͔̭͔͈̥͉͓̲̦̦̐̾̔̌̇̉͋͗̌͝e̱̬͍̮̻̞̺͙̥̒̀̌͋̅̒̽̕͜͠͠ ̨̢̟̖̥̜̜͕̤̦̄͋̑̏̍̈́̐̈́̕͝ş̗̻͖͈͎̤̹̜͗̑̇̔̅̔̌̑̀͝ͅṗ̨̙͚͇̱̤͖͇̞̀́̉͗̌̽̄͆͒͜o̻̤̞͕͓͇͈͔̺̍́̂̈̐̾̒̽̍͘ͅt̢̜̗̤̯̯͕̞̘͙̾̂͛̀̅̓̅͂́͝ ͈͙̘͎͉̻͍͖̞̻̑́̒̀͑̇̄̾͝͝t̛̩̱̹̹̮̰͔̖̘̑̍͑̿͆̽̂̈͘͜ḩ̻̲͔̟͖̹͖̘́̽̒̃͒̉̈̚̚͝ͅȩ̦͈̪̠̺̮͕̐̓͆̒̂͑̎́͘̕ͅͅỹ̛̺̤̰̦̣̮͎͎͙͖̇͐̓̽͛̓̿́ ̺̙͚͎̗̞̩̟̙̪͂͌͑̆̈́͑̾̈́͂͋ẅ̨̬͖͎̜̘̫͓̟́̍̍̊̂͂̃̑̍̅ͅe̺̻̙͈̹̝̭͍͖̦̒́̓̉̌͛̽̍͘͝r͎͇͍͉͉͔͍͔͓̘̋͑̈́͐̎͗̍̌͗͝ę̨̫͓̣̱̜͚̻͓́̍̆̽͛̒̍̇͝͝ ̢̡̛̣̳͍̲̺̣͖̞̀͋̏̇̏̋̋̉͘į̡̟͎͈̺̙̘̞̜̓͐̓̍̉̐̔̂͠͝n̼̮͕̩͇̖̦̮̠͊̾́̿̑̄̀̇͜͝͝ ̛̩̱̝͍̱̮͎̭͋̈́̾͐̌̄̂̈́͜͜͝ṭ̫͎͓̱͇̙͎̻͉͛͗̂̓͒͛̈́̈̓͝û̡̹̰̼̩͍̘̰̤́̿̊̀̒̉̕͘̕ͅr͍̘̞̪̤̥̠̰̟̰̈́̄̅̈́̑͋̽͌̚͠n̢̛̦̳̺̭̥̣͇͚̘̍͐̋̑͌̓̀̋̊ę̰̯̗͚̟̰̝̜͖̈́̓̿̔̂̍̇̅̓͘ḑ̯̜̟̞̻͍̘̝̄̀͂̀̀̊̔̃͊̄͜ ͙͉̲̠͉͕̣̠̲̭̃͛͒͆̀̀̄̆̌̚a͓͕̘̖̦̦̠̲͙̺̔͑͆̄̽̓̈́͘̕͠ ̢̢̲̮͇̪͉̤̞̳͗̀̃͋̿͆̔͐̋̚d̡̡͎̦̫̝̟̰̣͆̈́̂̈͗̋͛͋̌̄͜e̖̺̹̗̮͉̰̥͚̓̇̿̃͊̇͌̇̚͝ͅe̲̻̻̣͕̟͓̬̺͐̿̇̓́̓̿́̎̈́͜p̧̢̡̞̝̘̬̘̙̀̌̉͆̀͐̎̑̏͜͝ ̭̪̤͇͍͎̤̺̔̇͆̍̀́̿̚͝͝ͅͅp̢̹̩̬̥͓̻̠̩̥̂͆͐̽̏̏̎͂͘͠u̢̳͇̯̻̝̤̟̭̜̾͋̄͑̈̏̒̐͆͝r̨̤̪̥̪̝͉̣̟͚͌́̐̅͑̋̅͒̾̈́p̡̛̟̤̳̠̜̺̝͍̫̉̍͊̿͛͋́̈́͝l̞̳͚̯͎͎̱̮͓̊͂̏͌́̏̒̂̀̋͜ḭ̛̻̝̖̖̤͎̘̆͛̐̿͗̈̐̚͝ͅͅs̢͓͙̠̩̠̼̟̻̮͂̎̌̿͐̑͌͘̕̚h̨̛̫̗̯̰̞͙̳̭̏̓̃͐͛̀̊̔͠ͅ ̡̡̘̙͔̞̞̯̣͈̑̾͋̾͛̍̿͗̚͘b̺͚̱̙̹̜̟̣̰̮̀̈́͗̓̐̓͊̀͛́ļ͎͔̩̲̟̟̟̼̓͂͋̅̀̑̃̏͂̕͜a̧͓̝̝̖̠̺̪͓͊̀̃̈́̐̆͗́̕͝ͅç͖͍͙̖͕͖̺͇̩̿͌̈̓̃̃́̌͐̕ķ̡̮̜̟̭̜̻̩̬̄̐̌̓͌̈́̅͌̉͝ ̨̨͙̦̭̰̥͕̃̂͊̃̉͗͋͗̌̕͜ͅç̝̠̝̙̥̦͖̹̆̑̈́̂͋́̇̚̕͝ͅo̢̧̥̼̮̯͇̣̲̱̊̓̌͒̾͌̽͂̄͝l̨͉̺̲̫̰̺̙̞̰̓͆̔̈́̋̇̒͘̚͠ǒ̢̨͚͕̹͇̟̫̼̬̀̾̀̑̐̇͝͝͝ŗ͓͍͓̺̠̺͖͉̃̽͛̍͌̍̐̈̚̕͜.̯̖̰̥̦̟̦̞̳̜̌̀̀͊̓͋̿̅̑̚ ͔̖͎͕̭̗̘̠̜̇͆͌̊́̋̇͛̇͠ͅT̢̤̳̝͍̠̩͉̟̼̿̾̓̐́̀̏͝͝͠h̢̧̨̛̟͉̝̖̞̻͔̑͗̎͒͒̑̑͆̕e̥̯̳̪̰͕̩̱͕̪͛̓̔̀̀͒̃̊́̐ ̛͕̳͕͓̙̮͍̪̫̈́̐͐̈́̒͐̐̃̆ͅh͙̪͈̩͚̟͉͓̺̉̇̌̓͛̒͊͑̓̍ͅo̧̗̦̺̗̤̮̫̬̼̾͌͐̾͒̋̃̈̂͝u̹͈̭̱̩͔̺̬͉̤̒̈̏̈͒̿͊̀̍̽s̨̪͖̹͔̹͍̰̦͑͌͛̎̈́̓͗̿̄̕͜ȩ̢̨̲̰͎̣͔̺̤̑̾̅̔͊̿̒̋̎̚,̨̧̛̼͈̠̹̻̲̯̤̇̿̋̓̎͌̔̚͝ ̨̡̹͍̤͕̹̗͓̜̀͐͋̈́̐̀͊̎̌͘t̨̛͖̤̥̦̘͕̣͎̮͆̐̈́̈͑̽̏́͝h̨̜̩͔͖͉̫͓̣̿̈́̉͐̆͒̔́̔̚͜é̢̟̳̳̱̳̺͕̘̹̎͒̏̎̄̈̏͘̕ ̧̖̠͕̬͔͙͇̈͑̓͒̏͂̍̈́̋͘͜ͅţ͎͖̰̼͉̹̹͍̉̈͛̅̌̄̾̉̈́̎͜ȓ̤̺͚̬͍̳̎̅̄͋͛͌̓̓̕͜͜͜ͅé̡̛̺̘͇̯͈̬̲̥͒̉̈̇̏̑̑̚ͅę̢̡̫̲͕̘͙͎̗̒͂̾͛̓̎̔̈̑͂s̡̘̜̳̜̣͖͍̣͍̅̓̇̅̎̌̓͒̅͠,̛̱͓̫̗͉̣̜̫̪̈́̈́̽̂̓͊̀̏͘͜ ̧̙͓̱͚̻͎̺̱̮̈̍͛̀̅̈́͂̕̕͝t̪̦͕̻͈̫͓̙̳͇̆̿̀͑̒͛̈̄͆̈́h̩̦̠̝̻͍͙̭̗̓̅̿̈́̃͗̾̃̐͝ͅė̡̮͕̣̲̲̗̯̰̑̒́́̎̃͑̍͘ͅ ̡̟̼̫̼̜͉̰̱̰͊̇̽͗̈́̍̄̽́̊ģ̱͚̭̗̯̪̘̺̻̅͆̓̃̅̈́͑̐̂̕r̨͔̪̰̦̞̭͕̻̀̑̓̐̋͗̅̔͘͝ͅả̟̹̬̮̝͕̖̩͈̝̈́̃̃͋̔̀̀͌̍s̜̻͎̪͍̣͖̗͇̈͒̃̊̊̏̄͑͂͒͜s̡̡̭͍̜̮̫̫̳̩͗͛̎͛̓͋̾͑̆͝,͇̲̳̩̥̬̼̖̹̙̈̀͋̈́͊͒̓̐̄͘ ̢̨̛̣̮̥̤͙͓̤̣͒͂͌͌̈́̂̅͛͑ḁ̢̱̭̜̲̼͎̪̞̒͒̓̿̀̾̿̀͘͝n̨͇̥̘͚͖͍̻̱̐͌̅͒̀̐̂̎͘͘͜d̨̳̖̮͇̰̘̬̠̪̏͐̋͒͌̈́͋͐̔͂ ̡̗̺̼͓̤̳̠̒͋͑͂̇̈̈́͒̄͜͝ͅe̜͍͉̮̺͉̙̖̎̽́̄͐̉̃̅̇͊͜ͅv͙͈̘̘͎̜̬͕̙͆̓̏̋̍̇́̽͑̔ͅę̙͙̙̫̪̣̘̠̩͛́̍̊̆͐̔̑̏̊n̨̡̦͇̦̗̖̬̲̝͛̄̎̒̓̉̓̋̏̃ ̨̛̙͉̠̗̼͎͉̀̅͛̾̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅẗ̨͔͙̠̪̯̱̣͓́͂̈̿̉͆̑͘͘͜͝h̨̧̢̧̡̻̳̰̲͛̂̐̑͌͋̍̅̚͜͝ê̛̛̤͈͉͚̦̳͙͚̺͛̌͐̎̍̃͊͜ ̧̛͇̬͈̦̗̺͈̄̔̌͂̋͒̎̒̕ͅͅc͖̖̮̳̟̮̦̩͚͛̒͌͗̎̐͐̕͘͠ͅa̠̥̟̤̪̤̺̙̦̩̓̔͊͌̆͗̅͂̃͝ç͈̞̭͈̯̗̣̮͑̌̉͂̀̎̄̚͜͝͠t̡̲͓͉͕̺̟̮̦̪̽̏̍͌͐̈́͌͗̈́͘į̨͓̤̥͍̞̬̖̿̐͒͑̈́̋́̈́͒͜͝ ̢͖̝͖̼̘̘͔̦̞̑̃͋̓̀̅́̀͐͠a̡̧̞͚̙̗̪͕̯̝̒͊̀̍̏̍̊̏͐̕p̢̨̛̜͓̰̻̝͈͕̪̌̐̃̋͑̄̽̇̇p̦͓̭̻̩̻̞͚̜͎̋̾̔̏̓͂͗̆̋̚e̡̡̠̲̜̥͔͙̊̋̉́̑͑̄̊͜͠͠ͅȧ̡͈̭͚̣̼͍͈̲̱̑̋́̔̍́̓̀͘r̡̨̛͖̝͇͓̦̥̭͚͐̈̾̒͐̽͋̎͘ĕ̟̠̻͈̠̰̠̳̗̜͐̃́̀̃̒́͝͝ḑ̡̛̝̬͙̭̫͎͍̦͋̓̌̈́̍̽̔͘͝ ̩̫̫̳̠̝̪͈̽̍͂̇̿́͑̿̉̒͜ͅa̡̨̩͚͎̺͚̺̝̟͆͗̇̌̈́̆̈͌̐̂s͍̮̗̻̹̖̣̟͔͗̇̐͌̿̾͘͜͠͝͝ ̧̧̯̞̯̥̲̟̖̘̈́͛̈̎͂͒́̍̈́͠i̧̤͔̺͔͓̪̗̟͖̓̃̇̑͗̋̆̔͐͠f̢̢͓̦̝̠͖̙̮̝̑͆̔̋̊̿̈̊͠͝ ̢͎̠̜̳̣͉̥̼͓̆̇̍͂̂̄̎͌̎͝ä͚̤̗̹͇̙̙̭̱̺́̽̋̌̈̇͒̈͊̊l̡̨̲̱͙̺͕̺̼͓̉́̋̓͂̋̈̈́̿̚ļ̗̭͖͖̰͚͉̫͔̄̎̄̍̉̽̎̇̽̄ ̢̩̬̻̮̻̭͇̹̝͂̿͋͐͆̒͆̆̈͝ţ̥̯͙̣̳͖͔͍̖͑̂̈̅̓̽̕̚̚͝h̗̳͕͕̠̠̺̫̘̅́̇͑̓̐͌͐͒͝ͅę̞͚͉͉͙̩̺̱̿̅̑̀̆̎̔̄͌͋͜ ̻͔̲͙̮̤̠̞͎͇͑́̀̈́̊͋͌͆̚͘ḽ͔̲̭̳͎̳͔̭̾̾̈͐̈͋́́͐͐͜į̖̳̦̙̭̭̖̬͈͛̅̑͒̀̐͆̐͝͝f̧̧͎̖͈̦̪̘̙͚̍͋́͗́̂͗̀̀͘ē̡̛̬̖̺͓̞̦̼̣̣̈́͌̾͒͐̑̓́ ̨̢̢̛̗͙͙̤͇̻̀͛̆̔̈́̽̐͊̈͜h͎̻̫̩̳̣͚͚̦̞̒̓̈́͒͛̋͐̀̕͠ả͙͉͓̱̦̜̮̰̙̞̔͐̉̈͆̍̇̌͘d̡͇͍̝͎̼̘̝͕̲̾̈́͒͌̅̌̆̈́̽͘ ̨̢̧̛̫̠̩̯͈̤͉̀̊͒̓̚̚̕̕͝b̧̧̺̞̫̠̦̣̘̽͒̽̾͐͛͘͘͜͠͝e̢̧̳̰͙͍͓̦̬̙̿̎̓̊͂̇͌͛̈͘ȩ̡͖̦̼͈̥͔͉̈͆̈́́͒̇̂͜͠͝͝ṅ̠̗̰̖͕̗͉͔̬̀͒̑́̈́̆́͆̕͜ ̡̺̮̰̻̟͙̰͕̊͗́̇́̿̀̽͋͜͠s̡͚͔͙̹̠̘̰͍̯̑͑̊́́̓̀̋̚͝ų͔̬̻̮̞̬̮͚̜̊̇́͑͆͒̈́̀̈͠c̢̯̫͖̼̤̭̮̩̙̈́͌͌̆͛̊̓̓̉̒k̨̧̛̦̯̫̘̣͔̭͖̑͌̔̓͊͊͂̐͒e̢̙͖̲͉͙̺̦̥̮͒̔̎́̽̔̈͒͝͝d̡̹̭̠̟̪͓̻̳͉͑̃̓̌͛̋͗͝͠͝ ̡̢̛͉̮͕͕̹̳̫̫̈̈̒̌͆͌̈́̇͘ō̧͇͖̪̟͓̯̫͗̈́̌̂̉̆̔͠͝ͅͅũ̡͖̫̪̯͇̹̬̻̻̀̒͐̇͊͗̾͋̚t̡̛̛̖̥͍̩̪̳̥͎̭̉̀̀̑̂͘͠͝ ̡̢͎̹̫̲̝̭̰͂̄̈́̿̃͌̓̃̽̀͜ơ̺̥͇̖̟̜͙͙̪̞̐̓͋̈͑̌̉̚͘f̡̨̨͓͍̼͕͕̯͐̀̈́́̐͌͌̌̔́͜ ̢̛̲̬̭̖̥̥̫̣͙͂͆͒͛̽̀̄̃̌t̨͈͕͇̣̹͕̻̮̳̓̑̄̉̇̎̈̔̏͝ḥ̡͖̖̠̘̩̺̭̞̏̾́͊̅̃͑͌̎͘ë̡̖̠̯̟̺̯̙̰̜́̓̀̈́͋̆̿̓̌̚m̪̯̜̝͕̙̺̘̦͍̓͋̂̊̈̃̇͒̃̂.̢̧̖͙̬͚͍̭͖̖́̀̓̔̑̍̉̑̇͝ ̧̻̬͖̣͙̠̼͓͗̄͐̓́͋̇͂̔̅͜Ę̛͈̭̰̮̣̗̭͇̹̃̾̈̐͑̿̊̕͠v̢͖͍̙̣̙̜͈̬͓̆̌̍̌̄̎́̐̏͑ę̛̛̱̬͓̪̲̺̪͖̾̉̔́̒̀̌͋ͅr̛̹̭̮͉̭̤̗̤͓̗̎̀̀̅̐̒́͂͘y̧̺̱̯̖̥̮̗̼̙̿̍̇̄̍̑̚̕͝͠t̢̳̟͍̞͙̠͔̱̞̓̉̐͛̎̈͛̀̑̕h̬̖̱̣̲̯̻͚͍͌̄̎́̄̔̄͒̾͝ͅi̧̧̠̮͖͖͈͖͓̩̐͌͂͗͋̋̊͒̌͝ṇ̡̫̼̞̠͈͓̻̊̾̇̿̐͂́̀̍̚ͅg͚̦̞̳̮̦̖̠̼̓́̀͐̒̏̐͛̔͜͠ ͚̤͙͈̝̲͕͈̗̆́̀́̈́͋̏̕̕̚ͅs̨̡̧̢̛͍̞͎͎͙̻̾̔͒̈́̅͋̇̄͝ḛ̢̲̞̖̭̤̤̩͕͌̐̍̍̽̊̎̇̓͘e͖̰̣͚̥͔̪̠͙̯̎̆̉͗͗͆͒̈͋̇m̠̗͇̩͖͖̬͇̞̀̓̉̃̌̌̋̕̕͜͠ȩ̮̪̟̗͈̱̲͎̃̉̾̑̒̐̋͋̕̕ͅḑ̺͔̤̻̺͎̟͉̱̃̃̆͛̆̉̅̆͘͘ ̡̖͇͉̺̺̺̯̤̗̓͛̀̊̓͑̇͋̕͝t̨͚͈͕̮͉̖͍̳̘͛̎͊̎͗̏̑̎̑͆ơ̧̯͖͚͖̠͎̖̱̒̂̽̍͊͐̀͋̽͜ ̢̛̣͇̣̟̬͔̻̙͐͆̒̿͒̽͘̚͜͝f̬̲̟̖̣̟̮̭̪̉̒͊̈́̈̉̎̀̕͝ͅȓ̹̮̻̬̭͉͖̹̲̑̋́̈́̈́́͐̑̌ͅè̘͇̪̩̜͈̝̮̗͎̇͌̀́̀͗͗͘͝ȩ͈̺̻̘̭̫̫͉̜̓̋̽̅̌̽̈̋̆͘z̡̻̭̥̖̻͖͕̫̹͛͌͑̋̇̌̓̃͌͝e̦͍͙͓̖̬͓̱͚̼͒̋͛͑̓͐͊͒͊͠ ̨̨̯̥̳͚̟͍̺͔͐̑̀̀̈́͊́̀̓͝ō̭͙̥̼̩̯̟̭͔̓͋̽̋͛̀̅͗̕͜n̢̤͍̩̰̱͇̲͓̽̅̉̈͒̇̈̂̚͘͜ ̢̢̮̙͉̬̣͚͕̘̾̐̊̉̎̿̂̍͘͠s̛̗̞̮̺̪͉͕̞̞̝̑̆̏͑̀̈́̑͌̚p̨̖͙̮͓̺̲͙̞̥͗̀͋̈̎̓͒̚͘͠ȍ̡̮͇̱͈̫̙̫̭̼̈́̇͊̊̍̉͋̈͝t̢̲͉̥͔̩̹̹̝͎̑̏̆͂̃͛̀̋̓͘ ̡͍̹̲̻̹̞͍̱̫͑̇͂͛̉̍͌͌͝͝ą̡̘̻̰̟̲̱̞̙̆̆͆͗̑́̈́͒̕͝n̢̘̦̗̥̞͓̜̥̾͛̋͋́̌̋̑̅͜͝d̨̜̯̭̙͖̥͕͙̈́̀̍̑͂͒͑̈́̆̕͜ ̡̬̪̞̯͕̖͍͉͙̄͛͗̃̑̓͋̾̿͘t̡̧̰͍̬̼̰̭̪̉̓́͊̏̐̽̀͋͊ͅḩ̛̙̭̗̫̬̫̙̯̺͆́̿͑́̈́͊͒͠ẹ̳̗̳͙̰͍̬͓̀̈́̂̿̇͋̈͐̀͘͜ ̨̗̩̲̘̬͖͇͇̗͆̃̾̓̂̽̿͂̄͠ǫ̧̦̝̬̪̮̪̳̲̀͌͂̈́̀̂͘͘͝͝n̨̢̛̞̝͍̥̲̮͖͍̈́̈́̏̄̇̈́͐̊̚l͕̬͎̭͍͍͖͚̲̮̇͒́̅̐̎͋͊͠͝ẏ̧̨͍̲̲̻͚̻̜̝͐͑̓̉̉́̈̕͝ ̧̢̟̝̺͇̼͚͉͎̉̀̀͑͗̄̂̉̕̕ş̨͓̗͚̟̣̟̗̫̔̍̿̇͑̿̇̆̒̚ȯ̞̤̙͎̙̝͇͈̖̬́͒̏̀̓͘̕͝͠u̡̢͉̝̟̰̙̜̘͖͂̔͒̈́̓̓́͛̊͝n̡̧͈̯̪̳̠̹̬̦̍̏̎̌͌̀̍̈́̕̚d̝͎̪̘͓̬̟̩̘͋̎͌͛́̉̅̈́͑̑ͅ ̛̙͇̯̦̙̞̫̹̠̾͛̓̄͛̊͂̏͘͜ţ̹͍̘̪͓̣̰̼̈́̈́̋͒̐͛̄̆̕͜͝h̢̨̻̣̘̱͙̮͔̺̄̏͛̐͐̀͋͛̈́͌a̢̛͉̱̝͓͔̣̺͌̈́͐͊͑̎̃̚̚͜͜t͉̦̠̦̳̞͕̘̟̣̎̄̉͛͊̾̀̏̉̕ ̨̗̘̺͇̫̣̻̟̐̾̍̋̍̓͐͌̑͑ͅw̡̧̠̝̮̬̞̫̝̋̃͆̃̏͛̋̅̽̕ͅą̨̢̛͇̲̪̠̬͎̍̐̄̈̎͛͛̒́͜s̛̬̘͙̟̖͇̬̮̫̆̒̈͛̂̈́̔͂̏͜ ̩͉̳̱̤̗̦̭̺̥̈́̀͗̒̔̾́̈̏͊h̨̡̧͈̜̥͔̘̩̬͌̂̋̄̄̑͒̄͛̓ȩ̪͕̻̹̫̮̺̒̿͒̽͗̋̔͆̆͠ͅͅâ̛͔͓̫̫̤̞̼͙̳̭̑̾̈͐̂́̋̚r̢͚͚̳̼͉̖̺̺̝͆̈̄̆͗̀̈́͆̀͌d̛̫͎̯̱̮̱̘̪̦̀̔́͐̅͐̎̓̌͜ ̧̘͎̝̺͙͉̰͌̓̆̆̀͛́́̒͜͝ͅw͉̼̭̹̲̱̦͔͇̘͋̍̂̌́̇̑͗̌́å̢̯̬̘͔̘̗̻̦̘͛́̐̑͒̓̏̈͐s̨̛̝̣͔͕̣̯͕̳̳̄͑̋̐̈̌̂͌͌ ̢͓̙̖͉͚̣͇̠͖̃̑͑̀̉͋̄̾̆́ć̢̡̢͎̳̻̙̦̃̾̅̈́͛̒͂̓͜͜͝ơ̯̗̗̳͇͇̤͓̘̫͊̾̏͑̄̂́͊͠m̨͉̠͓̗̰̝͇̺͔̑̓̀͂̌̔̉̚̚͝į̡̩̖̬̯̖̩̥͒͐̀̀̇̀̎̈͒̊ͅn̢̡̨̙͔̙̗̻̘͉͊͐͆̌͗̈͆̍̆̕ģ̙͎͓̹̼̳͖̣̯̎̏̏͒̆̍͆̀͗̂ ̛̲̘̱͙̺̪̬̫̩͚̇̒͌̅̀́͒͊͝f̢͕̻̻̤̻̥̼͈̜̉̊́̓̃̇̐̐̕͠ŗ͈̺̣̺͍̦̣̘̇̐̈́̉̆̆̍͛́̚ͅơ̡̩̹̪̬̩͚̜͚̼̔͆̉̀̉̈́̇̕͘m͍̻͍̫̺͕͔̘̟̘̈̃͂͂͑̎͆̀̏͠ ̧̖͇̪̞̺̹̥͊͛͗̀̇͊̊͑̓͛ͅͅḁ̢͓͔̯͕̯̙̱͓͂̂͐̈́͂̈́̎̕͝͠ ̧̧̟͚̦̞̝͓̙̳̃͛̓͆̓̂̓̽͝͝f̛͚̼̩̲̯̤͇̬̩̘̀̓̃̈͐̋͗͂͝ǐ̧̨̛̛̜̬̱̣̘̹̓͋̐͗̋̋̕͜ͅr̨͕̥̩̜̝͚̯̳̎͆̄͂̀̀̽̔̓̈́͜e̳̼͖͕̠̻̪̲̰̖̎̑̈́̊̉̽̈̎̓̉ ̡̧̛͎̞͉̝̼͕̺͌̓͛͗̇̾̈́̕͜͝f̢̧̞̞̝̦͔̯̯̬̈́̊̎̉̄̏̀̎̈́͒r̡̤̗̱̱̭̟̖͇̘̂̾̒́̈̂̀̈́̕͠ơ̡̻̦̦̝̲̺̪͙͖͂̎̀̌̀̔̏̚͠m͕͈̲̼̳͖͉͈͎̞̃́̓̊̂̾̆͊͗͊ ̬̹̰̲̗͍̮̟̺͇̀͋̀͌̃͐̂̔͝͝ą̡̩̫̲̤̣̩̺̭̑͂́̐̃̽͑̈́͗̚ ̢̧͉̳͚̦͙̱͙̰̀̾͑̋̋̇͆̎͗̚n̖̮̱̭̝͖̯̻̮̣̏̒͌̉͊͐̂͗̄͘e̢̗̦̖̯̤͚̰̤̹͛̆̆̿̿̈̓̚͝͠a̧̛͔̩͚͔̭̯̹̥̤̒͒̇̾͒̏͋̎͝ŗ̛͔̘͈͍̝̥̹̝̃̊͊͌̅̆̍͂͆ͅb̨̨͕̜̰̩̦̯̘̩̑̓̑̑̅̑̔̅͂͘ẙ̧̡̢̬̯̞̼͎͍͎̄͐͂͑͗́̇͘͝ ̡͕̘̥̱̖̰̼̖͕͋̿̄̇̀͑͌̑̈͠m̤̗̤͓̦̫̗̪̣̗̏̔̄̏͂̔͌̃͘͘o͚̯͍͕̘͈̯͇̫͚̍̔͌̃͌̂̾͌̈́̕n͚̹̠̲̙̖̭̦̪͚͗̽̋̈́̂͛̔̑̇̕ş̗̗͙͔͔̣̳̤̙̀́̽̿̅͌̊̀͆͝ẗ͙̤̞̬̥̯̤̘̜̖̓̇̾͑̃͊͆́̅ḗ̢̢̘̗͎͉̳̙̫͉́̐̈͌̂͠͝͝r̛̛̹̺͇͙̲̖͚̻̖̰̓͂͆̉̓́͊͝.̣̝̹̫̪͇̺̙̭̯͐̊̈́̍͊͑̎̃̊͝

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Hey Marco, can you pass me the popcorn?" Tom reached for the demon's bowl but was met with a hand latching onto his wrist instead. "Come on, Marco! Let me have some..." Huffing, the ginger pursed his lips together in a pouting fashion. He would have ripped his hand away, except for the fact that his human skin was a bit too soft and the demon's claws could easily stab him on accident. "You don't even like popcorn. You're a demon. You told me before that human food is gross so... hand it over!"

Shaking his head, Marco clicked his tongue at his pale skinned human. "Tom, Tom, Tom. You should know you only get food if you give me a kiss first. Isn't it obvious?" He teased whilst sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner.

The younger rolled his eyes and yanked onto the other's tongue. "Yeah right. Just give me some popcorn."

"Now you've done it!"

Tackling Tom against the couch, Marco started to tickle him lightly around his ribs. The human gasped and started to giggle rather cutely as

T̸̨̨̨̧̧̛̤̟̪̖̪̺̘̼̣̮̪̟̹͉̪̭̻͖̫̥̲͖̱͚̱͖͚͍̣̱̝̞̬͎̄̃̏͗̑̆̓̊̊̄́̂̏̈̽̽̐͌̓͂͐͗̈́̎́̃̈́̽̋̊͂̃̀̈́̓̇͛̂̈́̀̀̒̿́̓͛̈́̀͒̑͘̕̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠O̶̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̜̜̬̥̬͚̲̮̗͙̬̺͎̹̰̻̙̰̘͇͖̞̮̳͈̣͙̼̝͙̯͔͚̳͙̻̱̹̣̍́̂̈̑͑̀̒̃̐́̇̓̓̂͌̒̒̐̽̌̒͒́̓̽̇͗̏̀͊̓̌̎̐̄̃͑̆͋̍̀̽͊̂͒̂͘̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅM̵̡̡̢̨̛͕̩̹̱̪̮̼̬͖̦͉̠̫̩̠̲̜̼͙̫͎͇̮̮͖̣͎̰̈́̐̒̈͂͊̃̐̔̌̇̀̌̊̍͗̎̏̏̆̈́̔̐̿̄͋́̀̀̏̅̀͋͐̐̒͛̆̈̏̑̈́͗̑̉̿͆͊̉͋̑͑͌̕̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̮͕̯̟̱̳̣̼͕̦̺̫͔̥̜̯͙͇̼̳͔͇͉̱̼͈̩̲̺̦̻̞̫͔̲͕̞̲͙̋̎́̇͗̈́͌͋͐̎̽̔́̿͒̐̐̎̍̽͋̍̇̃̈́̾̀̓̋̃͆̌̄̾͋̀͋͑̉̽͊̿̀̓̐̔̀̊͐̀̕͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅW̷̨̢̛̛͔̪̫̺͇̼̣̺̗̱̜͈̯͙̜̗͉͔͚̦̠̤͕̮̙̣̞̼̔̋́̿̉̊̐̿̋̏͛̿̓̏̒̒͑̆̈͂̅͂́͋̿͗̍̿͗̇̑̒̕͘͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅẠ̸̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̜̜̜͚͇̜͈͙̭͓̤̜͈͉̥̬͙̖̫̗͔͕̱̻̗̫͖͙̬͈̙̊̋̈́̓̃̃̓͆͊̒͗̈́͛̓̈́̍̀͑̓͒͌̅̏͊̿̏͌͊̽̈́̈́̏͛͑̏̈́͌͒̾͐̍́͛̈́̀̐̔̃͆͘͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅK̵̡̡̧̧̛̛̦̰̣͇̳̳̞̦̗̯͍̰̻̹͈̙͍̹̼̻̼̞̺͓̳̗͖̗̹͉̬̝̰͎͓͉̣̖̳̙̦̤̜̜͓̘̲͖̳͍̼͕̇̒̎̽̓͒̋͒͆̅̔͊͂̅̓̐̾̇̐͋́̃̽̌̾̍̓̐̿̋̾͊̃̈́̊̎̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̷̧̨̛̛̛̟̳̱̺̘̟͉̰̳̤̰̠͚̰̫̰̼͔̪̮̘̻̬̹̗͙͕̮̙̙̥͓͖̩̠̦̑͊̓̽̽́̂̓̅̍̅̐͒̅̌͌͂̅̈́͗̇̔́̏͆̍̅͌͌͐͊͌͑̊̀̓́̐͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̢̢̡̛͚̺͇͙̰̦̲̤͖̱͎͚̙̗̮̬̣̟͓̮͔̹̖͓̰̰̜̳̼͚̰̹͙͉̞͈͎̫̝͉̩̥̬̠̯͔̮̀̐̅́̂͑̈̽́͛̒̑̅͂̃̔̐̈́̄̈̒̀́̇̈́̓͒̔̃̎̑͊̐̋́̎̀͗̓͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅ

Ų̷̡̧̨̧̢̛̩̦͇̠̳̦͍̥̞̪͓̺̝͎̟̥͕͔̤̮̙̲̩͈̹̼̖̪͕̠͕̺̳̱̣̲̭͕̰̥̟̙̞̝̼̂͊́͛̈́̑͗͛́̐̆͑̇͛̈̆̄͒̊̒͋̽̆̒̄͐̿͒̿͌̍̎̅̊̽͐̐̑̃͛͑̚̕̕͜͜͝ͅͅP̵̢̡̧̢̨̝͔̩̟̩̭̣̘̩̙̜̯̥͉̹͖̳̥̗̗̫̹̲̖̺̖̖̝̙̪͖͍̗̲͇͉̟̠̠͖͔̰̞̏̒̀̓͊͗̑͂͐̈́̅̋̇͑́̌̀͊̓̈́̍̑́̂̔̓͑͌͗̍͛̃̕̕͘͜͠͠͝ͅ 

 

Ï̸̡̡̮̦̺̟̙̳̼̝̹̞͖̼̳͔͍̫̪͈̫̱͙̮̻͓̣̜͓̜͚̣͙͙̖̟̯̠̖̻̹̳̩̖̜͙̝͎̠̦͎̭̭̫͈͓͑̀̊̉͒̒̓͗̿͌͐̍̐̅̎̏̿͆̊͆̍͆́́̈̋̉̑̈́̒̿̀́͒͐̀̍́̽̓́͂̾̃̀͐̽̄̂͌̇̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͠ͅ'̶̧̡͖̘̪̤̤̬͎͇̝̮̙̮̘͔̩̤̮̫̖̳͚͎̰̝̳̟̰̬̍̇̏̈́̄̾̿͂͂͐̏̉͂̎̅̃̉̔̈́̇̈̓̋̈͂̎͆́̇̐́̃͐̎̚̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅm̵̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͎̦͖̫̻̥̮̲̪͖̖̯͖͇̗̗̲͕͓͎̳͉̺͍̭͈͉̼͔̜̭̪͉̫̠̯̯̞̣͓̱̟͚͍̬͎͇̙̈́͂͗̂̈̋̅̈́͗̈́͊̆̅̆̈͐̿̽͋̓̄̓͆̀̈́̊͋̇̂̀̋̅̓̐̊́͝ͅ ̴̧̛̛̛̮̖̹̫͍̲̠̣̰̦̫̟̯̤̥̖̟̝̗̠͖̙̰͙̼̹̤̪̪̮͈̤̺̪̬̼̪̝͈͇̟̘̩̘̰͆̈́̆͒͌̂̇͆̉̇̊̉̊̀͊̈́̆͌̍̄͋̃̐̂̕̚̚͘̚̚͝͠͝s̷̨̨̧̡̨͈̜̻͕̝̩̼͎͓̱͖̘̟̠͎̗̘̺̥͙̣̪̬̬͇̟̜͔͎̮̹͈͚̠͕̹̤̟̩̭͕̈̓̆̀͗̊̐̀̐̀̋̊͒̿̂́̈͂̌́̆̉̌͌͂̑͒̈́̉̅̕͜͜͠ͅͅơ̷̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̼̠̘͍̰͈͇̬̟̝͙̺̤͚͉͔̦̼͔͎̳̹͇̪̲͔̩̳̪͇̪̦̦̬͙̻̝̰̖̠̩̗͔̈͒̈́̓́͋̔̿̍̋̑̔̒͑̿́͐̑́̓̐͊̒̅̽̏̓͆̔̽̒̈́̑̇͂̚͘͘͜͝͝ŕ̶̢̨͕͎̦̻̩͉̜͎͉̣̺̬̯̞̥̼͙̫̜̝͉̲͕̜̹̭͚͇̖̝̅̆̽̍͂̅̀̋́͐͆͐̆̍͂̅͆̓̌̊͌̒̈́́͆̉̈́́̄̓̊̅͑̊̅̓͆̚̕͘ͅr̸̢̧̯̤̣̯̺̼̪͇̟̺͕͇̞͔͈͎̖̘̟̗̭̩̜͈̼͈̗̬͓͖̗̙͍͓̜̜̜̐̐̀̇̈́̔͆́̃̍̀̀͌͌̆̔̽̽̉̆͑̔̒̐̒͛̋͂̎̿̌̌̒͛̽̑̒͑̈́̆̃̃̐̎͊͒͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̧̨̧̧̛̠̖̯̠̻̝̬̥̭̟͍͈̩̣̳͍͕͉̟͉̙̫̼͖̲̩͚̹̙̗̘͇͍͓̝͉̙̒̓͌̊͋̌͊̋̐̄̆̀͛̈̿̾̄̌̈́́̊̈́̆̿͑͛͂̽̀̈́̓͋̆̎͆̍̅͊̽͛̀̋͛̚͘͘͘̕͠͝ͅ.̸̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̭̟̣͍̰͈̲͙̪̩͇̱͙̮̙̝͓̭̞̤̹̝͓͍͙͙̩͓̜̳̼͉̈́͊̀̐̆̄͒̄̓̌̓̑̂̊̓̍̅̀́̓͊̌̊̽̓́̔̑̋͒͋͑̑̏̚͘͜͠͠͝͝.̸̧̨̢̡̨̝̤̫̰̪͕̰̥̤̠̲͉̙̘͔̠̗̠̗͚̘̣̗̻̳͓͔̱̰͙̭̠͖̠̜͎̳̳̠͔̖͚͕̘͍̻̼̈́͌́͛̒̋̇̍̓͆̎̇̈́͑̏̍͛̆͗͒͒͊͋͑̌͆̓̐́͑̐͑̈́͂͗̑̆̋́͛̍̕̚͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̶̡̨̢̨̛̩̠̯̠͍̹̬̳̭̪̟̘̺͉͍̟͙̱̜͈̗̠̬̭̱̰̳̩̼̮̠̹̥̭̥͕͉̮͖̮͚̩̰̗̼̗̈́̈́͒̈̋͐̀̽͒̉͂̐͊̀͛͗̀̀͊͒̆̊̈̈͛͒̇͂̅̈́̑͐͌̏̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̧̛̝̫̬̦͉̪͈̮̰̖̖̥̜̟͇̼̼̥͎̬̜̮̠̮̞̫͕͈̰̼̘̤̪͕̰͈̖̪̞͙̦̰͙̻̺̣̙͇̞̉̎̑͗̾̌́̔͂̀̓̌̅͆̎̽͊̾͒͂́̂̌̀̇̾̓̀̈́̂̅̀͒̑͆̎͒̌̍̈̎̎̍̎̀̅͊̊̉͌̕͘̚͜͠͝͝p̸̧̧̧̡̧̛̘̖̭̞̘͖̖̱͚̬̣͕̩̤̼̖̬̩͙̻̖̼̯̫͔̙͉̠̘̘͙͚̩̳̤̪̝̰̼͔̮̞̆̒̇̆͂̂̀̈́̑̽͊͌̈͒͆͐̆̇͑̀͌͌͛̒̀́͋́̓̎͑̀͛̌̍́̆̓͒̑̓̒̔̀̎̋̈͊͗̍̀̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅľ̵̨̧̨̡̗̳̜̟̬̦͙̱͇̠̖͉͇̰̪̮͙̬̪͕̭̞͙̪̺̠̲̤̣̮̩́͗̅̊̈̈̍̇̉͐͐̄̃͂̀̉͛̾͗͗̂̍̕͘͘͜͠͠ȩ̵̧̡̧̧̧̰̤̪̬̦̠̦̰̫̫̻͉̠̲̟̥͎̭͍͕̙̹̝̖͙͈̪̥͕̤͙̳̫̭̻̬̜̳̫̳͓̫̣̭̖͓̱̓̐͆̈́̈́͋̽͋̊̇̌͆̍̇̏̌̒̄̂͆͆̆̉͌̌̿͌́͘̕̕͜͜͜á̸̧̧̛̪͙̜̹͚͚̱̮͔̞̺̙͙̟̲̗̪̗̣̜̣͚̳̻͙̟̦̖̗̭͖̳̺̱̦̜̼̼͎̝̫̜̗͚͔̔̃̈̎͐̊̐̐͒͆͒̽̿̎̾̓̋̌̍̈́͐̈́̓̔̓̓͘̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅs̶̡̛̟͕̜̬̫̯̗͍̦̩̹̠̳̤͈̥̩̱̥̤̤̺̲͇̻̙̜͇̞̭̤̟͖̫̻̯̘̩͓̖̩̣̟̼̘̫̘̼͚̲̪͔̮̗̏̌̌́̌̃̎̔̂͂̋́̒̈́̑̊̿̍̃̎́͌͂͊̏̓̌̆̓́̏̎̅̌̓̈̏̿̃͂̍̂̎̔̏̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅé̷̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̞̗͖̟̦̙͖̦̞̤̱̻̥̫̞̦̲͍͖̦̗̗͇̖̻͖̬̘̯͇̬̣̜͇̟̠̗̓͒̀̾͆̊͛͆̑̿̈́̿̿̑͌̿̽̓͂͐́̉͒̋̓̏͊͛̊̅̓͑͌̿̿̃̇̋̔̿͑͂͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Not as planned? Hey Tom, take a look at this." Laughing, Marco leaned back in his chair and showed the other his laptop. "Someone made a cringy fanfiction about our T.V. show. Isn't that funny?" 

Tom rose a brow and sauntered over to take a seat on the desk. He took the computer and rose a brow as he read a few lines. "That's really shitty. Geez... It's so weird that they would make stuff like this. We're on a kid's show for God's sake!" He mused while resting the laptop back down. He put a hand through his red hair and sighed. "Damn, I wish I could be a demon for real though. Just imagine how much fun we could have."

"Stop it, Tom!" Still completely amused, Marco shook his head. "Come on, you know that if Star heard you then she'd kick my ass." 

"Yeah, yeah. You and your cute little girlfriend. You know I'd be better for y

Į̸̧̧̨̛̛̛̦̯͕̳̝̩̦̝̦̟̹̖̦̝̗̲̝̜̳̥̜̟̣͍͇͔̝̮̟͑̀̄̇͊̓́͂̌̔͗͆̈́̀̂̆͆̈́̈́͌͑̊̏͋͆̐̈́̓̓́͆̅̀̑̎͑̈́̌͑̆̾͊͐̏͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ'̷̡̨̢̢̪̮̼͎͓̼̘͇̭͎̬̜̦͔̠̖͚͔̘̩̣̠̱̞͔̩͚̟͕̩͖͖͍̱͍̪̼̠͍͉̥͈̫̮͖͕̻̮̥̣͛͆͒͛͑̉̒̍̋̓̑̃̉̇̒̄̄́͒̀̏̋̃̐̓̓́̃̔̈́́̔̈́͌̍̅͐͆̏̽̔̉̓͗̎̓̽̋̌̈́́́̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅḿ̷̡̡̨̡̛͕͙̺̯͉͇̫̦̝̱̜͚̺̼̫̬͉̹̜̮͚̣̘̩̮͔͙͔̙̤̫͚̳̼͖̞̰̆͐̾̓̓̿́̓͗͊̅̀̊̈́͗̋̄̏̂̏̓̆́͐̿̌̀̇̎͂̀̊͘̕͘͝͠ͅ ̴̡̡̨̛̛͓͕̱̮̻̝̖̫̮̝̝̱̲̰̼̪̻̙̺̪̖͓̰̠̰̥̮͈̲̻̜̦͇̲̠̜̘͙͚͙͈̤̤̦̫̞͈̔̄̃̀̉̈̀̿̽̽̀̓͐̎͋̊̓̓̉̌̋́́̀̇̋̈́̃̓͆̑̅̊͋̇̓̇̕̚͝͠ţ̷̧̞͕̦̼̩͓̳̱̘̤̞͇͚̗̭̺̱̖͕̺͚̠̜̙̫͕̫̤͎̩̼̼̣̞̲̙͍̪̗̟͈̬̙͚͍̞̫̳̱̒̈́͗́͗̍̉̍̽͌͊͐̍́͛̀̀̆͋̊̏̈́̈̊̃̓̐͌̈́̏͂̎̃͗̀̍̏͋̎̏̿́́͐͆͆̀̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅį̴̡̡͎̳̯̠̱͍̩̖̺͍̱̼̺͔̯͙̣̘͚͎̣̹̯̤͎̣͓͔̱̬̪̟͊̾̀͋̈́̓̇͐̑́͗̀́̋̑̇̔́́̇̇̇͊̍̀́̀̕̚̚͜͜ͅr̵̡̨̨̛̗͉̠͙͇̫̼̣̠͕̤̪̝̳͈̺̟͙͍̦͍͙̬̳̖̱̙̣͖͖̥̠͕͚̮̖͆͌̔̌̓̋̀̓̇̂͋̂̑̆̄͛͐́̎̐̅̌̏̓́̾̿̿̾̇̃̂̈́̎̿̽̋̇̈̒̚̚͘͘͜͠͝ͅȅ̴̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̻͉̳̘͇̠̙̜̯͚͖͍̲͙̳̮͕̝̖̙͙͈̖̠̜̘̦̖̦͎̪̬̹̝̖͇̰̪̻̫̖̱̻̙̿̋͗̋̎̿̿̂̃̂́̽̂̀̌̿͛̍̉͑̃̂͋̈́͗̕͘͘͝͠ͅͅd̷̢̨̛̛̛͔̰̹̺̭̖̣̘̹͇̩͙̮̫͈͉̮͎̹͎̯͉͈̟̰̲̰͈͐̈́̀͌̋͋͋͌̈͊̑̏̇̂̽̊̄́̽̔̀̐́́͆͋́̆̏͊̑͊̊̇̄͑̃̃̈̉̓͂̔͂̓̋̑̂͘̕͘͝͝͠ͅͅͅ

 

 

L̵̨̧̗̰̟̣̩̪̣̻̥̦̜̬̻̗̦̘̦͚̦̹̼͔͎̫̼͚̜̜̳̼̻͎̘̥̩̣̠̼̤̠̰̯͔̱̺̠̼̹͍͈̠͔͕͔̲̊͒̇͑̾́͆̍̃͌̂̌̋̓̈́̏̓̆͊̆̎̄̐̿̅̀̾̎͌̆̓̑́̏̒́͆̂̌̏̈́͋̊͑̈́̇͊̑͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ė̷̢̛̮͔̺͇͎͇̲̣͕͖̯̦̲̮̘̰̦͎̩̠͚̩̺͕͚̗̼̜̱͇͔̠͚͓̥̣̘͎̼̭͇̖͆̍̀̎͐͊͋̍̑̊̋̋̈́̅͑̋͊͊̽̊̇̈́͆̾̋̅̏̀̉́͆̈̑͂̎̈͊͛̊̐̀̄̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅt̴̨̧̡̧̗͓̣̺̠̺̞̣̣͍͎͇͓̬̭̫̘̝̺̜̦̪͕̙̬̗͔̻͓͖̲̱͎̪̯̩̻̟̬͔̯̲̊̄̋̿̓͆͗͌̿̄̐̍̆̊͒̀̔͊̓̀̑̈́̆̇̓͂̏͗̈́̋̀̌͘̕͝͝ͅ ̴̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̰͈̝̮̗͎͎̦̯͚̦̗͍̠̞̟̜͎̭͉̗͓̙̜̳̥̳̺͍̪̗̣̤̭͎̻͇͇̣̩͕̞̥̳͚̘̹̥̩͓́̊̃͑͑̀̐̊̿̑̎̈́̒͌̒͗̐̊͋̋̄͗̅͆̈́̊̅̌̍̄̑̎̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅm̵̨̢͙̱̗͉̺̹̜̖̳͔̬̠̝͍͎͎̲͎̪̭͇͚̞̖̼̳̰̩̜̳̗̱̱̪͂̏̾̌̈̓͋̅̐͂̂̐͗̈́͆͋͐̀̓̐͋̃̐͋̒͊͘̕̕͘͘͠͠ͅę̸̧̧̡̨̢̛͉̭͎̻͍̹͔̗̰̯̰̭͙̦̟̰̦͉̘͓͔̗̫̠̝̹̝̜̟̬̩͔̹̠̮͙̯̪̜̟̹̹͔̩̜̦͊͛̃͂̈́̊͛̉̃̌̒̏̃̂̓͂̑̀̈́̔̋̈́͐̎͗̒̄̾̓͌͆̐͌̃̑̎̇̓̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̛̭̫͕͎̯̗̣͉̤̟̗͍̙̜̯̘̱̣̹̭̥̼̼̰̰͓͍̹͉͇̝͎͓͉̲̳̠̺̤͍̮̮̀̐̇̅̃̈́̓͌͐̈̈̉̈́̍̾͗͊̏̿̑̄̄̿̇̃͋͗̆̈́̎̌̆̃̏̆̈́͌̚̚̕̚͠ͅș̸̨̧̢̡͍̦͙̝̤͎̠̜͖͙̥̗͙͕̤̺̦̹̭͈͍̱͓̮̙̫̘̥̩̥̘̠̞͈̤̞̱̺̙̫̳͋̋̉̒́̾̊̂̏͑͛̿̔̔̏̎̅̽͌̈̌̐̉̓̌̏́̈͐̃̓̈́̃͊̎̓̔̚͜͜͝ḷ̴̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̫͔̣̟͓̜̜̙͈̦͎̻̝̰̰̰͈͈͈̬̬̥̻͔̗̖͙̠͕̰͇̣̙͍̦̩̻͕͍̝̗̱̫͎̱̭̻̬̺̎̽͂̿͊͆̌̎̅̏͒̑͂͆́̆͂̔̑͛̈̋͌͛͂̉̓͘͘̕͜͜ͅê̶̡̢̡̡̢̢̱̬̱̱̣̭̺̠̝͓̠̻̱͕̱̲͕̼͓͕̳̜̫̪͍̫̤̥͍̯͛͒̀̎͆͌̇̉͊̿̒͗̽́͆͑̀̈͗͑̂̄̀͒̓́̅͛̇̿̒͜͠͠ͅe̴͇̣̫̲̮̼̜̣̻̯̠̰̣͉̳̳̮͈͔͉̩̦̻̙̬̞̊̀̿̀̋̂̃̓́̀͒̎̇̏͐̂̑̈̔̈́͐͂̋̄̃̄͂̽̊́̎̈́̎̈́͐̽͐͌̓͌̑͋̉̈́̒̀̒̾́͆̾̈́̈̇͛̀̚̕͜͝͠ͅͅp̴̡̡̛̛͇̼̠͈̥̮̗͇͚̰͍̺͚͚̠̥̣̖̻̬̘̭̫̝͚̥͓͔͓̞̣̬͔̱̟̜̠̼̰̬̻͍̩͕̩̟͌̽͂̑̋̃̏̀̏͛́̈̈̍̓͒̓͊͂́̉̆̀̑͐͗̇̓̓̍͆̊̏̇̓̽̏̐̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Marco grasped onto Tom and clung to him while sobbing against his cheek. "Tom... Tom please... Wake up... I'm sorry! Please wake up!!!" 

Tom didn't respond. 

His chest was torn open with a deep gash from Marco himself. His blood was oozing out of him at a heavy pace, which was odd considering he was made of souls. He must have really dug deep to make him bleed like a human. His blood was hot against Marco's lips and burning the pit of his stomach as well. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't mean for this to happen. This was a mistake! It was all just a mistake and yet... 

"̤A͎w̢ ̺b̺o͙o͇ ̫h̪o̝o̢.̨.̳.̮ ͇P̙o̩o̙r̲ ̖M̳a̹r̺c̮o̝ ̙i̡s̻ ̖l͍o͇s̼i̮n̖g̤ ̨h͓i͖s̲ ̦l̝ịt͕t͙l̬e͕ ̠b͎o͉y͚f̞r̼i̙e͖n̻d͉.͖ ̧Y̞o͈u̫ ̠s̺h̖o͓uͅl͔d͚ ̳h͍a̙v͎e̺ ̙s͚e̹e̦n͖ ͔i̫t͉ ̠c͙o̜m͖i̳n͍g̗ ͚a̭f̫t̠e͔r̫ ̨d̪e͚f̳y̰i̙n̢g̼ ͜m̥e͕.̠"̗ ͅ

"Shut up! Just shut up! Someone help- Please help!" Screaming, he used his tentacle arm to rattle the bars against the cage. "Let me out! Someone help him! P-please!!" 

"̘Y̙o͙u̮ ̹s̢h͈o̢u̦l͈d̤ ͕ẖa͕v̬e͜ ̮c͚h̯o̙s̬e̬n̜ ̰m̧e̪.̻ ͍I̞ ̠c̠o̤u̡l̤d̠ ̣h̳a͚v̬e̬ ͅg̝ịv̠e̱n̜ ͈y͖o͜u͕ ͎e̻v͍e͍r̻y̧t͎h̗i̪n̯g̭.͙ ̫N̼o̬w̦ ̯l̢o̬o̬k̻ ̜w͔h̻a̱t̨ ̤y̦o̦u̟ ̣m̨a͖d̰e̺ ̯m͉e̹ ̱ḑoͅ.͎"̪ ̗

"You're hurting him- please stop!!"

"But he tastes so good..." 

"Don't you like it, Marco?" 

"Your teeth are digging into his flesh and chewing on his meat." 

"You're becoming one with him. That's what you wanted, right?" 

"You wanted to be with him." 

"And now he will be with you forever." 

Marco continued to dig his sharp canines deep into his injured friend and ripped off chunk after chunk and swallowing whatever he could get. He cried and cried as time went on, praying that it would all be a bad dream. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't want this!

Tom's chest was torn open so badly that parts of his insides could easily be grabbed and ripped out. Pieces of his muscles were torn and his bone was showing. Most of his veins in the area were struggling to pump blood into his system and instead simply bled out onto the floor. The entire floor seemed to be turning red by Marco's own hand. He could only sit and watch in horror as it continued on and on. 

If he had any control over his body, then he would stop and have someone help Tom right away. 

"M-Marco... Please... Stop..." Tom whispered with obvious liquid in his throat. 

"I can't! I.. I can't-!"

Finally, the door opened to the room and Star rose her wand and whispered a spell at Marco. Then, he saw darkness. 

* * *

Star and her guards took care of Tom while Marco rested inside of his cage. It broke her heart to see her best friend like this but.... But he wasn't to be trusted. Until he fought with his inner demons... Then he should be alone. Tom should have listened to her when she warned him not to go into his cage but... He must have loved him a lot. 

"I'm sorry, Marco..." 

* * *

The flame prince awoke to the sound of a machine beeping every once in a while. Glancing down, he noticed that his body was strangely numb. "Hello...?" Becoming irritated, he tried to move his legs, but ended up remaining still. 

From the corner of the room, he spotted Star staring at him with a saddened expression in her eyes. 

"Tom... Sorry, but I had to... Put a spell on you so you won't get hurt again. I know I healed you a little with my magic, but your demon side wouldn't let me do much more. A-and so... I have to keep you here for everyone's sake. Marco needs to be alone for a long time, okay? He's so sick Tom..." Through tears, Star told him about everything that happened. "I think he tried to get at the souls that make up your body. He might have even taken some! Tom..." 

"S-starship... I..." 

Screams shook the room while constant banging and thrashing followed close behind. 

"L̨̢̙͇͎͖̰̮̖̣̜͎̯̰̩̰̦̱̥͙̜̬͉͇͜ȩ̨̨̭̣̻͈̟͇̼̥̖̻͓̫̠̩͈̼̖̟͔͜t̨̧̢̫͇͖̱̫̼̹̲̘̲̺̩̩̯͔͎̖̜͍͕͜ ̢͇͓̝͙̼͔̭͉̮̘̲̜̩̖̰͓̦̭̤̠̫͜m̢̧͍̗̹̘͈͖͇͓̙̦̙̺̪̳̮̞̱̩̮̜͜ę͈̬̻̱̯͔̗̺͙̻̼̬͚̲̫͖͍̙̟̮͙̺̤ͅ ̧̝͎̲̟̥͈̥̠͍̬̮͕̝͈̰̮̠̠̠̦̥͜ͅo̡̡͔̘̜͇͖̟̜̠͉̭̜̥͚̼̤̯͇̭̻͜ų̥͔͇̰̣̼͇͎͈̞̱̱̺̬̼͈̝̝͍͖͜ͅt̡̢̤̖̫͉̜̺̦͈̟͖̤̣͍̱̠͇̙͎̣͔!̨̡̠̹̼͉̭͖̮̝̹͓̮̣͔̟̩̟̼̞͖̞̫̘̪ ̧̪͍̻͓͈͕̟͉͔̯̰͇̭͕̞̗̤̬̫͔͜I̧̨̢̧̲̣̖̣̠̗̤͍̩͔̭̲͉̤͓̻̥̮͎̩ͅͅ ̨̦̝̟̱̙̫͈͔͔̜͇̦̖̪͙͔̯̮̜͚̩͇͜͜ͅw̧̡̩̗̜̭̯͕̟̫͖̭̫̻̱̮̞͍͖͕̝̯a̢̨͚͔͖͍̞̘̭̠͖̙̙̖̹̤̝̮̦͜͜ͅͅṋ̡̨̘̣̯̟̠̦̳͉̟̮̜͚͈͔͍̬͎͓̤t̢̥̩͖̠͚͔̖͎͉͖̫̫͇̬͚̬̬̗͓̜̮ ̡̡̺̳̳̩̼̗̻̪̞͖̫̥̺̭̪̮͕̱͍̗̝̞͜ͅŢ̢̭͉̥̰͍͉̱̦̰̥̥͎͈̗̠̫͎̲͈͜ͅͅo̞͎̙̣̟̩̗̖͇̘̗̱̮̺̦̭͍̹͖̟̦̹͍͜ͅͅm̢̧̪̗͇̞̘̞̟͙̥͎̞̺̰̖͕͔̭̘̠͜!̢̢̢̢̧̨̣̱̘͈͍͖̙̙̟͚̣̲̖̤̘ͅ ̟̱̰̱̤̟͖̥̞̦̰̰͔̺͓̤͈̭̘͍̗̯͖͎G̢̡͓̖̠͔̞̥͓͕̗̺͎̼͇̬͚̘̫̲͕̬ͅͅị̢̩̜̣͖̜̳̲̭͓͙̲̥̥̟̯̩̺̣͜͜ͅv̧̨̝̘͙̰̪͍͓̬͙̘͚̪͈͎͈̤͚̙̻e̡̡̡̢̫̱͍̱͍͙̯̼̼̼̻̤̺͕̮̲ͅ ̡̧̧̗͖̬̰͎̫͍̥̳͙̞̲̹̥̞̳̜̭͚̖̺͜ͅm̧̢̡̩͈̩͉̯͖̤̹̳̲̰͕̩͎̱̩͍̩̖̗̺͜͜e̢̡̢̧̧̻̳͎̫̤̖̣͍̞̥͔̰̻̦̠̦̬̭͚͜ͅ ̡̨̡͍͓̤͖̳̦̲̮͈͕͓̲̠͔̯͓̩ͅT̨̧̡͇̰̼̜͎̯̙̦̟̙̖̣̺̲̜̬͚̝͕ͅǫ̟̼̝̗͕̲̪͈͙̦̠̼͎͕͎̱̲̦̩͕ͅm̡̭͈͔͇̥̖͎͎͖͇̗̦̺͔͔̩̬̰̫͙̭̗!̧̻̺͔̘̻̙̹̜̟̰͎̤͈̜̦͇̳̘͚͍̙͜

 

 

 

 

 

T̡̢̧̛̛̛̘̰͎̫̗͚̱̬͍̥̱̰͓̥̲͎̫̪̹̭̟̙̤͈̼͕͇͈̫̩̮̙̈́̏̍̽̓̾̍͛̿́͋̿̀͆̿͊̿͂̉̈̐͂͛͆̉̃̂͋̐̇̓͑̒͛̐̍̈́̇̿̇̓͂̒̔̎͂͋̌̐̆̀̔̏͐̿̃͛̈́̄̄̂͊̆̽͒̅̊̈́̓̊́̑͌͗̚̚̚̚͠͝͠͠ ̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̡̛̰̻̜̗͇̫̫̯̯̪͔͈̙̰̘̥̭̳̥̖̟̣̪̪͈̥̝͇̞̯̣͓̮̞̱̳̬̮̮̠̰͚̫̝̱̣͕͔̞͉̓͛͌͆͌̀̽̑̐̄̍̅̄̉̔̆̃̊̐̓̎͒͒̈́̔̎̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅO̧͙̺̯͕̫̭͇̠͓͉̰̲͍̠͚̗̘̮̗̳͚̼̹͚̩̹͖̺̝̹͎̫̘̬̬͈͎͆̉̎̂͒̅͒̀̇̕͝ ̡̢̨̛̣̖͉̙̥̰̲̘̺̩̩̟̘͍͔̲̘̝̪̬͓̟͙͚͓̘͙͙̲̳̟̯̦̫̯̻͚̭͚̲͖̰̪͎͔̩̪̟̹̓̉̅̊̊͆̈̏̎̀̽̾͑̂̃̀̽̌̀́̽̃̌̿̓̆͆͋̏̿̋̔̀̏̇͐̔̄̋̄͊̈́͒̅͒͐̽͋͌̀̂̊̅̀̋͗̎̍̄́̃͌̽̑̑͊̊͆͗͒̈́͐̎̎̒̋̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅM̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̳͔̩̼̜̳̱͎̬͉͎̘͔̪̞͓̩̮̬̳͔̝̝̭͈̘̭͉͚̲͙̱͚̠͍͖̳̬̩̲͈͓̖̮̥̣̰͎̜̗̞̝͓̠̰͎͇͚̝̭̗̭͇̰̖̬͇̞͈̗̠̭͓̱̻͕͇̝̺͍̰̉̅̌̅̆̾̋͐͋͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ

 

 


	15. uuuuuhhhhhhhhh like what is happening

Marco fell in and out of consciousness. He felt sick to his stomach from consuming his one and only true love. It didn't settle well in his human stomach, but at the same time it felt amazing in the tentacle monster's. Half of him hungered for more as the other wanted to throw it up. It was horrible... He would rather be stabbed in the chest over and over again than this. Sometimes he would wake up and be in an unconventional place. For example, he had climbed to the top of the cage and clinging to it like a spider. Whenever he awoke, he fell to the ground and laid there in pain. 

He needed to stop this. 

It hurt... It hurt everyone. He was hurting himself, his friends, his lover- Everyone. Emotionally and physically. He wasn't sure when, but Star came in at some time to address his self-inflicted wounds. To his dismay, he almost tried to attack her. If it wasn't for one of her spells to calm him down, then she would have been a goner. 

"Why.... Why is this happening to me..." Covering his eyes with his hands, he cried softly. His tears felt like boiling water as they spilled from his ever changing colored eyes. So far, he realized-

* * *

a few things. It appeared to be that every time a different side of Marco spoke, his eyes obviously changed. Star had written down a few facts about what she saw every time she entered Marco's cage. 

 Humming softly, she tapped her pencil to the notebook that Marco used to write down her issues with her mother. She had even put on his glasses and nerdy sweater to help her think. It really did make her feel smarter! No wonder he used to wear it. Those were the days... When they could kick monster butt without a care in the world. She missed it dearly... 

Deep down, she knew the truth to it all. The ugly truth that she would one day have to come to realize... One that she never wanted to admit. It was painful. It was downright horrible... How could she ever.... No. She had to accept it. 

"I... I did this." 

It was all her fault. If she had studied the book of spells like she was meant to, then maybe that wouldn't have been there. This was... all her fault. She caused everyone pain from being irresponsible again. Her mother was right, she would never become a good queen. Why was- 

"No! I need to help Marco! I can't... Think about this." Shaking her head and furiously wiping away her tears, she looked at her notes again.

 What else was there.... There had to be more to it too. So far, it appeared that he also... 

Chewing on the eraser of the pencil, she mumbled a few possibilities to herself of how to fit the situation. To be honest, she really hated the demon side. He was always making Marco do obscene things such as jerking off right in front of her. While she was writing, he also managed to piss in her direction. How gross!!! She wanted to cast a spell on him then and there, but what if it hurt Marco? 

He would also say.... upsetting things to her. Mostly about her body, but also about what she had done to Marco. She didn't mean to! Was it possibly part of Marco who was still angry at her for coming to Earth? Oh, she hoped not... Mistakes always happened so... 

Spitting out the chewed up bit of eraser, she formed another with a bit of magic on the end. By now, there were at least fifteen chewed up eraser bits on the floor. 

The monster side was alright. He wasn't very nice either, but certainly more understanding than the demon. Sure, he said vulgar things as well... But mostly about eating bowels. That was gross too. 

Basically, it was either sexual comments or comments about poop. 

Which one was grosser? It was a hard choice. 

Star rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the bed in front of her. Tom was relaxing and closing his eyes. By relaxing, she totally meant that he was forbidden to move from her spell. If he was allowed to do anything, then he would most likely dash to the area where Marco was. As cute as it was for them to get back together... Star had to stop him since the extra sides of Marco's personalities were unpredictable. 

"Hey Tom... Are you okay? Do you want something to eat...?" Frowning, the blonde set her notepad and pencil down to talk to her exboyfriend. 

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Star. It's such a wonderful feeling to literally lay here and do nothing while my boyfriend is screaming in pain in the next room. So yes, Star. I'm okay. Just wonderful! I could never be happier." Seething through his teeth, he shot daggers at the younger. "How the hell do you think I'm doing!? This is the worst! I want to go see Marco right now!!" Enraged, he tried to thrash around, but in the end only managed to move his head. 

"I'm sorry, Tom. You're right... I shouldn't have asked." Looking away, Star felt her eyes water. "I'm really sorry that this happened. It was just an accident and... It didn't go as planned." 

"I know. Nothing ever goes to plan for me. If it isn't shit like this, then it's shit like the Blood Moon Ball! If he didn't come then I would have made up with you! And... And if Marco didn't see through my trick, then I could have you all to myself. And I could have passed my anger management classes.... But... But now..." Groaning, Tom clenched his teeth. "Damn it! I hate him so much!! How could human garbage like him manage to capture my heart!? It's not fair! It's not fucking fair! I want to be with him right now! Even though I know that he's going to do something fucked up... I can't help but miss him!" Tom's face flushed a dark red as he began to burn with fury. "Why did this happen!? Are you sure there isn't any spell you can use to fix this!? Come on! There has to be one!!" 

Nervously fumbling with her dress, Star thought as hard as possible over and over again. She ran through every possible way to fix Marco, but in the end they all came up flat. "N-No... I don't know! I don't know any spell that I can use! Shouldn't you know some? You're the prince here after all!!" Yelling back, she stood up and pointed her wand at the other. "If I could just say ' ** _Returnio Hominum  Normalrino_** ' then I would, T- Tom!?!?" 

The wand lit up instantly and exploded with a strange blue stream flowing out of it and into Tom. The demon yelled with surprise, but didn't feel any pain. Instead, he simply questioned Star during the entire process. 

"S-Star... What's happening? It feels really weird. Stop it! Come on, Star!!" Sitting up now, Tom tried to fan away the smoke fumes coming from his body. It only lasted a second, but he noticed something strange. "I can't see my nose anymore... Did you take it away?" Confused, he raised his hands up to touch his face. That's when he noticed his skin color went from a light purple to a semi-peachy white. "What the..." 

Standing up, he rushed over to the mirror phone and almost went weak in his knees. 

Bright ginger hair, pale skin covered with freckles, an awkward teenage body, no extra eyes or horns... He was... He was- 

"I'm human!? Star!! What the fuck!?" Shrieking, he pulled on his hair and turned around to the blonde who was staring with shock. 

"I... Um... Ah- W-wh.... Why did it work on you and not Marco...!?" Surprised, she looked at her wand and shook it to make sure it was still working. It was missing half of the star still, but that was no excuse to not work!!! She had read some of the instructions and it said that it wouldn't- 

Wait. 

Thinking back to the attempts she made to bring Marco back to his human self... She suddenly remembered that she never charged her wand. Was it... Was that why it didn't work...? No way. That was too lame. 

The demon side of Marco must have been altering her words every time she said her spell. Like what Tom did when she tried to clothe Marco. Demons were tricky and could easily mess up her spells. 

"I should have realized it before!!! Tom! Stay here!! I'm going to go ask Glossaryck something!! Oh... And do not go into Marco's cage!!" Rushing out, she was almost sprinting by now. 

"Star wait! What should I do about-" 

* * *

 Disobeying rules was part of Tom's nature. He had a bad attitude and a bad sense of moral reasonings. Crossing his arms, he shivered from how cold it was for some reason. It felt like all his heat was gone from his body. God... Being human sucked ass. He felt rather helpless and scared but... But he needed to see Marco. There was no way he would stay away. For some reason, his legs felt a bit shaky and weak as he ran as well. Was that his heart beating? Damn... How fucking weird. 

At the door of Marco's room, he stopped and took in a deep breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to pray that it would be the normal Marco before him and not anyone else. He set his hand against the metal door knob and opened it to find Marco sitting in the cage, as usual. His gaze was blank as he stared outwards into nothingness. Was he... Was he dead? 

Nervous, Tom waded into the thick atmosphere and reached to the bars. 

"Marco...?" 

"Tom..." Responding softly, Marco's brown eyes met with Tom's. He wrapped his monster arm around the bar and watched him hungrily like an animal. "Tom, I miss you so much... Please. Please let me out." Almost in tears, he knocked his forehead against the cage as well. "I hate it in ehre! I feel like a freak! I'm like an animal! I want to be free... Please, Tom. I stopped the other two! Just... Just let me out. I want to kiss you and- and-!!" Wailing, he knocked his fist against the door as well. "I want to hold you again and make you mine!"

His human heart ached with guilt as his boyfriend went on.Tom felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment and he nodded slowly. He knew it was bad. Oh god, was it bad. He should keep the door closed. He really should but... But that face... How could anyone say no? 

Swallowing hard, he put the passcode into the lock and went into the cage. "I... I can't let you out, Marco. But I can come in." Then, he shut it from the outside. If Star was smart, then she should have changed the locks by now. Oh well... What could he do? 

Pleased to see Tom inside the cage, Marco wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. 

"You look so different. Are you a human right now...? I can't say I like it as much. I want to see your cute horns again." To prove a point, he rubbed the two spots on his head where they used to be. 

"Yeah... Star misfired a spell and now look at me. I'm disgusting!" Tom whined back. 

"I know how that feels." 

"Yeah..." 

Silence. 

Even though they were quiet, Marco couldn't stop looking into Tom's two eyes. His four eventually shut whilst he cupped his cheek. Before he realized it, he was kissing Tom passionately. Their lips clashed together and their tongues moved against one another every now and then. Over and over, one of the two would nibble against the other's lips until they opened their mouths. Even so, they were also a bit teasing and closed their mouthes soon after. 

Marco's normal hand slithered down against Tom's crotch and began to cup his crotch. He massaged his growing need through his pants and hoped that he would get the point. Luckily, it seemed to be that he was. The former demon's hips rolled against the warm hand hesitantly. Due to what happened last time, he was a bit more suspicious of his actions. 

"M-Marco... It feels really good." Tom breathed softly against his lips and flickered his tongue out to submissively lap at his tongue. "Touch my human dick, Marco. Please..." 

Understanding, Marco hesitantly pulled down his pants and boxers. Then, he wrapped his warmed hand around his human erection. For some reason, it wasn't nearly as large as it used to be. Same with Tom's personality. If anything... He seemed a bit more shy and innocent. Well, as innocent as Tom could get. 

The head of his cock was no longer a light purple, but instead a very welcoming light pink. He stared at it for a solid minute before getting down onto his knees and sliding his tongue up the side. Within the next moment, he deep throated the human without problem. 

"Marco-! Wait-!" The heat was too much. Marco's mouth was extremely hot compared to his own. It made him want to melt. "I-It's too hot... Marco-!!" He bucked his hips eagerly into his tight throat while his fingers wrapped themselves into his hair. "Oh... Oh god-" 

Purring with amusement, Marco shoved his head down lower and curled his tongue around the tip whenever he could. His tentacle arm started to rub against Tom's balls and even sucked on them for a moment. The suctions on the end would carefully be pulled up, which created a nice yet slightly painful sensation for Tom. His other hand was holding his hips down to ensure that he wouldn't be able to face fuck him. No gag reflex or not, he didn't feel like being dominated at the moment. 

The demon's throat was tight and wet and hot... How on Earth was Tom going to last very long with that? And the sensation around his balls felt incredible. His human body strangely felt more sensitive than it did as a demon. Maybe he had lighter skin? He might have had tougher skin to avoid burns... But still. It was becoming too much for him to handle. Marco's blow job was skilled and probably professional, if that was a thing. Small gasps and pants escaped his bruising lips until he started to moan louder. The suction increased quite a bit as he now desperately tried to arch his hips into the moist cavern. 

"I'm going to come- Please- Oh- Oh-!!" 

Tom's eyes shut as he yanked Marco's hair forward for leverage. His knees turned into jelly as he released his seed into his mouth. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes as he over came his orgasm ever so slowly. "M-marco... Marco-!!"

Smirking, the demon sucked up all he had to offer and milked him of every last drop. Afterwards, he released him with a small 'pop' and stood up as the human fell to his knees. 

"Wow... Thanks for that, Tom. I was sooo hunrgy." 

Confused, Tom panted and watched with horror as Marco held up his hand to reveal his claws. 

"I haven't had anything to eat in days! Now with your prefect little donation... I should have enough to break out of here. Plus, you're a useless little human now too, right? You can't stop me anymore. What an idiot! This is the third time I've tricked you! Haha... Learn next time, got it?" The demon side of Marco giggled as he placed his claws near Tom's human eye. "Should I kill you now? Or should I humor myself with your presence for a little longer? Hm~? I'm waitinggg~" 

"Marco! Stop- Come on... Please don't-" 

"MARCO--!!" 

"S-star!?"

" ** _Returnio Hominum  Normalrino!!"_**

 


	16. it's been 84 years lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo hewwo- Okay so I started this cursed fic in like 2015???? and someone from here fuckin found my tumblr to try and convince me to continue and im shook as hell I thought no one read this anymore. omfg im dyin fam. I'm p busy, but if nya'll don't mind shorter chapters, then i could try to finish it. gOD I HATE READING IT!!!!! IT'S SO CRINGY LOL
> 
> asdjlkasjdlaskdj; rip rip rip if u wanna talk to me about it then ill post my tumblr: princeouma 
> 
> reasons why I stopped writing:  
> 1\. it's cringy  
> 2\. it doesn't match with canon  
> 3\. some people keep binching at me and im like bye  
> 4\. It'd help me out so much if you could commission me for fics or icons. Also, consider donating here? ?? http://ko-fi.com/A025GE3 
> 
> here- have a continuation of marco's inner mental break down lol

_Can you hear me?_

_Who are you?_

_Oh, uh..._

_Wait..._

_Who am I?_

* * *

"Marco! Stop- Come on... Please don't-" 

"MARCO--!!" 

"S-star!?"

" ** _Returnio Hominum  Normalrino!!"_**

* * *

 

"Star! Right behind you!" Marco called to his friend. The large monster was creeping closer and closer to Star from behind. He noticed just in time before it-

~~"Star! Right behind you!" Marco called to his friend. The large monster was creeping closer and closer to Star from behind. He noticed just in time before it hit her.~~

"◼◼◼◼! Right behind you!" Marco called to his◼◼◼◼◼◼. The large monster was creeping closer and closer to◼◼◼◼ from behind. He noticed just in time before it hit ◼◼◼.

.  
.  
"̙͚̫̖̖̺̣̬̆̓̏͋̍̋͜͞͞ ~~Ś̢̛̺͖̼̱̯͛̎͞͡t͎͚̖͎̰͔̰̦͔̖͑̉͐͛̄̚͘ą̷̧͉̦̲̳̳͔̈͊̐͑͜͠͠ͅṛ̵̩̘̳̝͔̘́̋͑̿͡ͅ!̸͇̱͕̗̙̥͂̊͋͛̓͐͘͟͡ͅ R̸̡̲͔͓̳͈͉̤̘̯̒̍̃̈́̏ỉ̷̧̹̻̫̭͙̖̿̐̆̓̾̆̈͗͜͜͜g̢̧̜̫̯̲̖̮͛͂̓́͢͜͞h̶̢̨͕̣̖̺̩̏̌͗̇͞͝t̴̨̨͙̭̗̮̼̏́̉͐̑̎̈̐̇͞ b̴̡̨͈̮̼͚̦̗̓̓͗̄͜͝ȇ̷̡̛̗̥̤͖̭͎͐͂̈̓̽́͠h̡̦̭̦͓̲̜̽͛̾͑̈́̕i̴̛͕̞̳̞̒͆̎̑͟͜͞ṋ̤̺͖͙̝͔͇͗̔̓̈̓͌̓͡ͅd̷̺͔̪̩̼͙̑͐̓̑̽̽͌͒͢ y̸̨̢̱͎̻̼̼̘̾̆̈͂͊͊̓͟ȯ̩͍̗̯̰̫̉̋͂͘͢͟u̵͖̯̠̯͓̖̐͒̆͂̌̃̕!͎͇̞͕̹͇̐͒̾̆͊͟͜͠"̪̝͉̤̤̟̦̪̜̗̑͋̐͌͞͡͠ M̧̪̫͍̘͍͎͇̗̄̄͟͝͝͞͝ą̧̛͉̞̟͓̜͛̀̎͆̿̈͢͠r̭̦̲̗͔͗͐̋̅̾̽͞c̶͓̰͖̝͕̑̃̂͊̊̇̑̚͞ơ̧̨̜̳̟̪̙͓̦̈̆͋̋̕͟ c̷̡̯͉͈̲͉͎͎̙̃̊̈́̽̏̕͡͝ͅå̷̡̭͓͚̗̼͓͌͒͑̉̇͆̊͘l̴̯̼͓̟̝̍̈̈́̓̅̽̚̕͠l̢̛͚̣̟͎͑̑̋̐͑͢ë̵̢̧̛͙̟̺̥̘́̉͗͘͞͡d̵̗̟̗̦̜̎͐͌̉͠͝ t͙̗̮̫͖̬͍͔́̓̏̏̅͊̋͜ǫ̡͚̺̙͙̫̦̅̾̇̌̽̒̽̿͆͡ h̶̙̣̳̼̙̝̃̇͊̅̆̅͢͡ĭ̸̧͉̼̦̪̽̽͂́͊͐̾͋̍͜s͖̝̙̠̝̲̹͒̐̑̒͒͒͑̊͆͡ f̵̡̣̰͇̣̜̔͂͐͐̒͟͡ͅŗ̸̨̮̦̝̮̼͉͓̩͑͊̐̋̉̀̃̚̕ĭ̴̧̺̥͇͇͕̟̠̪̺͌̆̌͂͂̏͌͞e̡̗̮̻͂͗̅́̿̅̒̆̈́̆ͅn̷̢̠̹̯̱͉̭̲̼̘͗̈́̅̄͡ḋ̢̗̤̯͓͋̃̿͐͊̄̃̀.̵̡̨͖̗̦̑͐͋̂̄̕͢͡ Ţ̷̢̲̗̋́̾̔͢͠ḥ̢̩͍͈̩̪̙͑̆̊͗̊̽͘͡ë̛̛͎̱̺̘̪͈́̚͢͝͝ l̸̢̨̰͙̰͎̘͈̄͊̏̆̕͟͢͡͞ȁ̷̡̢͙̹̠̻͑̾͌̓̄͗͒͠ŕ̷̜̦̘͕̩͚̬͉̒̈́͋͐̓͋͘͘͢͝ͅg̻͎̖̫͍̙͍͂̊̽͌̃̄̄͂͘͜e̷͇̗̰̰̻͇͂̌̈́̇̔͆̿͜͟ m̶͈̱̞͍̦̺͕̯̦̍͊̌̂̅͊̽͑̕ó̢̠̭̻̘̻͎̅̂̿̏̑̊͌̾n͍̹̩̹̦̪̉́́͋̉͐͐ş̧̛̛̘̘̫̤͚̥̓͌͋̿̂̈́͊͜͠t̛͓̰̙̤͍̩̦̳̣̤̐́̅̿͆̚ę̸͓̟̫̲̼̪͎̌͌͒̽͟͞r͙̟̟̟̺͎͎̆͐̇̚͝ w̸͎̱̬̮͔̝̺͙̙̟͆̌̆̈́́̈́͒ą̴̛̘̫̠̬͓̱̔̓̔͗͒͆͘͠͠s̢̱͕͕̭̲̯͕̊̈̾̀͒͌͟ c̶̱͍̺͍̝̖̙̳̆͋̂͒̔͐̐ͅr̷̢̫̹̰̼̮̯̯̲̣͑̏̄́͋͊͌̚͠͡ĕ̶̲̼̭̗̭̺͈̫͊̋͒̈̏͋̓͢͢͡e̶̢̤̻̬̲̺̾̈̂̾̈́͑͒̚͟͜͜p̷̯̹̦̘͍͕̟͓̀̆͑͗͐͜͡i̷̢̧̩̩̟͆̓̈́̐͊̈́ņ̷̧̧̙̻͍̗̝̺̆̏͊̋͘ģ̢͈͎̩͌͋̓̃͆̓ c̶̩̩͉̙͔̍̊̔̆̌͛͢͠l̨̡͔̲̥͕̳̍̈́́͗̌͘̚͟ơ̵̯̮̱̼͎̩̦̫̜͆͛̂̓̍̒̋ŝ̷̨̛̥̮̠͉̖̫͕͑̊̉̒̕̚͘͟͢e͙̤̦̣̤̙̔͛̌͑̊̉͂̓ṟ̷̢̗̬̜͂̆̆̎̌̀͞ a̷̧̧̖̭̫̩̹̯̙͆̆̈́̔̋͛̕n̸̡̯͉̟͕̪͎̎̃͛̊̒̋̂̐̕͝ḑ̶̡͙͕̩̻̣̳̄̇͌̎̊͐̿̚͠ c̤̼̹͍̯̥͉̍͑͋̚̕͝ͅļ̡̠͚̲̮̰͖̖̭͂̅͑̎͞o̩̱̦̪̹̔̉̏̆̆͛s̵̛̛̺͓͖͒͆̅͆̊͟͟e̯̠͙̥͈̗͔͉̳̎̈́͛̿̆̿r̡̳͖̬̙͔̃̆̽̓͢ t̸͓̦͚̥̊̏͆͒̉̓̆ͅo̷̧̫͉͇̟̳̳̭͔͋̊̊̔͟͡ S̱̗͚̝͚̒̿͐͋͠͝t̷͔̦͎͉̽̓̓͆̆̚͢ͅa̴̡̗͙̖͈̦̙̻̓̄̅͌̈̉̚͟͡͞ȑ̷̳͕̝̪̜̊̀̈̕̚͘͢͡ f̴̧̛̦͓̠̣̉̃̈́͠ͅȓ̵̡̧̡̥̘̹̱͈̔̆̾̅͊͞͞o̸̺̫̜̘̯̞̩̟̿̃̒̔̐͟͠ͅm̷̡̬̠̯̺̠̓̐̆͂͊͘͟͟͜ͅ b̶̨̮͇̤̥̻̝̜̤̟̽̍̍̌̊̕ė̵̡̼̝̖̩̗̯͖̘͚̈͆͒̓̓h̷̯͖͇͓͓͓̀̂̓̾͊̈́̇͜͢͝͠i̵̺̝̼̘͚͕͚̙̼̊̎̌͡͠ͅņ͇̙͇͇͈̱̾̔͑͋̈́͢͝͠ď̶͓̣͇͙̬͍̰̝̬̄͐̂͒̏́͞.̴̨͍̘͈͚̗̹̹͑̓̀͒̏̚͟ H̸͙̠̪̥̖̍̑̐̍̏̚͢͡e̴̪͓̟͎̦͐̐̑͘͜͜ n̶̲͓̳͚̫̲̟̈́̆̏̄͊̒͜ͅő̡̧͍͓̮̮͗̈̂̑͋̚ṭ̯͓̠̩̋͐͐͛̓͗̏͠i̴̛̤͕̖͙̠̒̇́͗͌̇́͟ç̘͉͉̤̦͓͆͂̎͒͂̀̔̍̂e̩͙͇͈̱̎̽͂̉͌̓̓͐͢ͅḑ̷̫̻̖̪̩̩̥̦̞́̅̽̌̄̈͊ j̡̨̛̤͖̫̭̻͚̣̯̍̂̔̌͞u̶̧̢̖͎̹͇̫̯̓̓̓̆͊̅̅͌͝s̵̢̧̢̛̜̩͇̗͂̒͌̐͋̊̆͆t̸̙͖̜̹̪̩̺͖̳͊̅̅̈̊͐̽̓͘ i̘̥̣͖̻̜̖̳̣͑̃͐͐̋͑͆͛͂̕͜ņ̶̛̗̪͇̟͈̈̔̓͑͑̊͟͠͠͡ ţ͇͇̞̘͚̯̥͕̅̔͛͒͋͘͠i̶̢̧̢̜̝̳̺̾͛͒̽̂̓͜͝ḿ̶̗͎͕̬̯̼͕̟̈͐̐̃̅̚͝e̸̡̢͇̰͍̹̠͂̾́̑͘ b̴̡̡̥̼̩͍̟̯̘̓̅̅̈̎͐̓̄̕͢ḙ͚̳̗̪͐̋͊̇̉͑̚̕̕͡f̢̢̻̣̯̞̲̰̌̌̄͑͗̚ǫ̶͙͖̲̗̺͖̫͑͋͋̏͜r̨̙͇̼̯̦̬̭̀̅́̃͗̔͌̈́̊͡ë̡̜͈̫͓̜̮͉̼́͒̔̃̈́͛̒͡͡ i̸̞̗͕̱̗͓̩̣̲͑̂̊͑̆̐́́t͎̥̤̤̘̦̰͑͆͡ h̷̨̛̙͈̮̤̑͂̽̄̆͠i̷̡̳̣̱̼̹̓͆̑̊͊̿̈́͜͜͞ț̶̫̜̫̺̤̾͋̾̓̍̈́͌͠͞ ȟ̴̪̖͖͎̼̟̥̐̿͜͞͞ͅē͕̺̰͖͖̺̻̩̳͊͒̽̈́̿̒̑͘͜ŗ̷̦͈̟̞͎͌̀̒̽̉͂̑͜.̨͙͔̦͍͚̠̽͒̂̄͐̑~~  
~~̷̧̘̜̩̻̫͍̺̌̚͢͡͡~~  
~~.~~  
.  
_**T̲̮̤̯̺̭̖̿̌͑̋̀͊̽̕Ǐ̡̬͖̰̻̻̼̮̎͊̊̉̎ͅl̡̬͓̞̻̑͐͐̈́͗͗ṱ̶̹̯̻͔̎̋̐̈̆͡ y̴̨̢͇̹̭̼̓̐͆̅̏͆͜ǫ̡̩̳̼̮̟͍̇̂̉̓̓͠ͅ ů͈̗͉̩̋̌͛̃̾̈̄̕ͅr̴̡̥͇̩̳͐͐͆̒́͋͌̋͠͞ s̩̭͓̗̫̘̉͊̀͆̅̉̓̚͟͠ͅć̸͓̱͓̠͕̰̖͉͔͛́̈́͌r͚̼̮͚͈͉̪̖͈͒̈́͌̈́̎̔͌̓e͖̲̝̩͇̠̿̄̕̕͠ẻ̢̖̼͈͇̪̪͊͑̍̇͟n̢̘̫̻̹̟͇͉͌͒̓̓̏̀́̀͘͜**_  
̡̺͎̱̩̓̉̏̒͒͗͜͟͝  
.  
.

◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼

◼◼◼.  
.  
◼̨̢̼̱͓̞̝͓̆̆́͂◼̸̫̥̩̼̰̍͐͆̒͗́̔̕͘͞◼̸̳͖̹͔̪͒̀̈̎̌͜◼̛̯̣̩̜̲̻́̈́̋̇̂̌̉͠͡ͅ◼̢̳̲̜̘̙̟͇̮̱́̍͞͡◼̶̢̼̹̺̫̱̞̾̄̇͂̄͆̕◼̴̨̧̖̠̥͕̮̮̖̂̎̉͛͌͜  
.  
.◼◼◼

◼

 

 

She's a princess winning battles  
Through the break of dawn  
Don't worry when it's night  
'Cause she will keep the lights on  
  
Ohhhh, there goes a shining star  
Evil won't deter her (No, sir!)  
'Cause magic flows through her (Star Butterfly!)  
  
She is a shining star!

 

 

He's a monster failing battles  
Through the break of dawn  
Don't worry when it's night  
'Cause he will soon stop going on  
  
Ohhhh, there goes a falling star  
Evil shall deter him (Yes, sir!)  
'Cause magic flows through him (Marco Diaz!)  
  
He is a falling star!

~~I just want more danger in my life.~~

* * *

 Sitting up with a loud gasp, Marco looked around the room with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like he could throw up or pass out at any moment. Something... was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. What? What was it? His room looked normal... His bed was warm... Did he forget to do his homework? Did he forget to call Jackie? No, no. That wasn't possible. He was always on top of things like that. So... What was it? What was wrong? 

With a quick glance around his room, he pondered for a moment to see if anything was different. His bean bag chair was fine, perfectly fluffed... His posters were symmetrical with one another... His bed was soft... His laptop was up... His clothes were put away- What was off? What was _different_? He was forgetting something. What? What was it? 

Marco squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands against his forehead to try and concentrate on some sort of thought. In the end, it was a bunch of static fuzz sounding in his head. It was the same as the static on T.V. when it was broken. Just... busy, noisy, and useless. There was _nothing_. Just... static. 

The longer he tried to press past the static, the harder it was to find any useful memories about his suddenly missing task. He forgot something... He forgot to do something... Something... important? No. Maybe? Yeah, probably... 

Shaking the strange numbness out of his system, he stretched his arms out in front of him and then moved them above his head. Yawning, he cracked his neck to the side and rubbed the back of it afterwards. He must have slept funny. It felt kind of weird... 

Hopping out of bed, he rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom. Everything was put into place and organized beautifully. He should become a professional cleaner or organizer or something! There were probably lots of people who needed help with stuff like this. Hoarders, messy people _ ** ~~, S̛͙̳̫̟̩͇͔̭̝̘̅͗͊̿͆͗t̷̢͖̩͚̝̞̔̉̒͛̀̾̒͜a̶͎͕̰̯̮͑̂͋̆̽͑̋̚ŗ͈̺͖͔͛̉͊̓̈͟-~~**_

A sudden rush of static shot through his mind. 

 ~~STATIC~~  

~~ERROR~~

~~FILE COULD NOT BE FOUND?~~

Wait. What? 

Oh, it was probably nothing. Yeah... He must have a headache or something. 

Going to the sink, he turned on the cold water to splash on his face. He needed something to wake him up, after all! 

_Plsh_

_Pshsh_

_Splish_

~~**Hot, boiling, burning, red, crimson, fiery, heated, thick, congealed, dripping, gore, viscera, guts, intestines, brain, muscles, nerves-** ~~

~~**The hot blood splashed onto Marco's face as he tried to scrub away his shame, his guilt, and his regrets. No matter how hard he rinsed his face, his sins were still there. Each one was agonizing as they clawed their way into his skin. Every pore was filled with the darkest, most unforgivable, most terrible sins he had done. He had hurt so many people. He hurt him. He hurt her. He hurt them. They were-** ~~

Looking up into the mirror, Marco grabbed onto the faucet tightly. The cold water splashed back onto his hands and dripped into the basin below. His fingernails dug into the cold metal and he tried to understand what he was thinking. Something was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Why did he...? Who was he thinking of? Why did this happen? Who- 

Who was that? 

His eyes widened as he stared into the mirror. His reflection was there, but... Could he honestly say that it was him? It was like... He was looking at a parallel universe version of him. It was so... unbelievable that he first assumed it was a hyperrealistic painting. There was no way that was him, right? There's no way... That- 

That **thing**.

That wasn't him. 

Brown hair, white eyes, sharp teeth, one tentacle arm, one arm with claws, horns, wings- Who... No. That wasn't him. That wasn't- The lips of his fake self opened slowly. It looked like they were sealed shut with black tar or slime. It poured out of them and dripped onto his torn shirt. 

_**"Look... At what you've done, Marco... Look at me...."** _

"I-I don't know who you are!" 

**"Look at what you've done to us... "**

"Us...? There's only one- One me...? " 

His heart was pounding in his ears. It was so loud he felt like it would leap out of his chest and ascend into a different reality. Over and over again, he felt it pound heavily as it flooded adrenaline through his veins. Pure, unadulterated adrenaline. It was scary. It was so scary. He didn't want to see himself like this. That wasn't him! That wasn't-!

Who? 

Who was that?

Who was he? 

WHo am I?

WHO? 

HELLO? 

IS ANYONE LISTENING? 

PLEASE...

SOMETHING IS WRONG. 

SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG.

WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE? 

WHO? 

I DON'T KNOW THEM. 

I DON'T-

A boy with skin the color of lilac. A girl with glittering blue eyes. A monster with a dripping smile. 

_I don't know them._

_I don't know._

_Who?_

His bright red hair looked warm and his three eyes looked sympathetic... Those horns were familiar too. And his nose, well... It was a bit longer than a normal person's, but Marco found it endearing. The little curve at the tip was cute too. He was kind, yet hot tempered. He had always been hot... That's what he could remember. This boy started as an enemy, but then became a lover. Isn't that a little cliche? He was personally never into romances like that... Something as fictional as that should remain fictional. There was no room for romance in the real world. 

Her smile was contagious and he could tell that she had a wild soul. She was a good person, but let her emotions get ahead of her. She was so bright and so fun to be around. Everyone wanted to be her friend. When they were together, the world would light up like a newfound spark in the darkness. She knew how to put a smile on anyone's face. She was always thinking of others and wanted to help anyone she could. It was amazing how easily someone was able to trust her. He trusted her too. Even though she could make mistakes, it was only human. No one was perfect. 

The monster... It looked like him though. It was him. He was the monster. Why was he hurting these two? Not only them, but he could sense that he had been hurting everyone around him as well. There was something wrong. That wasn't his real reflection, right? That's not who... 

A warm feeling filled his mouth and Marco began to choke. Sputtering a little, he was brought out of his thoughts by a rude awakening of something metallic filling his mouth. Spitting it out instantly, he stared at the sink. Was that... An... .  
.  
E̴̗͎̥̥͖͔̜̺̽̌̔̆͗̏̕͢y̶̢̼͉͇͇̩̙̣̗̟̋̇̓̒̈̓͘͝͝é̵̡͕̦̬̠̮̔̾̉͘͟͝?̳̘͔͓̖͛̏́͋̆̑̚͞͝

 ̸͓͚̥͎͔͈̅͒̇͌̄T̡̖͎̙͚̺̻͎̃̓̇̾̚h̲̙͔͇̖̽̒̓̆̑̔̚͡e̦̘͎̤̪̍͘͜͝͝͝ d̝̠̦̪̗̝̎̍͛̾̀̋̂͞e̵̘̜̰͈͎̓͒̆̕̚͠m̡͈̘̯̬̜͕͐̓̋̚͜ơ̻̻͔͉͍͉̪̭̍̒̂͢͡n̷̫̪̞̼̤͌͋̿̔͘͟ s̵͓̫̙͕̯̯͆̍̿͐͂̔̍͜͝į̵͖̥̲͆̎̆̆̔̂̿͂͠͞ͅd͚͔̦̻̞̝̃͛̐̓̕͞͠͠ê̸̛̞̱̘̘̼̎̒̊̅͠ ö͍͎̗̲̦́̈̋͛̏͌̕f̡͉͈͈̝̖̤̗̐͛͆̽͊̒̆̾͘͟ M͓̬̖̺̖̋͂̿͞͝ͅą̷̡̛̪̜̥͓̩̼́̑̽̚ŗ̸͓͈̭̹̲̞̇̉̅͞͠ĉ̴̢̳̱̼̟̎̆͡͠o̸̡̪̣̯̬̓̔͒͆͌̊̈́̚̕͢͜ͅ ḡ̵̗̠̳̙͈̮̟̠̘͑̾̑͟͞i̶̢͍̫̩̠͓̱̲̾̉̆̃̒̃̑̕ǧ̡̦̰̰͎͛̾̋̊͘͡͝ͅḡ̩͇͕͇̅̾͆̎͌̃̐͟͟ͅl̨͚̙̯̭͔͍̯̀̎͌͋͐̄̏̽̔͜͟ȇ̡͕͖̝̺́͆̅̇̅͋̕͟ͅd̸̛̼̠̥͈̲͎̣̳͎͔̒́̄̒̒̍͌ a̧̢̖͈̼̬̺̰̜͂͂̎̀͝s̷͙̠̹͖̗̱͉͔̄̔̈́̕̕ h̨̺̱͇̟͖̃̒̉̄̑͌̅̕̚͢͢͝ȅ̸͕̜͈̗̥̣̄͑̉̂͒͂̈̄̕͜ p̛̘͔͓̰̱͎̓̋͐̀̈l̘̜̫̩̤̫̗͕͇̈̌̂̾͆ͅa̶̢̳̤͓̹͐̊̍̓̂͞ç̰̟̘̆͌̂͘͢͞͞e̸̢̠̦̫̩͇͕͔̙͒͋̈̂̉͡d̵͖̦̙̫̘͂̾̇͂̈͊͗ h̡̝̝͓̦̮̖̮̿͛̎͂̒͆̆i̴͓̫̳̝̘̟̋̌̌̒̐͒͘͟š̴̹͙̫͓̻̔̏̾̉̿͊͘͝͠ c̡̖͔̥̤̀͐̂̒̾́ͅḽ͙̯̬͓̫͔̄͛̽̌̊̏͂͞ͅả̼̮͓̺͉̮͈̟͍̾̐̀͛̃̆̍̾ͅẅ̸̧̨̦͍̺͍́͛̍͜͠͝s̴̥̣͇͕͖̬̫̟̺͓̄̽͋̂͘͞ ņ̱͈̙̲̔͋́̈́̃́̌͂͜͝e̫̪̖͎̮̎̀̀̚͝a̸̡̛̜̯̗̖̖͆̅̓͊̔͛̚͟͠r̢͓̰̳͉̣̓̍̐̐̃̒̓̋̕͠ X̛̤͕̻̫̣͈̘̱͊́͌̃X̵͎̩̠̳̫̹͎͔̥̤̎̔̔̇̏̿͊̿̕͘X͕͙͔̳̙͉̊̍̏̍̅̒̚'̷̡͉̪̫̰̙̠͂̿͒͆̊̇͛͢s̢̳͕̦͙̑̓͒̓̑́́͟͞͠ h̢̙͍̻̖̱̜̱̦͐͗̆͊̉̓͜ű̪͚̭̱̱͚̹̝̟͗̈̅̓̒͐͘͠͡m̴̫̼̘̫̝͖̻̟̂̿͌̇̐̈́̆͢ͅa͉̼̱̩̗͖̪͍͛͊̐̑̊͡͡͡ͅņ̴̜̗̫̺̘̗͓̏̈́̓̏̈̏̕͜͟ ę̷̡͕̟̦̤̜̦͕̀̈͗̑͢͡ȳ̴̲̩̫̋͒̅́̈̈̎͢ͅě̸͙͔̣̗͕̀̿̂̀̈́̕͡.͓͙̫̲͉̫͖̟̍̊̇͊̃̇͢

A blood curdling scream escaped Marco's lips as he started to stare down at the eye. It was perfectly round and perfectly removed from someone's head. This... This was a nightmare! This was just a nightmare! The more he screamed, the rougher his throat felt. Like pins sticking into the back of it, he finally stopped when his voice felt raw. Something was wrong. Oh god, something was wrong. Something was really wrong. Why...? Why, why, why? Why was that- Who- WHy- WHY- WHY ? 

"Why? Wellll~ To answer your question, I thought it would be funny." 

A voice. 

No- Wait.

His voice. 

"Isn't it a little funny? You've been away for too long. Some things are seriously different." 

Was that... his voice? 

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and tried to calm his nerves. As scared as he was, he needed to know what the truth was. Whatever this ugly truth was... It... It needed to be seen. 

Sweat poured down his brow as he finally lifted his head to see the mirror looking back at him. The same monstrous version of him was there. This time, it didn't match his movements at all. It was almost as if he had his own inner demon on the outside. Someone who looked perfectly alike to him... Yet was completely different on the outside. Every bad quality of him was looking back with four eyes. Ugly, horrible, disgusting eyes... 

_"Do you know who I am?"_

"Y-you're a monster..." 

_"That's rude. I'm y-"_

"No! You're not me! I'm me!  That... That doesn't make sense! There's no way-" 

_"Boo! You're really annoying! I am you!"_

"H...how...? There... This is unreal... I must be insane..." 

_"You can't get rid of us, you know. Did you forget or something?"_

Get rid of them...? How many were there? Were they really... inner demons or something? That wasn't possible. Magical things... Demonic things... Whatever thing this was- it wasn't possible! It wasn't logical! There was no way something like this could actually happen, right? This is all... a bad dream. Yeah, that's right. It's just a nightmare that's come to life. Unless... Is he dreaming now? Is he still... sleeping? No way... He just woke up! This was... Reality. This was reality and he was hallucinating an evil clone of himself- For some reason. 

The mirror image of him rolled it's eyes. Crossing it's arms, it huffed and stared back at Marco for a moment before tilting it's head to the side. It looked like it was annoyed about something. 

"What...? Actually? I don't need to talk to a hallucination. Keep your weird dream curses away from me." 

Deciding that it would be best to ignore this weird dream, he closed his eyes and started to count backwards from ten. 

"When I get to one... I'll wake up. This is just a bad dream. You won't be here either. This is wrong." 

" _A bad dream?  You're going to wish it was a bad dream."_

_10_

_" Hey, do you remember? "_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_"Still counting, hm?"_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_" Remember TOM? STAR?"_

_2_

_"_ Tom...? Star...?" 

Static. His mind went to static. He tried to think of who those names belonged to, but it was useless. There was nothing but the loud, ugly static covering up whatever thoughts he had of them. He wanted to remember. Those names were important. He knew they were but- But-.... Were they there? Was he with them? Were they in the bathroom with him? He... He wanted to peek just to see if it was true. 

Just a little... It won't be bad, right?

1

* * *

Opening his eyes, Marco realized he was... Back in his room? Wait... It **was** a bad dream. 

"Huh... Just like I thought." 

Rubbing his eyes, he laid back down and breathed in and out deeply from his nose. What a weird dream... He hoped that he would never have something as messed up as that ever again. It really made him feel like he lost his marbles! 

Demons... Monsters...

God, he most have eaten a bad bean the night before. 

"Mmn..." 

"Huh?" Blinking with confusion, he turned to look at his right side. There was... A boy there. A red head with lots of freckles and pale skin. Did he... know him? Wait. Yeah, duh. Of course he knew him. "Oh... Tom." 

"Can you be quieter with your snoring? Some of us wanna... sleep for a few minutes longer..." Tom replied and shoved his face deeper into the warm pillow. He groaned softly and tried to pretend that his boyfriend wasn't there. "What's up with you anyway...? Screaming and whatever..." 

"Ah... Uh... Sorry, Tom. I had a bad dream I think. Something was wrong..." Rubbing Tom's back gently, he tried to comfort him back to sleep. 

Yawning, the redhead flipped back over to grab onto the shorter's arm to tug him forward. He pulled Marco close to his chest and squeezed him tightly. It was clear that he was half asleep and had no plans of staying up for much longer. 

"Nothing is wrong... Everything is alright. Just... go to sleep..." 

The warm, morning sun felt nice on his skin. It was soothing and relaxing... A perfect time to doze back to sl-

**"Marco- Don't!"**

"Eh?" Turning his head, he tried to peer back towards the door of his room. Was that... Star trying to- "Mmnph?" Tom was holding him closer to his chest now. His grip was tight and almost violent. "H-hey... Star, it's okay. I'll wake up again in a mom-" 

"Stay back! I know you're trying to take him from me!" Tom hissed at the girl standing in the doorway. 

"Marco!!! It's a trick! If you go to sleep then- Then you'll be-

Static. 

Ugly, horrible, loud, noisy static filled his ears. Muffled pleas for help. Silent screams. 

Looking up at Tom, he focused his gaze into the pretty red eyes before him. He was so comforting and loving and comforting and alluring and comforting and.... what? Wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh yeah... 

His boyfriend really loved him a lot. 

"Five more minutes won't hurt..." 

He loved that loving gaze of his... What pretty green eyes. 

"That's right, Marco... Everything is alright." 

**Nothing is wrong.**

 


End file.
